Scarlet Eyes RE-WRITTEN
by Ebony L. Heart
Summary: *EDITED - NEW VERSION* Valaina is not a favorite among those of Middle-Earth due to her being a lycan. This may just be the chance to make a name for herself when she is called to a council meeting and joins the unlikeliest group of friends. But as time goes on, will she have the strength to resist the darkness within her or will she fall to it? Sequel: Eärlindë
1. Chapter 1: The Hobbits

***PLEASE READ THE BELOW MESSAGE BEFORE CONTINUING ON***

* * *

As of June 10th, 2013, I have gone back and EDITED all of _Scarlet Eyes_. It has _**a lot of new information **_within it as well as a few added chapters. The majority of the story has been saved, but it has been edited _**tons**_. To all my amazing readers and reviews, both guest and members, I urge you to reread _Scarlet Eyes. _This new, revised version has a lot more_** in depth detail**_, more**_ personal story_**, better **_Legolas/Valai__na moments_**, more **_stories,_ **and so much more inside.

I find myself enjoying _Scarlet Eyes _more so than I did the first time around. I have changed several key events (NOT THE ENDING) within _Scarlet Eyes _as well, and have full out talked about the journey to Erebor that Valaina took with Thorin's Company. This new version is **_so much better than the old._**I know I have said so already, but seriously, I urge _**EVERYONE**_ **_to REREAD _**_Scarlet Eyes. _If you enjoyed it the first time like I have, you will **_fall in love_ **with _Scarlet eyes _even **_more so_** now than you already did!

Yes, I used a lot of _itilics _and **bolding, **but for good reason! I mean what I say, and I hope you all will take the time to read _Scarlet Eyes _over once more.

* * *

***ONLY CONTINUE ON IF YOU HAVE READ THE ABOVE MESSAGE***

* * *

**MASSIVE WARNING ABOUT RATING *_READ IT PLEASE_*: **

_Scarlet Eyes _has been _Rated T_ for _intense (and quite profane) language, blood and gore, and language (said twice to get the point across). _If you are reading this because you think it is an all out Legomance, let me tell you right now it is _not _focused _directly _on _romance_. It is an _adventure - action (_and somewhat hopeless humor) sort of story _with _romance inside, _but not_ _solely _romance. Do not expect a Legomance here (or slash if you really want to go that far. I don't do that shit. Excuse my language, all of it XD, but I find those sort of stories stupid and ridiculous. That is just _my _opinion, and sorry for deterring from my actual warning, but I felt the need to say that. Let us continue now...).

* * *

***OLD A/N* **

This is my first LOTR Fan Fic. I am going to try to stay away from a Mary Sue, as I haven't done a fan fic before. Don't worry, it will be better. I will be able to dive into Valaina's character more as the story progresses. And, by the way, her name is pronounced Vuh-lane-uh.

First off, let me say thanks to those who have read and favorited this story! I never thought anyone would do so, and it means a lot. Second, I am literally bouncing back and forth between different sites for the Elvish speech, so please bear with me as I am doing the best I can with what I have for I, myself, am no elf and cannot speak like one XD

***EDIT*** I changed the layout of the conversations when elvish is spoken. _Wisdom's Stare _was the one who suggested to fit the translations with the text so that it would be easier to read rather than scroll back and forth. So, I have incorporated this in. I hope it is easier, and if anyone has any other suggestions to improve the text, please tell me ^_^

***6/23/13*:** Deleted the prologue cause it was crappy.

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare: **Thank you for being the first to write a review! I am so glad that you like the story 3

* * *

**Thanks you for faving/following the story:**

_MsWolfGirl  
Wisdom's Stare  
evercy23_**  
**

**Reviews are always welcome as long as they are nice as in not, "You suck, stop writing!" - not nice XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer (only mentioned once, right here, due to the fact everyone knows that Tolkien owns LOTR):**

_**I DO NOT own LOTR.**_

_**I own Valaina and any other OC I place in the story (can't think of them all at the moment...)...**_

**Thank you XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hobbits

* * *

The glooming evening set in on the town of Bree, the sky threatening to spill its heavens to the earth. A lone she-elf walked through the forest to the town. Her long, straight blonde hair ran down to just above her hips, free to be in the wind. She wore a tan, long sleeved undershirt with a sleeveless brown leather feminine jerkin, and dark brown, feminine trousers as well as a pair of worn traveling boots. On her back were two short blade swords, sheathed of course, attached to a quiver full of red and black feather tipped arrows and a long bow of elven make. A dark, nearly black, cloak hung on the elleth's arm as she neared the end of the forest. The elleth stopped at the edge of the forest, her scarlet red eyes scanning the area for potential onlookers. From a small bag attached in between the quiver and sword sheaths, the elleth produced a thin, grey cloth. She wrapped the cloth thrice around her eyes and tied it snuggly at the back of her head. It was a gift she received from Rygó a hundred years after he had met her. The cloth itself was made of a fine elvish cloth embedded with magic so that the wearer of the cloth, and only them, could see through it as if it were no more than glass in front of their eyes.

Many had tried to kill Valaina because of the odd scarlet color of her eyes. It was not a normal color for any being to have. Through the four hundred years of her life, Valaina had learned to wield the double blades on her back with precision and well defined skill along with her bow. She preferred close quarter combat, but if she needed to use her bow then so be it. She also learned how to control her shift and was able to learn how to use the small amount of magic that she had. She could project thoughts and images to others as well as see theirs. She was also able to shield her mind from unfriendly thoughts. In short, she could pick and choose to read one's mind if they so desired. Though, she always projected a thought of permission before entering one's mind. She didn't like sifting through another's personal thoughts, but rather liked the privacy of a one on one conversation she was able to have especially in crucial moments.

Even with her well defined abilities and skills, Valaina had much trouble with her 'inner wolf', as she sometimes calls it. It was like a different side to her, only more violent and prone to appearing when not wanted. If her emotions got too out of whack, or she was angered far beyond calming, Valaina would succumb to something called the Rage where she would completely go wolf and attack anything that had fueled the Rage within her. It was considered much like a wolf's blood lust after they have made a kill. The Rage just so happens to be tied with one's feelings and anger, although more towards anger and pain. Valaina had in fact managed to control her amount of anger and pain to the point where she was not _too_ easily angered, though still easily angered in the least, and she had quite the temper especially if the Rage surfaced even slightly.

Even with the threat of the Rage, the constant blocking of evil thoughts that sometimes whispered to her, and the evasions of those who wanted her dead, Valaina had enjoyed the four hundred years of being a lycan. She made some friends through the years including a few elves, which happened to dislike her more than dwarves. One such elf just so happened to be Valaina's closest friend since Rygó, a werewolf and great friend of Valaina's, died a hundred years back. Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, was this friend. She and Valaina grew close over the years despite both of them being almost the exact opposite. Elrond had disapproved of Valaina's friendship in the beginning, but soon softened up to the point where he considered Valaina a friend. Elrond would never fully accept Valaina as an elf due to her wolf side, but he accepted her nonetheless which was enough for Valaina.

As the growing night crept in even further, Valaina wrapped her cloak about her and put the hood up, casting her face, save some of her nose and mouth, into the shadows. Her eyes and the cloth that hid them were in shadow to keep from prying eyes. Valaina stepped forward from the woods and walked up to the large wood gate that separated the town of Bree from the road. She knocked once on the wood before an old man with a worn and almost creepy appearance showed his face through an opening of the gate. "What do you want?" he asked in a gruff, cautions voice.

"To pass through this gate and into the town of Bree, sir," Valaina said her voice feminine and commanding no further argument. She felt the air stir and some of the anger within her, some of the Rage, brushed into her mood.

"What business do you have in Bree at this time of hour, miss?"

"That is none of your concern, gate keeper. Now," Valaina felt her temper rise dangerously as the scent of something evil and foul reached her nose from a far off wind, "open the gate before you meet some harm from me."

"No need to get moody with me, miss. It's my business as a gate keeper to ask questions," the man said retreating quickly to open the gate.

_Damn evil spawn for calling this anger! I will not have it, lest you come near me and I shall destroy you, _Valaina thought to herself knowing all too well what would happen when something evil enough to bring forth some of the Rage into her temper was near. She would not try to join it as some are called to do, depending on such evil, but she would try to destroy it. She learned how to control her Rage, yet it was never enough to quench the hungry to inflict pain on those of evil make.

With a deep sigh, Valaina left some of the Rage leave her as she passed through the gate. "Thank you, gate keeper. May your evening end well for you," Valaina said as she walked through the dirt road town.

As the cloaked and hooded female passed, the gate keeper noticed the oddity of the way she walked. He noticed that the woman seemed to almost glide over the ground in a graceful manner as she continued on the path to her destination. "My eyes must be growing old, for no women can be as graceful as an elf," he murmured.

Valaina made her way to the Prancing Pony, the one inn in the town that she had frequented throughout the years. As she walked into the inn, rain started to fall outside. The inn was hot with the growing number of drunken men and the burning fire. It had sort of a homey feeling with its wood décor and the way the bar was placed so that it faced out over the tables set by the staircase and the fire in the corner. The inn keeper, a grisly man with a greasy look to him, nodded his head in Valaina's direction. "Good evening to you, miss," he said.

"Likewise, sir," Valaina responded in a tone that suggested she wished not to be talked to at the moment.

Her eyes scanned the room for the one person she was seeking. Valaina spied him in a corner, smoking his pipe and being shrouded in the same shadow Valaina herself was in; a cloak. She walked quickly over to him and leaned against the wall. "_Nae saian luume'_ (It has been too long)," Valaina said in a quiet voice.

"_Mellon min _(My friend)," the cloaked man answered. "_Hama sinome, Valaina_ (Have a seat, Valaina.)"

"_Mani nae lle umien _(What have you been doing)?"

"_Maien nesh peredhil. Ron naa tulien rato_ (Waiting for hobbits. They should arrive soon)."

"_Mankio _(Why)?"

"They are being hunted. One carries a great burden."

"Gandalf sent you?" Valaina stated rather than asked.

"Yes. I am to accompany them to Rivendell."

"Aragorn, what is hunting them?"

Aragorn gave her a look that suggested Valaina not say another word yet. "We will speak later for they have arrived."

"But…you didn't answer my question."

"Later, Valaina. Later."

At that moment the door opened and four children walked in. Yet upon a closer inspection, they were not children but small men the size of children all large hairy feet and varying degrees of curly hobbit hair. One had black hair with bright blue eyes, another had blonde hair and was quite plump yet rather strong looking for a hobbit, and two had brownish hair and could possibly be brothers, or at least cousins. They talked with the inn keeper before sitting down at a table with ale set in front of each. One hobbit left and came back with a pint, and soon his 'twin', as Valaina had begun to think them as, left as well to get one. Valaina watched as a man at the bar gave the small hobbit a hearty pat on the shoulder as the hobbit joined them.

"I could never get over how small they are," Valaina commented as she reminisced in a memory, "and they act like kids. It has been a while since I last met one."

Aragorn just gave a nod as they watched the hobbits at the table. "Baggins?" the hobbit at the bar stated in a rather loud voice. "Sure I know a Baggins! _Frodo_ Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin, twice removed on his father's side."

_Baggins? _Valaina thought as she looked quickly over the hobbits again, memories of old coming to the surface before fading once more.

Valaina looked over to the commotion and felt a sense of dread as the black haired hobbit, she assumed it was Frodo, slipped up and fell. Something gold flashed in the light as it flew out of Frodo's pocket. Valaina's hands flew to her head as a Rage like no other came to the surface, something she had not felt in quite some time. It was like a wave of anger that hit Valaina before it subsided into a small throb as she got hold of it. Her breathing came in ragged gasps, her heart beat fast as she held her pounding head. "Follow me," Aragorn said as he rose quickly from his spot.

_That's fine,_ Valaina thought to herself. _I'm not fighting a Rage attack at this moment. Thanks for asking though!_

She stood from her chair and moved to follow Aragorn. It was then that Valaina noticed the hobbit was gone. She took in a shaky breath and caught his scent near the staircase where Aragorn was leading her. He grabbed the hobbit and quickly hauled him upstairs and to his room. He gently shoved him into the room before entering as well before Valaina closed the door behind her and moved to the side of one of the beds. "What do you want?" Frodo asked with caution and slight fear.

Valaina would have answered had the anger not come at her again. She visibly shook her head as Aragorn dimmed the lights. "_Valaina, kinar i' ruth aul_ (Valaina, hold the anger in)," Aragorn said with slight uneasy before turning to Frodo. "Just a little more caution from you. That is no mere trinket you carry."

Alarm rolled off of Frodo as the ranger talked. "I carry nothing," he said in horrendously concealed fear.

Valaina mumbled some unkind words in another tongue all together which earned her a glare from Aragorn. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely," Aragorn turned from diminishing the last few candles and pulled down his hood revealing himself to the hobbit, "that is a rare gift."

Valaina gave a soft growl as she caught whiff of something from the cracks of the door. Frodo gave a frightened glance at the hooded elleth while Aragorn rolled his eyes clearly peeved that the lycan couldn't hold her anger back. "Are you frightened?" Aragorn asked sarcastically.

_Did I rub off on him too much over the years? _Valaina asked herself.

"Yes," Frodo responded in a slightly hesitant voice that had underlying fear within it.

"Not nearly enough," Aragorn's facial expression was in between angered and exasperated.

_Yep…I probably did…_

The door to the room suddenly flung open to reveal the other three hobbits as Aragorn unsheathed his sword and Valaina drew her dual blades out. The blades were as long as her forearm with dark brown, slightly red, wood handles. One of the brown haired hobbits carried a candle stick, the other a stool and the blonde had his fists out and ready to fight Aragorn and Valaina. "Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" the plump blonde hobbit cried out.

_The amount of courage a single hobbit has within them never ceases to amaze me, _Valaina thought as she shook her head and replaced her swords as did Aragorn.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you. We can no longer wait for Gandalf. They are coming," Aragorn said to the hobbits.

Aragorn and Valaina helped to move the hobbits across the street to another inn, one that Valaina had seen many people go through, but not the gruff drunk men of the Prancing Pony. They situated themselves in a new room with four small beds, and the hobbits each settled down into one with a tired look upon their faces. "Get some sleep, hobbits," Aragorn said calmly. "We have a long journey before us in the morning."

The light was snuffed out in the small room as Valaina and Aragorn watched the black riders stop in front of the Prancing Pony in pursuit of the fake targets. Their angry screech sent shivers down Valaina's spine and soon the Rage within her rose up once more. She had gotten used to the waves and was slowly gaining control over her wolf that wanted to kill the black riders with all her being. _Calm yourself, Valaina. Just calm down! _Valaina thought to herself as she saw the black riders take off.

"What are they?" one of the hobbits asked fearfully.

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men," Aragorn told them. "Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl; Ringwraith; neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you," Aragorn looked at Valaina straight to where her scarlet eyes would be. "_Ron yel nae llie_ (They call to you)," he stated rather than asked.

Valaina gave a nod.

"_Uuma dela _(Do not worry)."

"Bastards."

Aragorn shook his head causing Valaina to shrug as she looked over the hobbits who were fast asleep now. "You need some rest," Aragorn told her.

"I am an elf. We hardly ever need rest."

"You look tired, Valaina. You will rest."

Valaina sighed in defeat knowing all too well that the ranger would not let up on her needing sleep so easily, and she admitted that she was indeed tired from the many days of constant traveling with little sleep. "I suppose it will help with my Rage," she said eventually, though Aragorn could hear the underlying reluctance in the elleth's voice.

"_Quel kaima_ (Sleep well)," Aragorn said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up," Valaina shook her head before sitting in a chair and drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to Rivendell

**Chapter 2: Journey to Rivendell**

* * *

******A/N: Not much to say about this chapter, but I can admit that this had more editing than not, and it is now about three times as long as the first time and WAY more interesting.**

* * *

Valaina was awoken from her deep sleep by a soft shake from Aragorn. "I'm surprised that you didn't wake up at 'first light'," he said with a small smile.

"I haven't rested in several days and with that Rage that came about me last night, it kind of wore me down," Valaina answered as she stretched.

"We should get going. I'll wake the hobbits."

"You do that."

They were on the road as dawn's light touched the sky. The hobbits groaned and complained about meals, to which Aragorn responded by tossing them each and apple, one hitting Pippin on the head. "You're eyes are still covered," Aragorn stated after some time traveling across the grassy, rocky slopes.

Valaina shrugged before taking off to scout ahead, her footsteps barely making a sound as all elves do. "Strider," she heard Sam say, "who is that man?"

Aragorn gave a chuckle. "When _he _gets back, why not ask _him_ yourself?" he said while emphasizing the male genders causing Valaina to shake her head as she raced ahead.

Valaina saw nothing ahead of them that would be out of place. Just the same landscape and, off in the distance, the ruins of a great watch tower. Valaina returned back to the group with the hobbits ever so wary about their cloaked, mysterious companion. "Excuse me, sir," Frodo asked in a shy voice as if the man would lash out at him for asking something, "but who are you?"

"Well…shit…this sucks…," Valaina murmured to herself not wanting to reveal herself to the hobbits just yet.

Aragorn gave her a look that said he wasn't going to help her one bit in her current situation. Valaina straightened herself up slightly and looked at the hobbits. "For one, Mister Frodo Baggins," she noted the shocked looks upon the hobbits' faces as they heard the feminine voice speak from beneath the cloak, "I am no 'sir'…nor 'lady' really," she added the last part to make it clear she did not like titles.

"Are you a ranger as well? You have two blades on your back," Pippin continued without too much gentlemanly formality which enlightened Valaina.

"No, Mister Peregrin Took, I am no ranger. My name," she unbuttoned her cloak and removed it from her body to let her long, straight blonde hair flow down her back to her waist, "is Valaina. And I am an elf."

"A short elf," Aragorn muttered in a teasing tone.

She gave Aragorn a glare that he couldn't see from behind the cloth. Sure, she was only five foot six inches in height, rather short for an elf, but she was an elf nonetheless even though she was not exactly graceful by elven standards either. She pushed her hair back to reveal her ears which were pointed at the tips just to ensure the hobbits that she was, indeed, an elf despite what Aragorn had said. "Are you blind?" Merry blurted out as he saw the cloth around her eyes.

"No, I am not. I can see perfectly fine."

"Then why hide your eyes?" Sam chimed in.

"That, little hobbits, is a question to be saved for the future," Valaina started.

"Wait…Valaina…" Frodo spoke softly.

"Yes?" Valaina asked.

"I know you!" he said as if he had come to a conclusion as to where he had heard the elleth's name before. "My uncle, Bilbo Baggins, talks about you in his adventures."

Valaina gave a smile as the other hobbits suddenly realized just why the name sounded so familiar to them. "You are the red-eyed she-elf from the stories Bilbo tells everyone," Sam chimed in.

"Yes-"

"Are you really a lycan?" Merry asked.

Valaina went to give an answer when Pippin also thought of a question. "Do you really have red eyes?" he asked.

"Can you really shift into a wolf?" asked Sam.

"Do you have a scar from a mace?" added Merry.

"Did you _really _insult the Mirkwood Elf King?"

"They ask a lot of questions," Valaina muttered to Aragorn. "Alright, wait! Wait…wait…

"Shut up, Pip," Merry scolded his cousin who was about to ask yet another question.

"First off, I am the red-eyed she-elf that Bilbo talks about in his stories and travels," Valaina started as she removed the cloth on her face to reveal the scarlet red eyes causing the hobbits to gasp in shock and awe. "Yes, I really am a lycan. Yes, I can shift. Yes, I have a scar from a mace. Yes, I insulted Thranduil…several times and then some. Everything Bilbo has probably told you about me or the company or his travels in general is true."

"Why'd you insult the Mirkwood Elf King?" Frodo asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Well…he insulted me," Valaina stated as if it was obvious.

"That does not mean you insult him back, Valaina," Aragorn said.

"You know what? He _insulted _me and _injured _me."

"He didn't raise a blade up against you."

"He sent his damn half-elven guard to hit me _with a mace_," Valaina snarled.

"That doesn't mean Thranduil _personally _hurt you," Aragorn said with a small smile knowing all too well that the lycan did _not _like those who insulted her or sent others to try and kill her. She held them all accountable by her standards.

"He gave the order so he was an accomplice therefor I don't like him," Valaina sniffed.

Aragorn shook his head with a small laugh. "Of course you don't like him."

"And I don't care for his son either," she added in a mutter.

"Oh?"

Aragorn sent her a questioning, 'really' look in response. "What?" Valaina asked.

"You 'don't care for his son'?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you even know who he is?"

"Yes, I do," Valaina snapped.

"Then who is he?"

"Legolas Greenbow or something like that," Valaina mumbled with a wave of her hand.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows in amusement at the elleth while the hobbits watched the two talk back and forth, thoroughly enjoying themselves as they listened to the vaguely familiar names that happened in on the conversation. "Legolas Green_leaf_," Aragorn corrected.

"I was close…"

"What's your issue with him?" Merry asked.

Valaina gave an indifferent shrug. "He threatened to shoot Thorin…"

"And what did you do?"

"I threatened to chop his head off."

"You know, he's never mentioned you," Aragorn said thoughtfully.

"That's perfectly fine with me," Valaina said in a very happy tone. "That means one less person that wants me dead."

"He wouldn't want you dead."

"Really now?"

"If you gave him a chance I am sure you two could become good friends."

"I insulted and threatened both him and his father. What part of that says we are even on a friendly level?" Valaina scoffed.

"Alright, you have a point there…wait, you _threatened _them _both_?!" Aragorn asked in shock to which Valaina gave a hearty nod.

"_They _threatened my friends first…"

Aragorn shook his head with a sigh. "You have poor people skills, Valaina. Very poor."

"Now you are starting to sound like Gandalf," Valaina grumbled.

"How do you expect people to take a liking to you if you constantly insult and threaten them?"

"They start it," Valaina said defensively, "and I offer to end it. Well, sometimes I do end it depending on the situation."

"Speaking of situations, where have you been traveling lately?" Aragorn asked.

"Oh…you know…here and there…" Valaina answered with a wave of her hand.

"Have you been to the Lonely Mountain?" Aragorn said with a smile.

Valaina shrugged indifferently. "Maybe," she admitted. "At least I don't have to hide who I am there."

"Have you met Gloin's son, Gimli, yet?"

"No, though he insists I do," Valaina answered. "I had actually gone to meet him, but he wasn't there, and no one would tell me where the two had gone. I've thought about visiting Balin, Ori, and Oin in Moria since I haven't seen them in a good twenty or so years now, but I was needed in Rohan by a friend."

"Rohan?" Aragorn asked though he did not really believe her.

Valaina was well aware of the hobbits listening in on their conversation, but she didn't mind. She even hoped that maybe Frodo would say something about Bilbo in the least. "Okay, not Rohan _exactly_, but Fangorn Forest."

Aragorn gave Valaina an incredulous look. "Fangorn?"

Valaina visibly shivered causing Aragorn to smile slightly at the lycan as she thought about the old forest. "I hate that place. It is so creepy and the trees…ugh…"

Aragorn shook his head. "Valaina, the _lycan_, is afraid of a simple forest?"

"Not afraid," Valaina corrected haughtily. "I just don't like the place. It's worse than _Mirk_wood."

Aragorn began to chuckle, and Valaina frowned. "Don't tell me you are afraid of the spiders," the ranger commented.

"I'm not too keen on their webs," Valaina huffed, "especially when it gets in my hair and fur. But I am _not _afraid of spiders."

"And neither are you afraid of Thranduil," Aragorn said as he hinted to what they were talking about moments before.

"That bastard can go to hell for all I care."

"Language, Valaina, language."

"I don't like him."

"We can tell," Merry added heartily.

Valaina shook her head at the ranger and the hobbits. "That good for nothing…" she trailed off into a string of well-defined profanities that were suited for the Elf King of Mirkwood (at least in Valaina's case they did) which, in the end, made Aragorn laugh.

* * *

"The night is closing in," Valaina said as they came up to the ruins of the old watch tower close to the evening.

"The great watch tower of Amon Sûl," Aragorn informed the hobbits. "We shall rest here tonight."

"My feet are killing me," Merry complained to his cousin.

"Mine are too," Pippin added.

"This is too much walking."

"Way too much."

"And not enough breaks for food."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

They made their way up into a better protected area of the watch tower for the night, and as they settled down Aragorn gave each hobbit a small sword just in case they needed to defend themselves, to which Valaina hoped they never had to. "I will scout the east, if you scout the west," Aragorn said to Valaina as the elleth moved forward to talk with him.

"It will do good to stretch my legs," she replied.

Valaina raced down the watch tower and onto the grassy, rocky hills. A few trees had started popping up here and there as she came closer and closer to the forest that bordered the plains that led to Rivendell's great, shallow river. Valaina stopped and checked her surroundings before letting her wolf take over. Her clothes, weapons, and hair melted into white fur as her bones cracked, popped, and grew to fit her wolf form of six feet tall at the shoulder. The white fur sprouted up all around her body and her bright red eyes darkened in color slight. She gave a growl of delight as she took off at a run, racing against the wind and feeling it nip her face. She wanted to howl in delight to the bright, full moon as her anger diminished and her excitement peeked.

After a good several hours of running in peace, and scouting as she was supposed to be doing, Valaina began to return back to the camp in the watch tower. Through the dark of night, her keen eyesight picked up shapes moving up the watch tower's sides, and, immediately, she felt the call and the pull to kill the evil that was there. "What the hell?" she growled to herself as she tried to figure out what in Middle Earth was calling upon her anger. Then the screeches came and gave her the answer she was looking for. "Oh, shit! The hobbits!"

She picked up the pace and moved into a dead run to the watch tower, catching sight the form of Aragorn with a torch in one hand and his blade in his other moving up the side of the watch tower. The thought of Aragorn going up against the Nazgûl alone, though he would manage fine on his own, sent Valaina through a panic attack. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, _she thought as she drew near. _Damn it, Aragorn! And you think _I _act irrationally sometimes?! Don't do anything stupid…wait, scratch that. Don't do anything that _I _would do…_

When she reached the watch tower, Valaina quickly shifted back into an elf as the skirmish at the top began. She ran and climbed as fast as she could all the while listening as the Nazgûl shrieked and cried out in pain and anger. Aragorn had lit a few of the Nazgûl on fire and they stumbled to get away from him, falling off the edge as they did so right past Valaina a few times. As Valaina got to the top one Nazgûl tried to swipe at her, to which she responded by nearly cutting its arm off before she quite literally pushed it off the side with a loud snarl. She raced over to Aragorn who was kneeling next to Frodo as pained cries came from the small hobbit. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Aragorn said gravely as he picked up the sword a Nazgûl had dropped. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

"Valaina, you're an-" Merry started.

"I cannot heal wounds like this. He needs Elrond and his healers in Rivendell," Valaina said quickly.

Aragorn picked up Frodo in his arms and they rushed down the watch tower without another thought. He hoisted the hobbit up onto the back of the pack horse and ran as fast as they could into the forest, the hobbits keeping up the pace surprisingly well as they did so. Valaina was growing increasingly worried as she looked at Frodo, her anger still very much near though not as near as the concern she felt for Bilbo's nephew. "Aragorn," Valaina said softly as they continued on, "we are six days from Rivendell. He won't make it that long!"

"He will."

"I can take him-"

"Valaina, we need you here in case we are attacked," Aragorn said in a stiff voice. "I may not be able to defend all four of them against the Nine, but with you we could stand a chance if we are attacked."

"If they so much as show their faces again," Valaina started and a soft growl escaped her lips, "I'll rip them to shreds."

They continued to travel through the night and the next day, Frodo gradually getting worse and worse. The hobbits often caught ear of the many profane words that came out of Valaina's mouth whenever Frodo let out a noise of pain. "Aragorn," Valaina started when she looked back at the tired looking hobbits, "we must stop. They can't keep traveling like we can unless I…well…you know…"

"No," Aragorn waved Valaina off. "No need to shift. I know how reluctant you are. We'll stop for a rest soon enough."

They stopped in a small clearing in the forest after some time, and Frodo had gotten even worse as Aragorn took him off the horse and felt Frodo's forehead. "He's going cold. Sam…" Valaina tuned out the rest of their conversation as she heard a voice she had not heard for a long time.

_"Valaina..." _it whispered in Valaina's head, the menacing words dripping with poison, _"let me in…"_

_No! _Valaina thought as she drew up her walls against the voice, her head pounding slightly as she fought it. _Stupid mother-_

Suddenly, a bright white light flashed and an elleth with long, wavy black hair and fair skin rode up on a dapple grey mare. She slowed the horse to a stop as the light faded and she dismounted to lean down by Frodo's side. Arwen began to speak to him in elvish, yet Valaina did not hear as her head was consumed by anger and the voice as she tried to block it out once again. "Valaina!" a distant voice seemed to call to the struggling elleth as she put a hand on her head.

A soft, strong hand was placed on her shoulder. "Valaina, stay with us," Aragorn whispered in her ear. "We need you here."

Valaina took several deep breaths before she turned to Aragorn, her hidden eyes looking up into his. She didn't know she was sitting on the ground until Aragorn had placed a hand on her shoulder. As soon as she had calmed down, Aragorn hoisted Valaina to her feet without too much protest from the elleth. "He was in my head, Aragorn," Valaina said in a shaky whisper. "I fear…"

"No, you don't. He took you by surprise. This anger is his doing," Aragorn said in hopes to calm the elleth.

Valaina shook herself and mentally slapped her face. "What am I doing?" she said in disbelief. "I am alright now, thank you. Where is Arwen?"

"She took Frodo and went ahead of us."

"Alone?! But those wraiths are still out there!"

"That's what I _just _said," Sam mumbled though Valaina heard him.

"She will be fine," Aragorn said though Valaina could see the confliction in his eyes.

"She has to be or I'm going to kill her," Valaina grumbled loudly.

"You are not allowed to kill her."

"I'm her friend so therefore I'm allowed to threaten her even if she is not here."

Aragorn shook his head at the lycan. "Come, let's get to Rivendell before the wraiths decide to attack us while we are arguing," he said as he gathered up the few belonging that they had taken out.

They continued on to Rivendell, the hobbits picking up the pace as they thought about Frodo and if he made it to Rivendell. Valaina was on the lookout for the Nazgûl, though she didn't catch even a scent of their trail as they traveled on. As they came closer and closer to Rivendell, Valaina found herself looking at the landscape with hidden, memory filled eyes. Aragorn looked at his friend and gave a soft sigh. "What are you remembering now?" he asked.

"I'm remembering my black desert mare, Isil," Valaina answered sadly as all the memories of her sweet mare came back to haunt her, including the mare's death. "We had so many adventures and whatnot here…I still blame myself for her death all those years back."

They passed the Hidden Path and continued onward toward the river that cut through the valley. As they came closer to the river, Valaina put her cloak back on, and pulled the hood up to cast her face back into shadow. A small guard was waiting on the other side of the river for the group which then led them into Rivendell, the beautiful white stone city hidden in the valley of the mountains. A large waterfall fell nearby the city with a large bridge spanning the gap over the waterfall while many other, smaller, waterfalls fell throughout the city which had been built around the landscape of the valley. The sunlight hit Rivendell just right to make it look as if the sun's yellow rays were mixed in with the stone of the city seemingly built in the side of the mountain. They crossed the narrow bridge and were greeted by a few other elves, one being Lindir, much to Valaina great dislike. "Valaina," he said in a stiff voice.

"Lindir," the elleth responded in the same manor.

"What brings you here _this_ time?"

"That would be me," Aragorn said stepping up before either could insult each other and begin a fight. Again. "Arwen brought in an injured hobbit here not too long ago-"

"Ah, yes," Lindir said with a smile to Aragorn.

"Rude ass bastard," Valaina mumbled.

"I heard that," Lindir said to Valaina.

The elleth gave him a smirk. "I wasn't trying to hide it."

"Oh, how we have _missed _you, Valaina," came the sarcastic response.

"You know _you _missed me, Lindir," Valaina sneered.

"Far from it," Lindir said in a huff.

"Shall we go to our quarters, then?" Aragorn suggested as he stepped in between the two elves.

"Why doesn't he like Valaina?" Pippin whispered to Merry.

"I don't know," Merry responded. "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

Before the hobbit could ask anything, Lindir led them up the stairs and to their quarters, stopping first at Aragorn's own personal quarters. "I think that went pretty well," Valaina said with a sigh as she stood outside of Aragorn's room with him while Lindir led the hobbits onward.

"At least you didn't try to kill him," Aragorn gave a nod.

"I meant with the journey," Valaina said as her face turned stale.

"That went pretty well, too. Now go get some rest. You will need it."

"For what?"

Aragorn smiled and gave the elleth's shoulder a squeeze before disappearing into his room. "Aragorn, you didn't answer my question!"

"I don't care!"

Valaina shook her head and stuck her tongue out at the door in a child-like manner before she made way to her own personal rooms, courtesy of Arwen. As she shut the door and locked it, Valaina found a bath had already been drawn for her. She shrugged off the layers of clothes and stepped into the bath, relishing in the warmth of the water as it eased her angry mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Chapter 3: Old Friends

* * *

**A/N: This is actually a completely new chapter that I have added into ****_Scarlet Eyes. _****So, enjoy this newly added chapter! And some old faces that were previously left out from the original version. We can't have that happen, now, can we?**

* * *

Valaina had finished pulling on her boots and placed the last dagger in its appropriate sheath. She wanted to know what was going on and why the hell there was such a commotion going on recently. She knew Frodo carried something of great importance, obviously, but she wanted to know why so many rooms were being prepared and why the elves had decided that, of all times possible, they would be running about Rivendell at this time. With a sigh, Valaina finished placing her dual blades on her back and grabbed her cloth. She didn't know if she would need it yet, but she would have it just in case. Most of the elves in Rivendell had either sailed or knew of the red-eyed elleth and were content to leave her alone, be friendly with her, or just acknowledge her.

She walked out of her room and down the hall, a few elves giving her a nod in greeting, the few that actually _knew _her by name and could call Valaina an acquaintance. "Valaina, it is good to see you back," an elf said as he rounded the corner.

"Landion, it is good to see you as well," Valaina said as she gave the blacksmith a smile and grasped his forearm in greeting before pulling away. "What are you doing out of the forges? I thought you lived in there," she joked.

"I don't," Landion smiled. "How have your blades been holding out? Better than the last?"

"Yes, definitely better than the last," Valaina said with a nod. "Where are you off too?"

"I am meeting someone," Landion smiled brighter and a slight blush came about his face.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Well, my friend, I will not delay you seeing her," Valaina said as she clasped her friend's shoulder in a good-bye.

"I will see you around hopefully, yes?"

"We'll see. That is if I don't get kicked out again."

"It's good to see you back, Valaina. It really is. With so many sailing it is nice to see a familiar face around these parts."

Landion gave Valaina another smile before heading off down the corridor. Valaina kept going along the balcony, many of the elves either giving her a glare or a small smile or even a nod of the head depending on how they knew the elleth. As the sun rose higher into the sky, Valaina caught ear of a conversation that peeked her interest levels. "Did you hear that Lord Elrond has called a council of the races?" one elf said.

"That was a while ago. I heard they were to start arriving today."

"Dwarves are coming to Rivendell once more."

"Wonderful. Remember what happened last time they were here?"

"I do…but they are not the only visitors. The elves from Greenwood will be arriving as well."

"Did you hear that Valaina was back?"

"The scarlet-eyed elleth? I saw her not too long ago. How do you think she will react to the Greenwood elves?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be around when she meets them."

"I would think it would be quite entertaining."

"Would _you _like to be on the other side of that glare of hers? Or her blades for that matter?"

"No, that is why I'd watch from afar…very far…"

Valaina moved off along the corridor, her thoughts swirling in her head. She stopped at another balcony a level higher and just stood looking out across the valley and the courtyard where everyone entered Rivendell at. That was when she caught sight of an approaching horse. _That must be one of the race of men, _Valaina thought as the man entered the courtyard and was soon followed by a few other men.

He looked to be from Gondor with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and a scruff with a sword at his side and a shield on his back. An elf took his horse as he dismounted, and Valaina saw that he must be of noble decent though he was definitely a warrior. A handsome man, no doubt about it, but very prideful in every step he took. Valaina's red eyes took in his appearance all the way until he disappeared.

Not too long after, shaggy haired ponies came down the same narrow path, and a smile lit up Valaina's face. _The dwarves_, she thought as they came into view. A certain white haired dwarf with a battle ax, or two, and another red haired, younger looking dwarf next to him caught Valaina's eyes. _Gloin_, she thought as she remembered the journey she had taken with the dwarf and twelve others. _That must be his son, Gimli_.

The dwarves looked around apprehensively, though Gloin seemed rather calm. She did not know the other dwarves, much to her disappointment, and presumed that they were escorts for the two that she did know (or rather, the one dwarf she knew personally and the other she heard about). After they had been led away and shown to their rooms, Valaina hoped that the dwarves got the same rooms they had sixty some years ago for comical purposes and memories, she listened and watched for the others rather interested in which Mirkwood elves would come.

Then she saw them riding their white horses down to the bridge. Valaina was looking for one in particular to see if he was coming, but he wasn't among the Mirkwood elves, and Valaina let out a sigh of relief a little too soon for at that moment she caught sight of a familiar Mirkwood elf that she still, to this day, held a slight grudge against as she had talked with Aragorn about him on the way to Rivendell. _Legolas, _she thought with a huff. _I wonder if you actually remember me or not. You were a bit busy with your half-elven lady last time, thank the Valar. Speaking of which, by the Valar, please don't let him remember me…At all! That would suck…big time…well, for him at least._

After the Mirkwood elves were ushered to their rooms, Valaina left the balcony, binding her eyes as she did so now that she knew who was at Rivendell. As she walked through the corridors consumed by her thoughts, Valaina didn't mind where she was going and nearly ran over a rather short, old friend. "Bilbo?!" Valaina asked as she ungracefully ran into a pillar to avoid the old, grey haired hobbit hitting her head in the process before turning back to the hobbit with a huge smile on her face and a hand to her forehead. "Bilbo!"

"Valaina, my dear, it is good to see you!" Bilbo said as Valaina went down on her knees to hug the hobbit.

"By the Valar, you've gotten old!" she said as she stood up once more.

"Still forward as always, aren't we? And your eyes, your beautiful and crazy red eyes, why have you bound them once more, my dear?"

"Guests at Rivendell," Valaina smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I've retired and have come to live here," Bilbo said with a smile of his own. "Though, I still much prefer adventuring while my adventuring days are done. And you, my dear, what have you been up to?"

"Adventuring," Valaina said as her smile faded. "I've actually come on behalf of your nephew and his three friends."

"Frodo? Oh, I have just come from seeing him! He is fine, just fine. Have you seen Gloin recently?"

"I just saw him come in-"

"His son looks so much like him," Bilbo cut in with a longing sigh making Valaina smile again. "Just like him in his younger years."

"I've actually meant to talk with him. It is about Balin, Oin, and Ori and what has become of them. I have recently visited a few of the old company, but have not had time to see the three in Moria, and no one has heard from them in a long while. It worries me."

"Aye, my dear," Bilbo gave a nod. "Neither has Gloin. Their fates are, right now, unknown."

"That is ill news."

"It is, but do not fret. I am sure they are quite alright and you will, no doubt, see them sometime in the near future!"

Valaina smiled at the old hobbit's joy. And then, he ruined the moment. "I am sure you have also seen the Mirkwood elves."

"So I have," Valaina frowned.

"You and Thorin never really got over those grudges of yours. Hasn't your scar healed over?"

"If you are talking about the mace scar," Valaina started with a snort, "I will gladly inform you that it has not healed over…at all…it is still very much visible, and I am beginning to think that it will not fade. Ever."

"You are still the beautiful Valaina that we know," Bilbo smiled and gave the elleth's hand a pat. "You haven't aged a day since I last saw you."

"That is the thing with elves, Bilbo," Valaina started, "we don't age and I am permanently frozen at twenty-one."

"Will you be joining us for the feast this evening to welcome the embassies?"

"No, Bilbo," Valaina said with a shake of her head, "I will not. I wish to remain out of contact with those…_Mirkwood _elves for as long as possible."

Bilbo gave a chuckle at the obvious distaste. "Typical Valaina. That is you. I hate to cut this short now, but I must be off. I have a few other people I would like to see."

"It was great seeing you again, Bilbo. I'll see you around, alright?"

"You will, my dear, you will," Bilbo said as he gave the elleth's hand one last pat before leaving her.

Valaina went the opposite direction down the corridor, just walking and going in no particular direction. She saw a familiar face and purposely ignored him as she passed by. "Lass, are you just going to keep walking or are you going to actually say hello to me," a voice said from behind Valaina as she passed open double doors to a familiar room.

Valaina turned and smiled at Gloin. "Hello, Gloin," she said.

"Well, don't just stand there, lass," Gloin said and motioned her over to him. "Come here."

Valaina shook her head as she walked up to the dwarf and hugged him. As she stood back she had to smile again. "You have grown as white as Balin," she stated.

"And you are back to covering your eyes," Gloin responded.

"Well, there are a few _guests _here that have wanted me dead for the past four hundred years."

"Does covering your eyes really help, though?"

"I look like any other elf with my eyes bound, do I not?"

"Aye, you do look like any other elf…with a ton of weapons on hand," Gloin said with a shake of his head. "How many do you have on you at the moment?"

"Six _visible_ daggers and my dual blades."

"You, Dwalin, and Thorin never were the ones to be unprepared when it came to weapons," the old dwarf said as they went back into their fond memories. "Ori, however, did come unprepared."

"Why did he even bring a slingshot?" Valaina asked as she remembered the little, puppy like dwarf. "A slingshot…of all weapons, _a slingshot_?"

"Aye, it wasn't the best of choices."

"Remember when Kili tried to use Fili's throwing axes?"

"That was not the best of bets that time either."

"I won that bet…and he used them better than Ori did a slingshot," Valaina said with a thoughtful expression.

"The lad was still a good shot even with that poor weapon," Gloin defended Ori.

"Does it really count as a weapon?"

"It does for children."

Valaina laughed with Gloin. "Oh, how I wish I could see their faces right now if they were here," she said with longing for her old companions.

"So where are you off to, lass? Not just strolling about like you do in Erebor the majority of the time?"

"Actually, exactly that," Valaina said. "And praying to the Valar that I don't run into those Mirkwood elves."

"Oh how I would love to see their faces if they saw you with your eyes unbound."

Valaina and Gloin chuckled at a memory from their past adventures together in Gloin's younger years when he actually had red hair instead of white. "Where are you going, if I may ask?" Valaina asked.

"I am off so see about dinner tonight and if they will have meat."

Valaina shook her head. "I am heading in the opposite direction. I guess I will see you around then."

"Aye, lass, that you will," Gloin said with a sly smile.

"Do not try to get the elves drunk again," Valaina said as she started off down the corridor once more. "And don't even think about using their furniture as firewood!"

"What are you talking about, lass? We never did that!"

"Dwarves," Valaina muttered as she continued on her way.

She didn't run into any of the Mirkwood elves, though she did use her crazy fast hiding skills that she had acquired from dodging two Oakenshield brothers in the past to avoid the Mirkwood elves. Valaina wasn't a fan of Mirkwood nor its inhabitants, and she had her own reasons for that, one of them being that she hated Thranduil and the many times he had already tried to kill her. He had even sent a guard out after Valaina to which she was hit with a mace and still had the scars on her torso from the hit to prove she wasn't lying about the incident. After much wandering, Valaina went down to the practice yards and got Aragorn to spar with her until evening had set in.

* * *

A soft tapping sounded on Valaina's door, the elleth already figuring it must be someone she knew for no one really came to see her unless they had to or they knew her. She had just finished cleaning up from her sparring session with Aragorn and was pulling on her last boot. "It's open," Valaina called as she stood and tied the ties on her dark brown, sleeveless feminine leather jerkin.

The door opened and Valaina caught scent of one of her closest friends. "Arwen, mellon nim," Valaina said as she turned to see Arwen walk in.

"Valaina," Arwen said with joy. "It is good to see you well and happy. Aragorn told my ada (father) and I of what happened when you met Frodo as you were busy the moment I came."

Valaina frowned, her scarlet eyes betraying her worry as she finished the ties she was working on. "And, what did Elrond say?"

"Ada said he expected it. He wouldn't tell me why though. Would you care to take a walk with me down in the gardens?" Arwen said with a smile.

Valaina gave her a sly smile. "I would rather not. I know a certain person that has your interest is down there."

Arwen gave her friend a smile. "You do not want to be the third wheel."

"I would like to avoid such manners."

"Then I shall see you another time."

"Until then, mellon nim."

Arwen left the red-eyed elleth to herself. Valaina sighed and decided to take a walk through Rivendell to one of her favorite spots. Before leaving her room, she strapped on her weapons for she felt more comfortable with them on, but left her bow. She had her eyes wrapped once more as she made her way through the halls and to a secluded, yet open, courtyard that she often visited. As she stood leaning on the rail of the courtyard that overlooked the valley below, Valaina took off the cloth around her eyes. She looked around her, feeling the soft wind run into her face with delight; she relished in the moment and was content to let herself go. So consumed was she in the wind that Valaina didn't noticed the new comer until he spoke directly to her left scaring the living daylights out of her. "_I' dome naa lani_ (The night is beautiful)," the voice said.

Valaina's eyes snapped open in fright, and she quickly turned her head away from him, resting her left elbow on the rail and holding her head up with her hand. "_Ta naa _(It is)," Valaina replied awkwardly.

The newcomer chuckled. "Are you embarrassed to be caught out here?" he asked.

"Not one bit," Valaina said stiffly as she tried to register whose voice it was, though she did register the scent of the forest of Mirkwood on him. "Just embarrassed that I let my guard fall," she muttered the last part though she was pretty sure the elf had heard her.

"Is something wrong, my lady? Or has something caught your eye?"

"No. I just have…" Valaina was trying hard to think of some excuse before it came to her, "my eyes, they are scarred hideously. I usually have them covered."

"Oh."

Valaina quickly redid the cloth around her eyes, upset that she had to do so once more causing her to become even more pissed off at the newcomer. She turned to face the newcomer and nearly stumbled. He had shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was handsome, no doubt, and wore a green tunic with a pair of breeches and traveling boots, yet he looked the part of a noble. "Legolas of the Greenwood," he said with a slight bow.

"Shit talking mushrooms_,_" Valaina murmured.

"My lady-"

"Holy shit," she murmured again earning a good quick frown before a smile from Legolas, "I mean, please, no formalities for me, my lord," she tried to recover awkwardly as she resisted insulting the princeling.

"I did not mean to offend you."

"And I did not mean to curse at you, my lord," Valaina said in a tight voice. _Actually, I did. Refrain from insulting, refrain from insulting…_

"If you do not like formalities, I shall have none in return."

Valaina gave a nod, a frown on her face. "I hate to cut this short, but I must be off. Long day tomorrow," Valaina said with a stiff bow of her head to which she flinched while doing so.

"Perhaps we shall get to know each other better in time," Legolas said. "Maybe you will tell me your name?"

"Oh…would you look at the time? I _really _have got to go," was all Valaina said before she turned and nearly ran to her room with the princeling's eyes boring into her back, a confused yet very much amused expression on his face as the odd elleth disappeared.

"I hate him!" she huffed as she flung herself onto her bed with an exasperated sigh. "He always has to come and ruin the night-day-moment…I don't like him…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Council

Chapter 4: The Council Meeting

* * *

***New* A/N: This one had a lot more editing involved in it. And, a little stupid information that I thought y'all might enjoy, it took me three times to edit this document on FanFiction because I accidentally hit paste three times each time I went to edit it...well...waht can I say...I'm a bit blonde...Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

**Thanks to those who have followed/favorited this story:**

Seriya Silvermist  
1412 karasu

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare (Ch.2 Comment): **Thanks, and I have taken that into play with the story as I also find it easier. Yet, I will still put the translations at the bottom in case anyone finds something wrong with me or wants to use them for their story.

** Wisdom's Stare (Ch.3 Comment):** Lol, glad you are enjoying it :D I actually had to split the chapter up for I was so engrossed in writing it that it became nine pages long, too long for a single chapter on FanFiction XD And I will for sure look at your comments when I feel like i am slowing down. I think you may just enjoy this chapter, for we get to see the panicked side of Valaina, though I warn you she cusses like a dwarf

** Seriya Silvermist: **Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it ^^

* * *

The next morning was the council meeting, and Valaina was wide awake before dawn broke the sky. She had needed little sleep, as do all elves, but need some nonetheless. Her anger had diminished greatly, yet it was still there, always waiting for something, or someone, to come along and prod it into a fiery rage. Whatever Frodo carried had made her wolf angrier than normal and it had taken a lot of her energy to rein her in on the way to Rivendell. But, every time she did so, Valaina grew a little stronger against the anger toward the little gold ring Frodo had.

She stood outside on a large grassy plain in a secluded part of the valley with her eyes unbound, the scarlet red irises giving a slight glow in the dark. Across the long expanse stood hundreds of targets. Valaina stood at an extremely far distance to practice her shooting, yet it wasn't too far for an elf. Valaina shot arrow after arrow into the targets, never hitting the same arrow to keep from making more. The red and black feathers stood out among the green of the field as each arrow found its mark. Valaina emptied her quiver several times before the light of dawn stretched out across the sky. As the light grew, so did Valaina's growing fear of the day's major event; the council meeting Lord Elrond had called. She knew that she wouldn't be accepted among the elves for if they saw her eyes they would probably try to kill her, and she didn't care for them either. The dwarves, with the exception of Gloin, would scoff but deal with her, Gandalf probably wouldn't make her situation any different, Frodo would fuel her anger, and Elrond would never let her be near him during the council. She would stick with Aragorn for Valaina intended to go to the council whether Elrond liked it or not.

As she placed the last arrow back into her quiver, a blue feathered arrow embedded itself into the target mere inches from Valaina's face. _Son of a bitch, _she thought as she recognized the arrow. _Next time, just shoot my head._

Quickly she bound her eyes before looking out to the newcomer. It was the same stupid Mirkwood elf from the night before. With bowman skills, she plucked the arrow from the target and made her way to the handsome blonde elf, to which she scolded herself for thinking he was good looking. "_Lle naa curucuar _(You are a skillful bowmen)," Valaina complimented though, if her eyes had been unbound she would have been glaring and the elf would see the sarcasm if he did not hear the it in her voice.

Obviously he didn't. "_Le fael _(Thank you)," Legolas responded as he took the arrow from Valaina, a cocky smile on his face. "Do you also know how to use a bow?" he asked with a nod to Valaina's bow in her hands.

"I do."

Legolas gave her a smile and motioned to the targets. "Will you show me?"

_No, your highness! I'm just going to stand here and _'admire' _you, _Valaina thought sarcastically in her head, but instead she shrugged, not seeing a quicker way out of this situation. "I suppose so."

Once again, she emptied her quiver with the deadly accuracy of an elf. Legolas was indeed surprised that a mere elleth, a female elf, could shoot almost as well as he, despite having seen one do so countless times. It also caused a sense of competition and anger in him at the elleth. She could out match him, possibly, if it came down to moving targets. But, he did not think so. As Valaina retrieved her arrows, Legolas also noticed the dual elvish blades on the elleth's back. "You can wield a blade?" he asked incredulously as Valaina returned.

"Is it that hard to see a female bear arms?" Valaina nearly growled as her temper began to rise.

"A female should not be wielding weapons, let alone one of your composure."

"My…composure…" Valaina stated rather than asked in an exasperated voice. "Did you really just say that?"

"I only meant that one with eyesight like-"

"Excuse me?!"

"Have I offended you?" Legolas asked in sheer shock and hurt.

"Yes!"

"I am sorry, I didn't-"

"I must go," Valaina murmured.

"Wait, please! I'm sorry-"

"I am done here."

Legolas pursued the elleth no further, and watched as Valaina stalked off. Valaina made her way to her quarters, gently placing her bow and quiver on her bed before grabbing some different weapons. She strapped to each of her legs a small elven dagger. She slipped one into each boot as well, fitting them into their small compartments. She then placed her larger dagger around her waist on its belt before donning her cloak with the hood up, and walked out of her room down the hall. She stopped in the large open hall as she caught the sound of Aragorn's soft footfalls. She turned as he rounded the corner and saw his smile. "You left your bow and quiver behind," he noted, "yet kept your dual blades."

"One can't be too prepared," Valaina shrugged. "I see you have cleaned up."

Indeed, Aragorn had cleaned up. His hair was refreshed and trimmed as well as his beard which had been cut back into a shadow almost. "How many daggers do you have on you at this moment?"

Valaina gave a straight face. "Six," she stated matter-of-factly.

Aragorn gave a hearty chuckle. "Have you left behind your bow and quiver to attend the council meeting?"

"Yes."

"The cloak?"

"To keep suspicions down."

Aragorn shook his head. "A cloak is even more suspicious."

"Not if I sit next to you. I will merely look like another ranger."

"Why are you so worried?"

"I am not," Valaina scoffed.

"I have known you far too long, Valaina, to know when you are worried or not."

"That ring Frodo carries has a great impact on me as you already know," Valaina said in a hushed voice as they started walking toward the meeting center. "I do not fear it; I do not fear the dark magic it possesses."

"Then why are you so panicked?"

"I am-"

"Valaina…"

"I fear I may not contain the anger within."

"You will be able to. I believe you are stronger than you think."

_I hope you are right, Aragorn,_ Valaina thought to herself as they entered the patio of where the meeting was to take place.

A large, smooth circular stone table sat in the middle of the bright, sun filled patio area. Running water could be heard in the background as well as seen. Bright green bushes and a few trees created the border around the meeting area. Chairs were set in a half circle around the small table, yet they were placed far enough away so that one had to take several good steps to reach the table. At the head sat a large chair looking down at the others. It was for Lord Elrond, obviously, as it was the largest and looked out of place among the others. Aragorn and Valaina were the last to arrive. Frodo sat next to Gandalf, looking tired and worried. Valaina took the edge seat next to Aragorn in hopes to draw little attention. Many glanced her way but passed over her to Elrond, while the dwarves were grumbling about having to sit so close to the Mirkwood elves. Elrond stood and the talk hushed.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond began and the panic Valaina had been feeling set in. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

As he gestured to the stone, Frodo reluctantly drew out the ring and placed it carefully, as if it were made of thin glass, onto the stone. Murmurs drew up from those who were gathered, and Valaina felt the same searing wave of anger race up from within her. She clenched her fist tightly, her nails digging into her flesh. The movement went unnoticed by all except Aragorn who leaned over and said quietly, "Do not forget the dagger on your thigh. Just in case."

Valaina knew exactly what he meant, but another long thought had cross her mind. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, _she thought over and over. _Calm down. Breath in, breath out. That's it. Think of something other than anger! Think of something…orcs! No, no! That was a bad thought…maybe I should stop think…thinking is bad…um…squirrels, armadillos, puppies, elves, Mirkwood, dwarves, Erebor…shit talking mushrooms, Radagast, _Valaina went off on a ramble in her head, trying desperately to think of something. ._Aragorn drunk…ha! Think of Aragorn when he's drunk! That's a good one! Aragorn drunk, Aragorn drunk, Aragorn drunk…he's an idiot when he is drunk! Like that one time when he had a drinking contest with that damn dwarf. Aragorn was falling all over himself laughing as if everything was funny. I took his drink and he tried to run for it! _A small smile lit up Valaina's face as Boromir was talking about some dream he had. _Yeah, and then he fell on that dwarf-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Gandalf sprang up and the sky grew dark. "_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_," Gandalf said in the black tongue of Mordor.

Anger seared throughout Valaina, the Rage nearly breaking. She grabbed her dagger on her leg and cut it across her thigh creating a small, thin scratch as she let loose some of the anger at the drawing of blood and releasing some of the Rage within her. _Thank you, Gandalf, for those kind, anger inducing words, _Valaina thought as she glared at the wizard with hidden eyes.

Aragorn, Gandalf, and Elrond took notice of the movement, yet did not say anything nor even look at her. She reigned in her anger as Boromir finished another little speech of his. "You cannot wield it," Valaina caught Aragorn say. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

_Well…no shit, _Valaina thought.

Boromir turned his sour look to Aragorn and scowled. "And what does ranger know of this matter?"

For the first time, Valaina noticed that Legolas was also in the meeting as he jumped to his feet in anger. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Legolas stated in slight anger.

_He's quick to defend Aragorn, _Valaina thought in shock, but then the shock faded as fast as it had appeared. _Well…then again, he does know Aragorn…_

Boromir turned to look back at Aragorn, disbelief and denial on his face. "Aragorn. _This_ is

Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas continued in an annoyed fashion.

_That'll sit well with Boromir._

"_Havo dad, Legolas_ (Sit down, Legolas)," Aragorn said in defeat.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir said as he turned and made his way back to his seat. He glanced at Aragorn before sitting down. "Gondor needs no king," he basically spat that the ranger.

_Gee, aren't you a wonderful guy, _Valaina sneered in her head.

Gandalf spoke up once more, confirming Aragorn's words, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

_We've already stated this._

Elrond straightened and addressed the council with newfound purpose. "We have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

_Well, no shit. That's why we are here, right? To talk about _destroying _the ring rather than stating over and over that we can't use it?_

"Then what are we waiting for," Gimli said with a growl as he hoisted up his ax.

_Um, I wouldn't-_

He leapt at the pedestal, bringing his ax down in a death blow manner. As it hit the Ring, the ax head shattered in a slight smoking fashion as well as throwing the dwarf backward to his companions. He looked at the Ring in pure horror and amazement.

_…do that…_

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond stated the basic obvious. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." His eyes scanned the silent council. "One of you must do this," he said the dreaded words.

Valaina's ranting in her head had been going on once more as she listened, but had also ended up cutting her leg as the ax head shattered when the Rage had come right back up. Boromir spoke up once more, causing Valaina to groan on the inside. "One does not simply walk into Mordor," he said rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"The Son of Gondor surely has a way with words," Valaina mumbled loud enough for only Aragorn, and the elves to hear, though the latter were too busy glaring at the dwarves at the moment to have noticed, to which she received a small smile and an idle shake of the head from Aragorn.

Legolas jumped to his feet once more in outrage at Boromir. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

_Yes, yes, we've already been through that._

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" exclaimed Gimli in anger.

_And now the dwarves speak up. See, Gloin? I'm not the only one that still holds a grudge!_

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir said heatedly as he, too, stood.

_Negative much?_

Gimli also rose to his feet as well, anger in his face. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands on an elf!" he bellowed causing Valaina to chock on a laugh.

That got the council going as the elves and dwarves both stood up, arguing with one another, a few looking ready to tear the other's throat out though Gloin looked like he was at least _trying _to calm them down. Legolas had his arms out in an attempt to stay his elven brothers from attacking the dwarves. Valaina heard Gimli's shouts above all the others. "Never trust an elf!"

_Thanks, Gimli. At least your dad trusts me along with, oh, I don't know, those of Thorin's Company._

Gandalf rose and tried to get Boromir to see the light of things and ended up in a heated yelling argument with the Gondorian. Valaina shook her head, a grave mistake as it lit up in a massive headache. "This is to be the saviors of Middle Earth?" she murmured to Aragorn. "We are doomed then, if the Gondorian can see no other path."

Aragorn shook his head at her. "You are one to talk," he said back.

Valaina snorted through her nose. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't even get within ten feet of the Ring before you get all angry," Aragorn joked in all seriousness.

"At least I'm not tempted to _use _it for my own will," Valaina said.

Just as Aragorn was about to give another retort, they both caught sight of Frodo rising and yelling. "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor!" came his small voice.

_Oh shit, _Valaina thought in sorrow as she observed him. _He's just like his Uncle Bilbo, isn't he? Yearning for adventure. He won't like where this one is going to take him. Why, of all the races, did it have to be a hobbit? The gentlest and sweetest of all races without any grudges toward another? No worries, no wars, no hatred to another race…just peaceful and so sweet…why?_

The gathered men slowly quieted and looked to the little hobbit. "Though," his voice quavered slightly as his shyness came back to him, "I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said as he closed the distance between him and the small hobbit.

_Typical Gandalf. Of course, if I jumped up and said something he would say the same for me, _Valaina thought as Gandalf placed a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder while Aragorn stood and strode over to the hobbit.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," he said as he knelt in front of the hobbit on one knee.

_And that would be the typical Aragorn, _Valaina thought as the ranger motioned to the elleth who promptly walked over to stand by Aragorn, her hand holding her bloodied dagger hidden in her cloak. "You have our swords."

_You have all of my blades actually, _Valaina thought in correction.

A few members looked ready to protest against the mysterious man clad in the dark cloak until Legolas also moved forward to stand next to Gandalf causing Valaina to inwardly groan and step further away from the princeling and place Gandalf indiscreetly between herself and the elf. "And you have my bow," he said in a slightly proud voice.

"And my ax!" Gimli said in very enthusiastic pride.

_You mean the ax you had?_

Valaina hid a laugh at Legolas's horrified and pissed off face. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said in slight hesitation.

_Wonderful…we get this _ray of sunshine_ to accompany us…though he may be good company in the end…well, better than the princeling…_

"Hey!" a yell came from a nearby bush as Sam burst into the council. "Mister Frodo ain't going anywhere without me."

_Um…you can't even use the letter opener you were given…_

Elrond's one eyebrow lifted in shock and made his face hilarious as he tried to contain his laughter. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," he said in a barely calm voice

"Oi! We're coming too!" someone yelled as Pippin and Merry burst forth from there hiding place as well. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

_That can be arranged. It would be quite fun too…_

"Anyways," Pippin said, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing."

_Way to finish strong, Pippin. Good job._

"Well that rules you out, Pip," Merry said in slight anger at his 'twin'.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond concluded the council meeting.

"Great!" Pippen piped up in excitement. "Where are we going?"

_Wow…_Valaina rolled her eyes in hardly concealed laughter.

As they all went their separate ways, Valaina felt the eyes of her new companions bore into her back. She knew what they were thinking without having to read their thoughts.

They didn't know her and didn't want her.

A stranger was unwelcomed.

"What are you worrying about now?" Aragorn said as he walked Valaina to her rooms.

"Aragorn," Valaina said as she stopped and looked down at her slightly bloodied leg. She had cut her leg seven times to keep from going wolf on the council, "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Even though you needed to draw blood, you kept your anger reigned. I believe in you, and so does Arwen. She suggested you to Lord Elrond, you know."

"She did?" Valaina asked incredulously.

Aragorn gave a nod. "Valaina, you will be among friends."

"Two, actually."

"Still, friendly faces. Are the hobbits not also your friends?"

"Well…put that way I feel like a bitch now."

Aragorn placed a gentle hand on Valaina's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Boromir, Gimli and Legolas will accept you, mellon nim. Give them time before you judge them."

"I shall try, Aragorn. I really will. Yet, if I feel the anger in me rise to new heights I will take off to cool down. I will not risk the lives of these men with my uncontrollable side. Though, I think I could arrange something for the Gondorian and Mirkwood elf."

"I shall make sure they understand. If you need to, say you will be off hunting. Just make sure you bring something back to eat every time you do."

Valaina raised an eyebrow. "How many elves do you know that eat meat like the race of men?" she asked in a hearty voice.

"Just you so far."

"There is your answer."

"You do know that there is a dinner tonight for those who came to the council," Aragorn started.

"Not going."

"Valaina-"

"No!"

Valaina raced into her room in a childlike manner. "I'm not going! I can't stand those god damn _Mirkwood _elves! No way in hell!"

* * *

A soft knock sounded on Valaina's door as the elleth pulled on her black traveling boots. "It's open!" she called moved to her desk where her brush laid.

"Valaina, come, it is almost time for dinner," Arwen said in a happy tone as Valaina pulled the brush through her straight blonde hair. "Who gave you the new colors?"

Valaina had exchanged her usual brown clothes for a white, long sleeved undershirt, dark grey feminine trousers that fitted to her body and a feminine dark maroon, sleeveless leather jerkin with the ties in the front (that Valaina was currently tying). "Arwen, I'm not going," Valaina sighed. "And Elladan got these for me, thank you."

"And why would that be? Ada invited you!"

"Certain guests do not care for me."

"The Greenwood elves?"

"_Mirk_wood elves," Valaina corrected with a snort.

Arwen was about to agree with the elleth when she shook her head. "No, you are coming this time," she said defiantly.

"Arwen-"

"You are-"

"-not going."

Arwen gave Valaina a sly smile before turning slightly to the open door. "Aragorn, will you come in here please?" she called.

Valaina was about to make a mad dash for her balcony when she came face to face with Aragorn right behind her. "But…she-you…how the _hell _did you get into my room?!" Valaina stuttered in annoyance.

"The balcony that you were about to make an escape from," Aragorn said with a smile as he grabbed the elleth's shoulders, turned her, and began to gently push her toward the open double doors. "You are going whether you like it or not."

"I-"

"Unbound eyes," Arwen said as she snatched the elleth's cloth from her hand and threw it onto the dresser.

"You can leave your bow and quiver behind as well," Aragorn added as he caught sight of Valaina eyeing her bow and quiver on her bed as she was pushed past it.

"And you can leave your throwing knives," Arwen said as she snatched the pouch of throwing knives off the elleth's belt.

Valaina crossed her arms over her chest. "Anything else you two would like to remove from me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Daggers," Aragorn asked. "How many?"

"Eight _visible_," the lycan responded emphasizing the second word.

Aragorn and Arwen both held out a hand to the elleth who shook her head. "Daggers on your thighs," Arwen started. "Hand those over."

"Arwen-"

"Now, please, before I take them myself."

Valaina gave a soft growl before removing the dagger sheathes on her thighs and handing them to Arwen who put them on the bed as Aragorn removed the three daggers in between the elleth's dual blade sheaths, much to Valaina's annoyance. "You look less…hmm…" Arwen started as she thought for the word to describe the elleth.

"Armed," Valaina offered in a bored tone. "Threatening, prepared, scary, Valaina-like-"

"Intimidating," Arwen finished.

"Damn I forgot that one."

"We will not even _try _to get you into a dress," Arwen promised as she took up Valaina's left arm into her own.

"Last time that happened, it was a disaster," Aragorn said as he grabbed Valaina's right arm in his successfully securing the lycan in between the two.

"Those…_things _are horrid," Valaina said with distaste. "Wait a minute…why did you disarm _most _of my easily accessible weapons? I thought you were going to take them all…"

"You are going to this dinner," Arwen started. "We won't let you look _too _un-Valaina like."

"And if you are anywhere close to the Greenwood-" Aragorn jumped in.

"_Mirk_wood," Valaina said emphasizing the correction.

"-elves," Aragorn continued despite Valaina's interruption, "we don't want you to end up killing one of them."

"Which is exactly why I shouldn't be going in the first place…"

"But you are," another voice said as they continued down the hall.

"Please, Gandalf, join us," Valaina said as she shot a sarcastic smile over her shoulder to the wizard. "Are you here to now lecture me on my 'manners'? I've been disarmed to Aragorn and Arwen's content already."

"Not as much as you should have been," the wizard added sourly. "And I see you left your cloth behind."

"_Forced _is more like it," the lycan grumbled as they came closer and closer to the doors.

"I want you in my sight at all times -"

"Yes, Gandalf, I got it…" Valaina interrupted the wizard.

"Do not start a fight with the elves-" Arwen added.

"Do not glare constantly-" added Aragorn.

"-smile some-"

"-look like you are enjoying the dinner-"

"-don't insult everyone constantly-"

"-try to be on your best behavior-"

"-and above all-"

They stopped at the opened doors to the room where the feast was to be held causing Valaina to sigh at the few occupants in the room, and the three turned the elleth to face them. "Don't lose your temper," they chorused.

"Right," Valaina gave a nod in understanding and the three became hopeful that the lycan would actually _try _to be decent company, "I can't promise you anything."

The three each gave a sigh and a groan before Arwen and Gandalf walked in to find a spot nearest where Elrond would be sitting leaving the lycan and the ranger. "Please, Valaina, at least try to be less temperamental," Aragorn asked the lycan as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Like I said," Valaina started as she looked into Aragorn's eyes, honesty showing in her own scarlet eyes, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"Thank you," Aragorn said as they started to walk in. "Your hair is down."

"I didn't have the time to put it back up."

"You should leave it down more often when we are not on the road."

"I'm rarely _off _the road," Valaina chuckled.

"Valaina, my dear, you actually came," Bilbo said as he caught sight of the red-eyed elleth as she and Aragorn walked into the room.

"Yes, and I'm wondering how long I'll last," Valaina said.

"We all are," muttered Aragorn.

"You brought me here."

"Arwen told me to."

"You still brought me here."

"I see you two still act like brother and sister," Bilbo stated fondly at the two.

"That's because he is my bone-headed brother," Valaina said as she reached up and ruffled Aragorn's hair. "At least, that's how _I _see him as."

"And you, mellon nim, are my little sister," Aragorn said as he retaliated in the same manner causing both to smooth out their hair rather quickly.

"I'm older than you, though."

"I'm wiser."

"Are not," Valaina shook her head.

"More level headed, so yes I am."

"No-you…well…whatever," Valaina grumbled with a small smile.

Gloin, Gimli, and the dwarves that accompanied them entered the room at that moment. Gimli sat next to his father in the middle of the table with the dwarves. The hobbits sat across from the dwarves all too eager to begin eating. Valaina situated herself next to Aragorn and Pippin, as he basically begged her to sit next to him. Boromir and the men from the west came in soon after, the Gondorian taking up a seat next to Gimli as his fellow men sat on the other side next to the hobbits. Valaina had her head turned to Pippin as he eagerly told her of the Green Dragon and how she could get the best drink there. "Have you ever been to the Green Dragon?" Pippin asked suddenly.

"No, but I passed by it a few times," Valaina answered.

"She would probably drink them dry," Aragorn said from around the elleth.

"Would not," Valaina rounded on the ranger causing Boromir to look up from his conversation at the sound of a female voice.

"Yes you would."

"I beg to differ."

"Lass, are you still at fifty?" Gloin asked from across the table.

Valaina turned her smiling face to him and gave a nod. "Yes I am and I have not gone over."

"That was a disaster," Aragorn said absentmindedly.

"Only because you told me I should," Valaina turned back on the ranger.

"How far did you go that time, lass?" Gloin asked.

"I barely got over thirty when I got into several fights."

"You would have thought that she had started a fight with a Greenwood-"

"_Mirk_wood," Valaina interrupted.

"-elves she was so mad," Aragorn finished as Gloin gave a chuckle.

"Speaking of the devil," Valaina grumbled as the Mirkwood elves entered, several knowing heads at the table turning to give Valaina a look.

Instead of glaring at the elves, Valaina turned her head to Pippin to avoid the eyes of the elves as they found their seats closer to Elrond with the exception of one who sat himself on the other side of Aragorn, causing Valaina to groan on the inside. "Aragorn," Legolas said to the ranger.

"Why me?" Valaina muttered to Pippin as the hobbit's face turned into a large smile as he and his cousin remembered the conversation about the elf prince on the way to Rivendell.

The food was brought out and drinks were filled depending on certain requests. The dwarves, to their delight, had their meat and ale (though in small amounts). The hobbits were well into their third helping when Valaina finished her own meal, several odd looks being sent her way when she ate the meat and drank the ale instead of the wine. Pippin smiled brightly at Valaina, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Aragorn, who is your friend there?" he asked the ranger.

Valaina glared daggers at the hobbit as she realized that Legolas's attention was directly turned their way as was Aragorn's. "Legolas of the Greenwood," the princeling offered the hobbit.

"Peregrin Took," Pippin stated proudly. "Nice to meet you."

Legolas looked at the blonde head facing away from him and nudged Aragorn seeing as the elleth was not about to talk with him or offer a name. Again. "Who is she?" he asked quietly.

"She's a rather…temperamental person," Aragorn started.

"I heard that," Valaina grumbled.

"I wasn't trying to be quiet about it."

"What is your name? You have yet to give _that _to me," Legolas said as he looked around Aragorn in hopes of catching the elleth's eye.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still not going to give it to you," Valaina said as she half turned her head before looking back at the hobbits with a death glare on her face that said they were dead if they told the elf prince her name.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it, that's why," Valaina snapped again as she grabbed her mug of ale and downed it in a swift, fluid motion to calm her nerves shocking the princeling. "I think I have outstayed my welcome now. Excuse me."

Valaina stood and made her way quickly down the table, thanked Elrond for the dinner, and then left. Gandalf turned a knowing look down to Aragorn. "She lasted longer than I thought she would," Aragorn admitted.

"She still left," Gandalf said.

"Did you really think she would have stayed?" Elrond asked the wizard.

"No. She gave it her best shot. This journey will, no doubt, be most amusing with her around."

Aragorn gave the wizard a smile and a shake of the head. "When is it not?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Rage and Pain

Chapter 5: Rage and Pain

* * *

***New* A/N: Once again, a ton of editing done here. I find many of the chapters have been getting longer and longer, so I hope you enjoy this more and more ^^ I know I do XD**

* * *

**Thank you to:**

_golden-priestess_ (for following the story 3)

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare: **Your kind words made my weekend 3 I am so glad you enjoy this so much. Your answers are in this chapter ^_^ I actually had a few options on how she would reveal herself and went with this one

** Ghost: **Thank you for writing some constructive criticism. I am very much obliged that you took time to read this, and I am even more glad that you brought up some points. I do need to be careful about said descriptions, and I will go back and elaborate more to take that step away from being a Mary Sue. I do not wish for this character to become one. She would throttle me in my sleep if I did. And as for the mythos, I am very, _very _glad you brought this up. I haven't read the books in for so long that when I went looking through them while trying to figure out what my character should be, I just saw the mention of 'werewolves' in a conversation Gandalf was having with Frodo. After your review, I delved into research the werewolves of Middle-Earth and found that they are more or less wolves with fallen spirits in them that served Morgoth. They do not shift, and you were right. Sauron was able to shape-shift into, I believe, 5 differnet creatures one being a massive wolf, but was stripped of those powers. So, in this chapter I have clarified that she is _not _a werewolf nor a warg. I am figuring out a way to explain what she is and will reveal so in later chapters. (I also need a little more research myself ^_^;) But I thank you for reading and writing a polite critique on my story, and I do hope that you will continue to read and review.

* * *

The early morning breeze blew cool wind over Rivendell, the sky clear and blue without so much as a cloud in sight as well as the sun. Dawn was an hour off as Valaina got out of her bed. She made quick work of her preparations for her newest journey as she pulled on a white, long sleeved shirt, a coal grey, feminine leather jerkin, and dark grey feminine trousers before she pulled on her black traveling boots, her brown ones all but worn out now. She didn't need too much as she preferred to travel light rather than be weighted down. She attached her quiver and dual blades on her back, a dagger to each thigh, a dagger in each boot, and her long eleven knife on her hip. She had a pair of throwing knives on her right hip for emergencies and a small bag filled with bandages, for Valaina knew that she would need them in the end seeing as she got into more fights then most people.

Valaina put her hair into an elven braid, making sure that it was well done before tying her cloth around her eyes and putting on her cloak. She pulled the hood up and shrouded herself in shadows as she made her way out the door. As she walked down the hallway to the meeting place, she caught the sound of a certain gruff dwarf preparing to leave as well. "At first light," she heard him grumble. "They did not say it would be at the crack of dawn. That elf will probably already be there by now. Cursed elves. Why must they be so punctual? They are always on time in their_ graceful _manner…"

Valaina shook her head at the dwarf's mocking grumbles. She already liked him. Despite her being an elf, Valaina did indeed like the dwarves, and they tolerated her more so than her own people. She hoped that Gimli would get along well with her even if it would take time. She had said good-bye to Gloin the other night while Gimli was off trying to challenge an elf to a drinking contest. She had also said good-bye to Bilbo. The old hobbit had wished her luck and safe journeys for her newest adventure. She would dearly miss the old hobbit and dwarf, and had wished that they could go on an adventure again with the old company back in all their younger days. She mentioned that to Gloin and Bilbo to which they all agreed, though it could not happen.

The sound of soft, elven footfalls reached Valaina's ears. She resisted the urge to turn around and see who was behind her, yet she kept going. "You are Aragorn's mysterious companion that will be joining us on this journey, are you not?" the voice of Legolas asked.

Valaina groaned on the inside. _Why, of all people, did the first person I have to face be Legolas? Why me?_ Valaina thought as she gave a quick nod and continued on walking.

"Would you care to tell me your name so that we may be better acquainted?"

Valaina shook her head once before hurrying on to their destination. The light of the sun was barely touching the sky as the rest of the fellowship came to the meeting place. The large, circular courtyard that led to an open bridge to the mountains was quiet in in the morning. Valaina stayed as far away from her new companions as possible as they slowly came down from the city. Aragorn gave her a swift nod before moving to Elrond, Arwen, and a few elleths. Legolas eyed her warily as Gimli made his way down the stairs still grumbling about the early departure. Boromir slowly came down the stairs as he let out a big yawn barely covered by his hand. The Gondorian looked as if he had gotten plenty of sleep and wanted more. "Good morning," he grumbled in a friendly tone to those who were gathered.

"Morning, laddie," Gimli said as he leaned on his new ax.

Legolas and Valaina both gave Boromir a nod. Pippin, Merry, and Sam descended the steps as well, nodding tiredly to those gathered, and Valaina thought that Pippin was going to fall over at one point. They were not used to the early morning either. Gandalf and Frodo soon descended the steps as well as the sun barely reached over the tip of the valley. He spoke a few words to Elrond before turning to Frodo. A small wave of anger rolled through Valaina, but she quickly suppressed it back into the jar. Elrond turned to those gathered, surveying the fellowship and taking turn to look each in the eye before moving on to the next.

"The Ring Bearer is setting out on the Quest to Mount Doom. Of you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go no further than you will," he spoke in a serious tone. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

With that, the Fellowship gave the Rivendell Lord a bow of their heads. Both Legolas and Valaina placed their hands over their hearts before extending them out slightly toward Elrond in the elvish fashion. The movement by Valaina went unnoticed by her new companions as they straightened out and started off on their journey. At the head of the group walked Gandalf and Frodo. Frodo leant over to Gandalf and spoke quietly, but the words still reached Valaina's ears, "Mordor, Gandalf. Is it left or right?"

"Left," Gandalf replied with a slight smile to his voice.

And they turned left.

* * *

They had been walking for hours at a pace that was slowly killing Valaina. She wanted to go faster than the slow walk Gandalf and Frodo had set for the hobbits. Sure, she was in no rush to reach Mount Doom, or face the anger that would surge up as she crossed into Mordor, but that didn't mean she wanted to go as slow as a snail. Her need to quicken the pace sent her forward to scout ahead multiple amount of times. Aragorn shook his head every time she did, and would suggest taking a longer, more circular route to check the whole area before return to let loose some energy. Of course, he was only joking, but Valaina took his words seriously and had started doing a mile circle around the Fellowship, receiving glares from Boromir every time she returned.

The dwarf continued to grumble over and over about the way they were going as they entered a forest. Soon, he began to question who Valaina really was and he did so with none other than the Gondorian. "The lad hides away in the back constantly," Gimli grumbled.

"Either he is afraid of you or afraid of himself," Boromir replied in a heated voice.

"Afraid of himself? Who fears their own person?"

"Those with secrets."

"We all have secrets, but to keep to yourself the entire time is just ridiculous!"

"I agree with you, Master Dwarf."

They both sent a glance in Valaina's direction who was listening to them intently, her anger slowly rising. "If one is too afraid of themselves they should not be here on this journey."

Valaina raised a hidden eyebrow. _Really?_

Boromir turned back to face the front. "He acts like a woman! Fragile, embarrassed, and frightened of himself!" Boromir grumbled loudly.

Valaina gave a soft growl, her anger rising at the comment. _How dare he?! _Valaina thought to herself. _Does he think so low of woman?_

"Valaina," Aragorn whispered in her ear, "calm down. I could hear you a good several feet back."

"That Son of Gondor," Valaina said for the first time that the day.

Legolas's head snapped around to face her, an incredulous look upon his face as he recognized the voice that came from the cloak. Valaina mentally face palmed herself as she forgot that she was not the only one with overly keen hearing. "Ranger or not, I do not trust a man that will not act like one," Boromir goaded louder as he and Gimli continued on their conversation hoping to stir up something in the figure next to Aragorn.

Valaina had enough and gave in. "Boromir," she called out in anger.

The whole Fellowship stopped at the sound her feminine voice. Gandalf eyed her warily while Aragorn turned his head down to the ground as he hid a broad smile. "He is in for it now," Aragorn muttered to himself.

"He even speaks like a woman!" Boromir laughed loudly.

Valaina unclasped her cloak and removed it from her body, her hidden eyes glaring at Boromir. "That is because I am one, dumbass," she snapped.

Boromir's laughing stopped suddenly as he, too, stared at her with a blank look on his face as did Legolas and Gimli. "Valaina! You came!" Pippin cried out in a happy tone.

"Valaina?" Legolas asked himself quietly, and the elleth could see his confusion in his eyes. "So that's her name…"

"Hush, Pip! She looks angry," Merry whispered.

"How can you tell? Her eyes are covered!"

"Shut up, Pip!"

And he did. Pippin was quiet immediately as Valaina stepped forward, handing, or more like shoving, her cloak to Aragorn as she did so. "I am not afraid of myself, nor anyone here. It is you who should be afraid," Valaina said in a surprisingly even tone.

"Afraid? Of a woman? A she-elf?" Boromir said as laughter filled the area.

Valaina's hand went to her dagger on her belt, and Boromir noticed the movement. "I am not afraid of a woman. You should not be here anyway, for the road is dangerous and we cannot bear to have you burden us down."

"Burden you down?" Valaina nearly growled. _That sounds awfully familiar…_

"Yes," Boromir stated matter of factly. "You will only slow us down. Your little show you are putting on is wasting precious time. Go back to Rivendell, she-elf, and do what you females do such as cooking and cleaning and sewing. Things that are _meant_ for women, not out here doing things that are meant for men."

Boromir turned back around with a shake of his head. "Woman should know their place," he mumbled under his breath, yet Valaina heard him loud and clear.

Before she could go after him, Aragorn grabbed Valaina around her waist holding her back with all his strength. "_Amin__ nauva ndengin llie nesh Tanya_ (I will kill him for that)!" Valaina yelled. "_Llie ten amin, Utinu en Gondor? Llie naa moro _(Did you hear me, Son of Gondor? You are dead)!"

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled out as he switched his grip to hold Valaina back as best as he could. "Help me!"

Boromir stepped a few paces back, shocked at the sudden anger from which the elleth showed and even more so as a long string of profanities left Valaina's mouth. She got an arm loose from Aragorn's grip, and began to raise it to the cloth tied around her eyes. "Let go of me, damn it!" Valaina yelled as Legolas grabbed her as well causing a new string of profanities in a different language that was not elvish to burst from the lycan's lips.

"We will rest here for the night," Gandalf said awkwardly with a glance to the darkening sky.

Valaina's growl was cut short as Aragorn and Legolas hurriedly dragged her away from the small clearing that they were resting at and off into the forest. "You may have said something wrong to the lass," Gimli commented with slight fear. "She is even more scary with the cloak gone and her eyes oddly bound."

"Is she blind?" Boromir asked in a low voice to keep the angry elleth from hearing him once more.

"Nay, she is not," Gandalf joined in the conversation heatedly. "But I would watch my words around her if I were you, Boromir, for her temper is short and her anger is quick. You would not want to be on the other side of her blades."

"What did I say?" Boromir asked in genuine confusion.

"You insulted her, of course," Gandalf said in a tone that was both angry and exhausted with the oblivious man. "It is your fault and yours alone."

Aragorn and Legolas dragged Valaina away as quickly as they could, fighting and struggling against the surprisingly strong elleth. Her growl came out in a low, short burst as they stopped and Legolas did not let go, his eyes wide at what he just heard. She did not turn her head to look at either of the men. "Legolas, I can take it from here," Aragorn said in a stern voice that offered no argument.

"Are you sure?" Legolas said warily as he eyed the shaking elleth with caution and confusion.

"Yes, now go."

Legolas gave them one last look before sprinting off through the forest back to the rest of the fellowship. "Can I let go now?" Aragorn asked softly.

Valaina barely shook her head 'no' as she removed her cloth around her eyes, the scarlet red color glowed a deeper and brighter red at the same time, the color seeming to swirl around. She was close to shifting. "The anger the Ring has brought against my Rage affected me a little too much," she said through labored breaths as a shudder went through her once more. "I hate this…"

Aragorn held the elleth as she fought the Rage; a shudder of anger passed through her again, a growl escaping her lips. She did not shut her eyes tight as a flare of anger seared through her causing her pain, and a louder growl escaped her lips as she attempted to push the Rage back down in vain. Valaina took in a deep breath, and her head snapped around in anger and alarm. "What do you smell?" Aragorn asked.

"Orcs," came the growl.

Aragorn saw the look in Valaina's eyes and gave her a nod. "Do not come back until you are calm," he said as he released the elleth.

Valaina gave into the seething rage. She growled loud and deep, her clothes and weapons becoming fur as she began to run. She jumped into the air, twisted, and landed with a thud as she changed into a completely white wolf. She turned back to Aragorn, looking him in the eyes before snorting and racing off to where the orcs were. Her six foot tall structure easily dodged the large trees and boulders that came in her way. She crossed a stream as she made her way deeper into the woods for Valaina was lost to the world as she let her wolf take over her, unable to hold back the anger any longer.

* * *

A long while later a tired, bloodied and bruised white wolf walked back to the third stream she passed on her way to destroy a band of orcs. Unfortunately for her, she did not expect the orcs to be riding a pack of wargs until she was upon the orcs. Valaina had sustained many cuts and bruises in the fight for the wargs were not from Gundabad, but rather a harder, tougher fighting breed. Her white fur was covered in the black blood of orcs and wargs as well as her own red blood. As she got to the stream, she sniffed the air, scenting it for prey, and found a fresh trail of a deer downwind of her. Valaina took the liberty to wash up as a wolf in the stream seeing as it would be easier to clean herself as a big white furry beast than to strip down as an elleth. Once she was done, she followed the trail after the deer. The evening had turned into night when she finally found the deer, a young buck that would sustain the Fellowship for the night, and she quickly brought it down by slashing its neck with her teeth. She turned back into an elf and stabbed an arrow in the dead deer's shoulder to make it look like she shot it then drained its blood so that she could carry it back without bloodying herself in the process.

As Valaina stood up, she noticed that she was probably a good half-hour walk from the Fellowship. _I'll risk it, _she thought as she shifted once more.

She nosed the dead buck onto her back before loping back into the trees, the dead deer seemingly becoming heavier and heavier with each passing step. Her tired legs shook as she stopped ten minutes later in the clearing she had left Aragorn. She shifted, tied her cloth around her eyes, and hefted the deer onto her shoulders, the weight a bit heavier than it had been when she was a wolf. As she came closer to the clearing that the Fellowship had set up camp in, she could see the fire going and a pacing Boromir. Gimli was grumbling again, and Valaina had to admit he sounded much like his father. "I am starving! Why did you send that elf out to hunt? It is taking her forever!" the dwarf said. "_I _could have taken down a deer myself by now and we would be eating instead of waiting."

"And how many times have you hunted in the woods, Master Dwarf?" Legolas asked as he absentmindedly examined his bow for the umpteenth time.

Gimli chocked on the smoke from his pipe before glaring at the elf. "That is no concern of yours, Master _Elf_."

"She will return, have some patience," Aragorn said in a slightly annoyed voice. Obviously, the conversation had been going on for the three hours Valaina was gone.

Boromir said nothing as he paced while the hobbits talked amongst themselves. "Do you think she was attacked?" Merry asked.

"No, I do not think she was attacked. From what Uncle Bilbo had said she seems to be more than capable of defending herself if it came to an attack," came Frodo's reply.

"Then what is taking her so long?" Pippin whined. "I don't like it when she's out there alone in the forest."

"She can handle herself, Pip," Merry mumbled as he smoked on his own pipe.

"Can she now? When did you ever see her pull out her swords and fight?"

"I saw her shooting her bow the other day. She was really good."

"She can shoot a bow?" Pippin asked in excitement.

Merry gave him an odd look. "Didn't you see the bow and quiver on her back?"

Pippin's face fell in embarrassment. "Well…yes…"

Valaina walked into the camp looking slightly worn out and tired as she placed the deer down gently on the ground near the fire before walking away to stand outside the light of fire and away from her new companions. She stood and looked out into the forest, hating the feeling of tiredness that came to her after the Rage had consumed her and passed. The soft sounds of the night and the crackling of the fire reached her ears, attempting to calm her unease.

She stood looking out into the forest for a while as Sam and Aragorn prepared the deer for cooking. Gimli grumbled a 'finally' as Sam started to cook the deer. The smell of cooking meat reached Valaina's nose yet it did not make her hungry as light footsteps walked up to Valaina from behind her. "Are you all right now?" they asked.

Valaina gave a nod. "Fine."

"Something is on your mind," Legolas asked as he came to stand next to Valaina. "Do you care to talk about it?"

"No," Valaina said in a forced calm tone.

"Do you wish that I leave you alone?"

"Yes."

Legolas left the elleth to her thoughts, feeling a little disappointed that he could not get answers to his questions at the present moment. Boromir looked at Legolas then to the elleth and back. "Is she still upset?" he asked as Legolas rejoined them.

"Not at you," Legolas said with a look at Aragorn. "But she is uneasy. Something plagues her mind."

"Just leave her be," Aragorn said. "She is thinking, and would rather not be disturbed."

"She should not sit there and contemplate her anger," Gandalf spoke up in an angry tone. "Valaina, come over here," the wizard bellowed to the elleth.

"Leave her be, Gandalf," Aragorn tried again. "She's got a lot on her mind at the moment, and I do not think it is Boromir's insults."

The two looked at the Gondorian who was currently thinking himself with one arm crossed over his chest with the other resting on it and a hand on his chin. He turned again in his pacing. "Should I apologize to her?" he asked out loud.

"Yes," Gandalf answered.

"Now?"

"Now," confirmed Aragorn.

Yet Boromir hesitated still. "She won't kill me," he said slowly and unsurely, "will she?"

"That depends on how you come across apologizing to her," Gandalf answered truthfully.

"I do not think she has ever killed someone who tried to apologize to her," Aragorn added.

"Well, that is not entirely true. Remember the one fellow who stabbed her in the back?"

"Oh, him? Yes, I remember. He stabbed her in the back after he insulted her, and then tried to apologize for his drunk actions."

"She just about killed him then."

Boromir's face had grown contorted with worry to which Gandalf and Aragorn chuckled. "We are only messing with you, Boromir," Aragorn said. "She really hasn't tried to kill someone who wanted to apologize to her."

Boromir let out a sigh of relief before he turned to the elleth. She hadn't moved from her spot. Legolas was watching the elleth as well, though he had on a confused and thoughtful look. "What are _you _thinking about?" Boromir asked the elf prince.

"She is very…strange," Legolas responded with a frown making both Aragorn and Gandalf exchange a worried glance. "She said something odd back when she was mad at you…other than the multitude of profane words," he added after a second thought.

Boromir just gave Legolas a frown before he began his pacing once more, trying to think of a way to apologize to the elleth without making her angry or upset once more. _Why do women have to be so difficult? _he thought as he paced back and forth until he finally made up his mind and moved toward the elleth.

Heavy steps approached her, and she knew who it was before he spoke, yet no anger came for Valaina had spent her anger three hours earlier, and also came to realize that she was partly to blame for her outburst. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I guess…um…I should apologize-" Boromir started.

"I am sorry for my actions. I should not have let my temper get the best of me," Valaina cut him off.

"I am sorry as well, for I should not have said such things to you. You have my sincere apologies, Lady…"

"Just Valaina."

"…Valaina," Boromir finished.

"Out of curiosity, did you just say what came to your mind or did you really mean those words?"

"Will you try to kill me again?"

Valaina shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "No."

"Honestly, I didn't think before I spoke," Boromir said as he stood next to Valaina. "May I asked you something?"

"Depends on what the question is."

"Why are your eyes covered?"

"Ah…that is my little secret," Valaina said in a sly tone.

"Will you ever take the binding off?"

"Perhaps."

He stood next to the elleth before turning and walking away seeing as she would say no more, and he was already thoroughly confused now. "Aragorn, go get the seething elf," Gandalf said with a huff as he started smoking his pipe.

"Has it occurred to you," Gimli said in a voice saying that he certainly did not want another elf in the vicinity, "that maybe she rather be alone?"

"She's been alone for far too long!"

"Gandalf-" Aragorn started to warn him but was hushed with a look from the old wizard.

"Valaina, my dear, come join us!"

Valaina turned and strode back to the Fellowship and took a seat next to Aragorn. "See? That's better," Gandalf said in triumph. _"Spend a little time with your new companions, Valaina. It will do you good," _he thought to the elleth.

_"I wanted to make sure I had everything in control."_

_"You were just angry-"_

Valaina shut his thoughts out of her mind when she heard the start of his lecture. Gandalf gave her a smile and a shake of his head before putting out his pipe as Sam began to pass out plates filled with the cooked deer. He handed one to Valaina who took it with a nod. "Thank you, Sam," she said.

The fat, blonde hobbit handed a plate full to the grumbling dwarf who shut up immediately at the sight of food, and moved over to Legolas who politely refused saying he wasn't hungry, but Valaina knew the real reason behind his refusal. He, along with the other Mirkwood elves, normally didn't eat meat for they cared for nature and did not wish to harm them. Valaina, on the other hand, was also part wolf and therefore enjoyed meat as much as Aragorn. As she ate, she could feel Legolas's confused eyes on her. Aragorn turned to look at the elf who shifted uneasily and laughed at the expression on his face. _"He thinks I am strange, obviously," _Valaina thought with a hinted smile.

_"Yes, but his face-" _Aragorn started.

An image of Legolas's horrified, confused, repulsed, and intrigued face flashed into Valaina's mind. It looked as if he had been kicked by a horse due to his face hording so many emotions at once. Valaina's lips twitched into a small smile. "You are smiling," Aragorn whispered with a smile of his own.

"It was a funny expression," Valaina stated the obvious earning a less than convinced look from Aragorn to which she gave him a stale face look. "And now you ruined it."

Aragorn gave her a small brotherly shove with his shoulder. "It was just joking."

"You ruined it."

"Ouch."

Valaina shook her head in amusement and cast a glance over Aragorn's shoulder to Legolas who was engaged in a conversation with Boromir. "Aragorn," Valaina started in a low tone, eyes still looking past the ranger to the elf to see if he was listening. Valaina couldn't tell if he was or wasn't, and continued anyway, "he suspects something, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Aragorn answered in the same tone.

"Do you think that, perhaps, I should…well…" the elleth was lost for words, not really wanting to say them out loud anyhow.

"Not until you are ready."

Valaina gave a huff before taking another bite of her dinner. She had the sudden urge to tear off the cloth about her eyes as it was beginning to bother her. "Do you think they will accept me if I reveal my eyes? Boromir and Legolas, I mean. I could care less what Gimli thinks. Gloin must have said something, and the hobbits know."

Aragorn was silent for a moment as he looked about the fellowship. "I do not know. From what I heard of your travels with the dwarf company-"

"They knew what I was, though," Valaina cut in. "They don't."

"Perhaps you should have a little faith in your companions," Aragorn said with a small frown. "You will have to trust them sometime."

"But will they trust me when that time comes?"

"I don't know, Valaina," Aragorn said with a sigh. "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6: Direction Change

Chapter 6: Direction Change

* * *

***New* A/N: Holy mother-of-editing on high, this chapter was edited so much...damn, I think this one came out better than the first three times I edited it! Have fun with this one! Completely new Legolas/Valaina moments in this chapter...just letting y'all know ^^ oh, and it went from 3,195 words to 5,389 words. So, ha! ... Don't mind me...I just got a little excited...lol...**

* * *

Valaina could not remember falling asleep, but she did, however, remember her dreams, nightmares really. They were what had brought her awake a few hours before dawn, not that she wasn't going to wake up soon anyhow. She had the same reoccurring dream that she had during her first few years with Rygó, the one where she relived the moment her mother was killed by her father, all the details. She could still see her mother's eyes filled with shock and then love as she looked upon her daughter one last time. She could still see the hatred in her father's eyes as the darkness consumed his broken heart as he learned the truth behind his daughter's odd scarlet eyes. But most of all, she could still hear the blood curling screams as her mother's life was taken from her in front of her daughter's very eyes.

Valaina sat up quickly in surprise and shock, her breath short as if she had been sprinting. She scanned the clearing, her eyes passing over each of her sleeping companions as she did so, all except one. She ran a hand down her face, and her chest tightened in slight fear once more as she found the cloth that bound her eyes was not on her face. She did not remember taking it off at all, and a stray, very stupid, thought passed over her mind. _Did someone _take _it off? _Valaina thought as she glared at each of her companions, and then shook her head. _I would have felt it, though_.

She looked down at the ground around her, frantically looking for the cloth to bind her eyes, but could not find it. "Shit!" she mumbled quietly as she sat there looking like a lost puppy.

A hand appeared in front of her and she flinched away, closing her eyes tightly and hiding her face in her hands. "I believe this is yours," Legolas said in a tight voice.

_Holy…thank the Valar! _Valaina thought to herself as the panic left her as she opened her eyes to look at the hand holding the cloth. _Wait, why the hell does he have it?_

Valaina reached out to take the cloth but the hand jerked away. "I want some questions answered first," Legolas said as Valaina just about growled at him.

"I would like that back."

"Follow me and I will give it back to you."

Without waiting for Valaina to stand, Legolas stalked off away from the fellowship to where he was watching them earlier. It was far enough away to where they could talk, even argue loudly should that occur, but it was within eyesight. Valaina gave a huff in anger and exasperation as she stood and followed Legolas, a hand shielding her eyes as she did so.

"Can I have that back now?" Valaina asked in a short voice.

"Look at me," Legolas said evenly.

"What?"

Valaina felt Legolas roll his eyes at her. "I want to see your eyes," he explained in a sour tone and then grudgingly added quietly, "Please."

With one hand on her right dual blade, she slowly lowered her hand. Her scarlet red eyes glared up at Legolas's blue. "Happy?" she snapped.

Legolas didn't say anything as he looked at Valaina's red eyes, memories flashing in his own. "You were the elf that accompanied those dwarves sixty odd years back," he said suddenly and in slight anger.

"Yes, I was," Valaina said as she took a step back to better distance herself from the elf as her hand dropped from her blade.

"You threatened me."

"You threatened my companions."

"Fair enough."

"Is that all you remember?"

"I…well…" Legolas trailed off and Valaina gave an unelf-like snort.

"I thought as much," she sneered. "With you being the crowned prince of _Mirk_wood I should have known your head would be filled with just as much hot air as your father."

"Oh, don't tell me the dwarves rubbed off on you _that _much," Legolas said in mock horror.

"No," Valaina admitted with a bit of anger. "I don't like your _daddy _in general."

"And why is that? Is it because you insulted him and in turn he insulted you?"

"I insult just about everyone," Valaina said in a matter-of-fact voice. "As for your _dad_…"

Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. "Go on," he said in a bored tone.

Valaina had to hold in the urge to punch the bored, uncaring look off of Legolas's face. "He sent one of his half-elven guards after me as I was _leaving _his stupid forest. That guard just so happened to wield a mace and he nearly killed me," Valaina said in anger. "Because your father didn't have enough guts to come after me himself that day, he sent one of his own men after me instead."

"You're alive now, are you not? Those dwarves rubbed off on you too much," Legolas dismissed the matter. "You are just over exaggerating."

"Am I now?" Valaina asked as her glare hardened.

She untied her leather jerkin and lifted up her undershirt to her chest to reveal part of a long, jagged scar across her torso from her right shoulder to her left hip along with several other deep, jagged scars around it. "Still think I'm over exaggerating, _prince_?" Valaina asked harshly. "This is from that half-elven guard your father sent to kill me _as I was leaving _Mirkwood."

Legolas just stared at the scars. "He sent someone to do this to you?" he asked in disbelief.

"I just said that."

"Why?"

"How the hell would I know?" Valaina asked as she pulled her white undershirt down and began to tie her coal grey, leather jerkin once more.

"That looks like it was painful."

"I almost died," Valaina glared at him. "How would that _not _be painful?"

"Well, I am sorry," Legolas said sincerely.

Valaina's glare did not let up as she looked at the elf in front of her, searching for some kind of lie, but she couldn't see one. "Do you know what I am?" she asked cautiously.

"An elf?" answered Legolas confused.

Valaina raised her eyebrows at the elf prince, but he seemed thoroughly confused by the question. "Yes," Valaina answered slowly, her own confusion showing in her eyes.

"A…strange elf?"

"Hey," Valaina said in offense.

"I've never met an elf that comes back smelling a bit like a warg after three hours of disappearing."

Valaina stiffened at the mention of said wargs. "Thanks, it's good to know I smell like a warg," she said sarcastically.

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many were there?"

"It was a small pack…" Valaina tried lying, though the elf prince did not believe her, "…of twenty…"

"And you came back without a single scratch?"

"No," Valaina said in shock. "I got my ass beat up pretty bad. I just bandaged myself up. Didn't you see the bandages?"

"You are wearing long sleeves."

"Oh…right…I knew that!"

"Of course you did," Legolas said with a half smirk.

"You were the one who thought that I was unharmed," Valaina tried.

"You chose to run into them."

"Did not."

"Whatever you say, _my lady_."

Valaina glared at Legolas who returned the glare with a smirk before he sat down on the fallen log behind him. "You and Aragorn are close," he started.

"Change of subject much?" Valaina muttered in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How did you two meet?"

Valaina gave a sigh. "Well…" she started and then trailed off in embarrassment.

Legolas raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes?"

Valaina sighed again. "I ran him over with a horse," Valaina muttered and was answered with a laugh.

"You sure have a strange way of introducing yourself to others, mellon nim."

"You are one to talk. You snuck up on me and then nearly shot me with an arrow," Valaina defended and then stopped in shock at the two words he said: mellon nim. _What?! _she thought in confusion.

"At least I did not run you over with a horse," Legolas continued. "What kind of horse was it anyhow?"

"A large draft horse. About eighteen hands tall."

Legolas laughed again and Valaina's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment and confusion before she added, "Might as well tell you that he also fell into the river he was near."

Legolas looked as if he was about to fall to the ground laughing as he bent over and held his stomach. After a good few minutes, he wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked out back to the Fellowship as he spotted Aragorn's sleeping form. "I can only imagine what he looked like coming up out of the water," he said with a huge smile. "He must have been furious and shocked at the same time."

"That he was," Valaina said as she still contemplated what the elf prince had said: mellon nim.

"What about Gandalf? Did you run him over with a horse as well?"

"No. We met under different circumstances."

Legolas's laughter fell from his face as he heard the hidden meaning behind her words. "What happened?" he asked in curiosity.

"That," Valaina said turning to Legolas, "is between Gandalf, Aragorn, and I alone."

"Then in time you will tell me?"

"Perhaps."

"You really are a strange elleth, mellon nim," Legolas said with a smile.

There was that phrase again: mellon nim; my friend. Valaina frowned at it. "You consider me a friend?" she asked.

"Well, you are a part of this fellowship, are you not?" Legolas asked.

"But, what about my eyes? Aren't you the least bit suspicious?"

"I am."

"And you think I am just strange? Nothing more?"

"Yes?"

"And you trust me despite what happened when I was traveling with the dwarves?"

"Aragorn trusts you as well as Gandalf," Legolas said in a serious tone. "As do the hobbits. That is enough for me. Whatever quarrel you have with my ada is between you and him. As for what happened with the company of dwarves," Legolas took in a breath and let it out, clearly anxious, if not a bit reluctant, about what he was going to say, "let us forget that, shall we?"

Valaina stood their gawking at Legolas. _Did he just…dismiss that whole incident? _she thought. "Alright…" she said slowly and then remembered something. "What about my eyes? You didn't answer that."

Legolas contemplated the elleth for a moment and then shrugged. "I think they are odd," he started and Valaina looked slightly hurt, "but I also think that they are quite interesting. Almost as interesting as you are."

_Was that a compliment? Or a statement? _Valaina thought. "So…you aren't going to try and kill me?" she stated rather than asked.

"No," Legolas said appalled. "Why would I do that?"

"Most try to kill me when they see my eyes."

"Most have never seen an elleth with red eyes."

"That is because I am the _only_ one with red eyes."

"I find nothing wrong with you having red eyes. You do not need to hide them from me," he said as he held out Valaina's cloth that bound her eyes. "Though, whether you choose to hide them from the Gondorian or not is up to you."

Valaina gently took the cloth back from Legolas, and she studied it for a moment as if trying to figure out what she should do. "What do you he would do?" she asked in an unhappy sort of tone.

Legolas shrugged. "I'm not a mind reader."

_I am…sort of, _Valaina thought. "I don't know if he is ready to see my wo-eyes," Valaina started out loud and quickly caught herself from saying _wolf_.

Legolas didn't seem to catch on to her slight slip up, or if he did he didn't show. "Dawn is approaching," she stated as she looked to the slowly lightening sky with the rising dawn sun. "We should wake the others."

"Dawn has yet to break the sky completely," Legolas said as Valaina hurried back to the Fellowship.

"Aragorn said we leave at 'first light'. It is first light and time to get moving," Valaina said over her shoulder which earned her a shake of the head from Legolas.

"You are strange, Valaina," he murmured as Valaina awoke Aragorn.

"Valaina, it's not even dawn!" the ranger said in annoyance.

"It's close enough," she defended herself. "See?"

"I see a barely light sky…and your eyes are unbound…"

"It is light nonetheless," Valaina said as she bound her eyes once more.

"First light means dawn, Valaina," Aragorn huffed.

"It is dawn."

"No, it is an hour before dawn."

"It's first light then."

"Valaina…"

"Let's get going, Aragorn! You're wasting daylight."

"It's not even dawn yet!" Aragorn said in exasperation. "How can I be wasting daylight when there is none?!"

Legolas listened as the two argued back and forth, the others slowly waking up from the loud, obnoxious voices. Aragorn's reprimand of "first light" went ignored by the scarlet eyed elleth much to the ranger's, and a certain wizard's, slight anger.

* * *

The Fellowship continued to walk through the forest and continually upward toward the Misty Mountains. Gandalf's path was to go over the mountains rather than around or under them, which greatly increased the complaining of certain members of the company. "Why climb when we can go under and enjoy the comforts of home?" Gimli was saying to Boromir as they just left the forest and started making their way up the side of the mountain outcroppings.

"Are you talking about Moria, Gimli?" Valaina asked from behind the dwarf.

"Yes, what's it to you, lassie?" came the short reply.

"Balin is there," she said in a far off sort of voice. "I would very much like to see him again."

"You know Balin?"

"Yes. I had traveled with your father and the company of Thorin Oakenshield to help reclaim Erebor. Didn't Gloin say anything about me to you? Or the rest of the company for that matter?"

Gimli's eyes seemed to lighten with recognition. "You are the lass that they talk so fondly of, then!"

"Well, yes," Valaina said in slight exasperation.

Gimli went to say something else when Aragorn called Valaina back to him. "Excuse me," she muttered.

Valaina stopped and waited for Aragorn and, to Valaina's slight horror, Legolas to catch up to her. "That is three in this company that know of your eyes, Valaina," Aragorn started.

"Unintentionally of course," Valaina said. "I still don't know why _he _had my cloth in the first place."

"You threw it at me," Legolas said with a sly look in his eyes.

"Or you took it from me."

"Whatever happened," Aragorn said though Valaina did not miss the sly look in his eyes as well, "what is keeping you from showing Boromir now? I am sure the hobbits know through Bilbo's stories, and Gimli seemed to just now figure out who you are."

"I…well…you…" Valaina stuttered as she knew that Aragorn was probably right. "I will…in time…"

"When though?"

"I don't know…"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, but Valaina only shrugged. "When I feel comfortable enough to do so."

"We'll camp here for the night," Gandalf called back cutting off their conversation as they stopped at an outcropping of the Misty Mountains for the evening. "Valaina, will you do us the honor of catching dinner?"

"Sure thing, Gandalf," Valaina said with a fake smile that faded immediately when the wizard turned back. "You only want me to go scouting."

Aragorn gave Valaina a small shove. "Get going, then," he smiled.

"I won't find shit in these rocks," Valaina said. "I couldn't pick up any tracks on the way up."

"Then just scout the area and Sam will make something from our provisions."

"You all just want me gone."

"Correction, Gandalf wants you gone."

"Annoying, stupid, angry-"

"I can hear you, Valaina," Gandalf called back.

"-rude wizard!" the elleth finished as Gandalf chuckled at her retreating back.

After about half an hour, Valaina returned to the now set up camp empty handed. "See? Nothing," she said as she plopped down next to Aragorn as Sam dished out some sausages for the elleth. "Thank you," she said as she took the plate and ate it.

"Bilbo talks very fondly of you, Valaina," someone said after a little while, and Valaina turned her head to regard Frodo who sat a few feet away from her.

"He does, doesn't he," Valaina said with a small smile as the hobbit's face popped up into her mind as she began to think of why she _should _continue to hide.

Boromir was showing Merry and Pippin the basic stances to sword fighting along with Aragorn while Gimli had moved away from the company to smoke his pipe and, quite possibly, be as far away from Legolas as possible. Gandalf, who sat nearest Frodo and Sam, currently gave Valaina a "be careful" kind of look. "Bilbo has said a lot of things about you," Frodo said with a smile. "He said that you are a great fighter."

"Has he now?" Valaina said with a nod.

"He told me of the incident with the three trolls."

"And has he told you of the time when I ended up carrying him through a river?" Valaina asked.

Frodo gave a knowing nod. "Yes, he's quite fond if that one as well. You are actually quite the popular legend back in the Shire, you know."

"I am?" Valaina asked in shock.

"No one really believes Bilbo too much. They think that he is a bit crazy."

"But you believe him."

"Of course," Frodo said with a smile. "He's my uncle."

"And the troll incident?"

"That is one of my favorite stories," Frodo admitted with a smile.

"That is one of mine as well," Sam added. "Though, I think all of the Shire in general likes that story."

"That was a good one," Valaina said with a nod. "It was interesting to say the least, and quite hilarious. I often bring it up with the dwarves when I see them."

"I bet they don't take well to that."

"No they don't for they always remind me that was I was tied to a tree," Valaina gave a small ghost of a smile at the memory. "How I wish I could go on that adventure again. It was…interesting and unexpected to say the least. I miss them all terrible."

"Who?"

"The company. I miss traveling with the old company. I miss the stories, the bets, the pranks, the fighting, the bickering. I miss it all."

"But you're on an adventure now," Sam said.

"Yes," Valaina admitted with a heavy heart. "But it's not the same. It is never the same twice. I've had many adventures, but the one with Bilbo and the dwarves was one of my most memorable. Especially the Durin brothers…"

Valaina trailed off as she looked down, and Gandalf leaned forward as Valaina gave a great sigh and stood. She moved off and left the three by the small camp fire. "Is she alright?" Sam asked.

"She misses the old company is all," Gandalf explained. "She is very close with the dwarves of the company, and often visits Erebor, but she never stays long and only sees familiar face or two before having to leave once more due to some other tensions in the area."

Valaina had situated herself on top of a high rock so that she could look at the Fellowship without them being able to see her current feelings. She removed the cloth about her eyes and sighed as a few tears dripped onto the rock. Thinking of the old company really made her realize that she would one day no longer be able to visit the dwarves face to face, but rather face to grave. As she stayed immortal, they aged. As she looked out at the fellowship, her eyes landed on Aragorn. He too, would one day grow old and die while she lived on. That was what she hated most about being immortal; watching her friends grow old and die before her eyes while she lived on, forever young.

Valaina shook her head to clear away the thoughts of sorrow to focus on the present rather than the future (which she hated doing anyhow) binding her eyes once more, and concentrated on the sparring session Boromir had started with Merry and Pippin. The clashing of a sword on another sword rang out in the area as Boromir sparred with Pippin as Aragorn handed out pointers every now and then to the hobbits. "One…two…five. Good! Very good," Boromir said in slight pride as the hobbit performed each move better and better.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn called out to the hobbit.

_A little faster, Pippin, _Valaina added in her head. _There you go…_

"You look good, Pippin," Merry said with a wide grin to his cousin.

"Thanks," Pippin said back with a large smile as they swapped places.

_Merry is getting better as well. He is getting the hang of moving his feet faster and getting his sword around quicker._

"Faster!" Boromir said as he began again at a gradually increasing pace as the hobbits got the hang of wielding a sword.

"You two are getting better!" she called out to the hobbits. "A little more practice with moving your feet, and you can probably start some more advanced moves."

They both stopped and beamed up at the elleth, pride at their improvement and the elleth's comment clear in their eyes and face. "Why don't you come down and spar with me, Valaina?" Boromir asked as he twirled his sword expertly to show off. "Or are you too scared I can beat you?"

This sparked not only the hobbit's interest, but also Gimli and Legolas's. Valaina looked at the Gondorian, and saw in his eyes the same emotion in hers; he wanted an actual challenge for once and was tired of waiting for something to come after them. Valaina stood up on the rock and unsheathed her dual blades. She twirled them dangerously, the blades glinting slightly in the sun before she sheathed them once more. "Why not?" she asked and earned giant smile from Merry, Pippin, and Boromir.

She jumped down from the rock, the three expecting some graceful move from the elleth, but were disappointed when she just landed and began to walk toward them. However, as she passed Aragorn he caught her arm. "Are you calm enough to do so?" he mumbled.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Valaina answered in the same low voice though she was rather confused.

Aragorn let her go, a small smile on his face at the fact that she was growing stronger against the Ring's effect on the Rage. The hobbits joined Aragorn where he was safely sitting away from the two warriors. Gimli and Legolas also joined them, though Legolas leaned against a rock instead of sitting next to the dwarf. Gandalf was busy with Frodo and Sam, and was currently showing them the map of Middle Earth as well as explaining several different passages and roads.

Valaina unsheathed one of her short dual blades once more, and looked at Boromir, her eyes bound still. "Only one?" Boromir asked. "I'm hurt."

"I only use two if I feel the need," Valaina said as she twirled her blade.

Boromir attacked first, going easy on the elleth to which she scoffed. She countered the movement quickly and kicked Boromir in a spot he wished not to be kicked again. Ever. "If you want to spar with me," Valaina said stepping back, "then don't go easy on me."

"Got it," the Son of Gondor groaned as he regained his feet.

Aragorn shook his head. "That wasn't nice," he stated.

"I was just sparring," Valaina said innocently with a shrug to which the hobbits snickered.

Boromir attacked again, this time he held back enough for an average swordsman to spar with. As he brought his sword around in a sideswipe, Valaina flipped her sword so the blade was pointing down toward her arm. She faced the sword's oncoming blow and met the blade with her own, and then slid her sword downward against Boromir's toward the point while pushing away from her and sending the blade back the way it came. She grabbed the handle of the sword and jammed it into Boromir's hand, stopping him from moving his blade anymore, and placed her blade gently against his throat. "Again," she said as she back away, "you may have to actually fight me."

Before Boromir could attack her, Valaina jumped forward, bringing her blade down in an arc only to change directions at the last minute. Boromir block the onslaught before beginning his own, this time holding nothing back. He was an amazing swordsman, and far outmatched Valaina, yet she was not going to be defeated easily. After a few minutes of the ferocious fighting, Valaina dropped to the ground in a crouch and swung out her leg to kick Boromir's own out from under him. The Gondorian dropped to the ground with a grunt which gave Valaina enough time to unsheathe her second sword as she rolled backward and up onto her feet. They fought for a good long while, the hobbits, Gimli, and Legolas thoroughly impressed by the elleth's ability to old out against a much better opponent than herself.

Valaina's one blade clattered out of her left hand from a jarring hit brought down by Boromir's sword, something Valaina hadn't experienced in a while. She had enough time to block Boromir's next attack which would have stabbed her in the gut if they were not only sparring. Unfortunately, she miscalculated speed of the blade and as is slid against her own, and slit her forearm good and deep. Valaina didn't notice until she easily disarmed Boromir, a frown on his face. "What?" she asked in a hurt voice. "That was good! Why did you just give up?"

"You're…arm?" Boromir asked with a nod to Valaina's bleeding forearm.

"What about…it…"

Valaina then felt the stinging pain of the gash as the blood welled up on her long sleeve. "Oh," she said and then shook her head. "It's just a little cut, nothing deep."

Aragorn jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm gently. "Nothing deep?" he nearly shouted. "Go bandage that before you die of blood loss!"

Valaina yanked her arm back from Aragorn causing her to flinch in pain. "I'll be fine," she snapped at him. "It's not like I've never gotten a cut before."

"That's not a cut…never mind," Aragorn said in exasperation.

Blood dripped down her arm as Valaina sheathed her dual blades in great reluctance. "I am sorry, Valaina," Boromir said as he cleaned his own blade.

"It was my fault," Valaina said with a wave of her bad arm only to hiss in pain again. "Damn it," she mumbled.

She sat next to Aragorn with a huff, mad that she had to stop her fun as Merry and Pippin stood up and moved to spar once again with Boromir, both now very impressed with Valaina's fighting skills along with Boromir. Gimli gave Valaina a pat on the shoulder as he stood up, a smile on his face. "You fight good, lass," he said. "For a she-elf."

Valaina smiled to herself. It was a compliment from the dwarf as well as a challenge. "Thank you, Gimli," she said in a sweet voice. "Though, I would have thought you already knew that."

"Knew what?"

"That I can fight. Didn't Gloin or Oin tell you about me?"

"Oh, they said plenty about your fighting habits," Gimli said. "Actually, they bragged about your fighting. And then they would talk about how you would always beat Kili and Fili in a match against the two."

"They told you about that?" Valaina asked. "Did they tell you about the three on one match between Kili, Fili, Thorin and myself?"

"Aye," Gimli said with a smile. "They told me about that. All the details."

"Why didn't you join us on the quest?" Valaina asked as Aragorn was cleaning her arm.

"My father wouldn't let me," Gimli grumbled.

"If you were with us on that quest," Valaina shook her head, "you would for sure see just how much fun we had. Well, the majority of the time we had fun."

"I am sure you all did, lass," Gimli said before giving Valaina a challenging look. "But, I do not know you as well as my father knows you."

"Then I shall have to prove myself to you, then, since you are too stubborn to trust your father about me. Or the rest of the company's word for that matter."

He gave a nod and walked off to where Gandalf was sitting and started his usual grumbling once more. He talked with Gandalf about going through Moria, to which Valaina half agreed for she wanted to see Balin, Oin, and Ori badly.

"Ow!" one of the hobbits yelled.

"Sorry!" Boromir yelled out as he dropped his sword.

One of the hobbits, Valaina did not know who for she was not looking at them as Aragorn finished wrapping her arm, had gotten a cut as small as a paper cut. Pippin yelled out, "Get him!"

"For the Shire!" Merry added.

They tackled Boromir to the ground, the three of them and Aragorn laughing. Aragorn stood to break it up only to be pulled down by Merry.

Valaina looked up and noticed that Legolas had moved positions and was now staring out over the horizon looking at something, and Valaina caught sight of an odd, dark cloud in the distance. "What is that?" she mumbled as she joined him.

Someone else must have noticed the dark cloud and voice the same opinion. "It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud," Gimli grunted.

"It's moving fast, against the wind," Boromir said standing up slowly from the dog pile that had occurred with him and the hobbits.

"That is no cloud," Valaina said.

"Crebain, from Dunland!" Legolas called out as both he and Valaina made out the swift forms of black birds.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted as he grabbed his sword.

The Fellowship scrambled about as they grabbed their items and threw them into hiding spots. Sam put out the fire before jumping under a rock with Frodo as Aragorn picked up his cloak and then dove under the same rock with Frodo and Sam. Boromir, Merry, and Pippin hid under another rock sheltered by scraggly bushes as Gandalf found his own wizardly spot in between two rocks covered in the same scraggly brush, completely disappearing from view. Gimli disappeared under a rock as well with his axes held close to him, and Legolas bounded off the rock and ran for his own hiding spot in the brush. "Valaina!" someone called out to the elleth, yet she didn't hear them.

The roaring of Sauron's voice sounded in her head as the birds drew near, rooting her to the spot as she fought against the voice rather than the anger. _"Move!" _Aragorn shouted into Valaina's head making her misstep and fall ungracefully straight into the brush below the rock, hitting her forehead in the process.

The birds circled the area twice, not really looking for the fellowship at all, before rising up and heading back the way they came. "Spies of Saruman; the passage south is being watched," Gandalf stated the obvious before he turned to look towards the massive snow covered mountains in the distance.

"What makes you say that?" Valaina mumbled as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Legolas stood from his spot in the brush as did the others with Valaina being the slowest as she sat up from her spot and held a hand on her head. "Damn birds," she mumbled as she stood up.

"What was that?!" Aragorn said under his breath as he came over to Valaina.

"Sauron decided to try to get into my head," Valaina said as she pulled away her hand from her forehead, blood covering her palm. "That bastard…"

"Are you alright now?"

"Fine…just dandy…"

"Valaina…"

"I'm fine, Aragorn," Valaina said with a sigh. "Just a cut."

"Now you get your wounds right."


	7. Chapter 7: Pass of Caradhas

Chapter 7: The Pass of Caradhas

* * *

***NEW* A/N: So...I loved re-writing this one! I had some fun with the characters and the snow and...ooo...there is a little twist in events here...have fun with this one! Also, it went from being 2,406 words to 3,661 words. Woot!**

* * *

**Thank you to_ Biderdider_ for favoriting this story!**

* * *

** 1412 karasu: **Okay, well, she isn't "blindfolded", so to speak. She has this cloth that was given to her as a gift. It was made by elves and embeded with magic so that when she wears it she can see through it as if it were glass. And I believe they have established she can see due to the fact she hasn't fallen off of bridges, drops, ledges, or ran into tree or rocks ^_^ But good point, I'll address that once more. I guess I kind of left it there because it had already been established she can see through the fabric, but that was further back in the story.

* * *

"I hate the snow. It's cold, wet, and clings to every inch of me!" Gimli grumbled as the Fellowship trudged up the mountain.

"Gimli," Valaina said with a sigh, "the snow is mostly in your beard."

"You're one to talk! You just walk on top of the snow without a care in the world! Stupid elves…"

Indeed, the two elves were walking across the top of the snow, their light weight making them able to walk across without sinking like the other members of the fellowship. Valaina desperately wanted to shift and help the hobbits, but stayed herself from the glare Gandalf kept giving her to which she returned behind the cloth. Merry and Pippin were found to be oddly quiet as they walked in front of Boromir. Pippin had on Valaina's cloak as temperatures did not bother elves at all, probably the reason why Legolas never brought one in the first place.

Valaina walked ahead of the two hobbits, unable to see Pippin pass the cloak back to Boromir who stopped walking which caused those behind him to stop as well making Aragorn look up at the others. A smile spread across his face as he saw what the two little hobbits were about to do. "Get her!" Merry cried out before tackling Valaina's legs as Pippin pulled the elleth down by her arms.

They landed with a huff and rolled backwards into Boromir who looked down with a smile at a snow covered Valaina, her head half in the snow. "If you had anything to do with this," she started the threat half-heartedly and left it at that.

Merry and Pippin popped up out of the snow on either side of Valaina before shaking their heads like dogs to rid their hair of snow. "See? I told you she wouldn't!" Merry said unhappily.

"She wouldn't what?" Valaina asked as she tried to stand up only to not so gracefully fall back into a half sitting position against Boromir's legs, the only sturdy thing keeping Valaina from going back down the mountain in a hot mess.

"So much for being graceful," Boromir said as he shifted his shield's weight on his back. "I thought you were an elf."

"I am an elf."

"Not a very graceful one," Aragorn said causing a few to snicker.

Boromir grabbed Valaina's waist as she attempted to rise once more and helped her stand up, a smile on his lips. "You never smile!" Pippin whined like a little kid.

Valaina brushed off the snow on her clothes before moving to her face. "Here, this came off," Pippin said handing Valaina the cloth that was supposed to be around her eyes. "Are your eyes _swirling _different colors?"

"Well…yes…" Valaina started and before she could move to bind her eyes, Boromir whipped her around.

"They are red," he said in shock.

Valaina's right hand moved slowly toward her dual blade, slight fear and caution in her surprised look. "They are," she said.

"That's very interesting. Have they always been like that?"

"Yes."

"What are you worried about?"

"People usually try to kill me when they see my eyes," Valaina said in a short tone. "And you have yet to let go of my arms."

"Oh," Boromir quickly released her arms. "Sorry."

Yet Valaina did not relax. She waited for the Gondorian to spring at her and try to kill her, but nothing happened. "Valaina, relax," Aragorn said as he, Frodo, and Sam caught up to the four. "Boromir is not going to kill you."

Valaina was glaring at the Gondorian, but soon softened her glare as he gave Valaina a smile and raised his hands up. "Not going to kill you," he confirmed.

"Are you sure?" Valaina asked in a joking matter. "Because sending two hobbits to drown me in the snow was _very _suspicious."

"Positive. And I didn't send them to do it. They did so on their own accord."

Valaina let out a sigh of relief. "Then I guess I don't need this anymore," she said as she stored the cloth away in a small pouch in between her dual blades and quiver.

"That took a lot longer than I would have expected," Gandalf said from the head of the fellowship. "Maybe you ought to be more people friendly, Valaina. It could do you some good."

"Gandalf," Valaina started as they began to climb, "people don't like me anyway."

"So you say, my dear."

"I have a giant ass scar on my torso to prove it."

"Well…yes…never mind…" Gandalf trailed off in defeat.

They walked in silence for a while, Gimli and the hobbits throwing glances at the scarlet eyed elleth every now and then just to be sure that she really did have red eyes.

"You are right, Pippin," she said after a while. "I do not smile. Not often anyways."

"Why not?"

"When you have seen those you love die before your eyes, when your friends turn their backs on you and try to kill you, and your homeland betrays you, Pippin," Valaina said with a slight anger to her voice, "you lose your reason to smile."

"Was it recent?"

"No. It happened over the years, but they are memories I will never forget."

"Is that why you have nightmares and wake up three hours before dawn?"

"Yes, you can say that."

"Will you ever smile again?"

"I don't know, Pippin. My days of happiness have long passed."

"How long would that be, exactly?" Merry asked.

"A little less than hundred years ago."

"That's a long time," Boromir said suddenly. "To not be happy. What happened to have cause you such grief?"

Valaina looked back at Boromir and she saw sincerity in his eyes. "The darkness that crept into my father's heart was the start of it all," she said with anger. "My 'friends' betrayed me. A few tried to kill me. I was banished from my 'home'. A lot has happened. Mostly people cannot accept what I really am and what I have really become."

Boromir seemed lost, yet he understood. "You will, no doubt, reveal your secret in the end, when you are ready," he said rather than asked.

"Yes," Valaina said as the anger left at hearing Boromir's words, "when I feel I can trust you."

Suddenly, Aragorn was shouting Frodo's name. The little hobbit had slipped up and began to fall backwards. He came to a stop and Aragorn helped him to his feet. Valaina watched as the little hobbit frantically began to search for the Ring which was no longer on his neck. Boromir stepped away and made his way down towards Aragorn, stopping to pick up the fallen Ring. Anger surged through Valaina at the sight of the gold glinting in the sunlight. Oh, how she wanted the Ring to be destroyed right then and there; she wanted to take it and throw it away all the way to Mount Doom and rid them all of the burden.

"It is a strange fate, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," Boromir said as if mesmerized by the Ring.

"Valaina?" Pippin whispered.

She looked down at the two hobbits and realized that she must have let out a small growl for they were watching her warily. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Sorry," she said hoarsely, "something was in my throat."

"Boromir," Aragorn said sternly and Boromir gave a little jump. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

_Don't do anything stupid; don't do anything stupid, _Valaina repeated over and over in her head to herself.

Boromir slowly walked down. "As you wish," he said handing Frodo the Ring who snatched it quickly. "I care not!" Boromir said before ruffling Frodo's hair before he swung his shield onto his back and made his way back up to Valaina and the two hobbits.

_That was close! Holy-_

"Are you going to stand there all day or walk?" Boromir asked lightheartedly as he passed Valaina.

"I'm going. Don't rush me."

It was then that Valaina noticed the grip Aragorn had on his sword loosen. Boromir handed Pippin Valaina's cloak as they began their ascent once more, Valaina jumping back onto the top of the snow and walking right past Boromir. "You might want to move faster, Boromir," she snickered.

"I'm going. Don't rush me," he mocked.

As soon as Valaina's back was turned, she felt something cold, wet, and slightly hard hit her back. She turned to face the hobbits who stretched and looked up innocently at Valaina. "My feet are so sore from all this walking," Merry said to Pippin.

"I am right there with you, Merry," Pippin answered.

Valaina continued to walk when she suddenly had the urge to duck. She jumped to the side and watched as a snowball flew through the sky and hit Legolas's head, making the elf stumble none to gracefully. He turned a glare back to the company below him. "Valaina threw it!" Pippin said.

"What? No I didn't!" Valaina defended herself.

"She did, I saw her," Merry added.

"I did not! I did not," she amended as she turned to Legolas who was giving Valaina a queer look.

Aragorn's laugh reached Valaina's ears and she had the urge to throw a snowball at _his _face. She sidestepped as she sensed something coming at her once more, and watched as another snowball went sailing through the air to hit Pippin in the face knocking the hobbit backward into Boromir. Valaina turned back to see Legolas was already climbing the mountain once more. "Oh, hell no," she mumbled. "Did he just…"

"I believe he did," Boromir said as he drew level with her a completely neutral expression on his face as he offered the elleth a snowball.

Valaina took it and threw the snowball. She watched with glee as it hit Legolas's head and caused the elf to stumble not so gracefully again. "Valaina!" he called back to her as the fellowship's laughter rose up from the mountain side.

"You threw one first," she said.

"No, you did."

"Actually, I did," Merry admitted.

"If you five are done being little kids," Gandalf said in amusement, "then maybe we can continue on our way."

"Yes, Gandalf," the two hobbits and Valaina answered.

As they began to walk once more, Boromir leaned over to Valaina. "Merry meant to hit Gimli in the first place," he whispered.

"What happened with his aim?"

"Pippin pushed him."

Valaina shook her head. "Still, they have a good arm."

"That they do."

* * *

As they climbed higher up the snow covered mountain, the weather went from okay to horrendous. A massive blizzard was raging through the mountain trying to blow the Fellowship off the cliff they were walking on. Boromir was carrying both Merry and Pippin while Aragorn had Frodo and Sam. Gandalf was burrowing their way through the snow with Gimli right at the end leading Bill the pack pony. They had tried to get the pony to walk through the snow earlier, but he refused. Legolas and Valaina were walking across the snow still, the cold not even bothering them. Valaina walked forward to Boromir, concern on her face as she looked at the freezing hobbits. "I can carry one," she said to Boromir who in turn shook his head.

"I have them, you just watch for any sudden drop offs that we can't see!" he called back to her.

Legolas walked forward passed the group onto a small outcropping from their path, something catching his attention. "There is a fell voice on the air," he called back just as Valaina heard it as well. The voice sent shivers down her spine and her anger rose at the dark words.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried out as a crack of thunder sent snow and rock tumbling down past them.

"Holy shit!" Valaina yelled as she crouched against the wall. "Damn that wizard! I hate him!"

"You hate everyone," Gandalf said absentmindedly.

"Do not! Only those who try to kill me."

"Which is the majority of the people."

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled as the storm raged about them. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf said persistently.

"Yes!" Valaina added in anger. "You aren't serious…oh, no, he's serious…"

Gandalf got up on the small little outcropping and began to chant his own spell to counter that of Saruman's. It seemed to be working, and the fellowship's hope rose, but that soon faded as Saruman's voice shouted a spell and lightning struck the mountain, sending a huge amount of snow crashing down on the Fellowship. Legolas grabbed Gandalf and pulled him back toward the company, but slipped up on moving himself. "Legolas!" Valaina yelled as she rushed forward.

She reached the elf prince and threw him backward toward the fellowship just as the snow came crashing down on them, burying the fellowship underneath the snow. As the snow ceased its tumbling down the side of the mountain, the fellowship slowly managed to find their way out of the snow, all still in once piece on the ledge. All but Valaina. "Valaina?" Aragorn called out as he looked around for the elleth. "Valaina!"

His calls went unanswered as Legolas clawed his way out of the snow, knowing where the elleth just might be. "Valaina!" he called as well.

Gandalf looked about him but did not see the elleth's red eyes. Boromir called her name as well while Gimli was trying to get more than just his head out of the snow. Legolas finally freed himself from the snow and moved to the little outcropping, hoping to see some sign of the elleth. He looked around but couldn't find anything, and then looked off the side to see if she landed on any lower ledge only to see the death drop below, and his heart sank. "Legolas, do you see her?" Aragorn called out with hope in his voice.

Legolas looked back, an empty look in his eyes. "No," he said in a monotone voice.

Suddenly a large, bloodied white paw appeared in the snow in front of Legolas just as he turned back to the cliff. It shifted into a bloodied, bruised, and torn hand. "Valaina!" he cried out in relief as Valaina's knife was stabbed into the snow.

She pulled her arms up onto the outcropping, cuts and bruises all over her them as she hoisted her head up, several cuts on her face as well. "A little help would be lovely, you know," she grunted as her red eyes glared at Legolas.

Legolas grabbed her arms and helped pull her up onto the outcropping before they both collapsed onto the snow from the momentum, and they both laid in the snow for a moment, Valaina's blood staining the white snow red in some places. Legolas stood up before helping Valaina up as well, the elleth wincing as she did so. Aragorn looked as if he was ready to push her off the ledge again he was so happy she was alive yet so pissed that she made him think she was dead. Valaina nodded to Boromir who, at the moment, was happy that the elleth was alive but was also very conscious of the two freezing hobbits in his arms. "Gandalf, this will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouted over the storm. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued back.

"We can risk it," Valaina added. "It will be better than this damn mountain."

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli voiced his opinion with a lot of enthusiasm. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

"That is also a good option…if it is like the last time I went there."

Gandalf said nothing, contemplating their options all of which were poor choices in his eyes. He looked at Frodo standing next to Aragorn, and, with great reluctance, gave the choice to the hobbit. "Let the Ring bearer decide," he said finally.

Frodo hesitated, trying to figure out which seemed the best way. Finally, he said, "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf's downcast face looked away. "So be it."

They began to go back the way they came, everyone shifting positions so that Gandalf was leading them once more off the face of the mountain. "Thank you," Legolas said as they began to walk. "For saving me."

Valaina looked at him and then gave a nod. "You're welcome. I don't need your dad to have another reason to kill me."

She hurried forward to Boromir who was struggling with the hobbits in his arms, and gave the man a pointed glare. "Boromir, hand me Pippin. I am a lot warmer than I look, trust me," she said.

Boromir obliged and handed Valaina a frozen Pippin who was snuggled in Valaina's cloak as Merry had on Boromir's extra cloak. Valaina wrapped Pippin up tighter before carrying him like a little kid on her side (well, to the other members of the company, the hobbits _were _children). He was light despite his size, and they did not sink in the snow like Valaina had thought they might. She was indeed very warm, thanks to her wolf side. Even as an elf, temperatures didn't affect her, but with the wolf inside her, she was able to produce more body heat in the cold weather as if she had fur on. "You are warm," Pippin commented tiredly as he snuggled into Valaina.

"And I'll keep you warm," Valaina said as she followed Boromir on the side.

Boromir looked up at Pippin who looked as if he was about to fall asleep from exhaustion and from the cold. He tentatively reached out a hand and placed the back of it on Valaina's calf. "You are warm," he said in surprise as he could feel the warmth coming through Valaina's breeches.

"I said I was. You didn't believe me," she stated.

"Well, I believe you now. After a while, I will give you Merry. He is cold too, yet I do not think you can carry both."

"No, I would sink."

As they traveled along the cliff, Boromir and Valaina switched hobbits on and off, keeping them warm. She would have taken up Frodo and Sam, but Aragorn and Gandalf persistently said no. She even had told them she could shift and keep all four hobbits warm to which they had greatly disagreed. Soon they came to the top of the incline they had climbed, the one Frodo slipped on and Merry and Pippin had pulled Valaina down on. By now, the storm was gone and the hobbits were warm enough to once again walk on their own.

Legolas strayed closer to Valaina as they descended the mountain face. She seemed think the elf prince had seen something that we wasn't sharing. Did he see her shift in order to catch herself on the rock and climb back up? As she was hit with the snow, she shifted as she went over the ledge, figuring her claws would be able to find a better grasp than her swords, and they had. When she had reached the ledge and shifted once more, she pulled out her dagger to make it look like she used it to climb up just in case the fellowship was looking at the edge. They probably wouldn't have seen the snow white paw amongst the white snow, but no harm in taking precautions. She had gotten pretty cut up and bruised by the fall. Once they had gotten out of the storm and were descending the mountain face, Valaina thought Aragorn was going to throw her over the edge he was so happy and upset at the same time. Pippin and Merry had also been the same way, and to make them feel better she gave them a smile.

They finally made it off the mountain and down a very rocky area into a bowl like valley that had a high waterfall flowing out of a small aqueduct and into the other side of the giant creepy looking lake. Valaina had never seen the place before and was quite confused by the whole area until Gimli gasped, her suspicions confirmed. "The walls of Moria!" he said in a loud whisper of awe.

They had reached their newest destination: the Mines of Moria.


	8. Chapter 8: Into the Mines

Chapter 8: Into the Mines

* * *

***New* A/N: So, a lot more editing done here once more, including a few more crazy adventure stories and more upset Valaina. Also, I went and did my research on Ori, Oin, and Balin and what was their fates. Well, I do not know if many of you know them or not, but I have added that into this chapter including some book script...ish...anyway, I like the way this chapter came out. Enjoy! It went from being 3,982 words to a nearly doubled version at 6,875 words! What?!**

* * *

** 1412 karasu: **Lol. Your comment made me laugh. When I get into writing, I tend to really get into it. I stayed up to 1 am EST time last night to post the chapter. Those three chapters were the most I wanted to elaborate on and get more of Valaina's own story in rather than just have a carbon copy of the Fellowship's journey, so I went with the flow while writing it. As for whether or not Frodo notices Valaina's avoidance, I was actually going to address that in this chapter as well as have a little commentary from Sam. I find that he didn't talk much in the films except for when it is just him, Frodo, and Smeagol, so I wanted to make it seem like he stuck with Frodo. Guess I need to do a better job at it.

** Wisdom's Stare:** Lol at the happy dance. And, um, thanks for the love and all, but you can give the kiss to Legolas. He won't mind *gives Legolas the evil smile*

**Legolas:***angry stale face* _Ebony, auta miqula orqu_ (go kiss an orc)!  
**Valaina: ***slaps the back of Legolas's head* That was not nice.

* * *

They made their way slowly around the creepy, dark lake. The anger within Valaina came at her every now and then, but only because of the sense of dread that the whole valley gave off. She fell into step with Legolas, and kept looking about as if something were going to jump out and attack them. "I do not like this place. It just feels sort of," Valaina said uneasily, "…unnaturally dark."

Legolas gave a nod. "I agree with you."

"I think something moved in that water," Valaina said as she swore she saw a dark form move under the oddly still black water.

"I didn't see anything."

A splash nearly made Valaina jump out of her skin, and she pulled a dual sword out of her sheath, a small growl escaped her lips to which she covered up as a clearing of her throat of embarrassment as she realized that Frodo's foot had slipped and fell into the water. As she replaced her blade, Legolas gave her a small, reassuring smile. "You are very uneasy," he commented with a slight chuckle.

"I don't like it here. Something is just way off."

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli stated as they neared a small area where two odd, dead little trees stood apart from each other as if something on the wall of the cliff was supposed to be there but it wasn't.

"Even their own masters cannot find them when their secrets have been lost," Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas murmured to Valaina and received a glare from Gimli.

"God damn it…something is in that water!" Valaina said as she moved away from the water's edge and to Legolas's other side effectively putting the elf prince near the edge of the water as a barrier.

Legolas chuckled slightly. "And why would you be afraid of a little fish?" he asked.

"That was _not _a _little fish_," Valaina said as she eyed the water uneasily around Legolas as she resisted the urge to grab hold of him like a life line, or even use him as bait to see what was in the water.

Why, if Balin had conquered and retaken Moria decades ago, did this place feel as though something awful had happened? Gandalf stopped walking and ran a hand over the wall in between the two trees. "Now, let's see. Ithildin," he murmured. "It mirrors only starlight, and moonlight."

Valaina could see the faint marks on the wall that suggested something was indeed there, and she wondered what it was exactly. At that moment, the clouds over the moon passed out of the way and shown down on the small area. The small, silver lines suddenly came to life as a bright, vibrant white glow. The wall had an etching of a high, elegant archway supported by two columns with a radiant star at the center, and writing curved around the arch. "It reads: The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," Gandalf read the curving letters while pointing to the words with the top of his staff.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked looking at the door in awe.

"Oh, it is quite simple," Gandalf replied in a very confident voice, "if you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

_Which I hope you know, _Valaina thought.

He placed the tip of his staff against the star. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi amen_ (Gate of the Elves, open now for me)!" he commanded to the doors.

_Well…that didn't work…_

The Fellowship waited expectantly, hoping the doors would open in a miraculous way, but they did not. Gandalf stepped back, and raised his hands towards the door. _"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen _(Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue)," he commanded once more to no avail.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said stating the obvious.

"No shit," Valaina said with an eye roll.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," Gandalf mutter.

"You clearly don't anymore."

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin piped up again.

Gandalf rounded on the poor hobbit in anger and frustration. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words. And you, Valaina, can keep your own mouth shut."

Valaina held her hands up in defense while Pippin looked crestfallen as he stepped away from the angry wizard. Valaina sat down under one of the dead trees, her head pounding from her wolf who was warning against Valaina being in that place, and to whatever was in the water. She placed a hand on her forehead and propped up her arm on her knee. "How are you feeling?" Legolas asked.

"Like I've been run over by a horse," Valaina replied honestly. "He will open the doors eventually, much to my dislike. I mean no offense to Gimli or Balin, it is just something about this whole place is off as if the doors are meant to stay shut."

"Who is this Balin person you two keep talking about?"

"He is the current Lord of Moria, and he was one of the dwarves that went on the quest to reclaim Erebor. He is a great friend of mine."

The sound of a bridle and the unpacking of supplies brought to Valaina's attention the little pack pony Bill. Sam and Aragorn had finished unpacking the pony and now Aragorn had taken the bridle off leaving the pony free to go. "The mines are no place for a pony, even for one as brave as Bill," Aragorn said to Sam.

"Buh-bye, Bill," Sam said patting the pony's head. He had grown quite fond of it.

"Go on, Bill, go on," Aragorn said as he pushed the pony away. "Don't worry, Sam. He knows the way home."

_If he doesn't get eaten on the way, _Valaina thought to herself as she watched the pony trod back the way he came.

Sam sighed, upset at the loss of the pony. Valaina looked out across the water once more and noticed Merry move. He had a rock in his hand and pitched it as far as he could, a loud splash echoing from the rock. Pippin, looking bored beyond boredom, made to copy his cousin. Valaina leapt up and grabbed his arm. "Pippin, don't," she whispered staring at the water in apprehension.

Aragorn moved next to Merry who was about to throw another rock and grabbed the hobbit's arm. "Do not disturb the water," Aragorn grumbled in slight fear.

Valaina let go of Pippin's arm and stared at the small ripple that had formed from Merry's pretty damn good arm. Boromir had joined Aragorn and Valaina as they watched the ripple grow bigger and bigger. A few more ripples joined it, getting bigger and bigger until very small waves were lapping at the shore. "That is not normal," Boromir said.

"What makes you say that?" Valaina asked sarcastically.

"You said you saw something in the water earlier," Aragorn added.

"Twice…"

"I think you were right."

"I'm always right."

Aragorn gave Valaina a "really" look. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"What about that time when you 'saw something in the trees' back in the forest near the Ettenmoors?"

"I did see something!"

"A little ole' squirrel," Aragorn said as Valaina gave a huff.

"It was still something…" she grumbled.

"It's a riddle," Frodo said in realization cutting into the conversation. "Speak friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf said slowly as if also realizing the not so complicated password.

With a groan and the sound of grating stone, the thick doors opened outward. Valaina tore her eyes away from the murky water and to the dimly lit doors of which Gandalf, Legolas, and the hobbits were already entering. "Let's go," Valaina said to the two men beside her.

The three walked into the mines as well all the while keeping a close eye on the murky water before they entered the mines completely. Valaina's eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and she could vaguely make out forms on the floor. "What the hell are those?" she muttered to herself.

"Soon, Master Elf," Gimli was saying with pride from beside Legolas, "you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli went on, his voice echoing off the stone walls.

A foul stench hit Valaina's nose suddenly, and the anger inside her roar not just at apprehension anymore, but for the blood that had been spilt by the beings on the ground as she made out what they really were. Aragorn gave her a look of concern before Gandalf lit the room with a stone in his staff. Skeletons of dwarves in rusted, blood stained, battle armor and orcs alike littered the ground. "This is no mine. It is a tomb," Boromir said in fright and anger.

"No," Valaina muttered in pain and anger as she saw the skeletons of the dwarves. "No…"

"Valaina," Aragorn said in sympathy for his friend as he placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the elleth shake as he did so.

"By the Valar, please don't let this be all of Moria…" she muttered.

Gimli's cries rang out in the large space, allowing Valaina to let out a growl of anger and pain. She hoped that Balin, Oin, and Ori were not among the dead that she saw, though she could not pick out their exact scents at the moment. Out of the corner of her eye, Valaina caught sight of Legolas as he pulled an arrow out of a dwarf skeleton and tossed it away in disgust. "Goblins!" he announced while drawing out his bow and an arrow.

Boromir unsheathed his sword as did the rest of the Fellowship. "We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said in a hurry. "We should never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!"

Valaina turned to Aragorn in a panic. "I have to know if this is all of Moria," she started.

"Absolutely not, Valaina," Aragorn replied. "I know you can hold your own fight, but you are not, under any circumstances, to go-"

"Frodo!" Sam's yell cut Aragorn's words off.

A greyish green tentacle had emerged from the water and was currently holding onto Frodo's leg. Sam hacked at it until it let go and retreated into the water only to have several more shoot out to knock the hobbits away. "Strider!" Sam yelled to Aragorn.

"Help!" Frodo yelled as he was dangled by two tentacles.

"Oh, shi-" Valaina started

"Valaina, less cussing and more helping!" Boromir yelled out as he rushed past Valaina.

Aragorn and Boromir rushed out the doors to the offending tentacles, and began hacking them off as they stepped into the murky water. Valaina and Legolas also rushed out, both firing their bows when suddenly a tentacle grabbed Valaina's leg and pulled her off balance making her hit the hard ground with a grunt as all the air was knocked out of her. Her bow sent flying away from her hand and back onto the shore as she was hoisted into the air by the tentacle. Anger flared up her as the thing showed it's ugly face with rows of teeth, and then cried out in pain as Boromir hacked another tentacle along with Aragorn.

Valaina grabbed her dagger and stabbed it into the beast's tentacle that was holding her, angry that this thing was going to try to eat her. Her fingernails elongated into claws and tore into the thing's arm as it tried to grab a hold of her once more but failed in doing so. "Bastard, come and get me," Valaina growled at it.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled as Frodo was released and caught by Boromir.

Boromir and Aragorn made their way out of the water moving as fast as they could. "Valaina!" Aragorn yelled to the elleth. "Let's go! Stop hanging around!"

"Is it really necessary to make jokes right now?" she yelled back as she managed to untangle herself from the tentacle that was currently holding her upside down.

"Come on!"

She turned and gave a nod, the tentacle she was riding getting closer to the shore. She back-flipped and landed not so gracefully on the ground, slipping and falling on her butt before rolling to stand up and race to the doors, nearly colliding with Legolas as she did so. "Legolas!" Aragorn shouted at the same time Valaina did.

The elf prince shot the beast in the eye before also retreating in to the cave as quick as he could. The beast's tentacles wrapped around the doors into the mine as Legolas ran in. The Watcher broke down the doors into the mines just as Legolas quite literally collided with Valaina and Aragorn, causing the three to end up on the ground in a messed up heap with Valaina at the bottom. The fellowship was now trapped in the dark of Moria. Boromir strode over and helped Aragorn up as Legolas stood, and then turned to Valaina who was trying to regain her breath. "You two are so damn heavy," she coughed out as Boromir helped her up.

"Stop your complaining," Aragorn said as he smirked at Valaina. "It's not like you are that much lighter."

"Really?" Valaina said as she leaned and fell on Aragorn, the ranger holding the elleth up with relative ease as Valaina completely relaxed into the ranger. "I beg to differ."

"I get it, now get off me," Aragorn said as he pushed Valaina back onto her feet.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said, stomping his staff against the ground and making the stone in the top light up. "We must face the long, dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs, in the deep places of the world. Quietly, now. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence goes unnoticed."

"Wonderful," Valaina said as she let out a soft, shuddering sigh before she sheathed her swords.

That was when she realized she had lost her bow back on the shore. A soft tap on her shoulder made her turn to face a dripping wet Boromir holding Valaina's bow. "You dropped this," he said.

"Thank you, Boromir," Valaina said with gratitude.

Boromir sent her a friendly wink over his shoulder as a "you're welcome" before tightening his shield and following Gandalf. Valaina noticed that Legolas was clutching his own bow to his body as if it were a life line. It was a funny picture, yet Valaina did not smile for as they moved along, the Rage began to slowly wake up once more.

* * *

She lost track of time back when the doors slammed shut on them. They began to travel up a set of odd, steep stairs much too tall for the hobbits. Merry was ahead of Pippin, and behind them were Boromir and Valaina. Pippin miss stepped and slipped on a loose rock, making him slide back down the stairs straight into Valaina. "Oof!" she said as the hobbit landed against her legs making her loose her footing.

"Pippin!" Boromir said as he grabbed the little hobbit's arm.

Valaina fell backward and downward, and she desperately tried to grab hold of something. Her hands became bloodied once more as she slowed herself down and landed with a thump at the bottom of the stairs. Rocks and rubble cascaded down the sides of the stairs after her. She sat up and looked around and back up to her companions who all had relieved expressions on their faces as she didn't go over the side. "I'm fine," she said quietly.

She was probably five minutes behind them now due to her little slip up. _At least I am not at the bottom of the cavern, _she thought as she looked down the drop behind her.

She began the slow climb back up the stairs, grumbling slightly as she did so. As the last of the Fellowship disappeared up onto the ledge, Valaina shifted and made her way up the stairs faster and easier. Before she came to the top, however, she shifted back and paused as she felt a pair of eyes on her back. She turned and looked out to see the ghastly shape of a scrawny, skin and bone figure far off behind them crawling its way toward them ever so slowly. She glared at it, though it could not see the glare from the distance, and turned to make her way up and onto the platform, throwing herself down against a boulder with a huff. "I don't ever want to slip like that again!" she mumbled though it sounded louder because of the quiet space and never ending rock.

She sat staring at the three paths that lay ahead of them, unsure whether or not any of them were safe. Boromir placed his shield near her, and looked into her eyes. "Your eyes are glowing," he said finally.

"They do that in the dark. Just the irises, though," Valaina said.

"Why?"

"Um…I don't know," Valaina tried the pitiful lie.

It worked. "Your hands are bloody."

Valaina looked down and sure enough, they were. "Wonderful," she grumbled as Boromir sat next to her as she pulled out a few bandages.

Before Valaina could start bandaging her hands, Boromir gently grabbed one. "How are you holding up in this place?" he asked as he began to bandage Valaina's hand.

"I'm fine," Valaina tried.

"No, really. I've heard the way you talk about the dwarves you know. How are you holding up?"

"Not so good, actually. This all…it pisses me off."

"I am sorry. I really am," Boromir said as he moved to her next hand. "I know how it feels to lose people close to you out of nowhere. My men and I have been holding Osgiliath from the armies of Mordor. A lot of men that I know have died there."

"I'm sorry," Valaina said, not knowing what else to say.

Boromir offered the elleth a small smile as he finished bandaging Valaina's other hand. "That should do it," he said.

"Thank you."

She sat quietly where she was until her keen ears heard Frodo's voice for once in a long while. She had kept her distance respectably, only to keep from taking her anger out on the poor little hobbit. "She does not like me too much," he spoke to Sam.

"I think she doesn't like the Ring, Mister Frodo," Sam replied in a calm voice.

"But she is ever so distant from us, and avoids us whenever possible."

"That is because the Ring affects her differently," Aragorn said. "Valaina is different, and though she would like to be less distant, she has no other choice but to do so for your own safety, Frodo."

"I guess if I didn't have the Ring, it would be different, then," the little hobbit muttered sadly. He looked at Valaina and gave her a small, sad smile. "I am sorry," he said quietly.

"As am I," Valaina replied, knowing that the little hobbit understood why she kept away.

Sam shrugged the little conversation off, knowing all too well the anger Valaina had shown against Boromir that one night and not wanting to have it turn on his friend. Frodo got up to talk to Gandalf about the little creature following them, and Valaina paid little attention. "You seem quite comfortable underground, lass," Gimli stated as he stood smoking his pipe.

"I have spent more time with dwarves rather than my own people in my years, Gimli. I have grown accustomed to the mountains though I would not say I am _comfortable _at this present moment. Just at slight ease for the time being," Valaina replied.

"And who would have let an elf spend time in the halls of dwarves?" Boromir asked.

"Thorin, son of Thrain."

"Why would he have let you stay in the halls of dwarves?"

"Let's just say that is a story for another time when we are not in a place that has ears like hawks."

"I do not understand," Boromir said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Though I may be at ease, something in here, in Moria, lurks about in the shadows hidden from our view as we are hidden from it. But whatever it is, it is listening. I can feel it."

"Oh!" Gandalf said in surprise and delight making several people who were listening to Valaina speak jump. "It's that way."

"I like to keep my heart in my chest, thank you very much," Valaina said as she stood.

"He's remembered!" Merry said with a smile.

"No, but the air does not smell so foul down here," Gandalf said while gathering his hat and his cloak. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Is that wise advice, Gandalf?" Valaina asked remembering the one time she had followed her nose and was nearly eaten by a venus fly trap as big as a horse.

"It depends on the situation, but I do not think yours was a very good one at the time," Gandalf said as they began their decent down the stairs. He, too, was remembering when Valaina was leading them through Mirkwood by scent and had followed the sickly sweet smell the venus fly trap was giving off.

"I told you I didn't remember the way, and what did you say again? When in doubt follow your nose?" Valaina said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"You're not talking about the man-eating plant, are you?" Aragorn said as he caught ear of the conversation

"We are, Aragorn. Remember her face when it tried to bite her head?" Gandalf said with a smile back to the ranger.

"She was so upset at it yet she didn't want to hurt its feelings by leaving it."

"I did not! I wanted to chop its damn head off and be done with it, but no! You thought it would be funny to let me figure out what the hell it was," Valaina said to Aragorn as they were idly reminiscing in the memory.

"I remember saying not to go near it and stick to the path," Gandalf said absentmindedly, though no one missed the hint of laughter in the wizard's voice.

"No, you did not! Your exact words were, 'I wonder what it wants? Valaina, my dear, go see what it is'," Valaina said in a mock impression of the wizard.

"I said no such thing!" Gandalf said though the laughter was far too evident in his voice now.

"So what happened?" Merry asked eager to learn more of Valaina's odd adventures. "What did you do?"

"I went near it of course and got swallowed whole."

"How did you get out?" Pippin asked in astonishment.

"I cut my way out with my blades before it could digest me. It was dead by the time I got out, and I had the smell of that plant in my nose for days afterward."

"Is following your nose a good thing or a bad thing?" Merry asked unsure of whether to remember Gandalf's 'words of wisdom' or not.

"Like I stated before," said Gandalf, "it really depends on the situation you find yourself in."

"So, when in a forest don't follow your nose," Sam was saying in confusion. "And when you are in a dark, smelly mountain follow your nose?"

"That wouldn't help us very much," Frodo added. "I do not think we will be traveling under a mountain again if we can help it."

"And I do not think I wish to use my nose to find a way through a forest knowing what kind of creatures and plants live in it."

"Particularly Mirkwood."

"I'd stick with the maps," Valaina said.

"Who needs maps when you have a wizard?" Merry asked happily.

"I do remember that said wizard in front of us commented that he had no memory of the place we just came from," Valaina added. "I will stick with the maps."

"When have you ever used a map, Valaina?" Gandalf asked with a chuckle.

"When I…um…the one time…hmm…" Valaina tried desperately to remember when, or even _if_, she had used a map.

"I have never seen you use a map before," Aragorn put in with a thoughtful expression.

"You follow your nose," Gandalf added. "All the time."

"Well-"

"And you criticize _me _for following _my _nose?"

"I have a stronger sense of smell, old man!"

"Old man?"

"You've never used a map in your life, Valaina," Aragorn said in finalization.

"I have never needed one," Valaina defended herself.

"Since when does one not need a map?" Boromir joined in.

"I have never really had a particular destination in mind when I traveled."

"Is that why you have run into more trouble than not, lass?" Gimli asked.

"It wasn't always a _bad_ situation…"

"So the time when you were leading us _through _Fangorn Forest and ended up getting us lost in the middle of the forest was not a _bad situation_?" Aragorn asked with mock anger. "You had _no idea_ where you were going. 'This is a short cut, Aragorn. Trust me. I know my way around Fangorn'," Aragorn said mocking Valaina's voice. "It was a short cut alright, right to the heart of the forest."

"We stopped and looked at the map," Valaina said in embarrassment.

"The map that didn't help us one bit because we were lost?"

"Yeah, that's the one. But you didn't want to stop and ask for directions."

"Who was there to ask directions? A plant? Excuse me, moss, but can you tell us how to get out of this cursed forest?" Aragorn joked as the fellowship looked back and forth between the two in amusement.

"I found a way out!"

"After two days of going in circles. We passed the same rock about fifty times."

"It was thirty," Valaina corrected with hurt.

"How _did _you find a way out?" Gandalf asked in curiosity.

"I stopped and asked for directions the second day," Valaina said in a huff.

"Who did you ask? A tree?" Gimli asked with a laugh.

"Actually, I did," Valaina said with a smirk. "An Ent, to be exact."

"Was it Treebeard?" Gandalf asked.

"I think so," Valaina said with a frown. "But he didn't exactly give me really good directions. Go past the tall tree, look for the moss covered stones, and you'll be out of the forest in no time. That just about describes the whole of Fangorn."

"Then how did you find your way out?" Legolas asked.

"I asked an old friend," Valaina said with a shrug. "He lives in Fangorn."

"And he just about ripped my head off at first," Aragorn said as he placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Well, he didn't! And he got us out of the forest."

"No thanks to you," Aragorn said with a smile to which Valaina pushed him against the wall. "Ow…"

"Sorry," Valaina said in mock apology. "I tripped."

"And 'fell' into me?"

"You can look at it that way," Valaina said as they entered a large, dark cavern after Gandalf.

As the rest of the fellowship joined him, Valaina could just barely make out the large, arched ceilings a mile or so above their heads as well as the large, ginormous pillars that held the humongous ceiling up. The silence of the cavern weighed heavily on Valaina as she desperately strained her eyes for some form of dwarf life in the halls. "Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said as his stone in his staff grew even brighter so they could see more of the hall. "Behold, the ancient realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam breathed out as he saw the large, yet ghastly empty city.

"I must admit, Gimli," Legolas said in awe, "that your city of Moria is quite the sight."

The dwarf beamed at him, and then turned to Valaina hoping to get a compliment from her, but found she was looking rather desperately about the place, her eyes wide as she tried to find something. "Lass?" Gimli asked.

"Its…empty," she mumbled as she took a few steps away from the fellowship. "Just…empty. Not even our sounds break the barriers of the dark. Those by the entrance cannot be the only ones left in Moria…"

Aragorn caught sight of Valaina's fist clenched tightly by her side, the knuckles of her hands nearly white as her red eyes scanned the empty space of halls of Moria. "Valaina," Aragorn said gently as he placed a hand on the elleth's shoulder.

"There is nothing, Aragorn," she said quietly to him. "Not even an old scent. It's unnerving."

"We should move on," Gandalf said and Valaina thought she caught something along the lines of fear in his voice as he examined the dark halls of Moria.

They began to walk through the halls heading toward the bridge of Khazad-dûm and onward toward the way out. Nothing but the soft, or mostly soft, footfalls of the fellowship was heard as they continued through the halls, Gandalf's staff the only source of light along with a few torches held by various members. The talking was kept to a minimum, and even Gimli's grumblings had been silenced. As Gandalf led the way with Aragorn, Valaina had strayed to the back of the company to bring up the rear end with Legolas. Boromir walked in front of him, and the hobbits walked in the center of the company with Gimli close behind Aragorn.

Every so often, the members of the company would look back the way they had come and would see Valaina desperately trying to find something with her eyes. At one point, Legolas had looked over to the elleth and caught sight of her red eye filled with hope only to be shut out by despair. Legolas had drawn even with Boromir and voiced what he saw in a quiet tone, but Valaina was too distracted to really notice. "I've seen it too," Boromir answered. "I do not think we will find anything but death and darkness in this foul place."

"Agreed," Legolas said with a note of hurt for his red-eyed friend.

They walked not seeing much of anything but the halls. As they walked on, the fellowship happened upon a chamber lit with the light of the sun through a small window open window. Valaina saw the skeletons of the dead dwarves, orcs, and goblins more so than anything else. Gimli gave a gasp and raced toward the chamber without another thought as Gandalf shouted out his name. The company followed the dwarf as they entered the large chamber with the skeletal forms of armor clustered orcs and dwarfs, the feeling of death hanging in the air far too great for Valaina's liking. A white tomb, large enough for a dwarf, with dwarvish scripture written on the face, lay in the ray of the sunlight from the window. Valaina had a vague idea of who might be in the tomb, but she did not want to hear the practical side of her mind at the present moment and left the thought unheeded as she watch Gimli drop to his knees, sobs racking his body. Valaina gently placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder as he let out another cry, knowing the pain he was going through. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf said as he read the runes on the tomb. "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

"You had to take Balin…" Valaina muttered weakly as she shut her eyes tight to keep from showing the sorrow, her hands at her sides clenched into fists. "God damn it…"

She gave Gimli's shoulder a squeeze, knowing what pain he was feeling at the moment, and shared it as well. Yet, try as she might to hold back her own grief, she could not and a tear fell from each eye as Gimli was wracked with sobs. Anger at the death of the dwarves in Moria filled her, building up the ever growing Rage inside her as she opened her eyes to glare at the white tomb, sorrow clear in the red orbs. She wanted so desperately to believe it was a lie and some other dwarf laid peaceful in the tomb, but she knew it was not so.

As she took in a deep, shaky breath, Valaina looked up at the room, and a dust covered book that sat in the hands of a dwarf skeleton next to the tomb caught her eyes. She moved toward the skeleton and gently moved the skeletal hands of the dwarf to pick up the book. With careful hands, she opened it, many of the pages either missing, burned, bloodstained, or slashed. But some pages were still readable as Valaina looked upon the Khuzdul scripture, the handwriting well known to her. "The Book of Marzarbul," she mumbled as she read the writings. "It must have started when Balin, Oin, and Ori came to Moria."

Gandalf gave Pippin his hat and staff to hold while he took the book from Valaina, the two now looking at the pages. "I can translate some of this, but either he was in a rush at a few places, or he decided to write in a different dwarven language all together for I cannot read bits and pieces," she said as she pointed to a section on the page.

"You're Khuzdul just needs some work," Gandalf said gently. "When was the last time you _read _in dwarvish?"

"Back with the old company."

"Well, there you have your answer."

"Can you read it?"

"Of course…"

Legolas, who had become increasingly unease, moved to Aragorn's side with urgency in his steps. "We must move on. We cannot linger!" he said.

"We've lingered far too long in here as it is," Boromir added.

"Is there anything about where Oin was last seen?" Valaina asked as they turned to another page.

"Not that I-"

"Here!" Valaina said and pointed to the writing. "His name."

"This line reads, 'Oin to seek for the upper armories of the Third Deep'."

"We past those. Go on."

"I can read, 'go westwards to', and then it is cut off. The only other part of that I can make out is Hollin Gate."

"Didn't we pass into Moria through Hollin Gate?" Valaina asked slowly.

"Yes."

"And the Watcher in the Water…"

"He must have taken Oin for there is no…wait," Gandalf stopped flipping through the page, and Valaina knew without him saying so that their assumption was true. "It reads here, "Oin's party went five days ago but today only four returned. The pool is up to the wall at West-gate. The Watcher in the Water took Oin'."

Valaina let out a shaky breath of air as Gimli's sobs came again. _How will Gloin take the news anyhow? _Valaina thought with sorrow.

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall," Gandalf read from the book once more as Gimli's cries faded when he looked up at the wizard. "We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums…drums…in the deep…."

Valaina read over the wizard's shoulder and saw that he was merely paraphrasing the pages. Gandalf looked up from the book with a frightened look upon his face, and Valaina knew right then that the wizard had more knowledge about Moria than he was letting on. Out of the corner of her eye, Valaina saw Pippin move back toward a dwarf skeleton sitting on some sort of well like thing with an arrow in its chest. He seemed fascinated by the dwarf skeleton, but Valaina's attention turned back to the book as Gandalf turned the page to reveal another paragraph with a few hastily written sentences at the end and a nasty blood stain on the page. Once again, the wizard was only paraphrasing the page. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…they are coming," he read the last line with fear in his eyes.

_I'm sorry, Ori, Oin, and Balin that you had to come to Moria in hopes of restarting life in the mines only to die in them. I am sorry, my old friends, _Valaina thought as she looked at the tomb and the skeleton sitting up against it that was most likely Ori's, but she did not dwell on that fact.

A sudden loud, clashing and banging noise sounded throughout the chamber causing everyone gathered to jump in fright as they turned to look at Pippin who had turned away from the skeleton in fear and shame. To the fellowship's dismay, the rest of the body slowly followed the missing head along with a metal bucket and chain down the well. It clanged against the walls as it fell, the noise making a racket as it echoed throughout the chamber for a good few minutes. The fellowship held their breath as they waited for something to happen. When nothing did, a collective sigh was released from the members of the company. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said in anger as he slammed the book shut and handed it to Valaina. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he said as he snatched his hat and staff from the very upset hobbit.

Valaina handed the book to Gimli who stored it away securely in a pack, understanding on his face as the two shared a single thought of what to do with the book; it would be returned to Erebor when they could send it to the Lonely Mountain. As Gandalf turned away from the hobbit, Valaina's ears picked up a sound that she so desperately did not want to here.

It was the sound of a single drum; _boom._

"Did you hear that?" she asked no one in particular as her eyes searched the room for the possible noise.

"Hear what?" Aragorn asked curiously and fearfully as he, too, looked about.

It came again slightly louder; _boom. _"There!" Valaina said as she looked back to Aragorn.

Aragorn went to say something against the noise when it resounded once more, this time loud enough for them all to hear even if just barely.

_Boom…boom…boom._


	9. Chapter 9: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm

Chapter 9: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm

* * *

***New* A/N: So, updated and totally better fight scene and Valaina's reaction to Gandalf's death is...altered...enjoy! **

**Word count before: 3,869. **

**Word count after: 5,564.**

**Success...**

**For what? I have no idea XD**

* * *

**Thank you to _wolfblade17 _for favoriting this story 3**

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare: **Thank you tons for your kind words 3

** 1412 karasu: **Lol, thanks ^^. And you will find out XD I guess you can call it lycanthrope, as what it truly is will be revealed in the next chapter. I was thinking of calling it lycanthropy myself lol. As for the language...um...I'm using about five different translators XD I did not learn the language as I fail at that lol.

* * *

The drum beat grew louder as it reverberated within the chamber as though the mountain's heart had been revived. It pulsated and throbbed, the sound ringing throughout the halls. Valaina knew right away that whatever they had been avoiding, or half of it considering the slight relief in Gandalf's face that the sound was not something else, had noticed them. "Frodo!" Sam's voice brought Valaina out of her thoughts as they turned to the little hobbit.

Frodo gently pulled his sword out a little ways to show that it was glowing blue, and that could only mean one thing. "Orcs!" Valaina hissed at the same time as Legolas.

The eerie cries of orcs and goblins reached the Fellowship's ears just as the two elves said the single word. The hobbits began to bunch together near the wall as Valaina started to hurry to the door as did Boromir. She stopped as Boromir raced out the doors to see if the enemy was close, but quickly pulled his head back as two arrows landed in the wooden doors where his head was moments before. "They are coming," Valaina muttered the last three words that Ori had written. "We'll get rid of them this time for good, Ori."

"Get behind Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits as he and Boromir closed the doors and locked them.

A loud, almost dragon-like cry sounded out, and Valaina inwardly groaned as she locked eyes with Aragorn, both knowing what else was with the orcs and goblins. "They have a cave troll!" Boromir said with mock enthusiasm voicing the ranger's and elleth's thought.

"Yay," Valaina added in the same tone as she and Legolas tossed heavy, old, rusted battle axes and hammers to the two men at the door who used them as a temporary barricade against the oncoming orcs.

Gandalf drew his sword, which also had the faint blue glow, and gave a battle shout as the hobbits also drew their swords, though they seemed more frightened than anything. Valaina didn't blame them as this was to be their first actual battle in which they would fight. Legolas and Aragorn had their bows out and ready to fire as Boromir and Valaina unsheathed their swords. The orcs gave off loud battle cries as they began to hack and bang on the thick wooden doors, the weak and rotten wood giving away almost gratefully as they did so. Gimli gave a shout and a dwarvish growl as he stood on up his cousin's grave. "Let them come!" he shouted in fury. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

_And a lycan who wants revenge, _Valaina thought with malice.

The excitement of the upcoming battle sent a shiver down Valaina's spine as she glared at the doors, all the anger and sorrow she was feeling at the moment coming into play as she readied herself to take out her revenge on the orcs. Holes formed in the wooden doors, and both Legolas and Aragorn fired their arrows. They were rewarded with screeches of shocked and pained orcs as they continued to fire through the holes. With much persistence of the orcs, the doors opened wide and the enemy swarmed into the chamber. Valaina gave a loud growl that mingled with the din of the orcs as she charged forward completely ignoring Aragorn's shouts to not. She swung her blades and twisted her body about in a viscous dance slicing orcs here and there, chopping a limb or a head off as well. Those who had not seen Valaina fight in an actual battle before were stunned by the anger in which she fought. Her red eyes held a maddening look for revenge, and it did not help that they swirled different shades of red each time she cut down another orc.

But as Valaina fought, she was not without injury as she let a bit of her Rage consume her. She ducked and dodged as best as she could in her half Rage consumed mind, her arms and legs getting cut here and there when her guard dropped too low. She crossed her blades in an 'X' as an orc brought his blade down at her. They locked blades, both glaring and growling at the other. "Get your filthy blade off mine," Valaina growled before kicking the orc in the gut and finishing it off by stabbing her blade in its back.

She kept count of those she killed, secretly knowing the hidden game that Legolas and Gimli where betting on before they had entered the mines. She would not miss out on this.

Valaina turned to intercept another blade a tad bit too late as it came around and knocked her left blade out of her hand. The elleth found herself locking blades with another orc. She brought her fist around and it connected with the orc's jaw, the teeth cutting her hand as she did so. "Damn it," she muttered as she examined her hand and sliced the orc's neck at the same time.

"Valaina, concentrate on the fight!" Aragorn shouted out at the elleth.

Valaina waved him off as she dropped her hand and slashed another orc's chest before jumping over a swinging blade. She rolled on the ground and grabbed her other dual blade before jumping up and cutting down the two orcs nearest her. Her excitement increased as more orcs came in, her blades already coated in their blood. She dodged another fatal stab before she turned and hacked the goblin's head off its shoulders in a swift movement. Valaina turned and caught sight of Gandalf close to her before killing another orc. "No!" he said to her as he dispatched another orc. "Do not think about it!"

"Why not?" Valaina growled as her wolf was slowly beginning to surface.

"Because it is neither the right place nor the right time!"

"What better time than now?" Valaina asked as she cut down an orc and stabbed another's head. "We are in the midst of a battle and could use a bit of help."

"No, Valaina."

Valaina let out a loud snarl as she hacked off the head of an orc, furious at not being able to shift. The troll's cry rang out in the chamber once more as a few goblins held it by a collar and chain. It easily dispatched its captors and swung its heavy mace at anyone stupid enough to be near it at the moment. It yelled in pain as Legolas shot an arrow into its shoulder, making the cave troll all the more angry. "You miss at a time like this?" Valaina yelled at the elf.

"I'm a bit busy fighting my own fight at the moment, you know," Legolas grunted as he kicked away a dead orc. "I don't see you trying to fight it."

"I haven't had the chance yet!"

Aragorn caught a glimpse of Valaina as she killed another orc while talking with the elf prince, and he could see the crazed look in her scarlet red eyes when she got excited. He turned back around and grabbed an orc in a head lock before breaking its neck. Valaina kicked a goblin away before stabbing another in the gut, and proceeded to smash the head of an orc into the wall next to her. Boromir punch an orc away as he turned to Valaina who, at the present moment, seemed oblivious to the orc that came at her from behind. "Valaina, behind-" he started but didn't finish.

Valaina growled once before spinning violently and slashing the orc's midsection in complete half, an odd feat of strength that came from her wolf side and her raging anger. Boromir stood gawking at her for a moment before an arrow flew past his head and embedded itself in a goblin behind him which brought the Gondorian's thoughts back to the battle around him. A loud clang sounded throughout the chamber as Sam wielded his saucepan and smacked another orc in the face. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," he said in triumph as he nailed another orc's face.

Merry, Pippin, and Frodo had become the next target of the cave troll, yet what happened next, Valaina didn't know for she was then focused on two orcs that had seen Legolas distracted. She bounded over to the elf prince and slashed one's neck while Legolas stabbed the other in the throat with an arrow. "Thanks," he said before turning back to the cave troll.

"No problem," Valaina said in a tone that suggested she was slightly pissed off.

The orcs had diminished greatly, their bodies littering the ground, yet the cave troll was a different matter all-together. Valaina swiped her blade around in a diagonal arc right across an orc's chest before she turned to find Legolas. He stood on the open second level of the room, dodging the troll's attacks with the chain around its neck. The troll swung the chain around again and latched the chain around a pillar somehow. Legolas tested the chain's holding strength before racing up it to stand on the troll's shoulders. He notched two arrows and shot them right at the troll's head, but was shocked when the arrows just bounced off. Legolas had obviously never fought a cave troll for their heads were as hard as the rock they lived in. The troll cried out in pain, yet did not fall. Valaina gave a growl and went to sheath her swords. "That's it…" she growled.

"Don't you dare, Valaina!" Gandalf bellowed to her.

"Why not?!" Valaina asked in exasperation and anger as she turned to the wizard.

Aragorn looked up from the ground where he had been thrown by the troll, and watched as Valaina glare dangerously at Gandalf, her red eyes swirling in anger. "Valaina, look out!" Legolas called too late as the cave troll rounded on the elleth.

The cave troll swung his arm around toward Valaina. She turned in time to see the cave troll's arm inches from her before it connect with her chest and face in a painful sound. The elleth was sent flying through the air into an already breaking pillar with such force that pillar collapsed the rest of the way on top of her. "Valaina!" Aragorn and Legolas yelled out, but their concentration had to be turned back to the troll as cornered Frodo in that moment.

Aragorn turned from the troll to look at the pile of rubble where a loud snarl had seemed to come from, yet nothing moved from the pile, and he felt his heart sink. He turned his anger back toward the troll and began to swing his sword around at it along with Boromir and Gandalf. Merry and Pippin had jumped onto the troll's back, and stabbed it their tiny blades. They were holding on as the troll turned about in a vain attempt to try and dislodge the two hobbits. Merry's sword came out of the troll's back as he went to stab it again along with Pippin. They stabbed the troll's back again causing the cave troll to throw its head back in a roar of pain. Legolas found his shot and let loose a single arrow and watched as it embedded itself in the troll's mouth, the arrow head poking through the troll's head. The troll looked stunned at the sudden shock as Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas backed away from it as it took unsteady steps forward, a stupid look upon its face as it did so. It gave another moan before falling on its face dead.

Merry and Pippin dislodged their swords from the dead troll's back before the company rushed over to Frodo who had been stabbed by the troll with a large spear, the company completely oblivious to the missing elleth. "Oh no," Aragorn said as he kneeled by the fallen hobbit.

He rolled the little hobbit over, and the fellowship found he was completely unharmed. "He's alive!" Sam said in awe and relief as he gave Frodo a smile.

"I'm alight. I'm not hurt," he gasped, though he may have been a little bruised.

"You should be dead!" Aragorn said in shear amazement. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this hobbit than what meets the eye," Gandalf said as he leaned against his staff, a knowing smile on his face.

Frodo unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and revealed the white, somewhat glowing mithril chain mail armor he wore underneath. "Mithril. You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli said impressed at the sight.

As Frodo stood and looked around, he noticed something missing. "Where is Valaina?" he asked as he looked for the elleth's scarlet red eyes but did not find them.

Some unknown emotion flashed across Aragorn's face much like that a brother has for a lost sister mixed with realization and shock. "Valaina," he whispered before turning to the crumbled pillar he had seen her thrown into by the troll.

The fellowship turned and watched as a large stone of the crumbled pillar was forcefully pushed out of the way. "Stupid, god damn troll," they heard Valaina grumble as another large stone was pushed out of the way along with a string of profanities that were directed toward the now dead troll.

Aragorn rushed over to help Valaina, but was met with glaring red eyes. She had a nasty cut running through her left eye from her eyebrow to her cheek bone, yet her eye was unharmed most likely due to it being closed when she was hit. "I don't need your help!" she yelled as she kicked away a piece of the pillar in anger.

Valaina wrenched her leg free from the rubble giving her a nasty gash on her leg and causing her to lose her balance. She ungracefully fell out from the pile of stones into a messed up heap on top of another broken pillar. "That was just down right graceful," she grumbled as she stood. "So fucking graceful."

She was cut up from the battle, and quite bruised, but she did not have any broken bones to the surprise of certain people who did not know of her wolf side. "You're alright," Frodo said.

"Never better," the elleth grumbled as she began to pick herself up.

"You should have been killed from the impact," Boromir said in exasperation.

"How did you manage to survive that?" Legolas added.

Valaina waved them off. "I'm lucky," she said before taking a deep, shuddering breath.

She retrieved her glowing dual blades and cleaned them off on a fallen orc's cloth around his armor before sheathing them. "Well?" she nearly growled to Gandalf. "Are we just going to stand here all day and wait for those bastards to come back or are we going to get moving?"

As if to emphasize Valaina's point, more shrieks of goblins and orcs sounded from outside the chamber. "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said with a last glance at Valaina.

"I could-"

"To. The. Bridge," Gandalf snapped at Valaina.

The fellowship raced out of the chamber after Gandalf, each one drawing their blades once more as they did so. Valaina took up the rear behind the hobbits right next Legolas. The elf prince gave Valaina an odd look. "What?" she asked as they ran.

"You had a cut on your eye," he started. "It's gone."

"I heal quick," was the only answer Legolas got as Valaina looked back over her shoulder. "Damn it, Gandalf…" she muttered.

"What is it?"

"Stupid wizard not letting me fight," Valaina said her voice laced with a furious growl.

"I heard that, Valaina!" Gandalf called back to the elleth.

"Good!"

Legolas's eyes widened in shock. "Did you just…growl?" he asked in confusion.

Valaina cleared her throat. "Nope."

The elf prince was very unconvinced. As they ran, orcs popped out of crevices and holes in the ceiling and floor before they scurried down the pillars and raced to the Fellowship like a hoard of ants. They were soon surrounded by thousands of orcs and goblins, each hissing and crying out at them in their horrid voices. Valaina twirled her blades dangerously before giving Gandalf a pointed look.

Before she could say anything though, a large grumbling growl sounded as if the earth was shaking and fire was stirring. It was unearthly, almost dragon-like in its sound, but far darker. The orcs paused and looked around in fright, their own cries hushing as they did so. The sound came again and a bright orange light lit up the far end of the hall as the ground shook. The orcs retreated fearfully, crying out in fright now as they disappeared back the way they came to not be seen again. The dragon-like growl came again, and Legolas had an arrow ready to be fired. He looked about for the enemy yet saw none as the orange light grew brighter. He lowered his bow slowly, a confused expression on his face as he turned to Valaina. The elleth was holding her head in her hands, blades pointed toward her forearms as the growl came again. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked in a voice that sounded suspiciously like fear.

Gandalf closed his eyes for a moment, listening as the growl sounded again and the orange light grew brighter. His eyes opened as Valaina gave a small sound of pain. "A Balrog; a demon of the ancient world," he stated darkly. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

"No need to tell us twice," Valaina said as the fellowship turned and ran onward as the Balrog growled again.

As the light caught on a few more pillars, Valaina felt the wolf in her rage up to the new evil servant of Morgoth. She stumbled over herself in pain as she fought her wolf for a moment before pivoting to race after the Fellowship. They came upon an opening that lead to stairs, and Boromir ran on, not seeing the broken steps until he nearly fell off of them if Legolas had not run forward and pulled him back. Valaina was the last to enter the large cavern, clutching her stomach in pain as she stopped just inside the door. The cavern had another path that led to an intact staircase that stretched out over a long, dark drop branched by jagged rocks. "Lead them on, Aragorn," Valaina caught Gandalf's voice ahead of her. "The bridge is near."

Aragorn moved to Gandalf's aid but was pushed aside. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" the wizard bellowed causing a hurt and confused look to appear on the ranger's face.

Another roar sounded and Valaina knew it was closer than it should have been. "We need more time, Gandalf!" she growled. "Swords may not be of use, but I might."

"No! You will be killed!" Aragorn shouted, alerting the fellowship to the conversation.

"We need time!" Valaina yelled, clearly in pain and anger as her wolf raged on. She was losing this battle. "I can stall it."

"I won't let you!" Aragorn argued.

"You cannot tarry any longer!" she yelled. "Go! I shall meet you at the stairs!"

Before Aragorn could argue against the stupid elleth any more, Valaina disappeared back the way she came. She let her wolf take form, unable to hold it back any longer. She could not fight the Balrog, and she knew that. Only an idiot would really try to kill a Balrog single handedly. It took a wizard to kill a Balrog, but they needed time and Valaina was determined to give them some. She did not have to run far before she met the large flames. A massive, burnt colored bone head came into view as the Balrog showed its face. Two bull-like horns curved around its face as it stood up on its hind legs showing its burnt colored, overly muscled humanoid-dragon body surrounded by a mane of hot flames. Two, white hot flaming eyes bore into Valaina's own red. It opened its mouth in a deafening roar that sounded like raging fire as Valaina snarled at it. _"You woke a little too late," _she growled into its mind. _"The fight is already over."_

_"Get out of my way, wolf!" _the Balrog's thoughts answered back.

_"Piss off, demon!"_

The Balrog roared again, causing Valaina to cover her ears with her paws. She growled at him as it smiled a wicked, sinister smile. _"You think you can defeat me, wolf?"_

_"No, but I can try."_

_"Pathetic! You are nothing more than a weakling, pup!"_

_"You are the one sleeping in the mountain like a coward!"_

The Balrog looked past her and back to the red eyed wolf. _"Your friends will never make it. They will fall!"_

He gave a loud roar causing rocks to fall from the ceiling before he disappeared into the flames once more, tired of arguing a pointless, and quite honestly confusing, argument with the white wolf. Boromir's yell caught Valaina's attention, and she turned her eyes back to where she left her friends seeking out Aragorn's mind. She saw through his eyes Boromir, with Merry in one arm and Pippin in the other, jump across the ever growing gap in the stairs. "Oh, shit!"she screamed out in the halls at the thought of Aragorn, Sam, Frodo, and Gimli not making it over the gap. "G-damn it! Screw you, damn Balrog!"

Valaina turned on a dime and raced back to the door, her white paws eating up the distance as she used all the speed she could muster to make her way to her friends. She raced down the path as Gimli was being pulled up by his beard thanks to Legolas's quick reaction to grab something on the dwarf before he could fall into the dark abyss below. The gap widened even more making Aragorn and Frodo scramble backwards. "Hang on, Aragorn!" Valaina yelled to the ranger as the Balrog roared again causing a rather large piece of the ceiling to fall on the top half of the stairs cutting off their exit route.

The section of the stairs that Aragorn and Frodo were on pitched violently, going one direction and then the other. "Lean forward!" Aragorn yelled over the Balrog's roar.

But, even though Aragorn's tactic was smart, it wasn't going to work for another piece of the ceiling fell, going straight toward the stairs. Aragorn pick up Frodo and threw him into the arms of Boromir and Legolas just as the piece of ceiling crashed onto the stairs causing the whole section to begin to break in on itself just as Valaina was racing down the stairs. "Aragorn, hold on!"Valaina yelled as skid in a turn on the stairs, her white coat standing out against the colors of the chamber.

Aragorn stumbled on the crumbling stairs unable to get a foothold as it pitched backward again. "Just…hold on!" Valaina yelled again, not knowing what else to say as she came racing down the stairs.

"What the hell is that?" Boromir yelled. "Legolas, shoot it!"

"No, don't!" Aragorn called too late as Legolas shot an arrow at Valaina who veered off to the right avoiding getting impaled by the arrow as it scraped her left side, blood pooling out on her white fur.

The stairs went downward past the solid staircase the rest of the fellowship was on at the same time Valaina jumped down onto them. Aragorn grabbed Valaina's fur and scrambled onto her back as she touched down on the crumbling stairs. "I've got you," Valaina growled.

"Go, Valaina!" the ranger said as he held on tight to the wolf's fur.

"Aragorn!" Legolas and Boromir both shouted.

"Move you fools!" Valaina barked out at them before she jumped from the falling staircase.

She surged upward and caught hold of the steady staircase, her scarlet eyes glowing in the light as she heaved herself up onto the solid stairs and laid down. Aragorn rolled off her white furred back with a huff of relief before Valaina shifted back into an elf and gave Aragorn's shoulder a pat. "I told you I got you," she said through breaths.

"What in the name of-" Boromir started as Aragorn and Valaina stood up, the elleth stumbling slightly as she did so.

"I'll explain later! But for now, we have to go!" Valaina growled. "We aren't safe yet."

The fellowship, now thoroughly confused as to how Valaina was able to shift, raced down the remaining stairs and into another hall that led to the bridge, the hobbits keeping pace remarkably well along with Gimli. Flames licked the walls as the Balrog closed in on them, the flames roaring higher and higher as it reared its ugly face once more. The thin bridge came into view, much to the fellowship's relief, and Legolas passed over it quickly and was soon followed by Aragorn, Boromir and the hobbits. "Go, Valaina!" Gandalf said as Valaina hesitated. "Go, now!"

Valaina nodded once and passed over the bridge, yet Gandalf stopped halfway on the bridge. He stood in front of the Balrog, sword and staff raised toward Durin's Bain. "You cannot pass!" he shouted at the beast.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled out to the wizard.

"Are you serious right now? Let's go, Gandalf!" Valaina cried out desperately.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor," Gandalf spoke with a fierceness to his voice as his staff began to glow. It threw a bright light across the bridge as the Balrog took a step forward. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" bellowed the wizard.

"No," Valaina whimpered. "Stop pulling a stupid ass move that I would do and get over here."

Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, concern and confusion on his face as Valaina shook under his grip, her scarlet red eyes swirled and glowed in pain and anger. The Balrog pulled out a mighty sword of flame from the air and swiped it down at Gandalf who was encased in a glowing white orb. The sword shattered against the orb, a flash of bright white light filling the area upon the impact and blinding the fellowship for a moment. "Go back to the shadows!" Gandalf growled at the beast.

The beast took a defiant step onto the bridge as a fire whip whirled and cracked against the air. _"You will die, Gandalf the Grey, as did all other who challenged me!" _Valaina heard its thoughts

"You…shall not…pass!" Gandalf bellowed at the beast as he brought down his staff.

A flash of white light passed out from where the staff connected to the floor, and hope filled Valaina's companions as they saw the Balrog hesitate. The Balrog snorted in defiance and took another step onto the bridge. The bridge collapsed under the weight of the beast, sending it down into the black abyss with a mighty roar. Gandalf slumped slightly and leaning heavily on his staff as he looked weary and drained of energy from the amount of power he used against the Balrog. As he turned to leave the Balrog's whip came about and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle, and dragged the wizard down halfway over the edge. "Gandalf!" Valaina yelled out as she moved to run out to Gandalf's aid only for Legolas to grab her and pull her back.

"Valaina, stop," he said to her though she did not hear.

Gandalf's staff and sword clattered over the edge as he tried desperately to get a grasp on the bridge. "No, no!" Boromir yelled as he grabbed Frodo who had begun to run to Gandalf's aid just like Valaina.

"Gandalf!" Frodo's strangled cry pierced through Valaina's heart.

She tore away from Legolas and ran forward, her eyes dead set on the wizard. "Hold on, Gandalf!" she cried out as she ran.

Before she could take another step on the bridge, Aragorn grabbed her waist and held her back as Gandalf gave her a glare. "Fly you fools!" Gandalf said to them before he let go to plummeted down into the endless drop after the Balrog.

"No!" Frodo cried out as the same time Valaina did.

Shell shocked and unable to do anything, Valaina stood there staring at the spot Gandalf was just at, all feeling drained from her; her fierce seemed to lose their fiery color as she stared at nothing. "Aragorn!" Boromir yelled as he, Legolas, and the hobbits made their way up the stairs to the outside.

Aragorn was the first to snap out of his trance, and grabbed Valaina and pulled her along with him. "No…" she muttered as they stumbled away from the bridge.

_"I am not gone, Eärlindë," _came a distant and weak thought from Gandalf, yet the words were still very much strong as they rang throughout Valaina's head. _"We shall meet again someday."_

Aragorn released the elleth as she overcame her shock as they ran up the stairs, down a hall, and out of the mines. Pippin had collapsed into sobs in Merry's arms, his cousin's eyes red and tear filled as tear streaked down his face as well. Boromir stood behind the hobbits, a hand on each other their shoulders. The Gondorian did not shed tears, but he held them back bitterly as he attempted to be strong for the little hobbits. Sam sat with tears streaming down his face, a hand on his forehead. Gimli was deeply upset by the loss of the wizard and those in Moria, and Legolas seemed like a lost puppy as he looked at the mines then to the distant forest of Lothlórien, and back to the mines.

Valaina did not know what to do. Her being was numbed as if death itself had taken her instead of Gandalf. She looked into the eyes of her fellow companions, the sorrow in their eyes feeling like a slap in her face. Aragorn was cleaning his weapons off as he watched Valaina with apprehension. He had no idea how she would take the wizard's death at the moment along with the others.

Valaina slowly sank to the ground, no longer able to stand at the moment as she put a hand to her head. Aragorn moved to the elleth's side as he sheathed his sword. "I feel sick," she mumbled, the pain behind her words nearly breaking Aragorn's somewhat calm appearance.

Aragorn knelt before Valaina and placed a hand on her shoulder as she buried her face in her hands. "Look at me," the ranger tried.

Valaina lifted her head to look at Aragorn, her red eyes swirling in sorrow. "I…I can't go…" she said quietly, the emotionless voice ripping through Aragorn.

"You have to. We can't leave you here."

"Just leave me here," Valaina said in the same tone.

"No."

"Aragorn-"

Aragorn stood and moved off. "Legolas, Gimli, get them up," he said.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled, his voice breaking in sorrow.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!"

Valaina was vaguely aware of Aragorn picking up Sam and then looking for Frodo. An arm wrapped around Valaina's shoulders and she was pulled to her feet by Legolas. "Come on, Valaina," he said to the broken elleth. "We have to move."

Boromir and Aragorn turned to look at the two elves and watched as Valaina gave a sigh and nodded feebly. Legolas let go of Valaina as she stepped forward, her bones breaking and cracking quickly as her white fur sprouted and she shifted. The large white wolf was still very much bloodied from the battle, but looked far less proud and more broken than anything. She walked past Aragorn, her sorrow filled eyes boring into the ranger. "I need to be alone right now," she said to Aragorn before taking off down the mountain face, a mournful howl ripping from her throat as she did so.


	10. Chapter 10: Lothlòrien

Chapter 10: Lothlòrien

* * *

***NEW* A/N: This one has been revised almost entirely...well, enjoy...**

* * *

**Thank you to ****_RescueAngel _and _Whispers in the Storm _****for Following  
****Thank you to ****_SevenDrunkenKnights _****for Favoriting**

* * *

** Biderdider: **Thanks a ton! And I will keep this up ^_^

** 1412 karasu: **I should have elaborated on that more *facepalm iz idiot*. I meant that she doesn't allow it to control her as in make her go all wolf, but she does get angry a lot, but that is partially due to the Ring, and it is mostly because it is fun making her angry. I get this hilarious picture in my head of her standing there yelling and waving her dual blades like a maniac, and it makes me want to make her angry ^^. I'm rambling on again. And, as for the whole bulletin board, it does feel like that XD but it feels cool like, hey look at me! I am talking to these amazing reviewers who took time to comment on my story! I love it, actually. It makes me want to write more ^^

** Wisdom's Stare: **Hahah, thanks! And I was so torn as to whether she should reveal herself in the last chapter, or in this one, so I let my mind do the writing and let her finally reveal herself to the Fellowship much to Gandalf's disliking. He would have rather she eased her friends into the knowledge rather than be like BAM! I'm a wolf, yo! But anyway, thanks for the comment and I am so glad you liked the last chapter. That was also, by far, my fav excluding the Gandalf going to kill the Balrog in secret part. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because between you and _**karasu**_, I'm beginning to wonder if you can read minds...

* * *

Aragorn and the remaining Fellowship members came to a halt before the woods of Lothlórien. Valaina stood in front looking spent of energy and rather far off looking. Aragorn strode forward and enveloped the elleth in a hug, and she clung to him like a sister to a brother. "I'm sorry," she said as she pulled away. "I needed to deal with my own sorry ass alone."

"We understand," Aragorn said. "You do not have to follow us in."

"I'm a part of the Fellowship, and I will remain so even if it requires me to go into…that place," she said as she looked back at the forest.

"And where did you run off to, lass?" Gimli said as he leaned on his double headed war ax.

Valaina shrugged. "I don't remember. I fell off the side of the mountain and then ran into a tree," she said honestly as Aragorn gave a chuckle. "I swear I meant to join you after an hour or so!"

"You fell off the side of the mountain?"

Valaina rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Yes…"

"I'm glad your back, lass," Gimli said with a soft smile. "It wouldn't be the same if you had left us."

"As much as I don't like to agree with dwarves," Legolas said with a half-smile and a grunt of approval from Gimli, "I agree."

"You were gone? I thought you were behind us," Pippin said in embarrassment and earned a slap upside the back of his head from Merry.

"Only you wouldn't see Valaina run off," Merry said with a roll of his eyes.

Frodo gave Valaina a smile as Sam gave a nod in understanding. "As long as you don't try to eat us," he started in a half joking manner, "then I think we will be fine."

Boromir said nothing as he looked at Valaina, a thoughtful expression on his face. Aragorn gave Valaina's shoulder a gentle squeeze before they picked up the run once more as they headed into the forest, though Valaina was very reluctant to do so. _"You explained my lycanthropy to them?" _Valaina thought to Aragorn.

_"I did. They seem more at ease knowing they have a giant wolf to help fight. Gimli actually complained about why you did not fight the cave troll as a wolf yourself."_

_"Well, I have but Lothlórien to face now. Including my past."_

_"Please try to not be so…temperamental."_

_"That may not be possible."_

_"At least promise me you will try."_

_"I…Fine."_

They soon slowed to a walk as they went deeper into the beautiful, calm and serene woods around them. Valaina was lost in her thoughts and did not hear Gimli's complaining. A soft breeze blew past her, bringing with it the scent of someone to her nose. In an instant, Valaina had her dual blades out at the same time arrows where being pointed at every member of the Fellowship. A tall elf with shoulder length blonde hair who dressed in light elven clothes stepped up from the ranks of archers. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he said.

Valaina groaned on the inside as she recognized the elf as Haldir. "Why? Why me?" she whispered to no one in particular.

Gimli grumbled at the words the elf spoke as he lowered his ax. "_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion _(Welcome Legolas, Son of Thranduil)," Haldir said as he turned to elf prince in greeting.

_"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_ (Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien)," Legolas said in reply as he stood down.

_"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le amen_ (Ah, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us)," Haldir said turning to Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded his head to Haldir in respect. "Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli grumbled once more.

_Like they care, Gimli, _Valaina thought in annoyance.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said to the dwarf in a tone that suggested he did not exactly wish to show him any courtesy what so ever.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_ (I spit on your grave)!" Gimli retorted causing Valaina to choke violently on a laugh.

"That was not so courteous, Gimli," Aragorn said in disapproval.

Haldir narrowed his eyes to the elleth, and then glared at her as he saw the red eyes. "_Eärlindë, llie naa n' alatulya sinome _(Eärlindë, you are not welcome here)," Haldir said coldly.

"_Amin nauth vee' sai _(I thought as much)," Valaina growled back. "_Im Valaina, n' Eärlindë, nae llie _(I am Valaina, not Eärlindë, to you)."

"_Tir cín lambe _(Watch your tongue)."

"_Ere manka llie tir llie_ (Only if you watch yours)."

Before either of the elves could kill each other, Aragorn stepped in between them. "Valaina, calm down," he said to which the elleth gave a huff and sheathed her blades.

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir said looking to Frodo and then pointedly glaring at Valaina. "You may go no further."

Aragorn gave Valaina a look in warning before walking with Haldir a little ways off to speak with him. The elves lowered their bows against the fellowship with the exception of the ones around Valaina. "Gimli, I may just use your line back there," she said referring to the not so courtesy words the dwarf had spoken moments before.

"Be my guest, lass," Gimli said as he eyed to archers poised to shoot Valaina.

Her eyes flashed brilliant reds as she glared at the archers who tentatively took a step back from her as Haldir and Aragorn returned. "You will follow me," he said as he sent a glare at Valaina. "Some, though, are still unwelcomed."

The archers did not lower their bows nor did they move out of Valaina's way. "Haldir, she is with us," Aragorn said in hard controlled calm.

"She was sent way from here the moment she turned! She was never to come back," Haldir argued.

"Turned? Turned into what, a harmless seventeen year old elf?" Valaina scoffed.

"You are hardly harmless."

"I was at the time."

"You aren't anymore."

Legolas moved forward to stand by Valaina, but was blocked by the archers. "Valaina is no threat!" he said angered at Haldir's words to Valaina.

"No, Legolas," Valaina growled, "Haldir thinks I will bite his head off."

"And she nearly succeeded a good two centuries back," Haldir added.

"You tried to cut off my tail!" Valaina said in anger.

"I was aiming for your neck."

"I'm about to rip out _your _neck."

The arrows came dangerously close to Valaina's own head. "Haldir," Aragorn said in slight panic.

"He-Get that out of my face!" Valaina said as she pushed one of the archer's loaded bows away from her face.

"Valaina."

"He started it," Valaina mumbled with a jerk of her head toward Haldir before she shoved the bow away from her again. "Get that shit out of my face, damn it."

"Haldir," Aragorn started again in exasperation.

"She will come," Haldir growled after sometime. "Though, she will be relieved of her bow. She is no longer allowed to carry weapons of Lothlórien."

Valaina glared at Haldir as she gave her white wood bow over to an elf before she unlatched her quiver from her back and handed it over as well, the red of the feathers crimson in the light. "I barely used it anyway. It is all I have left of my mother so you treat it as hers, not mine," Valaina snarled as she watched an elf carefully hold the bow and quiver, afraid of the elleth's wrath. "Besides, I only need my dual blades to still inflict a good amount of damage."

Haldir narrowed his eyes. "You have no family," he said slightly confused.

"You're right," Valaina said in an icy tone. "I don't. Not anymore."

"You've never had one."

"I did four hundred and some odd years back," Valaina growled. "Until my father decided to kill my mother and end _that_."

"That is a lie!" some random elf holding an arrow at Valaina said.

"Is that what the _Lady of the Woods _tells you nowadays?" Valaina said sneering at the name.

"Do not talk ill of her!" Haldir snapped.

"She talks ill of me," Valaina snapped back.

"Valaina and Haldir, we are getting nowhere!" Aragorn shouted in anger as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Aragorn's right," Haldir said with a final glare. "You are getting nowhere, Valaina."

Before she could give a retort, a hand clamped around her mouth. "Do not say another word," Legolas said in her ear to which Valaina threw her hands up in the air in exasperation before letting them drop to her sides.

"Hmwayt eher," she said against the hand.

"I don't understand you," came the sarcastic reply from Legolas.

"Vi fwundfer fwy…"

"What was that?"

Valaina crossed her arms over her chest, red eyes glaring at Aragorn and Haldir's back as they walked away with the archers and the Fellowship. Only when Haldir disappeared into the trees did Legolas finally let go of Valaina. "I was _saying_," Valaina said in mock anger, "I wonder why."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you," Legolas said with an innocent look. "After you."

"Don't remind me…"

They walked through the forest for a long while way past the setting of the sun until they came upon the city in the trees. The hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli all gawked at the sheer amazement and beauty of the elven city while Valaina glared at it all. If looks could kill, then Valaina would have set all of Lothlórien on fire ten times over.

Every building and structure was made out of the trees, the elves seemingly to have coaxed the trees into doing. Everything about the place seemed naturally made. Lights lit the paths as the Fellowship made their way to the largest standing tree in the forest. "Stairs…why stairs…" Valaina heard someone complain and she was sure it was Pippin.

"What's with the heights?" Gimli asked.

"What, are you afraid of height, Master Dwarf?" Haldir asked with a slight sneer.

"It was a general question," Gimli grumbled.

"I'll push him off if you trip him up," Valaina said to the dwarf.

"Agreed."

They climbed the natural made stairs upwards far off the ground. They climbed for the Valar knows how long until they stopped, yet they were nowhere near the top of the tree as they stepped out onto an open area of the tree. An elleth with radiant golden hair that curled and waved to her waist who wore a fine white silk dress with long flowing sleeves and a silver circlet upon her head turned to the fellowship. She seemed to glow in the night as another, a male, elf in the garbs of nobility lead the lady down the few short steps. The Fellowship bowed to the two elves, all except for Valaina who glared at the elleth with hatred in her eyes as they flared in anger at the elleth who banished her from her own homeland. "You still do not bow to me?" the lady said to Valaina.

Aragorn sent Valaina a glare, stopping the elleth from giving her full, very rude retort. "No," Valaina said in a short tone. _Not even when I am dead will I bow to you, _she thought to herself.

Galadriel cocked her head to the side for a second, contemplating on how to respond before mentally shrugging it off and turning to the other fellowship members. "The enemy knows you have entered here," Celeborn started as he completely ignored Valaina, much to the red-eyed elleth's delight. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were that set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

_Are you going blind or something? _Valaina thought to herself.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel spoke in a soft sorrow. "He has fallen into shadow."

Valaina had the urge to shout to the lady 'no shit', but refrained from doing so at yet another look from Aragorn. "He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas informed them, "for we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf…" Galadriel started but Valaina tuned out in boredom.

_Blah, blah, blah…shut up already, will you? Damn it, I should have gone around, _Valaina thought to herself as she resisted the urge to throw herself off the edge of the platform thing they were on. 

"You may be at ease, Valaina, for the wrongs against you will be righted. I shall make sure of it. You have proven your worth to me," Galadriel said out loud.

"I've proven my…" Valaina began as she took a step toward the lady only to have her arm grabbed by Aragorn. Aragorn gave her a hard look in a warning. "Fine…" Valaina murmured.

"No one here will harm you, Eärlindë," Galadriel said as the fellowship started to turn to follow Haldir back down the tree.

A collective breath was held by the fellowship as Valaina's eyes held serious rage, the red orbs growing dark in anger as she turned back to the Lady of the Woods. "_No one_ but Gandalf may call me Eärlindë," Valaina said in a calm, angry tone that sent several of the elves around them back a few steps. "_No one_."

Valaina resisted the urge to smirk as Galadriel's smile faded off her face as Haldir lead them down the tree. "You handled that better than I expected you to," Aragorn commented to Valaina.

"So did I," Valaina admitted to the ranger. "Actually, I'm surprised I didn't try and kill her yet."

"As am I."

"Honestly, we all are," Haldir added.

"How many archers?" Valaina asked in a dry tone.

"Five."

"My pride has been hurt."

The fellowship followed Haldir to their place of encampment close to the river for the time being. Most were admiring the elven city as they continued along the path. However, as they walked along the path Valaina began to notice just which path they were taking; the one that went by her mother's old home. She saw the old, untouched house as they rounded a bend in the path. The steps that led up to the small, yet delightful home in the tree seemed eerily dark and foreboding.

As the Fellowship passed the tree, Valaina stopped as her memories flashed before her as she saw herself grow up over time in the house up to the point of her mother's death. She slowly walked up the steps to the still open door and into the dark home. Nothing had changed. It was still clean and home-like, but the blood was gone and so was her mother's body, as Valaina had expected. In place of where she had died, fresh flowers had been placed along with the bow shaft and quiver that had been taken from Valaina, white feathered arrows in the quiver instead of the red and black arrows Valaina used.

"_Esta aul adon, naneth _(Rest in peace, mother)," Valaina said as she placed her hand over her heart and gave a small bow.

Before she turned to leave the house, a glint of something silver drew her eyes to the table that sat in the small kitchen. Curiosity got the better of her, and Valaina made her way over to the table to see what was glinting in the moonlight. On the table laid a beautiful necklace. It had a silver howling wolf head with ruby eyes. The lanyard that held the jewel was, surprisingly, the bowstring from her mother's bow. It had been delicately braided into a very thin braid that was no thicker than a centimeter. Below the necklace laid a note that was, without a doubt, Valaina's mother's handwriting. It was an old letter that had been yellowed with age. As Valaina picked it up, she saw just how much the words were starting to fade, yet it was still readable unlike the words in the Book of Marzarbul:

_Valaina,_

_You were too young to understand at the time, but if you are reading this now, you may yet have begun to learn the truth. You are part of a greater purpose, one that I cannot tell you about. That, you must find on your own. But, what I can tell you, is that you have been given a gift and a curse, one that will rule your life. There is no other term to describe your gift except for that which you already know. Simply, you have the gift of lycanthropy, the ability to turn into a wolf._

_Yet, as I have said, it is also a curse. You were given this power from the Valar to safeguard Sauron's ability to shift into a power wolf. It melded within you, bound to you at all times. You needed only to be bitten by a werewolf, a servant of Morgoth, in order to trigger this power. That is why I told you what I did. You must understand that this is no little feat to bear, yet I trust your heart is strong enough to withstand the evil this gift has ensued, and I know you will have turned it for the good._

_My time in Middle-Earth is has grown short. I give to you this necklace here as a reminder of what you are, and who you are. You are my daughter, a great and wonderful child with the temper of the beast inside of you. You are also the wolf of the moon, born to serve either light or dark to whichever you follow, with a fate that no one but yourself can find._

_I trust you to take this to heart. Do not lose yourself in the darkness of the shadows that will constantly try to change who you are. Let your instincts and your heart guide you through the perilous times. Trust your heart, trust your friends, and trust yourself._

_My love will always be with you,_

_Tamuríl_

A wet dot appeared on the letter as Valaina finished reading it and placed the aging letter on the table. She moved toward the wall as she felt her legs grow weaker. With the necklace in her hand, Valaina slowly sank to the floor against the wall, the grief she had held at bay from Moria finally breaking through her walls. She did not cry like Gimli did when he saw his cousin's tomb, but instead let the tears silently fall helplessly down her face as she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into them. She wrapped her arms around her legs as if to hug herself, the necklace dangling in her hand. The darkness in the room crept around her, wanting to cling to the elleth but too afraid to do so.

Soft footsteps echoed in her ears as someone entered the house, no doubt an elf that had known Tamuríl and had come to place flowers or whatever in respect. Valaina didn't look up, didn't move, and didn't flinch as the person stopped in front of her. She didn't speak at all as she was too wallowed up in her own grief that had been held back far too long. The person crouched in front of Valaina, a soft hand placing itself on her knee. Slowly, Valaina looked up, her eyes watery from the tears, but not blood shot. The red irises swirled and glowed in the dark as the tears fell freely down her face.

Valaina looked into the dark blue eyes of the elf she had come to call her friend even though in the past she would have readily insulted him without a second thought. He gave her a smile, and it said more than any amount of words could convey at that point. It was the smile of a close friend who was, at that moment, there for her when she needed him most. Legolas sat down next to Valaina and wrapped her in his arms, the elleth giving in without a thought. "_Amin naa sinome, mellon nim_ (I am here, my friend)," he said softly.

Valaina leaned into him, taking comfort and support from the one person she had least expected to come find her first. "_Amin anír Amin ras darn sen au _(I wish I could see them again)," Valaina said after some time as the tears ceased.

"We are here for you if you ever need us."

"Thank you. For everything."

"That is what friends do."

Valaina didn't look at him as he helped her up back onto her feet. She wiped the tears from her eyes and face before she followed Legolas to the rest of the Fellowship, not once turning to look back on the last place she had truly called home.


	11. Chapter 11: Departure Down the River

Chapter 11: Departure Down the River

* * *

***NEW* A/N: I added and changed a lot of things in this chapter. Another major revamped chapter. Also, word count before change was 3,011. After, 4,259. Yup...**

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare:** Thank you so much, and I am glad that you really liked the last chapter. I am sure you are very pretty ^^, and no need to be jealous! As to how I do this, I don't know. I just type XD

* * *

Legolas led Valaina to the clearing in the woods where they were to spend the next few days, though, much like Gimli, Valaina complained that they should move on right away. As she entered, her emotions did not go cold, nor did they come about like they had in the house. "Where did you run off to, lass?" Gimli spoke up from his spot against a tree smoking his pipe.

Legolas turned to answer the dwarf for Valaina, but was silenced as her words came out first. "My home," she said simply without emotion though her eyes showed her companions enough.

"You live here?" Pippin asked incredulously.

"I once did."

"Then why did Haldir say you were unwelcomed?"

"He's just an asshole," Valaina said to which Aragorn glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "I was kicked out."

"For what?" Merry added.

"Being a lycan," Valaina said with a shrug. "And for being myself in general," she added as an afterthought.

"That's understandable," Gimli mumbled as he smoked his pipe.

"But if you have a home, then you should be welcomed here," Boromir stated still not understanding why she was so uncomfortable in the woods with the other elves.

"It has not been my home since my mother passed away."

A silence hung about the group, unsure if they should ask more questions or leave it be. "What's that?" Pippin asked suddenly as he spotted the necklace in Valaina's hand.

"A necklace," Valaina said, glad for the change of subject, as she held it up for Pippin to see. "My mother made the jewel and someone took the bowstring off her bow and turned it into the lanyard. It is very dear to me."

Pippin stared at the necklace in awe. It was a pretty little thing that held many emotions and memories around it so much so that one could almost feel the story behind it. "It is very pretty," he said with a smile to Valaina. "Is that what your mother did? Make those pretty necklaces?"

"She did, as well as many other…trinkets."

"She must have been very talented."

"She was indeed."

A throat was cleared and each eye fell upon Haldir as he stood stock still, uncomfortable and unhappy, watching the little exchange between the red-eyed elleth and the hobbit. "I am sorry to interrupt," he started and Valaina noticed that he wasn't exactly sorry at all, "but the Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with Valaina."

Valaina did not look at Haldir as she placed the necklace around her neck, the little wolf head coming to rest on her chest just below her collar bone. "Tell her that I am not interested in speaking with her," Valaina said as nicely as possible.

"The Lady insists."

"And I don't care."

"Valaina will follow you," Aragorn said pointedly as he gave the elleth a slight push. "Won't you?"

"Like-" Valaina started to reject.

"Follow me then," Haldir said quickly cutting Valaina off.

"_Amin delotha lle_ (I hate you)," Valaina glared at Aragorn, though she did not mean it in the least bit.

Haldir led the red-eyed elleth away from her friends and down a path to the river. It was a less traveled path for neither Haldir nor Valaina wished to encounter anyone else as they walked to the meeting point; both dreading what would be passed between the two elleths. They stopped in the open clearing of the shore to the river, the grass short and fine as it slowly turned into sand. The trees made a sort of circular clearing as they did not grow in the sand, but rather in the rich dirt on the edges of the clearing. The lady stood on the grass looking out over the river in the same dress she was wearing when she met up with the Fellowship. She turned slowly and gracefully to face Valaina who stood like the warrior she was without any emotion upon her face. "Thank you, Haldir," Galadriel said to the elf.

Haldir gave a small bow of his head before turning and walking back the way he came, leaving the two she-elves as quickly as possible without having to run. An awkward distance lay between the two women as they stared at each other, neither wanting to speak first. Valaina, who was itching to get away from the woman in front of her, decided she had enough of the silence. "What do you want?" Valaina asked.

"To merely seek a conversation," Galadriel responded evenly.

"For what purpose?"

"You are not the same, Eärlindë."

"I already told you that Gandalf is the only one allowed to call me that," Valaina growled.

"'Is'? You do know he is no longer with you."

"You add salt to the wound when unnecessary. Gandalf will never be gone in spirit, though his physical form may."

"You seem to be angered."

"What makes you say that?" the sarcastic reply came to Galadriel.

"You have a fiery temper," Galadriel stated. "It will get you in trouble one day."

"Too late of a prediction. It already has."

"No matter," Galadriel waved a hand. "I see you have found the necklace your mother left for you."

"The one I was never allowed to come get," Valaina added bitterly to the lady's sentence.

"Yes, but that was not by our doing, but yours."

"My doing? Did you bring me here to so that you may prove that I am dangerous? Gandalf told me that he had tried to make amends with you in my place, yet I see still that your heart will never accept me."

"Does that hurt you? Does it make you sorrowful?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no," Valaina smirked. "I seek it from those I call friends, not from authority figures. You are too shallow to see past what I am."

"Do not speak to me like that!"

"I am not a child, and you are not my mother!"

"That is right," Galadriel's voice was soft, but then it grew fierce, "because your mother is dead. She has long passed into her final resting place, never to be seen again. As did your father."

"I could care less about that asshole."

"Your father was a good man."

"He was a murderer. He has no place in my heart! He lost it the moment my mother's blood was on his hands! Do you forget that? Do you forget her screams? Do you forget the blood that stained the ground of the only place I had once called my home?" Valaina found herself nearly yelling, and took a shuddering breath. "I am wasting my breath speaking to you."

Valaina turned her back on the lady of the woods, not once glancing over her shoulder. "You turn your back on me, when I have done nothing to you," the lady stated.

"_Ego mibo orch_ (Go kiss an orc)," Valaina said, the nicest insult she could manage at the present moment.

Laughter echoed behind her as the lady of the woods chuckled. "_No veren, Valaina_ (Enjoy yourself, Valaina)," Galadriel said sarcastically.

"You know what? I will," Valaina growled at the woman before heading back the way she came.

* * *

She was shown, rather hostilely, to a bathing room where she cleaned up and received a patched up, clean pair of clothes from an old friend who had apologized when she brought Valaina her clothes. The old friend had seemed wary, but when Valaina assured her she would say nothing about her visit, the old friend thanked her kindly and left, Valaina knowing her old friend's reasoning behind her actions.

Valaina pulled her hair back into the elven braid, the straight locks easily bending to her will, before she dressed into her fresh, newly patched up clothes, and noticed that not a single stitch was out of place. As she walked back to the clearing, Valaina noticed that her boots seemed odd in a way that they were lighter and less worn, and they were new. She thanked her old friend in her mind as she entered the clearing and moved to where her weapons laid. She began to strap on her dual blades and daggers, looking way too eager to set off causing Boromir to laugh at the relief and excitement in the swirling red eyes of Valaina. "What?" she asked.

"You are the only one that looks ready to leave," he said.

"Because I am. I really hate this place."

"We can see that," Aragorn said as he finished sharpening and polishing his sword. "You may like to throw yourself head on into danger and never face Lothlórien again, but not so much the others."

"Well," Valaina scoffed, "if I remember correctly, no one wanted me here in the first place and I didn't want to be here either. But I had to and I came. I think I did a fine job controlling my temper, by the way."

Aragorn gave a nod in reply. "Your manners need work, though," he stated as he began to examine his long knife.

"What good will manners do me when I'm fighting orcs? Good-morning, Master Orc," Valaina gave a flourished mock bow to her invisible enemy. "I hope you don't mind, but I am in a bit of a hurry this day and will cut off your head now."

Boromir gave a hearty laugh as Aragorn gave Valaina a bewildered look. "I hope you have a good day, Master Orc, as I have to attend to your fellow comrades who will die by my blade," Valaina went on as she mock bowed to her invisible enemy before "cutting its head off".

"You're hopeless," Aragorn commented.

"Why thank you!"

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Ouch…"

"Do you even _have _manners?" Legolas, now dressed in a white and silver outfit, asked as he walked by with his quiver and bow to his resting spot.

"I have manners!" Valaina retorted to which Aragorn chocked on his pipe smoke. "At least _I_ think I do."

"I've never seen you use them," Aragorn commented as he pulled himself into a more comfortable position.

"I thought all elves were polite," Merry said.

"And graceful," added Pippin.

"And, how many times have you seen Valaina do any of the above mentioned?" Aragorn asked to which he was met with silence. "It is a proven fact that you are an elf that acts more like a lycan."

"Aragorn," Valaina started softly.

"Yes?"

"I am a lycan!" the elleth nearly yelled in exasperation to which the fellowship chuckled.

"A lycan without manners," Aragorn said absentmindedly.

"I have manners," Valaina grumbled again. "And I can be more like an _elf _if I have to."

"Alright then, prove it," Boromir started.

"This is going to be interesting," Gimli said as he leaned over to the hobbits.

Valaina stood stock still, unable to really comprehend what to do next. "So…what am I supposed to do?" she asked in confusion.

"First of all," Legolas started as he stepped in causing Aragorn to choke back a laugh at Valaina's glaring face, "stop glaring at every single person that walks by you."

"I do-"

"Second, stop contradicting everything someone says."

Valaina set her jaw firmly in place and gave a neutral expression.

"Try smiling," Boromir added.

Valaina turned to give a snide remark, but stopped at Legolas's throat clear. Valaina gave a small smile. "You look more friendly now," Boromir said with a huge smile of his own. "Why don't you remove your weapons?"

"Oh, hel-" Valaina started but stopped as Legolas gave her a pointed look. "I would rather not, _sir_," Valaina sneered the word.

"Don't say it like that," Legolas said with hard controlled calm.

Valaina turned to Boromir slightly, seeing as she was facing the entire fellowship at the moment, and gave a small, courteous smile. "I would rather not, my lord, for I feel more at ease with my weapons on my person," Valaina said with a flourished, almost graceful and elf-like bow.

"See? You are starting to get it now," Aragorn said.

"Why, thank you," Valaina smiled at the ranger.

"That's actually quite unnerving," Gimli thought aloud. "I don't like her like that."

"Good because that shit isn't happening twice," Valaina said with a huff.

"You were _just _starting to get it!" Boromir complained. "Why did you stop?"

"Because it hurts my head thinking like an elf," Valaina said.

"You are an elf."

"I prefer the term lycan as, according to _some_," she pointedly looked at Legolas who smiled at the elleth, "I am not very elf-like in their opinion."

"You're not," Legolas added.

"I bet you don't even know how to dance," Boromir added to the long list of what Valaina probably _could not _do.

Valaina turned to the Gondorian, a smile on her face and a chuckle coming from her. "Actually, I don't," she admitted as she looked at Aragorn who was smiling as well.

"The last time she tried to dance was at Rivendell," Aragorn started with great difficulty. "Arwen was trying so desperately to teach her and Valaina couldn't exactly figure out how to move in a dress."

"Lindir made a comment about it and I broke his nose," Valaina added. "Well, intentionally of course, but not the way I thought to break it."

"It was interesting that you managed to land a blow to his face while trying to learn how to dance," Aragorn added. "How did you manage to do that?"

"I still don't know. He twirled me once and when I turned around his nose was broken."

"The point is," Aragorn started, "even when she _tries _to dance it looked like she is going to pull her sword out and run you through if you make a wrong move."

"Why don't we try it then?" Legolas said aloud as elvish music sounded throughout Lothlórien. "Would you care to dance?"

Valaina turned a horrified expression to the elf prince. "Um…no thanks," she said quickly as she back up.

"Not one little dance?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, no, no."

"I'm hurt."

"Good."

"Valaina," Aragorn started from behind the elleth.

Valaina whipped around and started to back away from the sly smile on the ranger's face. "I'm not going to do it!" she said as she consciously made herself away of every male standing in the vicinity as she quickly turned and ducked away from Boromir. "You three can't make me."

"What happened to the manners we were working on?" Boromir asked.

"Those are gone," Valaina said as she continually kept walking backwards.

"You should watch where you are going," Legolas said in a bored voice as he and Aragorn watched the terrified elleth continually walk backwards.

Boromir stood in front of Valaina just far enough for her to hack him with her sword if she wanted to. "How graceful of an elf are you?" he asked again.

"Not very from what I heard," she grumbled.

"That'll do it," Boromir said and gave Valaina a one handed push on her shoulder.

The elleth stumbled and fell back into the river none to gracefully. In fact, the only grace that was put into the fall was the flourished shove that Boromir gave her. Valaina sat up in the water now dripping wet and very much put out as her companions laughed at her. Boromir offered the elleth his hand to which she slapped away. "I don't need your help, _thank you_," she said in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Of course you couldn't," Valaina grumbled as she moved to stand.

Unfortunately, Valaina's bout of luck was not over for her as she promptly got her foot caught on a rock as she came ashore and fell on her face in the grass, the laughter of her companions hitting her ears. "I'm not moving," came her muffled reply as she placed her head on her crossed arms.

Someone stood in front of the elleth, and she had to resist the urge to look up. "Would you like a bit of help?" Legolas asked.

"No, as you can see I am currently admiring the grass on my own accord," Valaina said before rolling over on her back to look up at the sky.

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked again as his head popped into Valaina's line of sight.

"Positive," the elleth responded in a monotone voice.

"That's too bad," Boromir said from Valaina's side.

Suddenly, the elleth found herself leave solid ground as Boromir picked her up and then place her on her feet. Valaina stumbled a moment as the blood rushed back to her head before she held her own. "Thanks," she grumbled before walking away to her belonging that were set near Aragorn.

"How to hurt a lycan's pride," Gimli started as he smoked on his pipe, "push her in a river."

"I heard that," Valaina grumbled as she sat down once more.

* * *

Valaina stood staring out at the river, her eyes dancing in eagerness to leave and ready to face the perils ahead, itching to be on the move again. She sat against one of the boats that had been filled with the fellowship's provisions and packs as she watched her companions line up to face Galadriel and the group of elves behind her. Eight elves stepped forward, each wearing a cloak. They took their cloaks off and wrapped them around the shoulders of the Fellowship, fastening to each of the cloaks a silver and green leaf broach. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn said to the Fellowship. He gave Valaina a glance but said nothing, both knowing all too well that neither wanted to give nor receive anything from the other.

_Must you be so dramatic about it? _Valaina thought with a roll of her eyes.

Galadriel went down the line of the Fellowship, bestowing upon each member a gift. She soon lost interest as Galadriel began to speak again, nearly boring Valaina to death. "Finally," Valaina muttered as the Fellowship came down to join her in setting off.

"Valaina," Galadriel said making the Fellowship pause. "Do you intend to leave without receiving your gift?"

Valaina's companions looked warily from the Lady of the Woods to the red-eyed elleth who, at the moment, was glaring furiously at the lady. "Yes," Valaina said in short as she moved to turn.

"Why?" Galadriel asked with a hurt expression on her face, obviously she intended to make the elleth look like a fool.

"Valaina," Aragorn warned Valaina as she turned to face Galadriel once more.

Valaina glared hard at the woman in front of her before speaking in another language unknown to all but Galadriel and Valaina. The lycan turned quickly as the Fellowship resumed their departure, and as they left Valaina left the eyes of Galadriel bore into her back. _"You wish harm upon me, Galadriel, for you cannot see my fate. I shall not return ever to the woods of Lothlórien. If you truly wished to give me a gift, then tear down my mother's house and take her bow to her final resting place wherever that may be since no one really cared to tell me where _that _was at," _Valaina sent the thought to Galadriel before cutting off the other woman's response.

Valaina sat in the boat with Legolas and Gimli, glad for their company and silently praying that they would begin to bicker soon. Once they were out of earshot of the elves of Lothlórien, Gimli asked the question that had been on everyone's mind. "What did you say to her, lass?" the dwarf asked eagerly.

All ears turned to Valaina who had a broad, proud smirk on her face. "I told her to kiss my ass and go to hell," she said simply. "Well, it was more elaborate than that, but that was the basic meaning behind it."

"You are something else, Valaina," Boromir said.

They lapsed into silence as they traveled further down the river, and Valaina felt a sort of relief wash over her. She let out a sigh as she looked into the crystal clear water. "What troubles you, lassie?" Gimli asked her.

Valaina shook her head, still staring at the water. "Nothing," she said. "Though I am a bit restless."

"You want to take a swim," Aragorn said in amusement.

"What's the matter with that?" she asked.

"I just find it funny."

"You know what," she said with defiance as she suddenly began to remove her weapons and stood, her eyes glowing red, "I think I will."

Without so much as rocking the boat, surprisingly, the elleth jumped into the water, shifting as she did so and spraying Aragorn with as much water as possible though, to Valaina's great disappointment, it wasn't much. Her white head popped out of the water, red eyes dancing in delight before she turned and swam ahead, faster than the boats and much happier than sitting in one. "You are not getting back in the boat wet, lassie," Gimli said as he scooted away from the side her head had popped up on. "No one wants to smell like wet dog," he added as he hugged his ax closer, afraid it would get wet after its nice polishing.

"I prefer anything to sitting in a stupid boat all damn day," Valaina responded and then swam away. "Even walking as slow as a damn snail is better!"

A few fish darted past her at that moment, and she gave chase as if they were squirrels, her wolf side obviously taking over a little more than normal. She chased one up to a shallower part of the water where she could run slightly. In the end she had caught her fish and popped it into her mouth, but promptly spit it out as she realized it was raw and still very much alive and wriggling. She made a snarling face as she stuck her tongue out in disgust at the fish. "Remind me not to do that again," she said as Aragorn laughed at her.

"No, I would like to see that face again," he laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny. That shit was nasty."

After a quick stop for lunch on the shore, they returned to the boats, Valaina now completely dry, and continued on their way. They soon came upon a large gap in the river that opened into a lake where two statues of men carved into the curving stone walls stood, their left hands outstretched in warning of the large waterfall that lay at the end of the lake a few miles down. A crown sat upon each man's head as well as long sweeping robes around their body. One man clutched a sword to his chest while the other was grasping a war axe. The Argonath were giants compared to the small boats that passed under them like flies. They traveled past the statues and continued on the lake before they made camp on the western shore. "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We will approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn said as they finished their evening meal.

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" Gimli said in mock enthusiasm. He preferred solid ground to water and had grown very grumpy with each passing hour they had traveled on the river.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn stated in a matter that offered no more argument.

"Recover my…" the dwarf began to grumble as he turned away.

Legolas, who had been observing the forest with its falling leaves and many rocks, faced Aragorn. "We should leave now," he said in a slightly hurried voice.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn replied.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing on my mind. Something draws near... I can feel it."

Aragorn turned to look at Valaina who nodded her head. "I've felt it too," she said. "I'll go look around."

"More like sniff around," Gimli muttered, his foul mood getting the best of him.

"Sniffing is better than sitting and complaining."

"Would you like company?" Legolas asked with a look at the dwarf.

"I'll be alright," Valaina said with a pointed look before jogging away.

She did not shift as she walked around the area like she normally would to cover more ground, but instead enjoyed the peace of the quiet walk. As she continued to scout around the area, Valaina felt her anger slowly grow with each passing minute. _Something is coming, I can feel it,_ she thought to herself as she felt the usual sense of anger in warning.

As Valaina stopped to survey the area she was in, a soft wind blew into her face bringing with it the scent of an enemy she had not faced in a while. But before she could move to pinpoint, or attack whichever came first, the new threat, she caught another scent on the wind mingled with that of the enemy. Her eyes widened in fright as she caught the sounds of metal clanging against metal as she discerned the familiar scent, a single thought running through her mind at that point.

Aragorn.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fall of a Warrior

Chapter 12: The Fall of a Warrior

* * *

***NEW* A/N: Alright, I will admit it. When I re wrote this I cried...a little...Fight scenes have been added too and several other things. Enjoy...ish...word count has gone up from 1,642 words to 3,442...doubled it!**

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare: **Lol at the hat. I really wanted to go for something different with Galadriel because people always picture her good side. I'm like, where's her bitch side? So I gave her one with Valaina, and I thoroughly enjoyed it and I'm glad you did too ^^

* * *

Valaina raced through the forest with all the speed she had, intent on getting to Aragorn. As she drew level with the leaf covered ruins she unsheathed her dual blades, a snarl ripping from her throat. This old foe, one she had faced many times before, reared their ugly faces to the elleth; Uruk-hai. They were taller, muscular, and more bloodthirsty than any orc or goblin, and they fought until either they were dead or their opponent was. Their thick, dark, leathery skin that covered their bodies rippled with every movement their muscles made, their ugly yellow teeth bared toward Valaina and the ranger as their yellow, beady eyes glared with hatred and determination as they wielded short broadswords with bestial brutality as they advanced on Aragorn.

The lycan jumped into the fray without another thought other than she had to help Aragorn before he got himself killed. The ranger could hold his own, but that didn't stop Valaina from taking it upon herself to see that Aragorn had a number of enemies that he could "safely" cut down, or at least a number of enemies Valaina wanted him to have so that she could get a higher kill count. It wasn't always obvious as to which reason the elleth used, but most often than not, she would take the larger section in an attempt to "out kill" Aragorn or whoever she was fighting. That was due to her egotistical side that had to show off that she could bring down more enemies than the person next to her, though she was often found looking as though she had her ass handed to her on a silver platter.

Valaina cut down an Uruk that had misjudged her skills thinking he could take down the female easily. Another came at her and she danced her way around it to stab it in its back before kicking it away from her blade. Another Uruk charged Valaina and swung its sword in a side stroke at her. Valaina flipped her left blade to face her forearm and blocked the side stroke with it while bringing her right blade around in a series of deadly twirls slashing the Uruk's neck and torso before she jumped back to dodge a vertical slice from her next opponent. She spun her swords around in an intricate move as six Uruks surrounded her. She stabbed one through the neck before turning back as the six Uruks laid on the ground dead or bleeding out from the wounds the elleth had inflicted upon them.

Valaina's blade snaked around another Uruk's and managed to disarm it but not before the Uruk grabbed Valaina's left wrist and head-butted her. Valaina was caught off guard completely as she stumbled and tripped up, her head reeling in dizziness. Valaina kicked the Uruk's chin as it moved to pick her up by the neck, and rolled out of the way to dodge the downward stroke of his blade. Before Valaina could get up on her feet, the Uruk's booted foot planted itself firmly on Valaina's chest, knocking the wind out of the elleth. The Uruk raised it sword for the kill, and a white feathered arrow appeared in its neck before it fell backwards onto the ground dead. Valaina jumped to her feet just as Legolas and Gimli entered the fight as well, the elf firing arrow after arrow with deadly accuracy as Gimli swung his double headed war ax with dwarvish ferocity. "Thanks!" Valaina called to Legolas before locking blades with another Uruk.

"Any time," Legolas responded as Valaina swiftly cut down her Uruk.

Aragorn turned from kicking away a dead Uruk and caught sight of Valaina swing her right blade over her head and down on an Uruk's neck to behead it. He swore he heard the elleth say something about the number eleven, but dismissed it quickly as his attention was brought back to the Uruk in front of him.

Valaina counted eleven dead Uruk's by her hand already as she turned from her lasts kill, catching ear of Legolas whispering his count at each Uruk he killed. Another Uruk that had been watching Valaina's movements as the elleth killed those around her, trying to best think of a way to actually land a blow to the crazy face elf, ran up behind Valaina's back in a vain attempt to cut the elleth down. Valaina whipped around to face the oncoming Uruk, her red eyes flaring in anger and excitement causing the Uruk to falter in surprised at the death glare of the red eyes. It was enough for Valaina to swing her dual blades around and cut the Uruk down with ease. An

Uruk broke past Gimli and made its way for Aragorn, the ranger currently being rather preoccupied with a large Uruk that was intent on getting his head at the moment. Valaina rushed forward as excitement and anger from the battle flared through her. She let out a snarl before barreling into the Uruk causing them both to fall and roll. Valaina was quick to regain her feet as they stopped rolling across the ground, and stabbed the Uruk's face with her blade before she turned to Aragorn, the crazed, angry, excited look in her eyes telling Aragorn that the elleth was enjoying herself at the moment. "I've missed that look," Aragorn said.

"I've missed the fighting," Valaina grunted as she kicked away the Uruk nearest her. "It is never a journey without several fights."

Aragorn and Valaina attacked an Uruk together, quickly bringing it down with their combined blade strokes. "Whether it is an actual enemy that started the fight," Aragorn was saying as they switched places and came back to back, "or you caused it, you never stop fighting."

"With good reason. Duck."

Aragorn ducked down and Valaina rolled over his back while swinging her sword out to cut an Uruk's throat before landing on her feet once more. The Uruks kept coming, their numbers growing more so than dwindling as they came at the fighting members of the fellowship. "They just keep coming," Valaina commented to Aragorn. "The question is _where_ are they coming _from_?"

"That way," Aragorn said as he gave a nod to the coming Uruks.

Before Valaina could give a snarky retort, another sound rose up above the fight, one that froze Valaina to the spot: the horn of Gondor. "Boromir," Valaina said in a low tone before shouting out, "He's in trouble!"

"Go, Valaina!" Aragorn shouted to the elleth as he locked swords with an Uruk.

"I'm on it," she said as she sheathed her blades.

As she raced off, an Uruk broke away as from the pack thinking he could kill the elleth as she came his way. The Uruk smiled and let out a roar in victory, only to become bewildered as Valaina sneered and jumped, shifting mid-twist in the air. Her white paws hit the ground as the Uruk let out a surprised cry as the white wolf leapt at him. Valaina swiped her paw at the Uruk's head and snapped its neck with the forceful blow before continuing down the hill toward the sound of the horn, tripping and bowling over any Uruk that was either too confident or too stupid that got in the lycan's way.

The lycan raced past the Uruk's, not bothering with them unless they got in her way. The sound of the horn being blown again in a quick succession caused Valaina to begin to panic as she ran. The horn's call ceased as she grew nearer, the sound of metal against metal ringing out in the forest instead. She caught sight of Boromir defending Merry and Pippin, the two hobbits frightened by the Uruks around them as they stood behind the Gondorian. "Valaina!" Pippin yelled out as he saw the white furred wolf come up on the hill the Uruks were running down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Valaina growled as she bounded down the hills, letting out a snarl as she did so.

Valaina jumped at two Uruk's in front of her, oblivious to the massive, furry beast behind them. Her jaw's grabbed and crunched one's head as she swinger her paw around to the other and threw it into a tree with a sickening thud, a large indent now in the tree. She grabbed another and threw it into a charging Uruk, both flying through the air and impaling each other as they crashed down on the ground as Valaina turned to Boromir. "Are you alright?" she asked as they dispatched an Uruk together.

"Merry and Pippin were being chased," Boromir started.

"Find the Halfling!" a hideous, growling voice shouted above the fray cutting Boromir off. "Find the Halfling!"

"Shit," Valaina growled as she saw a larger group of Uruks descend the hills, "we're outnumbered."

"We can't fight them all," Boromir agreed as he swung his sword down at another Uruk. "Take the hobbits and go!"

"I'm not leaving you," Valaina growled as she whipped her head around before shifting and drawing her dual blades. "Not unless I'm dead."

They fought off two Uruks together, both glaring at the vile beasts as they did so. "You have to get the little ones to safety," Boromir argued.

"I will not leave you!"

"Valaina-"

"I've left far too many friends behind as it is!" the elleth yelled at the Gondorian before turning and viscously stabbing an Uruk's chest with so much force that the blade was driven in up to the hilt.

Valaina kicked away the dead Uruk off her blade before flipping her blade and thrusting it backwards with two hands into an Uruk's face. "I'm telling you to go!" Boromir continually argued.

"And I'm telling you there is no way in hell that I am leaving you!" Valaina growled harshly as she punched an Uruk. "We'll hold them off-"

"There is two of us and hundreds of them, Valaina!"

"Then let's even the odds," Valaina said with a wry smile as she sheathed her blades and shifted.

With a howl that stopped the Uruk's closest to them, Valaina took off toward the large, oncoming group of Uruks. Her teeth and claws flew every which way, cutting down Uruk after Uruk. She ducked under a sweeping blade before slashing the Uruk's chest with her teeth. The white wolf dodged another blade a little too late as it came down at her side. A large gash opened up on her shoulder, fueling Valaina's already growing anger as the Uruk's kept coming. Just like Boromir, Valaina had a growing pile of Uruk's about her as she bit and hit the enemy around her, using the large rocks and trees to her advantage.

As she threw another Uruk into a tree, cleaning her teeth and lips of the black, foul blood and spitting it out as best as a wolf could, she shifted. "They taste so damn awful!" Valaina said as she unsheathed her blades and twirled them dangerously.

Boromir made a face as he cut down another Uruk. "Do you taste that when you are not a wolf?" he asked. "Because you don't look like you have been biting off Uruk limbs."

"I can taste a hint," Valaina said. "Though, as a wolf it is just disgusting!"

Boromir gave a little chuckle as Valaina turned, a horrified and disgusted look upon her face as she cut down another Uruk. "Your face says it all," Boromir called.

"Good, because I'm not describing the flavor to you," the elleth called back as she dodged a stab and hacked the Uruk's hand off before killing it.

An Uruk with a crude bow in his hand called out again to his soldiers as he began to walk down the hill. "Find the Halfling!" he yelled out, and then his eyes fell onto Merry and Pippin.

Valaina gave a grunt as she dispatched the Uruk she was fighting and turned to another when the blunt end of an Uruk's short broad sword hit her in the forehead, catching her off balance and causing her head to go up in a dizzy mess. "Valaina!" Pippin yelled out as he saw blood trickle down her forehead from the rough cut the blade had made.

Valaina shook her head to clear her head, but only made things worse. She attempted to defend herself against the Uruk's onslaught of arm shattering attacks, but it wasn't enough as she desperately tried to clear her throbbing head. Her swords clattered out of her hands as she stumbled from blocking another blow. Defenseless, the Uruk picked Valaina up by the elleth's throat, snarling in her face as he did so. A rock hit the Uruk's head, bringing to his attention the two hobbits behind Boromir, and then back to the elleth as she stabbed him with a dagger. The Uruk cried out in pain before throwing Valaina against a tree, knocking the elleth out cold. "Valaina!" Boromir cried out as the elleth blacked out.

* * *

A gruff hand shook the elleth awake from her unconscious state. Valaina's eyelids flew open, the red orbs unseeing for a few moments as she still thought she was in the middle of the battle. She promptly jumped to her feet only to stumble and fall into Legolas's arms as he steadied the elleth. "Not so fast," he said gently as he set Valaina back on her feet. "Take it slow. You were hit hard."

"Where's Boromir?" Valaina asked in panic as she looked for the Gondorian, and that was when she caught sight of Boromir dying on the ground with three arrows in his abdomen. "No…oh shit…" she whispered as she ran a hand over hair in shock.

Aragorn sat next to the man, talking with him in quiet tones. "They took the little ones," Boromir's whimpering voice broke Valaina's heart.

Valaina moved forward to Boromir's side as Aragorn finished speaking with him in low tones, pain and hurt clear in her eyes as she realized she failed another friend. "I'm sorry, Boromir! I-I'm so sorry!" Valaina said in horror as she knelt down at Boromir's side. "How can I help you? Please…I'm sorry…"

"Just give me a smile," Boromir said as he struggled to hold onto what little life he had left in him. "Something I've rarely seen you do. Like that face you made when you went to eat that live fish."

Valaina let out a pained chuckled as she saw through Boromir's thoughts the face she made, and she truly smiled. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she held his free hand, the one not holding his sword. "I'm so sorry."

That was the last thing the warrior saw of his red-eyed comrade as he passed from the land of the living and into the cold hands of death, his hand in Valaina's growing limp as life left his body. Aragorn pressed a hand to his forehead, then his lips, and placed a kiss on Boromir's brow before stood, Valaina following after placing Boromir's hand upon his sword hilt. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return," he said as the elleth and ranger turned back to their remaining two companions.

Valaina did not cry as she looked back upon her fallen comrade knowing all too well that he wouldn't want her to for when she smiled he seemed more at peace knowing that the elleth still had that expression within her. Valaina, numbed from the loss of her friend, did the only thing she could at the moment and started to collect the swords of the Uruks that had fallen to Boromir's blade. Legolas gave a nod to Aragorn and helped pick up Boromir's body with the ranger before they made their way back to the shore of the lake. Gimli stayed behind with Valaina as he, too, began to pick up the swords of the fallen Uruks. "That was a noble thing you did, lass," he said after sometime. "To give a fallen warrior his last wish."

"I saw the hope in his eyes that I would smile for him, a true one and not a forced one," she stumbled slightly as grief made its way into her heart once more, pushing at the elleth. "I felt every emotion that he had in those last moments and…it just broke my heart."

Gimli placed a hand on the elleth's arm, his eyes softening as he looked upon the grief stricken elleth, her own defeat and hopelessness clear in her posture and eyes. "He did not die in vain, and you know that, lass."

"I will kill them all," Valaina growled in anger and sorrow. "Every Uruk will die one way or the other. I will make sure of it. Be it by my fangs or my swords, or even if I have to fucking push them off a cliff I will kill them all. There will not be a place in Isengard or Mordor that will be able to hide those bastards from me."

"Boromir would be jumping for joy if he could see the expression in your eyes to avenge him."

Valaina looked at the dwarf who was close to tears as well, and gave a nod. By the Valar, the Uruks would pay dearly.

The elleth and dwarf made their way back to the camp with the swords of the fallen Uruks, and set them in on the bottom of an empty boat before they placed Boromir in the boat, sword and shield as well, and set the boat into the water. Valaina shifted and swam in the water, pushing the elven boat into the current of the waterfall before swimming back to the shore, rinsing her coat of blood in the process. She stood in the knee deep water shook herself dry before shifting back on the shore as Boromir's body went over the edge of the waterfall, disappearing into the mist of the water below never to be seen again.

As Aragorn strapped on Boromir's vambraces in their friend's honor, Valaina heard another splash of water as Legolas pushed the last remaining boat into the river, his eyes portraying his desperation to be on the move. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have already reached the eastern shore," he said and looked to Aragorn, but when no one moved, he stepped away from the boat. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn answered.

"It has never been in our hands to begin with," Valaina snapped.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed," Gimli grumbled.

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn said, cutting off Valaina's snarky reply in the process as he placed a hand on Gimli and Legolas's shoulders looking each in the eye. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left, and not while Valaina still has breath."

"You got that right," the elleth growled.

Aragorn looked into the red eyes of the elleth, and gave her a smile. To his shock, and that of Gimli and Legolas, he received one in return as Valaina sheathed her cleaned blades. For whatever reason that caused the elleth to smile, Aragorn hopped it would last (he had a sneaking suspicion that Boromir had thought something about the elleth not smiling and figured she made a vow to be less angry. At least he hoped). "Leave all that can be spared behind," Aragorn said as he sheathed his long knife, determination in his eyes. "We travel light."

"I've been traveling light," Valaina said with a smirk and Aragorn gave a her a "really" look.

"Let's hunt some orc."

"Let's hunt some orc indeed," Valaina snarled as she and Aragorn shared a looked before turning and racing up the hill to where the Uruk-hai were last seen.

Legolas's face lit up with a smile at the prospect of hunting the Uruks that had killed their friend at the same time as Gimli gave a loud yes and a whoop before racing after them. Valaina was the first to pick up the trail, though the Uruks weren't exactly trying to be quiet about their journey. "Keep up, boys," Valaina growled as they broke cover of the forest a few hours later and began the hunt after the Uruks. "I set a fast pace."

"I'm sure we can keep up," Aragorn smirked.

"Like hell."

"Right beside you, Valaina," Legolas said from next to the elleth.

"We'll have to change that, won't we?"

"Here we go again," Aragorn mumbled.

"I heard that."


	13. Chapter 13: On the Hunt

Chapter 13: On the Hunt

* * *

***NEW* A/N: A LOT has been added to this chapter, and I mean a LOT. One of my favorites as well, so yep. Enjoyed writing this one as well XD Read on and see why!**

* * *

**_Scarlet Eyes _now has a cover! To see a better picture, go to my deviantArt here - art/Scarlet-Eyes-Cover-366303837  
**

* * *

**Thanks to _dancer4813 _for following and favoriting.  
****Thanks to Fantasylover19 for following.**

* * *

** 1412 karasu (ch. 10): **Sorry, I'm just so excited to post! I'm stoked about this half of the book! And lol, I often imagine her doing something like that as well XD. It has indeed been hinted and stated that she has gone on the journey. I may do that story sometime in the future, and I may not depending on how long it takes the rest of the _**Hobbit **_trilogy to come out. And yes, they did though no one in their right mind would try to steal the necklace. Her mother was highly a well-known elf and someone must have left the letter, but taken care of the necklace until news of Valaina's return had come. I left that a mystery cause I thought it would be a slight change as to how the necklace stayed there the entire time. But, the house has always been taken care of and kept clean by a friend of Valaina's mom in respect. As for Valaina pissing people off, I find it enjoyable as well, and we shall see that in the coming chapters, probably with a certain shield maiden, and a certain king in the land of Rohan *hint-waggles eyebrows-hint*

** 1412 karasu (ch. 11): **Hehe...sorry again. Super excited! And, I waited to post THIS chapter so that you could catch up ^^. And that is also a lot. Wonder if they are doing something like I am by trying to post a chapter a day or something? Or if they just love the story as much...tis a mystery! And lol autocorrect! As for Valaina and the gift, she would not have received a gift like Legolas or Pippin or Merry. Galadriel and Valaina are _not _on the same level XD. As far as the relationship between Galadriel and Valaina goes, they have never really seen eye-to-eye. Galadriel can usually see events to come based on certain circumstances, or know when someone is coming to her woods, or what they could be doing at the moment, etc. But in the case of Valaina, Galadriel can't see her. She can't see into Valaina's mind unless the elleth opens it to her. She can't see events that can come to pass in the case of Valaina either. It is like a shadow is over Valaina, so Galadriel doesn't like her, and maybe perhaps fears what she could do as Valaina is a lycan which are known to serve Morgoth and Sauron. Valaina doesn't like Galadriel for put blame on her for her mother's death, and Valaina _especially_ doesn't like Galadriel for banishing her on pain of death from the only home she ever had. That's where their dislike came from.

** Wisdom's Stare:** YESS!

** Bob Magee: **Thank you tons 3

** 1412 karasu: **I thought about it, but I was nervous about straying from the actual, core events. And lol, No phones during school! XD jk, I do it all the time. And, without further ado, here's Chapter 12!

* * *

As the sun rose into the sky spreading its rays out across the blue expanse of cloudless sky, four lone figures ran over the large hills, the cold winds sweeping out at them yet not deterring them. Two lithe figures ran head, one in front of the other, followed by a man with a long sword strapped to his side and then a man much smaller than the first. It was a sight to see; two elves, a man, and a dwarf all running in a straight line after something the viewer could not see. They were on the hunt for revenge and the mission of a rescue. The one that lead them seemed to have no end to her endless stamina as she ran on, fatigue not even beginning to show in her steps as her two companions behind her faired just as well while their fourth companion staggered, clearly not fit to run long distances.

Valaina was leading the group at the given moment, itching to go faster and catch up to the foul creatures that had taken her two friends, but kept the pace moderate for her three companions. By now she could have easily overtaken the Uruk-hai alone, though the fight would have been a long one, and one that she would either end up dead from, or captured as well. She wished desperately to turn into her white wolf and chase them down, and could have easily done so, yet she did not wish to part ways with any more of her friends for she had enough grief to spare.

Legolas ran behind her, slightly winded from the rigorous pace the elleth had put them at recently, but still faring better than Gimli. In fact, the poor dwarf had ceased his grumbling on the third day of their running just so that he could save his breath and attempt to keep up with his three companions. Three days and nights they ran in pursuit of the Uruks that had taken their hobbit friends, and in that time they still had not caught sight of their quarry much to the group's disappointment and fear. Valaina prayed that they would be alright as she, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas ran after the Uruks. She stopped for a moment at the sight of the heavy footprints of the Uruk-hai, and stooped low to the ground. She took a deep breath in and then let it out, the scent of Uruks powerful, yet this time she could smell a faint trace of the hobbits and it gave her hope that they were yet still alive. Valaina turned to Aragorn the ranger caught up to her, and started to run side by side with him once more. "Their scent is faint, yet it is there," she said. "Whether they are still alive I don't know, but I can smell them and that is all that matters at this moment."

Aragorn gave her a nod before he took the lead much Valaina's disappointment. "I wasn't done running at my speed yet!" she complained.

"Too bad!" he called back over his shoulder as he left behind the elleth along with Legolas.

Gimli's wheezing filled Valaina's ears, and she slowed to barely a jog beside the struggling dwarf. "Would you like a rest? I could carry you until you get your breath back," Valaina offered.

"I…don't…need…your help!" Gimli snarled between breaths. "I…can…run…on…my own…two feet!"

"I meant my four."

Gimli scrutinized the elleth.

"You could lead the group at night."

"No…" came the defiant reply. "I am…perfectly capable…at running…on…my own!"

"Stubborn dwarf…suite yourself," Valaina said before taking off after her other two companions.

Her legs itched to go faster than their slow jog. She could run as a wolf for days on end, as most wolves are built to do so if they are tracking down large prey, and with Valaina being a rather large lycan she could go twice as far with her improved stamina. Valaina could stand it no longer and rushed forward, her pace quickening as she easily passed Legolas and soon Aragorn, both giving a small groan at the rather fast pace they were about to be set at. "I wasn't done running at my speed yet!" Aragorn said in a horrible mimic of Valaina's voice, his breathing making it hard for him to do so.

"Too bad!" Valaina replied in an equally horrible mimic of the ranger's voice.

"What about me? I haven't had my turn yet!" Legolas called from the back, clearly just trying to be included in the conversation.

"Too bad!" both Valaina and Aragorn called back at the same time.

Valaina led them at her pace well into the night, the landscape changing into that of rugged hills with jagged mountain tops in the distance. "We are nearing the Rohan border," Valaina said to Aragorn as she slowed to talk with him, the ranger quite thankful for the slowing down of the fast run.

"It seems the Uruks have taken the path closest to the horse-lords' land, probably going into it," he replied.

"You aren't getting tired are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Both you and Legolas seem to get more tired each time I come back."

"Do you forget that you are the only lycan in this group?" Aragorn asked.

"No," Valaina smiled, "but I rather like running at my own pace."

"Why haven't you left us already then?"

"I've left too many friends behind as it is," Valaina replied with an upset tone. "I'm not about to do so again."

"You know what would be nice right now?" Legolas asked as he joined in on the conversation.

"What?" the two asked.

"A horse."

* * *

Afternoon settled in and Aragorn stopped as something smushed into the ground glinted in the sunlight and caught his eye, and knelt, prying whatever he had found from the ground. Valaina didn't noticed Aragorn until she was upon him. The ranger, however, saw her coming and tucked himself in as Valaina tripped over him. She did a forward role and landed on her feet only to stumble and fall on her side without an ounce of grace, or even a flourish. "Oh no, it's alright, Aragorn," she grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her head, "just stop in the middle of running and let me trip over you and fall on my ass."

Aragorn, being Aragorn, ignored her like nothing happened at all. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," he said as he stood up holding one of the green and silver leaf broaches from the elven cloaks they were given.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas breathed as talking right now was not the easiest thing for anyone at the present moment with the exception of Valaina who was used to all this running at a much faster pace thanks to the perks of being a six foot tall wolf.

"We need to hurry!" Valaina said, taking advantage of the opportunity to steal the lead only to have Aragorn trip her up and make the elleth fall flat out on her face once more as he raced past her.

"You are such a child!" Valaina yelled as she jumped up from the ground as best as she could while holding her throbbing head.

"You let your guard down! Now hurry!"

"Come, Gimli!" Legolas called back, and Valaina noticed he was slightly winded as the run began to take its toll on the elf. "We're gaining on them!"

"Just barely," Valaina muttered.

Gimli tripped up on the top of the hill and fell, the sound of his body and metal armor rolling down the hill reached Valaina's ears. She hid a smile as the dwarf picked himself up with a grumble and began to run, more like jog-hobble, once more.

"I'm wasted on cross-country!" Gimli called out from the rear as his breath came up short. "We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

_Well, that is very much true, _Valaina thought as she remembered her travels with the dwarvish company and the many times they sprinted and kept pace with Valaina.

* * *

They stopped once more at mid-afternoon as the landscape around them became rugged with hills and overly large boulders, the rolling plains taking shape before the four hunter's eyes. "Rohan," Aragorn said from their position on the peak of a large set of giant boulders, the last of the rugged mountain they had been running over, "land of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

"What makes you say that?" Valaina muttered.

"Do you see the Uruks?"

"Not at this present moment. I have an elf in my way."

Legolas moved forward to another boulder ahead of them, directly in Valaina's line of sight. Valaina looked at the elf's back a little longer than she had intended to and missed what Aragorn said as she turned her head away from the elf and moved to look out across the landscape. "The Uruks turned northeast!" Legolas called back to his companions as he caught sight of their quarry, his eyes becoming wide as he saw just where the Uruks were heading to with the hobbits. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn breathed out as he discerned the reason behind Uruks wanting the hobbits and no one else, though they seemed intent on taking Valaina at some points as well but he had easily dismissed that fact as the elleth was, well, a female.

"Are you serious?!" Valaina said in exasperation.

"No, I am joking."

"I hate that place…and that wizard. He tried to kills us on that mountain!"

"No one has forgotten that."

They continued to run well into the night, Valaina faring better over the rocks more so than the Gimli and Aragorn, and, just barely though, Legolas. The elf prince was bounding over the rocks with his elvish grace and beauty like always whereas Valaina was just jumping on steady feet much like a wolf, their two companions seeing a great difference in the two elves movement as they continued over the large, sometimes unsteady, rocks. It was odd to see two elves moving very differently over the rocks with much ease and skill in their own way. Even Legolas noticed the way Valaina moved over the rocks like a wolf running after its prey, bounding over one to land on another, dropping low on steady feet before resuming her running to bound over another. It intrigued him to watch the lycan in front of him, the grace of an elf that Valaina should have possessed all but gone from her movements as they were replaced with more wolf-like movements than anything.

As he thought about it more and more, Legolas came to realize that the elleth did not move like an elf at all, and if she did is was barely noticeable. Instead, she moved with wolf-like grace with steady movements, sure-footedness, and always ready to attack if need be. She held herself with a pride, the air about her challenging those around her. It wasn't like Legolas had never noticed this before as he always thought that Valaina moved rather odd for an elf, but now with the elleth on the hunt and out in front of him, he could discern her particular movement more so than before especially knowing that she was a lycan.

The moon was still very high in the sky when Legolas pulled an unelf-like move, much like something his companions were waiting for Valaina to do, and fell into the elleth bringing her down with him. Aragorn kept running despite the fact that the two elves had gotten stuck in between the rocks, and even Gimli had surpassed them with a large smile plastered on his face. "It…looks like…I have passed…the elves finally," the dwarf huffed as he passed them. "See you two…when you catch up…after we kill…the Uruks!"

The dwarf left the two grumbling, and quite stuck, elves as he ran after Aragorn. "If you would stop-ow! God damn it, Legolas, that was my head you just hit," Valaina grumbled as she tried to wiggle her way out of the two rocks and away from the elf prince that was nearly sitting on her back.

"If you stopped moving we wouldn't be in this mess," said elf grumbled.

"How the hell is this my fault? _You_ tripped!"

"_You_ rubbed off on me too much!"

It was a funny sight to see, really, with Valaina currently on her stomach squished between two rocks, and Legolas nearly sitting on her back as he was stuck between two higher rocks, having been able to pull himself up higher. Suddenly, Legolas's hand slipped on the rock as it moved, and fell down right on top of the elleth beneath him. A huff of air came from Valaina as the breath was knocked from her lungs with the added extra wait on her back. "This is ridiculous!" she grumbled.

"Just…don't move," Legolas said rather close to Valaina's ear to the lycan's extreme shock.

To further her shock even more so, something that hadn't happened to Valaina in a long while occurred at that moment. Deep within the pit of her stomach she felt the familiar feel of butterflies flying about causing her to become lightheaded and rather lost for words and thoughts. A wave of panic rolled through her before confusion as she became very much aware of the elf prince basically directly, and very much unintentionally, on top of her. "Wasn't planning on it…not until you get off me…"

"No, really, don't move," he said again in slight panic, and Valaina realized that he was speaking in something close to a whisper. The butterflies in her stomach danced once more to the sound of his voice being so close to her that his breath tickled her ear.

"Why the hell are you so close to my head?" Valaina asked in alarm as she was well aware of just exactly where the elf's head was, which was directly to her left causing Valaina's face to flush pink. If he had noticed the alarm in the elleth's voice, he didn't show.

Suddenly, a large boulder landed inches from Valaina's face, a small squeak of surprise coming from the elleth. "That's why," Legolas said in relief as the boulder didn't land on Valaina's head.

The weight was lifted from Valaina's back causing the elleth to let out a sigh of relief as it was. Hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her to her feet without too much protest seeing as she had no idea what was behind her or over her head. Apparently, when Legolas did fall on Valaina, he loosened another rock and was able to create a place for the two to get unstuck from their rather embarrassing position in between the rocks. Valaina climbed up on the boulder in front of her and then onto the other rocks before turning to help Legolas out of the space, his blue eyes meeting Valaina's in that moment. The elleth was sure her face flushed just as much as the elf prince's as she helped him out of the small space and quickly turned away. "Well…so…catching up," Valaina started awkwardly as Legolas walked ahead of her for a moment.

"They are a good twenty minutes ahead of us," the elf prince said with a sigh as he turned to face Valaina. "And I just got my breath back. We should…Valaina?"

Valaina had disappeared from behind Legolas, and when he turned back around, he came face to face with her white furred head. "Care for a lift," Valaina asked as she gave a wolfish grin.

"I…well…running is-" Legolas flustered causing Valaina to give a chocked and strangled cough in wolfish laughter.

"Get on," Valaina growled with a roll of her eyes.

Legolas didn't say anything as he climbed up onto the white furred back and settled down comfortably. "Hang on…just not too tight," Valaina advised before she bounded over the rocks with much more grace on her four legs rather than when she was on her two legs.

"Let's not mention the situation we were just in to the dwarf," Legolas said as Valaina ate up the distance between them and their other two companions.

"He'll find out eventually. Dwarves have a sneaky way to get all the information they want out of others."

Valaina was sure that Legolas was most likely just as pink in the face as they were a few moments ago at the mention of their little incident. To cover her own embarrassment, and the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, Valaina raced forward with more determination as she caught sight of Gimli and Aragorn. _What the hell is wrong with me? _she thought as she quickly closed the distance between their two companions. _Why the hell do I feel like this? Nothing good comes out of _that _emotion…at least not for me…_

Valaina slowed down to a trot, matching Aragorn's jog as she drew even with the ranger. Legolas jumped down off her side and took up the lead as Valaina shifted back. "Your face is pink," Aragorn teased her in a quiet tone as Legolas gained speed ahead of them.

"Shut up…"

"What did you do?"

_"Not what you are thinking…" _Valaina thought to the ranger as she felt their conversation was being intruded upon by the dwarf behind them and the elf prince in front of them.

_"What happened?" _Aragorn asked in a very, very curious tone.

So, Valaina explained the whole thing to the ranger to which she received a hearty, slightly out of breath, laugh. "You are so rude, you know," Valaina grumbled.

_"You like him," _Aragorn stated causing Valaina to grow pink in the face again.

_"As a friend!" _Valaina responded rather quickly as Aragorn turned a knowing look to the elleth.

_"That sounded very defensive."_

_"I…well…shut up!"_

_"You like him."_

_"Friends…just friends…"_

_"Valaina-"_

"Not listening!" she said aloud before taking off at a sprint to catch up with Legolas, the ranger's laughter trailing after her as Valaina's face flushed pink once more. _He's a friend and that is that. A good friend…_Valaina stubbornly denied her butterflies. _A friend…_

She looked over at the elf prince out of the corner of her eye and immediately looked away. "What?" Legolas asked confused.

"I…nothing…"

"You and Aragorn were talking moments before and then you went silent," Legolas said thoughtfully. "But then you said something to the ranger though he did not say anything to you."

"Let's just say I can sort of possibly talk with one in their mind," Valaina said.

"You can read minds?" Legolas asked in alarm.

"Only if they let me in or they start the conversation. I don't go around reading everyone's mind," Valaina said defensively. "It's rude."

_"So, this is how you talk with Aragorn sometimes?" _Legolas thought to Valaina.

_"Yes. It is rather convenient when you don't want certain people to invade your conversation."_

_"So it seems. Why didn't you mention this before?"_

_"It was irrelevant. And if I wanted to start a private conversation with you than I would have done so a long while back. Though, doing so takes energy from me and the longer I hold the conversation, especially with someone new to doing this, the more tired I become."_

"That is interesting," Legolas said aloud.

"I tend to use the Rage within me to convey the conversation," Valaina explained as they continued to run.

"I hear you say something about using the Rage quiet often. What is it exactly?"

"It is kind of like an extra energy source really. Just…unpredictable."

"Like yourself?"

"Yes—wait…hey!" Valaina said in mock offense.

"My turn to lead," Legolas said before taking off ahead of Valaina to lead the hunters at his pace.

Aragorn waited for the elleth to take off after the princeling, but to his great surprise, she didn't. Valaina just ran ahead of him without so much as saying something against Legolas for stealing the lead. _She definitely likes him, no doubt about that, _Aragorn thought with a small smile. _Yet, she's too stubborn to realize it. Typical lycan._

* * *

The four hunters had long left the rugged rocks behind and were running across the rolling, green grassed hills of Rohan, the perfect place for horses to run on. Aragorn was leading them in the run having taken over from Legolas a few hours before. Still, Valaina did not take the lead and was content to run behind the elf prince as the sun began to rise that morning, the sky painted red, pink, and orange. "A red sun rises," Legolas said to his companions, unease clear on his face. "Blood has been spilt this night."

"Let's not worry about that," Valaina said. "It may not even be our friends."

"Yet it still might be."

"Positive thoughts, not negative, Legolas," Valaina grumbled. "That's Gimli's job."

"I heard that, lass," Gimli puffed from the back.

Still they ran on through the wild rolling, grass covered hills, every now and then the hills would hold clumps of large rocks, signs of their quarry having passed through the general area visible in these parts. Around high morning they came upon one such hill with boulders clumped to one side, and Valaina, who was currently in the lead, stopped on the hill causing her three companions to do the same. "What is it?" Aragorn asked as Valaina's face become a mask of concentration as something on the wind caught her interest.

She turned to Aragorn as she discerned the scent on the wind. To make sure she was correct, though she was hardly ever wrong when it came to scents, she placed a hand on the ground and felt the slight tremble of hoof beats. "Horses," Valaina said finally as the thunderous noise of hooves hitting the ground became louder and louder. "They are heading this way."

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted.

"What? Why?"

"We do not know if they are friends or enemies."

"What enemy rides a horse? They ride wargs!" Valaina complained as they took cover behind the rocks.

"You never know, and they may find us the enemy as well," Aragorn said before motioning the elleth to be quiet as the horses crested the hill. "Well, at least they would think you are the enemy."

"Thanks, Aragorn…"

The riders were clad in gold armor with green accents with spears in one hand, and the reins of their mount in the others. A few riders bore green banners with a golden rearing horse on it, the symbol of Rohan. The horses were clad in the Rohirrum attire, and many gave a snort as they caught scent of the four hunters that were just on the hill. As the Rohirrium passed by their hiding spot, Aragorn stepped away from the rocks with a hand on the hilt of his sword as he strode proudly out onto the hill. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark!" he called out to his three companions joined him on the hill.

The lead rider on a dapple grey horse held his spear aloft as he turned back toward the hill, his riders following suite as he did so. The horses came thundering back up the hill to circle the four hunters, causing them to close in together as the horses came to a halt in a circle, their riders each holding their spears pointed threateningly at the four travelers. The lead rider rode up through the ranks and came to a quick stop before the company, his horse giving a snort in agitation and warning to the people in front of him. "What news does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he asked harshly in a commanding voice that caused Valaina to want to rip him from the saddle in agitation. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said leaning on his ax as if he were at home and not currently in the middle of a circle at the dangerous end of a spear ready to skewer him alive.

Valaina glared at the lead rider as he dismounted with extreme ease from his horse and strode up to Gimli. "I would cut off your head, _dwarf_, if it stood but a little higher than the ground," he spat.

Quicker than any of the riders expected, and quite frankly surprising Aragorn, Legolas had an arrow pointed at the horse-lord, ready to fire. Valaina had moved out from behind Legolas and Aragorn with her dual blades drawn and at the ready to kill the horse-lord if Legolas didn't do so first. "You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas said angrily.

"Just try and threaten my friend again," Valaina said in a dangerously low voice, "and see what happens."

Aragorn stepped up between the princeling and the horse-lord, and quickly lowered the elf's bow with a pointed glare to him. Legolas reluctantly put the arrow back in the quiver as Gimli gave a sigh of relief, not meaning to really start any kind of tensions between the two. Aragorn looked at Valaina along with the rider, and both gave the elleth a hard glare. "Put your blades away," Aragorn said quietly.

Valaina did so reluctantly and with a glare. "He started it," she mumbled as Aragorn gave her a hard look. "I was just about to finish it."

"No one is finishing anyone here."

"We'll see-"

"Just be quiet, will you?"

Valaina gave a snort as and a nod in understanding. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm," Aragorn said to the rider. "We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your king."

"Oh, ignore me, then," Valaina muttered with a look to Aragorn to which he still ignored her.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the rider said in a grim voice as he pulled off his helm to reveal light, honey colored, shoulder length hair messed up from the helmet. "Not even his own kin."

The riders pulled back their spears, reassured that the four companions in front of them were not going to do any harm. "I know that feeling," Valaina mumbled.

"And who are you exactly, she-elf?" the rider asked in general curiosity.

"Who are _you_?" Valaina asked back with a frown.

"I asked you first."

"And I'm not answering until you introduce yourself," Valaina said stubbornly as Aragorn rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hand.

"You are impossible," he said to Valaina.

"I am Éomer, son of Éomund, and I am the Third Marshall of the Riddermark," the rider said with a look on his face that suggested that Valaina should be impressed.

She wasn't in the least bit as she drew herself up with a hardened glare. "Valaina," she said in a short tone. "Now, about your king…" she prompted the horse-lord back to the conversation at hand and away from herself.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," he continued and looked at Valaina who's eyes swirled in different reds.

"We are no spies," Aragorn assured the rider after giving Valaina a pointed look to not start anything. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," came the quick reply.

Valaina's glare fell off her face. "What?" she mumbled.

"There were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits there?" Gimli asked in hopefulness as he held up two fingers to emphasize his voice.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn explained.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," the man said point to the smoke in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli asked in shock before turning to Valaina.

"I cannot smell them. The horses are overpowering," she stated as the wind whipped by them.

Éomer gave her an odd look in question, but asked no more as the hostility was dropped. "I am sorry," he said before giving a shrill whistle. "Hasufel! Arod! Lacan!"

At his call, three riderless horses walked up to Éomer. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters."

Éomer mounted his dapple grey horse once more after handing the horses reins to Aragorn, and put his helmet on before turning back to the four hunters. "Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands," he said before riding to the head of his Rohirrum. "We ride north!" he yelled before taking off with his men in tow leaving the four hunters and three horses behind.

Aragorn took Hasufel, the chestnut stallion, and mounted the horse before turning to his three companions. He waited for Legolas as he helped Gimli up onto the back of Arod, the flea-bitten stallion, before the princeling hopped into the saddle himself. Valaina looked at the remaining horse, a large, liver bay stallion with a single white star on his forehead. He gave the elleth a snort, and stamped his hoof, impatient to be off. He examined the elleth for a moment before deciding he would bear her as a rider for the present moment. Valaina easily swung herself into the saddle and moved Lacan to the ranger's side. "You know," Aragorn started, "it's been a while since I've seen you on a horse."

"Did you not see me ride with the Rivendell patrols?"

"No. Now, let's see how you hold up, shall we?"

"Are you going to push me off again?"

"If you two are done acting like kids," Gimli grumbled from behind Legolas as he was not particularly fond of riding a horse larger than a pony, "can we please go?"

"Right," Aragorn gave a nod before moving Hasufel into a lope (a gait faster than a canter but slower than a gallop) toward the distant smoke.

Lacan waited for Valaina's signal, wondering if the elleth would hold up at such a fast speed as he felt her shift eagerly in the saddle. Valaina felt the horse dance underneath her, his eagerness for speed matching her own. "What are you waiting for?" she whispered to the horse as his ears flickered back in impatience. "Run, Lacan! Go!"

The horse dug his hooves into the ground in a half rear before taking off after the other two horses, quickly catching up to them at their pace, and eager to go faster. Valaina realized with quite some joy that she had found another horse after her own heart.


	14. Chapter 14: Fangorn Forest

Chapter 14: Fangorn Forest

* * *

***NEW* A/N: Once again, added and revised a shit load here. Enjoy it! Love it! Lol, jk. Seriously, though, enjoy! **

* * *

**Thank you for faving/following:  
**_longstreet  
__LeafDragonSamurai__  
_

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare: **It was quick and to the point, wasn't it? I have seen that video and I always laugh. That and Jar of Dirt

** 1412 karasu: **Oh, don't feel bad! My joy hasn't lessened any bit what so ever! I am glad to slow down a bit. And yep, more snarky Valaina in the chapter after this XD

** Petaldawn: **Thank you! Glad you are enjoying the story ^^

** Guest:** I am glad you like it ^^

** Larien Larry Arnatuile:** I will write more soon, but I am glad you like it ^^

* * *

The horses made traveling much faster, and, quite frankly, more enjoyable. At least for a certain red-eyed elleth on the back of a large, liver bay stallion who was having just as much fun as her. Almost too soon, the horses slowed to a walk as they neared the site of the burning carcasses, a few Uruk heads mounted on pikes emphasized what was burning, though the smell said it all, and placed up as a warning that Rohan still fights. Arrows, armor, up-turned grass, hoof prints, swords, and spears littered the ground, the battle field showing who had the advantage the night before. The eerily dark forest next to the battle ground loomed ever closer, and Valaina felt the odd sense of something, or some_one_, watching her as she neared the battle field. Fangorn forest wasn't the best of forests to be close to let alone run in to, and a certain two people had found that out the hard way as they shared a look.

Valaina stayed as far back from the burning carcasses as she could as the acrid smell burned her sensitive nose and throat making her gag each time she breathed. Lacan had given the elleth a look in understanding as they stopped, his own nose and throat burning as well. Legolas wasn't doing any better than the lycan, but he was able to get closer to the smoldering bodies than she was as he dismounted and walked with Aragorn and Gimli to the bodies. Valaina didn't know how Gimli became the one to do the sifting through of the bodies, but he did it with his single headed ax to keep his double headed ax from touching the vile bodies. He didn't have to look long for he soon found a charred, half broken belt of one of the hobbits' swords. "It's one of their wee belts," he said as he held it up to show his companions as Valaina dismounted and grudgingly moved forward to inspect it.

She let out a growl of anger and pain before turning away from her three companions, words unable to form on her tongue as the two hobbits' smiling faces popped into her mind. _"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath _(May they find peace after death)," Legolas murmured as he placed his hand over his heart and moved it toward the fire slightly before letting it fall back to his side.

Aragorn paced a second longer before kicking an Uruk's helmet as far as he could with a great cry of rage and sorrow before slowly sinking to the ground. "We failed them," Gimli said.

Valaina held onto herself a little longer before turning back to face Aragorn, just about to tell him that she needed to leave them when his words stopped her in her tracks. "A hobbit lay here," Aragorn said in a defeated voice, "and the other here." He moved forward with his brow furrowed in concentration and confusion, something Valaina had often seen when he was tracking something. "They crawled…"

Aragorn followed the tracks, picking up speed as he went along, hope beginning to rise as he followed the path that the hobbits took. Valaina, forgetting the burning feeling in her mouth and nose almost entirely, rushed over to the ranger as he scouted the ground, hope swelling in her own heart as he continued. "Their hands were bound," he said as he moved his hand over the tracks lightly, eyes scanning the ground for clues that helped him along. "Their bonds were cut," he said as he picked up a frayed rope that was hidden under the strewn earth.

Aragorn was now standing, urgency in his steps. "They ran over here," he said as he followed the tracks in a slight jog as his three companions jogged after him. "And were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle," the excitement and anticipation grew as they followed the tracks right up to the dark forest, much to Valaina disappointment, "into Fangorn forest."

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli said.

"Whatever it was," Valaina said with a sigh as she and Aragorn shared a look, "let us hope they are safe."

"Let us hope your _friend_ did not find them first," Aragorn amended.

"Hey, he is rather nice once you get to know him!"

"If he doesn't bite your head off first," Aragorn said as they entered the forest, though Gimli was nearly dragged into by Legolas.

"He was a little over protective of me, I'll give you that."

"A little?" Aragorn asked in an exasperated voice. "He was _far _from being a _little _overprotective!"

The gnarled trunks of the old trees twisted everywhere in the old forest as moss and grass clung to the roots and the ground in between the close knit trees. Shrubs and foliage lay everywhere, and the path was hard to find as the light hardly passed through the tight trees that seemed to be threatening the small group as they delved deeper into the woods. "Who are you two talking about?" Legolas asked in curiosity.

"My friend—ow!" Valaina was cut off as a tree branch nailed the elleth in the head sending her back into Legolas. "What was that for?!" she asked the trees as Legolas helped her stand up.

A resounding, yet almost silent, howl answered the elleth along with the slight groaning of trees in a sort of laughter. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked.

"Oh, fine. I just _love _to get hit in the head by a tree," Valaina grumbled as the trees shook in what must have been laughter as the howl reach Valaina's ears yet again telling Valaina that her friend knew that the elleth was in the forest.

Suddenly, Gimli spotted a black substance on the leaves of a bush, and he promptly tasted it only to spit it out in conformation at what Valaina could smell with her nose. "Orc blood," he spat.

"Gimli," Valaina started in a matter-of-fact voice as she turned to the dwarf, "I could have told you what that was by scent."

Gimli's face turned into one of embarrassment. "I knew that. I just was confirming what you thought was right," he said stubbornly.

"Well, now you know what I taste when I'm a wolf."

"Something none of us want to really experience," Aragorn muttered from the front as the dwarf held his ax closer to him as they went even deeper into the forest.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli stated the obvious.

"No shit," Valaina muttered.

"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory…and anger," Legolas said as he discerned what he was feeling from the trees.

"No shit again," Valaina muttered causing her three companions to turn and face her. "What?"

Aragorn just shook his head and continued forward followed by the other three. The sound of creaking timber surrounded them as the branches gave a moan to prove the princeling's point. Gimli, in his fright and out of natural reaction, raised his ax threateningly to the trees in defense. He looked around for the enemy, but found none. "The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said in an awed voice as he watched the tree's branches sway without any wind as they moaned to each other.

"And I wonder who they are talking about," Valaina mumbled to Legolas as she turned to face Gimli as he looked around the trees for the threat.

"Gimli, lower your ax," commanded Aragorn as he moved his hand in a lowering motion to emphasize his point to the dwarf.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas informed the dwarf with pride.

"They don't like you waving you're ax around either. Try to keep it close to you," Valaina added as she heard her friend give a small growl from wherever they were.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli scoffed and earned another angry bout of tree groaning.

"I'm sure they talk about much more than squirrel droppings. That would be rather boring. Perhaps they talk about the day, or what may have recently passed through the woods. Or maybe," Valaina began in earnest, "they are talking to those around as if trying to figure out what kind of strange creature has come into their forest waving their ax about as if to cut them down."

The trees gave another moan in agreement as the dwarf glared at Valaina who looked innocently at the trees. "And I wonder what they are saying about you, lass?" Gimli started harshly.

"Well, that's pretty easy," Valaina replied as she rubbed her forehead absentmindedly. "They are trying to figure out who is going to hit my face next. They find it most amusing especially since my friend—shit!"

Valaina was cut off again as a tree root popped out of the ground and caused the lycan to fall into Legolas. The elf held the both of them up for a moment before Valaina righted herself. "Sorry, these _god damn trees_," the trees shook their leaves with what was presumably laughter, "tend to like to make me fall."

Legolas shrugged it off as he was looking out into the forest when suddenly he walked forward as his eyes caught something within the woods. "_Nad no ennas _(Something's out there)," he said as his eyes searched to pinpoint what it was he saw.

_"Man cenich _(What do you see)?" Aragorn asked under his breath as he neared the elf prince.

"It's nothing dark. I haven't felt anything, really. No warning, no rise in anger. Nothing," Valaina whispered to Gimli who in turn grunted.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas stated.

Aragorn stood up straighter as his face turned into a mask of anger. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us. We must be quick," he hissed as he drew his sword out of its sheath only slightly.

Legolas had an arrow knocked and ready while Gimli held brought his ax closer to his body, yet Valaina did not feel the Rage kick in at all. Instead, she seemed quite calm and not so much angry as the Rage within her stayed at its normal, quiet voice, not even bothering to come up in a warning. As her companions whipped around to face the White Wizard wielding there various weapons, Valaina did not. A bright white light filled the area behind the wizard, blinding them to his features yet not his outline as Legolas shot an arrow at him only to have it deflected as well as Gimli's ax, which the dwarf had thrown. Aragorn gave a shout of surprise as his blade's hilt grew burning hot making him drop it, and Valaina gave a snort as she watched the scene unfold. "You have no attack for me?" Saruman asked Valaina in a voice that was indeed Saruman's yet it was laced with a familiar voice as well causing Valaina to become rather confused. "I dare say, I am disappointed."

"Don't flatter yourself yet," Valaina growled in spite of herself.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

"Where are they now?" Aragorn asked.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. Does that comfort you?" the familiar voice said as it became increasingly stronger than Saruman's voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn said in anger and confusion.

The light faded away to reveal a rather gleeful Gandalf leaning on his white staff. He wore white robs instead of grey, and his once grey, curly hair had become a straight, shoulder length, pearl white along with his now much shorter white beard. His face seemed less worn and old, and more cheerful and young as he looked at what was left of the fellowship. "It cannot be," Aragorn said in sheer bewilderment.

Legolas quickly knelt onto one knee and was promptly followed by Gimli. "Forgive me," Legolas said with his head lowered in slight shame, "I mistook you for Saruman."

Valaina, however, now felt the anger build inside her as she looked at what may, or may not, have been her old friend. _Is this another trick of Saruman's?_ she thought with a snarl, and took a step forward receiving odd looks from her companions as she did so. "How do we know this isn't some trick?" she growled to Gandalf.

"Ah," Gandalf said with a smile, "that is the Eärlindë I know. Now, are you going to draw your sword or believe me when I say I am not a threat."

At the sound of her other name, the name that only Gandalf was allowed to call her by, Valaina relaxed greatly. "Just taking precautions," she mumbled. "You never know what Saruman will do next."

"I am Saruman, or as he should be," Gandalf stated as if to make some unknown point clear.

"Um…confused…" Valaina said as she cocked her head to the side slightly, but Gandalf ignored her.

"You fell," Aragorn said as he was still struggling to believe.

"Through fire, and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again," Gandalf told them.

Valaina couldn't hold it anymore, and she did what no one ever thought she would do. She flung herself into Gandalf, enveloping him in a bear hug fit enough to crush one's supply of air for decades after she released them. "Good gods, I've missed you, Gandalf. I've missed you so much," she said as Gandalf gave her a startled hug back.

"Gandalf?" he asked himself before he remembered. "Oh, yes. That is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," Gandalf said as if amused. "I am Gandalf the White. And I have come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

Valaina let the poor man go with a smile upon her face as Gandalf turned to her. "It is good to see that smile of yours, Eärlindë. I have missed it dearly," he said as they began to walk back the way they came through the forest.

"Is that all you have missed?" Valaina asked in mock hurt.

"I've missed you as well, my dear."

As they walked, Gandalf put on a grey cloak to cover his white ones and Aragorn told their old companion all of what happened from the time the wizard fell up to their travel into Fangorn Forest after the two hobbits they were tracking. "One stage of your journey is over," Gandalf said to the four, "another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn stated.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then have we run all this way for nothing?" Gimli grumbled.

"Wonderful," came the sarcastic voice of Valaina. "Just out of curiosity, can we ever go to a place that will _not_ have unhappy people who want to banish, kill, maim, hurt, or wish ill tidings upon us? Just a thought."

"Valaina, _you_ will never find a place like that," Aragorn stated with a smile. "Not with your red eyes."

"Thanks, Aragorn. You sure know how to keep my hopes up."

"Are we to leave those poor hobbits here," Gimli started again in despair, "in this horrid, dark, dank, _tree-infested_-" the trees groaned and creaked, much like Valaina's angry growls, at the dwarf's words. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest," he covered up quickly while clutching his ax tight to his body and eyeing the trees about him.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones…that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf said in his usual, knowing voice and crazy riddles.

"Riddles, why must it be riddles," Valaina grumbled again.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up…and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli asked in an unconvinced voice, but at the sound of the angry trees he hurriedly tried to cover himself. "Oh, that's good."

"Stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"Who says we want to be safe?" Valaina asked. "I, for one, find _safe _boring."

"Which is why you always run into unnecessary trouble."

"The new Gandalf's more grumpy that the old one," Gimli said in disappointment,

"He's just Gandalf," Valaina said as she looked up at the trees and glared at them as they moved their branches dangerously low to the lycan's head and quickly brought them up once more. "They seem to be waking up as well."

"Fangorn is waking up all together," Gandalf told her before they reached the edge. "It has long been asleep, and now it is time to once again move forward on the path."

"Damn riddles…"

Gandalf shot Valaina a cheeky smile. "You cannot say you didn't miss them."

"No," she sighed in defeat, "you are right. I missed them even if they still make absolutely no sense whatsoever."

They stepped out of Fangorn, and the acrid smell of burning Uruks once again fill Valaina's mouth burning it raw. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gagged on the air, a strangling noise coming from the elleth. "I did not miss _that_," she growled.

Gandalf gave Valaina a look of amusement before letting out a long, musical whistle, and after a moment's wait, a neigh responded. "By the gods," Valaina said in awe as she caught sight of a white horse galloping up to them, "is that who I think it is?"

"It is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said in as much awe as Valaina as the white horse slowed to a very proud walk to stop in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said as the horse gave a nod of its head in a bow and acknowledgement, "he is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf gave the horse a gentle pat on its neck before mounting him bareback with relative ease. "For an old man," Valaina said with a smirk, "you move pretty swift."

"I do not know if that was a compliment," Gandalf gave her 'the look', "or an insult to my person."

"Um…compliment?" Valaina asked with slight fear as her three companions mounted their horses.

"That's what I thought. Now come, we must not tarry any longer. We ride to Edoras with all the speed we can."

In a flash, Shadowfax was off with Hasufel and Arod right on his heels, the horses eager to follow the white stallion. However, Lacan stood rooted to the spot as Valaina moved to mount him. "What is it, Lacan?" Valaina asked as the horse with confusion.

The horse gave a nicker in warning as two, cold eyes looked at Valaina's back. Lacan's ears went back in an angry snort as he turned his whole body to face Fangorn Forest. A large, six foot two, dark brown wolf with a scar crossing from his missing right ear over his blind right eye and across the bridge of his nose gave a bark, its single functional yellow eye dancing in delight as he saw the whole form of the rider. "Valaina!" he cried out in join. "Valaina!"

Valaina's face lit up as she recognized the young voice of the werewolf. She turned from Lacan's side and raced over to the wolf before barreled it over onto the ground. "Colven! By the gods I am so glad to _see_ you," she said emphasizing the "see".

Colven gave her a wolf smile. "You were the one that left Rohan with that ranger."

"He is still rather afraid that you will bite his head off," Valaina laughed.

Colven puffed himself up. "He was mad at you," he said defensively as his face fell into an angry puppy look.

"That didn't give you the right to nearly kill him."

"I didn't though…"

Valaina shook her head at the brown wolf. "What news of Fiane? Is his pack well?

Colven's face fell into sorrow. "Fiane is dead. I am the last of the free wolves as far as I know. His pack was slaughtered in the night two months back by a group of Uruk-hai. They had no chance or warning for they had been on the run."

"Fiane will be dearly missed."

"As will the pups."

"Pups? There hasn't been a pack with pups since the rise of Sauron when Morgoth created the werewolves."

"That was why they were hunted and killed. I found the remains myself, nothing was left but bones. The pups were rather weak and probably would only be large, mortal wolves rather than actual werewolves."

Valaina had grown angry at the news of her friend and his small pack of four wolves death. "When I get my hands on Saruman, I'm going to rip him apart!" she growled making Lacan sidestep from his spot near them.

Colven looked back at the forest with longing in his eyes. "Back when you and that ranger were traveling through Fangorn, I was merely residing in the forest until Fiane sent word to me as to where he and his pack were staying so that I may join them. I have protected the borders of this forest the best I can for the past years, and I will continue to do so until death. I took this responsibility after Fiane's death, and I will not stray from it," Colven stated proudly as he lifted himself off the ground.

Valaina stood as well as she looked at the young wolf proudly stating his job as a guardian of the woods. "Then go, mellon nim. Be at peace guarding the forest from harm," Valaina said as she took the wolf's head in her hands and kissed his forehead. "Be safe, now, you hear? I want you to live your life, not throw it away needlessly. The forest seems to have taken a great liking to you anyway, and I _had _the bumps to prove it."

"Yes, Valaina," Colven mocked with a sheepish smile. "And you must promise me, lycan, that you will also be safe."

"I can never make that promise, Colven," Valaina sighed. "I like danger far too much for my own good. But I can promise you that I will avenge Fiane's death and the death of his pack. I swear on it."

"I know you will."

With a quick lick to Valaina's face, the brown wolf raced back into the forest, the trees creaking in a less threatening, joking way and more in a good-bye to the elleth. The red-eyed lycan ran to her horse before jumping, placing her hands on Lacan's rump, and then setting herself into the saddle as the horse took off after her friends who were far ahead of her, barely dots on the horizon to the elleth's eyes. As she galloped away, a sorrowful but proud howl sounded from the quickly disappearing forest behind the elleth and horse.


	15. Chapter 15: Edoras

Chapter 15: Edoras

* * *

***NEW* A/N: Editing galore once more (lol that rhymed!)**

* * *

**Thanks to**_ Petaldawn, RiverWinchester_** for favoriting.  
Thanks to **_LeafDragonSamuri_ **for following.**

* * *

** Seriya Silvermist: **Thank you for pointing out my simple, bone-headed mistakes XD And I am glad that you like the story ^^

** Wisdom's Stare: ***Sniffles* Yes, the poor pack...

** Petaldawn: **Thanks, I did too. I wanted to add a little more background to Valaina's relationship to the other werewolves, and added another OC. Though, I do not think he shall reappear again. I haven't decided yet.

** 1412 karasu: **^_^ And yes, Colven tends to bring out the suspicion. He is much like a stalker at first and then is a complete puppy pnce you get to know him, though, they were talking about rough times so that side of him really wasn't there.

** Biderdider: **Thanks. And you wonder...*looks around* what *whispers excitedly*? XD

* * *

Lacan ate up the distance between him and the other three horses as he enjoyed the freedom of running with the light passenger on his back. Valaina let the horse choose what to do for he knew the lands and the path to Edoras better than she did. The sun steadily sank in the sky, pink, orange, and yellow hues mixing and twisting the sky into that of a gorgeous sunset with fiery orange clouds. Lacan slowed to a steady, rhythmic canter as he came within a few lengths from Valaina's companions who had stopped. Lacan gave a whinny to Shadowfax in a greeting, though Valaina did not doubt that there was a challenge underneath the greeting for Lacan had proved to be a horse of considerable will and fight. "Where did you ride off to, lass? We nearly left you all the way back at Fangorn," Gimli said as Lacan stopped next to Arod.

"I spoke with my friend from Fangorn," Valaina said as she saw Aragorn roll his eyes. "Colven says hello, by the way."

"And how is the werewolf?"

"He is quite alright," Valaina said with a nod though her companions did not miss the knowing, sorrowful look that had quickly passed over the elleth's features. "Are we waiting for something?"

"We will rest here for the night, and take up the ride once more in the morning," Gandalf said as he dismounted with the same ease that he used to get onto the horse's back.

The others followed in dismounting, though Gimli practically fell off of Arod's back, and began to set up a small camp. Valaina removed the saddle and reins from Lacan to allow the horse freedom to roam. He wouldn't go far for his training as a Rohirrium horse had proven that when Valaina disappeared into Fangorn with her companions as he had stayed right where she left him. With a big huff, the horse sunk to the ground and rolled, scratching his back and itching spots he wasn't able to reach, a contented sigh coming from him as he stood once more and moved to graze. "You're awfully quite, lass. What's on your mind?" Gimli asked as he smoked his pipe.

Valaina, who had been staring into the fire, looked up at Gimli, her eyes filled with many different emotions. "Nothing that I wish to share," she said.

"Aragorn, I must speak with you," Gandalf said as he rose and walked a distance away with the ranger.

Valaina got tired of sitting, and began to pace just outside the line of light, her eyes giving off an iridescent glow in the darkness of night. "Stop pacing before you create a hole," Gimli told the elleth and received a glare in return.

"I wish to be off," Valaina said more so to herself than her companions.

"What is troubling you, lass?"

"Saruman," Valaina snarled the name causing her companions to look at her. "He's the one responsible for the death of some very good friends of mine, and knowing he has a hold over Rohan bothers me."

Gimli shared a look with Legolas who, in return, shrugged. "We know, but you should rest. You look like you need it," Legolas said gently as to not stir the elleth's anger any further.

"I can't."

"How about you sing?"

"Oh, hell no. Unless you want to be deaf the rest of your life, you will never ask me that question again," Valaina said, though Gimli and Legolas thought she was over exaggerating.

"I think you sing beautifully!" Gandalf called over his shoulder before resuming his conversation with Aragorn.

"Really now?"

"Yes, of course," Gandalf smiled to the lycan.

"And, when was the last time you heard me sing?" Valaina asked as she glared at the wizard.

Instead of answering the lycan, he waved her off. "That's right, because I've never sung in my life and I don't plan too," Valaina answered for him.

"Stop pacing, maybe that will help," Gimli said grumpily.

"How do you still have so much energy after all that running we did?" Legolas asked.

"I just do," Valaina responded as she glared out at the night.

"Maybe you should go for another run," a grumpy dwarf commented rather smugly. "And take the elf with you for the two of you seemed to have quite a fun time together."

Valaina turned glaring eyes to the dwarf. "Oh yeah? And, if I remember correctly, weren't you the one that had trouble keeping up in the first place?" she asked haughtily.

"Dwarves can run _short distances _as we are _wasted _on _cross-country_," Gimli said in an equally heated voice. "At least I saw where I was going while _some _were too concentrated on others."

"I was watching where I was going," Legolas defended himself.

"Then what was so interesting about Valaina that you couldn't take your eyes off her?"

Valaina turned curious eyes toward Legolas as the prince was put on the spot. "The way she moved over the rocks was just…odd…unelf-like," Legolas responded honestly. "I was wondering why that was."

"Maybe because I am a lycan?" Valaina muttered.

"Oh really? Is that _all _you were focused on?" the dwarf persisted as he thoroughly enjoyed the flustered looks upon both of the elves' faces.

"Yes," Legolas snapped.

"You seemed _very _concentrated on the lass especially _after _your little incident."

"Gimli, leave it be," Valaina said as she and Legolas both grew a bit pink from said incident.

"You aren't off the hook either, lass," Gimli said as he rounded on Valaina with a smug look on his face. "You seem pretty focused on the elf just as much as he is on you."

"Am not," Valaina defended rather quickly making Gimli's smile larger.

"Oh?"

"I'm not," Valaina growled.

"So what happened to make the two of you seem more interested in each other?"

"Nothing happened," Valaina growled again.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Nothing…happened…"

Legolas had become increasingly uneasy as well as the dwarf continually pushed the matter of the two elves' certain predicament, and it seemed as if he wasn't done yet. "Since when have you become so defensive of your little mishaps?" Gimli asked.

"I'm not defensive," Valaina said rather defensively. "Just leave it alone, will you?"

"Not until you tell me what happened."

A long string of profanities left Valaina's mouth as she rounded on the dwarf in anger. "Nothing _fucking happened!_" she snarled. "He _fell _into me and then we got _stuck _in between some _rocks! _That's it! Now leave it alone, damn it."

"I'm not the dog here. That'd be you," Gimli said without thinking.

"Why you-"

Legolas reacted quickly by clamping a hand around Valaina's mouth, which had become a habit as the elleth tended to bring unnecessary harm to herself by her words, and dragged her across to the other side of the fire away from the slightly frightened but mostly smug looking dwarf. He sat down with the elleth half in his arms struggling to get free. _"Calm down, will you?" _Legolas thought to the elleth as she tried to pry herself out of his grip.

_"Calm down?! He just insulted me!" _Valaina thought back.

_"Gimli wasn't thinking, Valaina. Just take a deep breath-"_

_"Don't tell me what to do, damn it!"_

Legolas looked at Valaina and then shrugged. _"Suite yourself," _he thought with a small smirk. _"But you are not leaving my side until you calm down."_

_"Well that's too bad! Now let me go."_

_"No."_

_"Legolas-"_

_"I'm not going to let you kill the poor dwarf."_

_"The _poor dwarf_ insulted me!"_

_"He wasn't thinking right."_

_"Let go of me, damn it!"_

_"No."_

Gimli watched in confusion as the two exchanged different glances to a conversation he had no idea they were having in their heads. No more than half an hour later, Valaina was asleep in Legolas's arms, exhaustion having overcome her thoughts as she argued with the elf prince, and Aragorn and Gandalf had taken up their spots around the fire after talking for a good hour or so. "Is she really asleep?" Aragorn asked Legolas quietly as he looked at Valaina who had, no doubt, unconsciously curled into the elf's shoulder and looked rather comfortable there.

"Yes," Legolas admitted. "She was rather tired."

"And she should be."

"She didn't look tired an hour ago," Legolas said as he looked back at the sleeping lycan.

Aragorn gave Legolas a small, knowing smile. "Along with running after the Uruks, healing herself, and having her private conversations with you and me, she's been fighting against the Rage within her. She's needed to keep it bottled up so that she didn't leave us and take on the Uruks by herself. She's unknowingly used a lot of energy."

As Legolas looked at the peaceful lycan, he noticed that she seemed rather unscathed from the battle with the Uruks days before. Even her forehead, which had been hit by the random tree branch in Fangorn, was devoid of a scratch, bruise, or even a bump. "But she was fine after Moria," Legolas thought out loud. "And she was more beat up there than back when we started after the Uruks."

"You four had been running days on end with barely any food and rest," Gandalf started. "That is something that will take a toll on anyone, including elves who have a large amount of stamina. How often did you feel the need to rest?"

Legolas's brow furrowed in confusion. "Not too often when I should have," he said after a while.

Even Aragorn was confused as to this new thought. "I have quite the bit of endurance myself, but I should have needed more rest than Legolas," he said. "I felt tired, no doubt about that, but I didn't feel as though I needed _to _rest."

"You did not know, but Eärlindë was actually _providing _you three with more energy to continue on. She needed some way to relieve herself of the burden of the Rage within her and what better way to do it than to give that energy to those around her without shifting or giving in to it," Gandalf said.

"But how?" Aragorn asked.

"It is not something she controls," Gandalf explained. "The unpredictable power within her does as it will, and when it wants to be let out it finds a way to leave Eärlindë, but never by her choice. It is rather complex, and even I do not understand it fully. At the moment, she is resting and regaining the energy she has lost. She will be wide awake at her 'first light' on the morrow."

Aragorn looked at the lycan in Legolas's arms. "She never ceases to surprise me," he admitted. "And I do not doubt that she will have some 'kind words' for you in the morning."

Legolas shrugged indifferently. "As long as she is not trying to kill Gimli, I will be alright."

Aragorn looked at Valaina with a smug smile on his face. He would have yet another thing to tease the lycan about now.

* * *

Valaina didn't know when she fell asleep, or how she fell asleep for that matter, but she awoke to a hand softly brushing the small, loose strands of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Dawn was just beginning to peak in the sky as Valaina opened her eyes as the exhaustion she had no idea she felt the night before was put to rest as she felt rested and ready to go once more. The arm around her shoulders didn't let go or drop as she did wake, and Valaina realized that the elf that held her wasn't going to let her get up so easily. Legolas wanted to make sure the elleth wasn't going to ring poor Gimli's neck, or maybe he rather liked holding the elleth close to him, but Valaina put _that _thought out of her mind quickly. "You can let me go, now," Valaina said in a half-awake voice.

"Why would I do that? Maybe I'm still sleeping," Legolas said as he snuggled down even more so than before.

"You're awake, though," Valaina said with a glare at the elf.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Now let go of me."

"I can't understand you…"

"Are you enjoying this?" Valaina asked in a teasing tone.

"What if I am?" Legolas asked in a sly voice, though Valaina was sure he was only teasing her. After all, it was her fault she fell asleep in his arms.

In all honesty, Valaina actually found herself hoping that Legolas _wouldn't _let her go. She quite liked being held in his arms and the feeling that he was close to her. The more she thought about it, the more the butterflies in the pit of her stomach danced about, and she was sure she was blushing as her cheeks grew warm. "Why did you go quiet all the sudden?" Legolas asked and Valaina definitely heard the teasing tone to his voice now. "Are _you _enjoying this?"

"No," Valaina growled despite the fact that she was which is what horrified her more than anything. She did not, whatsoever, want her feelings to grow even more for the elf prince, and was rather angry at herself for thinking that maybe she did have feelings for the elf that were stronger than friendship. "Can you let me go now?"

Legolas let go of Valaina almost reluctantly as if he wasn't sure whether or not he was done holding her close to him and getting a kick out of teasing her. Valaina stood up quickly and made her way over to Lacan who was, at the moment, grazing. She began to saddle him up to calm her thoughts and the butterflies within her stomach as the first signs of light showed in the sky. As soon as the girth was tightened, she checked the horse to make sure that he wasn't holding his breath, but found that Lacan had been trained well for the horse hadn't move from his spot all the while he was being saddled, and he for sure did not hold his breath while the girth was tightened. The sun was still well away from rising in the sky when Valaina 'sneezed' loudly. Aragorn, who was a _very _light sleeper, woke up instantly with his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to draw it. "What is…" he trailed off at the innocent look Valaina was giving him. "Didn't we already go through what first light meant?"

"No. Now get up."

"Next time, you get the first watch and I'll take the last," the ranger mumbled.

Sure, first light meant the first signs of the dark leaving, but in Aragorn's case it was when the _sunlight _could be seen. But since it had been Legolas who took the last watch, no doubt waking the lycan up, that meant that the company would get up at the first sign of the retreating dark. Valaina was sitting in Lacan's saddle as the rest of her friends saddled their own horses, minus Gandalf who would ride bareback once more. The large, liver bay stallion stamped his hoof in impatience, obviously, he too wanted to be on the run. After what seemed like forever to Valaina and the horse, the company was mounted and ready to be on the run. "We shall reach Edoras around midday today," Gandalf said before Shadowfax took off at a lope toward the Golden Hall.

Lacan's hooves dug into the ground as he raced forward, eating up the distance and itching to go faster than what they were going. Valaina wholeheartedly agreed with him, but a certain cranky wizard told them off. As they ran through the morning, the wide expanse of plains gave way to a small speck in the distance which Valaina recognized as Edoras, and as they drew closer to the Rohan city the brown roofs and houses became more noticeable upon a small, mini mountain like rough as if a branch of the snowcapped mountains in the background had been broken off and left in the middle of the plains for some unknown reason.

The five companions stopped a mile outside of Edoras a little past midday, the town completely visible and rather beautiful as it fit into Rohan's green, yellow, and brown landscape perfectly. The wooden fence surrounding the city was built oddly of wood as were the houses, and Valaina wondered if they had the wood carried all the way out to this lone branch of a mountain. Lacan gave a snort before standing prouder, if the horse could do that as he carried himself as high as he could already. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf stated. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind has been overthrown. Saruman's hold over Théoden is now very strong."

Valaina gave the city a glare at the mention of said wizard. "I can feel it," she said. "The dark power that rests over Edoras is very strong, and it seems that it has been so for a while now."

"You must stay in control of yourself," Aragorn warned her.

"Don't worry about me," Valaina snapped back.

"Like that."

She turned her death glare onto Aragorn who gave the elleth a cheeky smile in return, and Valaina found herself receiving the same smile from Legolas as if the two had shared some kind of secret that they didn't want the lycan to know of. "Be careful of what you say, and do not look for welcome here," Gandalf warned them before moving Shadowfax forward. He stopped after a few steps and turned to Valaina. "Actually, do not say anything at all, Eärlindë. You tend to cause more harm than help when you speak."

Valaina went to give a nasty retort when her face softened into understanding, and she gave a nod. "Alright, you got me on that one, Gandalf," she said in agreement.

"Not a word?"

"I can't promise that. I will _try _though," she said emphasizing the 'try'.

Gandalf shook his head before they galloped the last mile to the gate before slowing into a trot as they neared the fence. The doors were wide open and no one stopped them as the five entered Edoras which caused Valaina to look around in confusion. It was as if Edoras was waiting for them to come and rid them of Saruman. As they entered, Valaina caught sight of a woman with long, curly blonde hair in a flowing white dress standing in front of the Golden Hall with a flag stand to her, yet there was no flag. As if to answer Valaina's question as to where the flag was, it flew down to land in front of Lacan. The horse sidestepped the flag before walking into the small city with Aragorn being the last into the city, and when Valaina looked for the woman again she found that she was gone. The people dressed in dark clothes and went about their business with their heads down, not a word uttered by the people of Rohan as the riders passed them by. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli stated in his grumbling tone as he looked at Valaina.

"I find it quite nice here," Valaina said back sarcastically. "At least they don't look like they want to kill me."

"Lass, that is only Lothlórien," Gimli said back.

"I would choose Rohan over that god damn place any day."

Gandalf turned to give Valaina a stern look as they came to a halt outside the Golden Hall; the beautiful and grand hall was set on grey stone, the largest building in all of Edoras and the grandest of them all. Three stable boys took the horses to be taken care of into one of the very large stables that dotted all of Edoras for the horse lords treated their horses just like they would treat a child almost. Gandalf and Aragorn led the way up the steps followed by Legolas, Gimli, and Valaina who was attempting to put on something other than a glare on her face yet was failing miserably as she found that many of the guards their gave her one in return.

They stopped outside the hall as ten guards dressed in chain mail and Rohan colors came out to greet them, and one man who had red hair and a beard to match stepped forward from the group. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyham, by order of," the man's face, already unhappy at having to be a messenger, turned to one of disgust as he gave a quick pause, "Grìma Wormtomgue," he spat the name out in clear dislike.

The company stood in a line facing the hall, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, and Valaina, all a sight to see. Valaina noticed the apologizing look that the red headed man was giving them, but that did not ease her anger. The dark magic inside the hall was poking at the anger inside of her, making the beast within rage, mixed with her desire for revenge against Saruman it did not create a very happy Valaina. Not that she was happy to be at Edoras in the first place, but that was because she would rather be at Isengard beheading a certain, pain in the ass wizard. Gandalf gave her a 'stay calm or I'm going to kill you' look before nodding to Aragorn and Legolas to comply with the man's order furthering Valaina's anger. "Are you-" Valaina started but silenced at Aragorn's hard look.

The men seemed to just notice the elleth with the red eyes. They were apprehensive and visibly shrunk back in slight fear, however that did not stop them from asking for her weapons. Valaina saw that Aragorn had handed over his sword, knife, bow and quiver, Gandalf his sword, Legolas is bow, quiver and his dual blades, and Gimli, though very hesitant, handed over his axes. They were watching Valaina, slightly worried at what she was going to do. "Your weapons, milady," the red head man said once more in a soft voice as though he would rather not relieve her of her weapons, which was probable true.

"I heard you the first time, damn it. And don't call me that," she grumbled.

"Valaina," Aragorn said steadily, "just give them your weapons."

Valaina looked like she was ready to argue as her eyes flashed dangerously, before letting out a sigh of annoyance. "Alright," she mumbled.

She unsheathed her dual blades and twirled them dangerously before handing them to the man in front of her with a pointed glare that those were her most valuable weapons she had seeing as she had forged them herself with Thorin Oakenshield. She unsheathed the four daggers that were stored in between the sheaths of the dual blades and handed those over as well with yet another pointed glare. She moved to her belt of throwing knives, which still held five knives, and unbuckled it from her waist to give it to the man. She unsheathed her long knife and her long dagger from her waist, the men now very wary of her multitude of weapons, and another man moved forward to take the four daggers that she removed from the sheaths on her thighs.

She didn't move to remove anything else, making the men gathered in front of them wonder if she was done. Aragorn gave a loud throat clear, and Valaina groaned in annoyance before removing the two hidden daggers from her back sheath underneath her leather jerkin, and then removed a dagger from each boot. The men gave her a very wary look to which she glared at them. She then pulled up the right sleeve of her shirt and took off the concealed dagger on her arm. "Do not lose them or I will hunt the three of you down," Valaina growled as she handed the 'last' of her daggers over to the three men that were laden with her weapons.

"Where on earth did you get all those daggers?" Legolas asked appalled.

"I've had them since we first set out," Valaina said. "I just never really need them. They are more of a precaution and in case of an emergency."

Aragorn shook his head, and Gimli looked at her with newfound respect. "It is comforting to know that you are so prepared, lass," Gimli said with a nod of approval.

"Your staff," the red headed man asked reluctantly of Gandalf.

"Oh," Gandalf said clutching his staff closer to him. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

"Very well."

Legolas offered Gandalf his arm adding to the effect of the 'old man'. Gimli followed while Aragorn walked with Valaina. "Did you hand over everything?" he asked under his breath.

Valaina looked at him and shrugged, a sly smile on her face. "It won't hurt them to know I have an extra set in my boots and another hidden dagger on my left arm."

"Is that all that is left?"

"I always have my fangs and claws."

"How did I know you would say that?"

Valaina shrugged as they stepped into the dark hall, something that did not help dull the unease in her stomach. On the throne sat a man that looked far too old and sickly to be alive, yet his head moved which assured Valaina that he wasn't a corpse, at least not yet. She noticed the deathly pale, black haired man next to the king murmur something to him, and then out of the corner of her eye Valaina also noticed a large group of burly, hostile men not dressed in the garbs of the Rohan soldiers stalk the company as they made their way further into the hall, the door shutting loudly behind them. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf spoke to the ill king.

"Now, what makes you say that?" Valaina muttered to Legolas as she walked next to the elf.

The leech beside the king whispered something to Théoden and Valaina give a low growl that sounded much louder in the hall which she quickly covered up with a clear of her throat, though Aragorn still gave her a glare along with Legolas. "What?" she asked.

"Try to keep the noise down," the elf murmured.

"Not my fault it's so quiet in here."

"Why should I," the king was saying in a voice as if death was trying to pull him back into its clutches, "welcome you, Gandalf…Stormcrow?" Théoden wheezed out as he slowly turned to Grìma for confirmation of what he said.

"A just question, my liege," the vile man said as he stood and snaked up to Gandalf in a way that repulsed Valaina to the core. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Like yourself?" she muttered.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," Gandalf snapped at the man as he pointed his staff threateningly to Grìma who shrank back in utter fear.

"His staff!" the man cried out in terror which turned to fury. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The gruff men that had been stalking the group suddenly burst forward toward the company at Gríma's words. Aragorn and Legolas protected Gandalf as the wizard walked forward toward Théoden, intent on ridding the ailing king of Saruman's grasp. "Hello," Valaina muttered as two men came at her, obviously thinking the woman was the weakest point of the group.

Valaina felt the thrill of the skirmish shiver down her back as her eyes turned ruthless as one man aimed a poor punch to her face thinking that the woman wouldn't be able to defend herself. He regretted it the next moment as Valaina's left hand moved out and blocked the punch with her right fist swiftly following to land a blow on the man's face. She didn't stop as the man began to fall backward with blood pouring from a badly broken nose as she grabbed his neck and brought her knee into his stomach, a harsh thud sounding from the impact. The man doubled over with a wheezing groan before falling to the floor as he clutched his stomach.

The second rushed Valaina moments after, rethinking his plan of attack. He swung his arm, his fist aiming for her face, yet he was off balance. Valaina jumped backward as the man gained his balance with the quick uppercut follow up of his other hand, intending to get two hits in instead of one. Valaina sidestepped the uppercut and jumped, bringing her arm back before punching the side of the man's face and confusing him. Her anger fueled her fight as she kicked the stomach of another man that had thought to take her on as well. She didn't stop as the dazed man she had punched tried to get his bearings, and her shin connected with his mid drift, making him bunch over and clutch his stomach in pain.

A fourth man hesitated as he watched the elleth grab his companion's head and hurl it toward the stone floor. Valaina went down to one knee as she knocked the man's head against the floor hard enough to knock him out and cause him a severe headache, but not hard enough to kill him. The third man that had attacked her rushed at her again, throwing out his foot in an attempt to kick the lycan's head. Valaina wasn't quick enough to avoid the blow as the foot connected with the back of her head. She fell forward on her face, a growl of fury escaping her lips. Legolas turned and saw the red-eyed elleth on the floor, and moved to help her. But in a quick flash Valaina was on her feet again, and the man that had kicked her was on the ground with a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth and his hands clutching his throat. Valaina shook her right hand as she had dealt a blow to the man's chest and wind pipe with the side of her hand.

The fourth man that had hesitated turned to run, but wasn't quick enough as he tripped over his downed comrade. Valaina kicked the man in the back using his momentum against him and sending him right into a pillar. The sound of flesh hitting stone resounded throughout the now silent hall as the man's forehead connected with the pillar. He stood still for a moment before falling backwards onto his comrade knocked out cold on his own accord with a little help from Valaina's foot. She turned and caught Legolas's stunned face, her own furious eyes glowing slightly. "He tripped. I just helped him down," she stated as she stalked up to the elf.

"I see that," Legolas said in a slight chuckle.

A stray man was running up to Legolas from behind. But instead of turning to punch the guy in the face, the elf planted himself firmly on the ground and gave a backhanded fist that connected with man's face sending the attacker flat on his back holding his blood gushing nose. "Nice hit," Valaina commented with small smile.

"Why, thank you," Legolas said as they heard Gimli let off a dwarvish growl.

"I would stay still if I were you," he said as he grabbed Grìma's robs and held the man back.

"Théoden, son of Thengel," Gandalf said as he moved toward the king, his staff making clunking noises as it hit the ground in the silent hall, "too long have you sat in the shadows."

Valaina turned and punched the dazed man Legolas had punched as he tried a vain attempt to hit the elleth. "Stay down, dumbass," she growled.

"I release you," Gandalf said as he extended his hand out, fingers splayed, in concentration toward the king of Rohan, his eyes closed tight, "from the spell."

Valaina didn't know what to expect, but she did not expect the king to start laughing feebly as Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he said, the last part turning vaguely into Saruman's voice much to Valaina's surprise.

Gandalf stood tall and proud before throwing off his grey robes, the white underneath giving off a small, iridescent white glow as he did so, and Théoden jumped back in his chair as if the light burned him. "I will draw you, Saruman, like poison his drawn from a wound," Gandalf said in a grim, dark voice as he brought his staff around to point it at Théoden, the king seemingly thrown back in his chair.

The same woman white flowing dress that Valaina had seen upon arriving to Edoras walked out of a side hall. At the sight of her uncle being presumably harmed, she made to rush forward to aid him. Aragorn grabbed her arm and pulled her back, a reassuring look upon his face. "Wait," he whispered to her and turned his attention back to Gandalf and Théoden.

"Or you can let her go and we can see what happens. It'd be interesting in the least," Valaina muttered to herself earning a dark glare from Legolas. "What?" she asked innocently.

Legolas shook his head at the elleth, amused and appalled at the same time. "If I go," the voice was laced with Saruman's now as an evil look dawned upon the king's face, "Théoden dies!"

Gandalf thrust his staff at the king again, putting him back against the throne once more. "You did not kill me," Gandalf said angrily and determined, "you will not kill him."

"Less talking, more ass kicking," Valaina muttered in slight annoyance.

Legolas glared at Valaina again, resisting the urge to push her to get her to shut up. "Rohan is mine!" the king's face contorted into that of a mad man as Saruman talked through Théoden.

"Says that wizard getting beat up through an ailing king," Valaina muttered again in slight annoyance.

Legolas didn't even bother to give Valaina a glare as he watched Gandalf go up against the power of Saruman. "Be gone!" Gandalf yelled.

The king gave a yell and stood moving to attack Gandalf, but the wizard raised his staff up and sent the king back into his chair with a grunt. At first the king sat almost unconscious, but then he gave a weak groan and began to slump forward in a falling motion toward the ground. The woman in Aragorn's grasp burst from his grip to race forward to catch the king and place him back in his chair. The king took a few shaky breaths as the woman pleaded the king with her eyes to become well once more.

Before the eyes of those in the hall, the king transformed slowly but surely. His long, scraggly, dead white hair grew shorter in length to just above his shoulders as its golden color returned. His beard shrunk back too, its color returned to a golden blonde as well as it became short and well-trimmed. His skin's pale, corpse like color with odd lumps and bumps and things on it that generally grossed Valaina out, regained its healthy, smooth complexion, a soft tan returning as the color returned. His nails grew shorter and trimmed, and the wrinkles on the king faded as his eyes searched, trying desperately to see past the blind dark he had been placed in as the rest of the king's body returned to its younger glory becoming strong, healthy and broad, the robes once again fitting snuggly to the king's lean, muscular younger form as his eyes brightened as they landed on the face of the woman, the king returned to his former self.

"I know your face," he said in joy as his voice returned stronger and healthier than it had been. "Éowyn," he breathed as his smile grew wider. "Éowyn!" his eyes turned to the strangers in the room. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air, my friend," Gandalf said as he looked a little tired.

The hall had grown bright once more as a joyous tone returning to all of Edoras as the dark magic left. "Dark have been my dreams of late," the king said as he shakily stood in a body that seemed to be foreign to him at the present moment for Saruman's grasp had been strong on the king, and Valaina add to her list of things that she would get revenge for as she watched Théoden slowly gain his bearing once more.

"Your fingers would remember their own strength better," Gandalf began as a guard was returning, "if they grasped your own sword."

"That's right," Valaina muttered in a mocking voice, "let's give the man who can barely stand a sword. That fixes everything."

A hand hit the back of her head, and Valaina turned to glare at Legolas who was as innocent as ever. "Ow," she muttered pointedly.

"You had a bug on your head. I just tried to get it off," Legolas said in an even tone as the same red headed man walked up to Théoden with the king's sword and knelt.

He held the sheathed sword out to the king who fingered the sword's hilt before grasping it with newfound strength. He pulled the sword from the sheath and stared amazed at it as if it had just given him his strength back. Suddenly, he turned to Grìma, an unknown rage on his face that Valaina knew all too well.

The guards hauled the leech out the hall and threw him down the steps with a shout of anger. He lay coughing on the steps as Théoden strode down toward him. "I have only…ever…served you…my lord," he said between breaths as he tried desperately to save his life.

"More like poisoned," Valaina growled.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden spat.

"Send me not from your side," Grìma begged.

"No, please do," Valaina muttered, praying that the man would get what he deserved.

Grìma let out a horrified yell as Théoden brought his sword up to kill the man, but Aragorn rushed forward and grabbed Théoden's hands and hilt of the sword just before he could kill Gríma. "No! No, my lord!" he said as he steadied the falling blade and king. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Valaina was sure the king would proceed to kill the leech of a man, but he did not. Instead, Théoden lowered his sword in obedience. "Oh, hell no, Aragorn!" Valaina yelled. "You are joking, right?"

"We do not want his blood on our hands," Aragorn said pointedly.

Valaina gave a growl and moved to kill the man herself when Legolas's arms snaked around the lycan and pulled her back gently. "Aragorn, you are making a mistake," she said desperately trying to make the ranger see what she meant.

"That is enough, Eärlindë. Aragorn is right," Gandalf said.

Valaina gave the man on the ground a death glare making him shrink back in fear of the fierce red eyes as they blazed with hate. "If I ever see you again I will kill you," she said in a voice that made sure Grìma would remember.

Then, he was gone, just like that. "Hail, Théoden King!" a guard yelled.

The crowd bowed to their king, relieved that he was back to his former self and ready to defend them, yet, Valaina did not bow along with her friends, though Legolas bowed his head slightly as he kept the lycan from going after Gríma. She wasn't the one to really bow to authority figures, and Legolas questioned her manners once more. "Where is Thèodred? Where is my son?" the king asked suddenly.

Éowyn raced down the steps to the king her face a mask of sorrow as she pulled the king back inside the hall to give him terrible news of the death of his son. "We are really going to regret that, aren't we?" Gimli asked no one in particular.

"Yes, Gimli, we will," Valaina answered the dwarf as Legolas let her go.

Saruman was going to find a way to mount an attack. It was a matter of where, when, and how, and Valaina had a vague idea of what the wizard planned to do when his leech came back with the news of what Théoden would do to save his people.

With that in her mind, Valaina's anger toward the wizard grew to new heights as she added even more to the long list of revenge she would be taking out on the wizard.


	16. Chapter 16: A King's Decision

Chapter 16: A King's Decision

* * *

***NEW* A/N: Um...I edited this one...XD But y'all know that...**

* * *

** Biderdider: ** Unfortunately, not that I know of. Those that have a 'good heart', or one that can use their anger for good, are basically all dead save Colven and Valaina. They are the only two left, and each has their own set path they wish to take, so Valaina's army of werewolves is out of the question. As for Sauron and Saruman, they have warg riders. I don't think they have an army of werewolves. They do, however, have all those orcs and Uruks that they probably use.

** Seriya Silvermist: **Ironically enough, I was just about to post this chapter when I saw your review lol. And thanks ^^

* * *

Not long after Grìma's departure a guard announced that the burial of Rohan's prince would take place in a few hours' time. During those few hours the company washed up, and looked much cleaner and less travel worn as they moved throughout Edoras. Aragorn stood against a pillar smoking his pipe as he waited for Gimli, Legolas, and Valaina to join him for the funeral procession. Théoden sat upon his throne with a sad look on his face for the death of his son hit him hard, harder so because his son died and his father never went to him in his time as a captive of Saruman's. Gimli joined Aragorn just as Legolas entered the hall followed by Valaina. As the elleth entered, Théoden's demeanor changed greatly. "What in the name of Rohan are you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

"I am not sure if that is a threat, a question, or if it is mere shock," Valaina stated as she looked at Rohan's king in confusion.

"Do you know each other?" Aragorn asked just as confused as the elleth.

"No," Valaina and Théoden said at the same time.

"But then why would you be so…shocked at Valaina's presence?" Legolas asked as he couldn't really find a better word to describe the king's reaction to the elleth.

"It is but a dream, or maybe even a memory, of Saruman's voice in my head saying the she-elf with the red eyes was coming to Rohan. I remember your face as if I had known you my entire life," Théoden said in honest shock.

"Saruman's magic poisoned your thoughts. That is all," Gimli dismissed the matter.

"No, Gimli," Gandalf said as he, too, entered the hall. "Saruman has been _looking _for our friend here."

"Why would that bastard look for me? What need does he have for me?" Valaina growled, earning a confused look from the king at the sudden sound coming from the elleth.

Gandalf did not speak, but gave Valaina a sorrowful look that quickly disappeared. "I do not know," he told her.

"Yes, you do."

"Enough of this, Eärlindë, lest your anger gets the better of you."

Théoden's face changed as his niece, Éowyn, as Valaina found her name to be, entered. She wore a black dress with a high neck and flowing sleeves. She had a gold circlet upon her head and her hair braided and tied up into a bun on the top of her head in some Rohan fashion. Her eyes were bloodshot, and fresh tears found their way to the surface. "Uncle," she said in an even voice despite her grief stricken look, "it is time."

"That would be my cue to leave," Valaina said turning to the doors.

"What do you mean?" Éowyn asked.

"I've been through too much grief of my own. I would rather not watch others convey their sorrows. I will not be able to stay. I shall return by sundown."

"But-"

"Leave her be," Aragorn said. "She's been through more grief than you or I could ever go through, even more so than Théoden is going through at this moment."

Éowyn watched the red-eyed elleth leave the hall, the door slamming shut behind her. Valaina made her way to the stables that held Lacan, and she quickly tacked the stallion up before racing out onto the plains, letting the restless stallion stretch. She pulled him to a stop a long ways away from Edoras and dismounted. The horse's face turned to Valaina in question as the elleth tied up the stirrups and reins, and looked the horse in the eyes. "I would like to give you exercise as well as run on my own," she spoke to the horse. "Trust me on this one. Just follow me and we can both enjoy the wind."

The horse gave a snort in understanding as Valaina backed away, and shifted into the white wolf, somewhat startling the proud stallion. He gave Valaina a sniff to make sure she was still the elleth, and nodded in satisfaction at the scent he receive. "Shall we?" Valaina asked the horse before taking off at a run, the horse loping beside her.

* * *

As Valaina had promised, she returned at sundown. Lacan had thoroughly enjoyed running, and at some points racing, his new rider and had come to trust Valaina so much more than when he first met her. They had really bonded out on the plains, both running and racing against the other without a care in the world. The large stallion nuzzled Valaina affectionately as she finished brushing the horse down. "_Manke nae lle _(Where were you)?" Aragorn asked as he leaned against the door frame of the barn doors.

"I went for a run," Valaina said as she exited Lacan's stall, the stallion mad at the man who interrupted _his_ time with _his_ rider.

"With the horse?"

Lacan snorted at the comment in obvious offense. "Yes, with _Lacan_. He's easily upset, Aragorn. You must be careful with him."

Aragorn gave the elleth a smile and shake of his head. "Of course _Lacan _is. He is a horse directly after you."

"That is why we get along so well. He is truly a sight so see when able to run on his own. He is built for power and speed, and one of these days I intend to use it."

The large, liver bay stallion nickered in agreement as he pulled himself up proudly. "You must come with me back to the Golden Hall. Two children arrived at Edoras at the end of the burial."

Valaina's face furrowed in slight horror. "Um…children….as in, um, little…you know…" Valaina stumbled over her words before clearing her throat, "…people?"

"Yes, Valaina. _Children_. Why is it that you can face a legion of orcs on your own yet be terrified of children?"

"I don't want to scare them or give them the wrong impression of me."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the elleth as they began to make their way up the steps to the hall. "Okay, I don't want to hurt them. They are too…fragile," Valaina said as she made a face at the foreign word.

"I highly doubt the children of Rohan will be frightened of a red-eyed elf."

They entered the hall in which two children sat eating soup, an older boy and a young girl. Éowyn knelt next to them, still in the black dress. She looked up to her uncle, sadness in her eyes. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold burning as they go," Éowyn said as she stood.

"Where's mama?" the little girl said rather loudly.

"Not here," Valaina muttered as Éowyn soothed the little girl.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said from his position next to Théoden's throne. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"A taste?" Valaina repeated earning a glare from Éowyn as the woman heard the underlying anger in the two words. "That is barely a taste. His wrath will be much more furious and far stronger. All the more reason to fight him while we still have the advantage."

Théoden had long lost the shock of the red-eyed elleth, and now gave her a look of anger. But before he could speak, Aragorn spoke up. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," he said in earnest.

"Éomer will be three hundred leagues from here by now," Théoden said with frustration as he stood. "He cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Are you shitting me right now?" Valaina growled as she lost her patience with Rohan's king.

"Open war is upon you, whether you like it or not," Aragorn put in though in a nicer manner than Valaina.

"A woman should know her place in the Golden Hall, she-elf," Théoden spat before he turned to Aragorn. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"A woman should…" Valaina cut herself short as she took a deep breath to reign in her thoughts, something that Aragorn was quite shocked at and wondered if the lycan was getting better with talking to authority figures. "No disrespect, _Théoden, _but the only way to keep your lands safe is to fight. Or would you rather hand it to Saruman on a silver platter along with your head?"

Théoden rounded on the elleth in anger and shock that a female had spoken out against him in his own hall. "No disrespect?!" the king thundered. "You disrespect me by-"

"I speak the truth, and you know it!" Valaina yelled back and Aragorn knew that the lycan was holding back her colorful vocabulary at the present moment, but for whatever reason she was he did not know. "You cannot defend your people when you are dead! You must defend them now and keep them safe. That is what a king does, or am I wrong? Are you too cowardly to face the fact that Saruman is rallying his forces to strike Rohan with more ferocity than before? He lost the battle over Rohan once, and I doubt he intends to lose it again. Get your head out of the clouds and protect your god damn people!"

The hall was awkwardly silent as Valaina's words sank in, true to the point yet still hurtful on the king's pride. He glowered at the elleth. "Who in Middle-Earth are you anyway? Besides an elf that has no respect for a king."

"I am Valaina, the red-eyed beast some of your older warriors talk about," Valaina said.

"Lass, you should stop talking now," Gimli said in earnest.

The king laughed, obviously finding what he thought a lie to be hilarious. But, as Valaina's growl increased louder, he stopped. "You are the beast my grandfather saw?" he asked astounded. "Why are you not dead yet?"

"I pose no threat to your lands or your people. And I find myself quite lucky when it comes down to near death situations," Valaina said and Legolas knew _exactly _what near death situation she was talking about.

"I find you a threat whether you like it or not."

"That's to be expected," Valaina said in a bored voice. "You will change your mind in battle."

"A she-elf has no place in battle nor does she have one speaking to me in the way she is in my own hall."

"Well, tough shit."

Legolas moved and placed a hand on the seething elleth's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Valaina turned her head to look at Legolas, her red glaring eyes meeting his blue for a moment before the lycan turned away in a huff of understanding. "We cannot continue to fight like this. It will do us no good," Legolas said as he looked from Valaina to the king and back.

"Despite Eärlindë's anger problems-" Gandalf said with a glare to Valaina.

"Thanks, Gandalf," Valaina said sarcastically

"-what is the _king's _decision?"

"The fortress of Helm's Deep has shielded my people countless times before. It shall do so once more."

Valaina lost hold of her tongue and a bout of colorful choice words escaped her lips as she turned and made her way out of the hall her eyes showing her anger at the decision the king made out of sheer stupidity and desperation. He was not being a king at all in the moment, and was basing decisions on what best way he could keep his people safe and avoid fighting. "I need some peace of mind away from stupidity," she muttered none too quietly.

"She does have quite the temper," Valaina heard Théoden grumble as she walked out of the hall in a huff.

She stood looking out over Edoras feeling the calm and less depressing mood of the people, and took in a deep breath to let it out in frustration._ How can one man be so god damn stupid? _she thought as her companions exited the hall after Gandalf.

"Helm's deep!" Gandalf scoffed as he began to make his way down to the stables.

"He is making a huge mistake, Gandalf," Valaina said as she joined her companions. "It will come back and bite him in the ass. I guarantee it."

"They flee to the mountains when they should stay and fight!" Gimli joined in.

"For once you say to stay away from the mountains. That is odd. Have you been in our company too much, Gimli?" Valaina asked the dwarf with a small smile.

"I would go to the mountains except when in the time of fleeing. That is cowardly."

"Well said, _mellon nim_."

"What does that mean anyway? You, the elf, Gandalf, and Aragorn all say it."

"It means 'my friend', and Valaina rarely ever says it to anyone other than Aragorn or Gandalf," Legolas stated as he held his bow and quiver close to him, though Valaina thought she heard a bit of hurt in his voice at the comment but quickly dismissed it.

"Gimli, you are right," Aragorn spoke in a solemn tone. "But, he is only what he thinks is best for his people."

"It is a stupid ass decision though, and he should not have made it," Valaina growled again as she stopped outside of Lacan's stall to stroke the stallion's head to calm her own thoughts.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap," Gandalf said as he walked up to the large stall that Shadowfax stood in.

"Well no shit."

"He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have_ to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn assured the wizard.

"Helm's Deep will stay strong. It will not fall easily, and I will promise you that I will make sure that Aragorn stays true to his word. I have my revenge I will take upon the forces of Saruman. He will regret every single move he makes next," Valaina said in conformation.

"That, Eärlindë, I know you will do," Gandalf said as he entered Shadowfax's stall. "The Grey Pilgrim…that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Ride hard, ride fast, and don't fall off the damn horse," Valaina said and earned a half-hearted glare from Gandalf.

"Go," Aragorn said as he opened the gate and stood back.

Gandalf kicked the white stallion's sides, Shadowfax springing into a gallop immediately. "Holy-" Valaina started but didn't finish as she dove into Lacan's stall to avoid Shadowfax as he purposely veered toward the elleth.

After much cussing followed by a long string of rather rude adjectives to describe a certain wizard no longer in earshot, she stood up in the stall covered from head to toe in hay from her less than graceful dive out of the way, and was met with the sound of Legolas's laughter as he clutched his bow and quiver to his chest. "Shut up," she grumbled. "Let's see you dive into a stall and not get hay on yourself."

"At least Legolas would have done it with some kind of grace rather than throw himself over the stall door," Aragorn commented.


	17. Chapter 17: A Wolf's Tale

Chapter 17: A Wolf's Tale

* * *

***NEW* A/N: I am now starting to forget how much I edited some of these chapters...they are edited though! I promise!**

* * *

**Thanks to **_XxKicking Your AxX _**for both following and favoriting.**

* * *

** XxKicking Your AxX: **Thank you so much. And I am glad you decided to read the description and then the story as well. Thank you so much for reading reading and reviewing 3

** 1412 karasu: **Damn emails XD Snarky and sage Valaina. Well, riddles were on her mind at the time, thanks to Gandalf. Lol, its a drive and don't worry about short reviews at all! They are still reviews ^^ I like the new reviewers as well. That means that SE is getting more viewers and readers :D

** 1412 karasu: **Lol, yes! Run! And like Valaina said, don't fall off the horse! And as for her knowing Theoden, she did not as they both said at the beginning. Since Saruman had been poisoning the king's mind, some of his thoughts also traversed into Theoden's mind, and it just so happened that Valaina's face had been a few of those thoughts. His reason for wanting Valaina will become clear in due time ^_^ It is a part of the story line that I cannot tell you about right now. Oh, and the legend around the red-eyed beast is explained in this chapter as I planned to do. I finished and saw your comment and was like...they must be mind readers...I swear...lol

* * *

Valaina walked back into the hall looking for someone to show her to where they had stored their weapons, and began to get irritated when they all but avoided her. "Hey," she asked a random guard as he walked by, "do you know where my weapons are?"

"Down the hall, to the right…um…my lady…" the guard said uneasily as he watched the elleth's red eyes.

"Thanks."

Valaina made her way down the right hall, and nearly ran into Éowyn as Valaina rounded the corner. "Sorry," she mumbled before not so kindly shoving past the woman.

"You were the she-elf that spoke out against my uncle," Éowyn said making Valaina stop in her tracks.

"Yes, what about it?"

"You're words were rude and uncalled for."

Valaina let out an irritated sigh and grumble something in elvish that might have been something to do with a certain annoying shield maiden in front of her. "Théoden has a good head on his shoulders, I will give him that. But he cannot avoid this fight. He is only delaying it longer, and this journey will not be made without a consequence. You must know this already for you are holding a sword under that apron."

Éowyn was desperately trying to hide the apron she had wrapped around a sword behind her back, and she had a look in her eyes that suggested that Valaina shouldn't have known about the sword to begin with. "That still did not make what you said right."

"No, but it was the truth whether you like it or not. We are all entitled to our opinions," Valaina said before turning to the armory in which her weapons had been kept neat and safe.

She strapped each and every one of them back onto her person before walking out of the room feeling much better about herself. As she was returning to the hall, she caught Aragorn sheathing his long knife before bowing his head to the shield maiden and leaving. Valaina did not miss the extended look that Éowyn gave the ranger, one that Valaina had seen Arwen give Aragorn many times before, and she held in a chuckle. _Well, _she thought_, she's in for a surprise when she finds out that an _elleth _has Aragorn's heart. She will be even more pissed to know that Arwen's good friend is here to see that Aragorn is not to stray. Not that he will, especially for a _Shield Maiden.

* * *

"We…cannot….go….any…slower!" Valaina grumbled in agitation as she sat in Lacan's saddle watching as Edoras was emptied of its people.

"Calm down, Valaina," Aragorn muttered. "We have a ways to go. Just because you like speed doesn't mean you can criticize the movement of an entire city. It will be a slow journey for there are women, children, and elders now with us."

Valaina glared at the slow paced movement of people as they exited the city, many looking tired and unwilling to even move away from the safety of the city. Many bore items that had food and provisions for the journey, and others had to bring extra for young, or old, family members. The children were loud and excited at an adventure, yet the old grumbled and complained almost as bad as Gimli as the Rohirrum rode their horses along the sides, making sure that every person was alright and safe as they journeyed to Helm's Deep. As the morning passed into afternoon, Valaina found herself listening to Gimli's stories of the dwarf folk. "It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance," Valaina heard Gimli say as he gave a chuckle, "that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Éowyn smiled at the dwarf, and looked back at Aragorn astride Hasufel. "It's the beards," he whispered as he stroked his invisible beard. Éowyn smiled and turned back to the dwarf.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Éowyn laughed as Gimli's chuckles grew into hearty laughs. "Which is, of course, ridiculous," he said as he threw his hands in the air, leaning a bit too far back in the saddle and kicking the horse's sides on accident.

Gimli gave a cry of shock as his horse took off at a canter pulling the reins from Éowyn's hands. He fell off the horse with a loud thud, causing all those around him to laugh. "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic," he said as he tried to stand. "That was deliberate, it was deliberate.

Éowyn rushed to the dwarf's aid, helping him up and brushing stray grass off his back as she turned to Aragorn with a huge smile on her face. The ranger smiled, but it soon faded, and he then turned away in thought making Éowyn's smile fade as well, much to Valaina's great happiness. Gimli was hoisted back up onto the horse and the procession continued. Gimli began to talk of Erebor and the journey Thorin Oakenshield had taken with a company of dwarves, a hobbit, and a certain wizard to reclaim the city of the dwarves, and Valaina began listening once more. "Thorin, a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins was his name, and a company of fourteen journeyed to Erebor to rid it of a fire drake of the north," Valaina found Gimli saying. "My father, Gloin, was part of the quest. Valaina, back there, traveled with the dwarves as well. Those of the company _brag _about her skills as a fighter and her temperamental nature."

"That journey was a good one," Valaina said as many faces turned her way. "And no matter where I go I will always be temperamental."

"Tell us of one of your tales. I am sure the people will find them most interesting, lass," Gimli commented.

"I do not know, Gimli. I do not think the people of Rohan wish to hear what a red-eyed elleth has to share," Valaina said with a sigh and a sly smile.

"Please, my lady, do share!" one guard on a horse said. "We are very intrigued at the kinds of adventures a she-elf can have."

More joined in on the plea until the group listening to Gimli had turned to Valaina in earnest, and even the dwarf had joined in. "Alright, alright," Valaina said as the crowd quieted down. "I guess I can share some of my tales. What would you like hear?"

"You have the eyes of the beast that had frequented our lands in our fathers' time. Why is that?" one man asked.

"Yes," a woman piped up. "The beast is legend. It was said to have killed Uruk-hai that had roamed the lands."

"It still does!"

"Not as often for I have not seen it while on patrol."

"A brown wolf roams the lands now."

"They do not have red eyes."

"They are said to have teeth as long as a man's arm."

"Um…the legends are very twisted," Gimli spoke to Valaina. "Perhaps you should fix them."

"Tell me," Valaina said over the crowd, "how has this white wolf become legend besides its eyes?"

"The Rohirrum have tried countless times to track and kill the beast, thinking it was a werewolf because of its size. They say it is elusive, yet is not on the side of orcs or Uruks because it kills them," a guard said.

"How is it talked about in legends?"

"The legends are mere stories that are told to children at night to make them listen and go to sleep," another man said. "When the beast first showed in my father's time, they said it came as a beacon of the moon, the coat glowing in the light, eyes red as blood against the sky. It soon just became a part of the stories told to children at night. It depended on the mood if the beast was good or bad. We never really saw it when we started to ride out on the plains with our father."

"What have you heard about it?" a boy asked, eager to learn more of the legendary story of the white beast. "I've heard many stories about it from my parents. Is it real? What is it like? Does it really stand seven feet tall?"

Valaina looked at Aragorn, unsure whether or not she should begin to step out into the open with her own story. He gave a nod. "_Ta naa commae nae karn llie ess sinte _(It is time to make your name known)," he said with a smile.

The crowd was looking intently at Valaina who had calmed down and was beginning to let the words of Aragorn sink in. _Time to make a name for myself, Aragorn. I have lived in the shadows of others who hunted me for far too long, _she thought.

Valaina's eyes turned to Legolas who was riding Arod beside her. He, too, was interested in what the elleth had to say about herself, and he gave a nod in reassurance as Valaina looked at him, a small smile on her face. "The beast," Valaina started and was met with eager ears, "is no legend. It is real."

"What is it like?" the boy asked again.

"It is six feet at the shoulder with a white coat and scarlet eyes like mine."

"You know it?" a guard asked.

"Well, honestly, I am it."

"That is impossible!"

"Lies!"

"You insult our stories!"

Valaina took her feet out of the stirrups and stood on Lacan's saddle. She checked the area, making sure no one was in the vicinity she intended to land in and found it open. She back-flipped off the horse, changing forms as she landed, her white coat shining bright against the sun, and her red eyes looking over the shocked and stunned faces. "Do you believe me now?" she asked. "I mean you no harm."

Valaina shifted back and hopped into the saddle once more as the people got over their shock ever so slowly. "I did, in fact, live in the lands of Rohan at one point with a werewolf named Rygó. At that time he was teaching me how to use my abilities as a wolf, and therefore that is why your parents saw me killing orcs and Uruk-hai. I was merely training and learning. It is true that a man killed Rygó. He did not mean to stumble upon the sheep, but it was the only meal he had seen in weeks. He was killed before he got the chance to get the sheep. I left Rivendell not too long after that to find a friend of mine. Another wolf lives in Fangorn Forest, protecting the borders as best as he can from those with dark intent. He will not cause anyone harm unless they bring it upon the forest," Valaina explained the true 'legend'.

The crowd took it in, their curiosity peaked now. "Tell us some of your travels!" the boy asked again. "What did you do as a wolf?"

"I ran from those who wanted to kill me for four hundred years. I happened upon Gandalf and eventually Aragorn as my travels increased."

"What kind of traveling did you do, though?"

"I merely traversed the land. Though, some experiences I wish to forget."

"Like what?"

"The embarrassing ones. Though, they do make great stories."

"Tell us one!"

"Let me see…"

"Tell them about the time you got stuck in that cave!" Aragorn said with laughter.

"Oh, not that one!" Valaina cried out with a grimace.

"Tell us, please!" the boy begged.

"Okay, okay," Valaina sighed, though she was eager to tell the story. "So, Aragorn and I were looking for a newer, faster path through the mountains. We found a series of caves along the mountain edges and thought that perhaps one would lead us to a path through the mountains. So, we split up. Now, you must know that I have good eyesight in the dark as I am both an elf and a lycan. I followed this odd scent that I had never happened upon before, and as I grew closer to the source, I felt something following me. I was sure I knew where I was going until I slipped and fell straight down into this stinking cave. It had a mass of treasure in it from all different races, yet the smell was putrid. I found the exit a little ways off, but something was blocking it.

"A troll, a half blinded troll, was what blocked my path. It was a young one, oddly enough, and had a weird shaped head as if it had been bashed in. Obviously it had a massive amount of brain damage as it was weird and stupid, more so than a normal troll. As I was thinking of my escape, it had pulled a large rock over the cave exit, blocking my escape. It finally saw me.

" 'Puppeh? Wha' i' Puppeh doin' 'ere?' It asked me.

" 'I fell?' I had told it. I didn't know what to say as it gave me a funny look, something between joy and admiration.

" 'Puppeh stay?' it asked and I shook my head. 'I am not. I wish to leave. Now, if you would kindly move the door,' I said though it was too happy with its new find.

" 'Uh, no.'

"It gave a loud cheer and jumped, banging its head on the ceiling and causing rubble to fall about us. 'I 'ave Puppeh!' it cried over and over in joy. 'Puppeh i' mine!' it said. 'Puppeh stay,' the troll said before walking, and nearly trampling me over, to the back."

"Not like you had anywhere else to go," Aragorn commented.

"Shut up," Valaina snapped. "No, and the smell in that cave was vile. I thought my nose was going to burn off. Anyway, the troll came back with a large collar. How he found it, I have no idea. But, he clamped the damn thing around my neck and attached the chain to a boulder. 'You my now,' he said as he sat down and stared at me. I was thinking, hell no. But, I didn't want the damn thing to eat me, so I played it cool, thinking I could easily slip out of the damn collar when I shifted and make my way out of the cave. But no, that did not happen."

"What happened, Valaina?" Aragorn egged on in a calm voice, though the elf could detect the underlying laugh.

"The damn thing sat staring at me for three days straight. I was about ready to pass out from the smell rather than the lack of food or water. The smell had gotten so bad that I had my paw over it half the time. Finally, the troll got hungry and left for food. So, I shifted and easily spilled the collar off me. But the rock the troll placed over the exit was not moving. There was this small space that I could fit my head through, and so I did the only thing I could think of."

"What did you do?" the boy asked.

"I shoved my head through it. The cleaner air was so nice, and I desperately needed out of that cave. So I began to try and fit my way through. But I got stuck half way out. The troll came back and didn't even see me. He just went a different direction down another path. Aragorn found me and couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't until three hours later the damn troll came back and moved the rock out of the way and placed it up on this sort of outcropping. It began bawling like a child when it found out I was gone."

"That's upsetting," a woman said.

"No it's not," Valaina said with astonishment. "Have you ever heard a troll bawl? It sounds like a wailing bird except a thousand times louder and more rumbling. We killed the thing before it could bring the whole mountain down on us."

"How long were you stuck in the troll cave?"

"Four days and nights."

"And she still didn't get the smell of troll out of her for a week. She had to burn the clothes she had, roll in mud, wash herself in a river and repeat," Aragorn laughed. "Have you ever seen a six foot tall dog roll in mud? That was a sight to see."

"I was not the only one affected by the troll. I do remember you tripping and falling face first into a pile of troll dung."

"Don't remind me."

"Lass, you have some interesting stories," Gimli said after the laughter died down.

"Valaina has also had some amazing battles," Aragorn said after some time.

"Really? What can a mere woman do in a battle?" a guard asked.

"We had run into a band of warg riders on the plains before Rivendell," Aragorn started.

"Something that seems to happen a lot with me," Valaina added as an afterthought.

"We were traveling the Last Homely House to visit Lord Elrond. We were perhaps a day away from Rivendell when they attacked. A pack of thirty wargs and some riders came for us thinking we were going to be easy targets. Valaina, however, proved them wrong. She cut down orcs left and right as well as a few wargs. I had let my guard down and managed to get myself injured in the process. She faced the pack of about twenty wargs and several orcs by herself wielding her dual blades until a warg had knocked her off her feet. They were not expecting her to recover and change into a wolf, that's for sure. They were defeated within a few minutes. However, I couldn't walk for I was losing too much blood. Valaina carried me at full speed to Rivendell, not even bothering to check her wounds before beginning the run. She saved my life and nearly lost hers in the process," Aragorn told the guard.

"Aragorn also saved my life countless times as well," Valaina added with a loving look to the ranger. "He's like an older brother to me even though I am the one that is older."

"How old are you?"

"Four hundred and twenty four."

"That is quite young for an elf," Gimli said. "Yet you do not look a day over twenty."

"I am immortal to time. I do not age, and do not mature any more. I am stuck at twenty forever, thanks to my lycanthropy. Other elves will age to maturity and then they will be immortal to time as well. I, however, am just stuck."

"Looks can be deceiving," Aragorn said in a sly voice. "We've already learned that from the red-eyed elleth that rides with us now."

Valaina looked at Aragorn who gave her a smile. The very edges of her mouth curved up in the smallest of smiles, something she had begun to do more often ever since Boromir had asked the elleth to smile as he was dying. Aragorn knew that the happiness that Valaina was beginning to feel once more was partly because the hobbits were alive and that she was finding something else that made her happy and they sat on a grey horse just to the lycan's left. "She smiles!" Aragorn said and Valaina shook her head.

"And you say I'm impossible…"


	18. Chapter 18: Wolves of Isengard

Chapter 18: Wolves of Isengard

* * *

***NEW* A/N: May I just say that at one point I confused MYSELF while writing this chapter? I don't know how, or why, I did, but I did! Anyway, this one is another major revamped chapter, with a spiced up fight scene! Whoot! Have fun with this one!**

* * *

** Biderdider: **Thanks ^_^ She tends to have some odd adventures. As for how she met Gandalf, that will be revealed in a later point.

** XxKicking Your AxX: **Lol, Valaina couldn't stand to just be the only one to get embarrassed by the cave troll XD

* * *

They stopped for the night, the people of Edoras extremely tired as they were not used to the hard traveling that they were doing. Éowyn was walking around with a pot of stew that she had cooked trying to get people to eat it, and even Gimli, who usually will eat anything, refused as kindly as possible. As she neared Valaina, who had finished a bit of lembas bread, the awful smell hit her so hard she doubled over and fell off the long in a less than graceful maneuver. "Why'd you push me, Aragorn?" Valaina blamed the ranger.

"What are you talking about, Valaina?" Aragorn asked in confusion as Éowyn stopped in front of them holding out the pot toward the two.

"I put together some stew. May I tempt you?" she asked more toward Aragorn than Valaina who had picked herself up off the ground.

Aragorn gave Valaina a look that said to not say anything rude or he'd kill her. "I am good," Valaina managed as she faked a sneeze.

Aragorn was too polite to refuse so Éowyn served him some. He found what looked to be the most edible piece of the stew and brought it to his mouth, and hid his grimace as he swallowed before pulling off a charming smile that sure fooled the shield maiden. "It is very good," he said with such calm that Valaina wondered if something had been put into the stew to make Aragorn act as if the stew wasn't about to kill him.

Éowyn gave the ranger a bright smile before turning to find her next victims. Aragorn began to pour the stew out when the woman suddenly turned back to him, causing him to stop and hide a grimace as the stew burned his fingers. "My uncle told me a strange thing," she started from where she stood, "he said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather, but he must be mistaken."

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

"Then you must be at least sixty," she said sitting next to the ranger and giving Valaina a glare to which the elleth returned gladly. But when Aragorn said nothing, she went on. "Seventy?"

Aragorn looked down and the woman's jaw dropped. "But you cannot be eighty!" she said in disbelief.

"Eighty-seven," Aragorn stated.

"You are one of the Dùnedain, a descendent of Nùmenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race passed into legend."

"Well, obviously they have not as Aragorn is here," Valaina said in a slightly peeved tone.

"I was not talking to you," Éowyn responded evenly.

"There are few of us left," Aragorn stated interrupting the bickering women. "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"Oh, I am sorry," Éowyn said in a sincere tone. "Please, eat!"

"Why don't you finish trying to feed other people rather than sit and watch Aragorn like a hawk while he eats his stew?" Valaina said hotly.

Éowyn was about to refuse when she suddenly remembered she needed to feed people. "At least I can do something to help my people while you sit an laze about like a dog," the woman spat as she got up.

Valaina shrugged, unaffected by the comment for once much to Aragorn's surprise. "They are not my people," she said evenly. "At least I am able to fight in battle."

Éowyn stomped off in an annoyed fashion at the lycan's comment. "Do you know why Legolas has been so quite?" Aragorn asked after he finished dumping his stew under a rock.

"No, why?"

"He seems…distant."

"I haven't noticed for he's been avoiding me."

"And why is that? Did you yell at him?"

"What? No! Of course I didn't!"

"Then why would he avoid you?"

Valaina couldn't find an answer for a while. "He is not avoiding me," she started slowly as she realized what she was saying, "but…I may be avoiding him."

"Why?"

"I have grown too close to the prince of Mirkwood for my liking," she said in a low tone that suggested she didn't want to say the words aloud.

Aragorn gave Valaina a funny, side long look as they sat in silence for a long time. Valaina caught the bright, blue eyes of the elf they were talking about, and he looked at her with an odd look in his eyes. "_Legolas, tolo govano ven _(Legolas, come join us)," Aragorn called out to the elf.

"It is good to know you have my back," Valaina mumbled.

"_Û la fael_ (No thank you)," Legolas said in an odd tone as if he was nervous.

"_Legolas, à tulë sinomë _(Legolas, come here)," Aragorn persisted as Valaina gave a groan and resisted the urge to fall back off her seat.

Legolas gave a sigh and walked over to sit next to Aragorn using the ranger as an effective barrier between himself and the lycan on the other side. "What is on your mind?" the ranger asked.

"We have been on the road for a few days now, yet Saruman has not sent a single orc or Uruk to attack us," the elf said quietly. "Have you felt nothing, Valaina?"

Valaina thought about it, and she had indeed felt nothing but restlessness and anger at the people of Edoras as they moved slow and sluggish across the land. "Nothing out of the usual. I haven't felt anything drastic."

"You seem agitated with the shield maiden."

"I don't care for her as much as some do."

"If you are suggesting that I am more than friendly-"

"I wasn't talking about you," Valaina said in a huff of confusion.

"Then why suggest it?" Legolas said in annoyance.

"Why are you getting so defensive? And I didn't suggest it at all. You did," Valaina said in confusion and slight annoyance.

"You are talking of things that do not exist."

"W-what? I wasn't talking about you," Valaina said now flustered in complete confusion.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"I was saying some people are more friendly to her than I am."

"She is a niece of the king. Of course I am going to be friendly with her as should you."

"I don't have to if I don't want to," Valaina said as her anger began to rise.

"What is with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Both of you calm down. You are starting to attract a crowd," Aragorn said as the two elves began to argue louder and louder much to his dislike.

"You are always mad at someone and have to pick a fight," Legolas said exasperated.

"It's who I am, Legolas," Valaina said heatedly as she stood up to face the elf. "It is not like I can change it."

"You could control it better than you are doing now," Legolas said evenly as he stood to face the elleth.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being a little annoyed, _my prince_," Valaina spat out as her anger mounted in annoyance at whatever the princeling was getting at. "Would like me to put on a _beautiful_ flowing dress like Éowyn and courtesy every time you walk by, smile at everything that passes in front of me, and look generally like some _idiotic_ noble lady?"

"I did not say that."

"No, but you thought it," Valaina grumbled. "And you're still thinking it!"

"Maybe you should stay out of my head," the elf said defensively.

"You should keep your thoughts to yourself instead of _sending _them to me."

"I was merely thinking of what you would be like had you not become what you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Valaina said in a low, angry tone.

"It was a mere thought, nothing more," Legolas said as he waved it off. "Something that will never happen," he sneered at the lycan.

"Like hell it would. I am who I am and you can't change me."

"Sometimes you are so infuriating-"

"I'm sorry, what was that? _I _am infuriating? _Me_? I am a god damn lycan! A._ Lycan_! What more do you want?!" Valaina said as her voice began to rise.

"For you to be a little more level headed and calm rather than pissed off!"

"Well then I am sorry…" She turned and took a few steps away before turning around and marching to stand in front of Legolas, a foot away from him as she glared at him. "I'm sorry for not being the perfect little _elleth _for you. I'm sorry that you can't seem to see me for what I am. I am a _lycan_, and if you don't like it then screw off!"

She turned and started walking away in anger. Legolas was seething as well, but he wasn't done with the elleth just yet. "You always run away when you are angry. Maybe you should stay away this time you_ nadorhuan_ (cowardly dog)," Legolas heatedly, and immediately regretted it as Valaina stopped dead in her tracks before whipping around with rage and hurt clear in her eyes.

"I _do not _run away in cowardice! I leave to keep those around me _safe _from my unpredictable side!" she nearly yelled.

"Valaina, I didn't-"

"_Ego mibo orch, ud`raan_ (Go kiss an orc, asshole)! I'm done with you."

Legolas sat there as if he had been slapped in the face, and watched as Valaina raced off, shifting and running away from the people. She felt like ripping something apart she was so angry at the elf prince. But as she ran, she found that she was less angry and more hurt by his words than anything. With a growl of frustration, she ran harder and faster away from the people of Edoras, tears trying to find their way into her eyes much to her anger and frustration. By all that was good on Middle Earth, she hated feelings.

"What was that about?" Aragorn asked angrily as he stood in front of the elf prince.

"I…" Legolas looked around and then at Aragorn before looking back at the spot Valaina had just been. "I lost my temper. I have been unease with the travel and I took it out on Valaina."

"That was by far uncalled for! Between both of you! I will be surprised if she forgives you at all for that," Aragorn snapped.

Legolas looked crestfallenly at Aragorn as the truth sank in. "She won't, will she?"

"I don't know," Aragorn sighed. "Leave her for the time being and perhaps she will come around in the morning."

* * *

Valaina came back later in the night to fall asleep next to Aragorn, to worn to find a spot anywhere else and not caring at the present moment for she felt the hurt clear in her heart. The elleth woke up, as usual, an hour before dawn. She look at Aragorn a few feet away from her sleeping peacefully. He seemed at ease and Valaina didn't feel like ruining his morning that day, and instead she waited respectfully until the sun broke the horizon, yet even then she still did not wake the man. She left Aragorn to wake himself up as she watched the sun rise, her thoughts swirling inside her head. For the life of her, she could not figure out why she started to feel funny whenever she was around Legolas. It wasn't a strong feeling, but it was there nonetheless with the butterflies and the way he could easily make her smile every now and then. The words he said hurt her more so than they should have, and Valaina hated it. She wished that she could just brush it off as another insult and move on, but she couldn't.

Aragorn awoke a little while after, and soon the people also woke, and they began the long trek once more, Valaina walking Lacan on the outside of the long line of people, away from her friends so she may be alone with her thoughts. She watched as Hàma and another rider rode off to scout ahead, and the odd feeling of something being off hit her. She felt her anger inside her begin to grow and swell as something was amiss. Legolas stood on top of a hill, looking out over the grassy stretch that bordered the cliff drop into a river. Something that sounded like a wolf growling hit Valaina's ears, and she watched as Aragorn raced up the hill only to race back down as Legolas disappeared from sight. "Wargs!" he shouted. "Wargs! We're under attack!"

The woman and children began to scream, starting to cause havoc as Valaina rolled her eyes. "Wonderful," she grumbled at the helpless people.

"All riders to the head of the column! All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden yelled out.

The people not on horses raced away from the wargs and toward a different, longer path that would still take them to Helm's Deep. Éowyn called out orders to the people, directing them every which way as Gimli was desperately trying to get Arod to move forward as Valaina raced past him. "Let the reins go, Gimli! You are holding him back!" she yelled and saw Gimli loosen the reins and the horse followed Lacan.

Legolas shot arrow after arrow into the wargs and orcs that were racing down the opposite hill, killing several before he skillfully swung up onto Arod's saddle as the horse nearly trampled him which made Valaina think he was just trying to show off. The riders drew their weapons, the adrenaline racing through Valaina as she pulled her own dual blades out with a malicious looking smile toward the wargs and orcs. Then, they met; wargs, horses, orcs, and riders clashing and battling amongst each other. Valaina cut down an orc with one blade and killed a warg with the other as Lacan raced through the ranks. She slashed and hacked, cutting off an orc head and severing arteries in the warg's throats as they moved through the throng of the bloodthirsty beasts. She turned Lacan about planning on racing him through once more when a warg jumped over the horse knocking Valaina to the ground.

She sheathed her swords and growled at the warg before shifting, her white coat standing out among the brown of the wargs she was fighting. She easily dispatched two wargs and three orcs before rounding on the warg that seemed to be the leader of the pack. He growled at her, and Valaina answered the challenge. They raced forward, rearing up in the air and clashing in growls. Valaina's teeth bit into the warg's shoulder at the same time the warg bit into hers. She turned and bit the warg's scruff as they stood on two legs trying to knock the other over for the kill. Valaina ripped a large chunk out of the warg's meaty scruff before they broke away only to clash once more in a series of loud snarls now dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. They broke away once more, Valaina's white coat stained red in several places where the warg had gotten hold of her.

The warg charged Valaina who was unaware of the cliff's edge, and growled in a challenge to the warg almost begging him to come after her so she could kill him. The warg ran into her, and she grabbed the animal's scruff before they both lost their footing and went over the edge causing Valaina to release the warg as they fell. She hit an outcropping painfully, a large gash forming on her right leg to add to the multitude of wounds she had before she fell into the raging water bellow with a large splash. The current took her, tossing her against large rocks and holding her down under the raging water as it pulled her through the series of rough rapids. She broke through the water's surface, sputtering and coughing only to be pulled back down under the dark, murky water as she fought against the rapids to no avail.

The battle was over almost as fast as it had begun. Legolas stood looking out across the field as he tried to find the one man he was looking for, but could not spot him even with his elven eyes. "Aragorn!" he called out hoping for an answer.

"Aragorn?" Gimli answered him as they both looked over the edge of the cliff to the rushing water below.

A sputtering, dying cough and a laugh was heard from the orc dying on the ground nearest them. Gimli placed his ax against the orc's throat in a threatening way. "Tell me what happened and I shall ease your passing," the dwarf growled at the orc.

"He's….dead!" it said. "Took a little tumble off the cliff!" the orc said.

Legolas grabbed the orc. "You lie!"

The orc gave a feeble laugh before cough and dying. Legolas let go of the orc and took a necklace out of the orc's hand. He stood and looked around. "Get the wounded on horses!" Théoden shouted. "Leave the dead. The wolves of Isengard will return."

Legolas gave him a glare to which the king placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "I am sorry," was all the king said before walking away leaving a dumbfounded Legolas and Gimli to stare into the water after their friend unknowing that Aragorn was not the only one lost to them at the moment.


	19. Chapter 19: The Growing Dark

Chapter 19: The Growing Dark

* * *

***NEW* A/N: Yep, so this was another major edit, and it has become a lot less...dark...I think...I honestly don't know...**

* * *

**Thank you for Favoriting:  
**_pyromaniacwithretard_  
_xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx_  
_Larien Larry Arnatuile_

**Thank you for Following:  
**_sillystring-roxs-the-earth_**  
**_xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx_  
_Larien Larry Arnatuile_

* * *

**1412 karasu: **lol and damn! I'm sorry about that! And no more stories for the time being. But they will come soon, as in a few more in the _Return of the King _segment.

** Biderdider: **Lol, sorry, I'm evil XD

** Larien Larry Arnatuile: **Thanks ^_^

* * *

The riders swept up the long, wide open causeway into the gates of Helm's Deep, the few in number clattered to a stop as the horses panting and snorting from the hard run back bearing more than their own rider's weight. "Make way for the king!" someone yelled and the crowd parted for the riders and their king. "Make way for the king!"

The horses pulled to a stop, ground guards rushing to hold the steeds as the men dismounted to help the injured. Théoden dismounted and was helping an injured man off his horse when Éowyn walked up looking for a single man. "So few," she said in disbelief as she looked about, "so few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe," Théoden said in a slightly angry tone. "We've paid for it with many lives."

Éowyn saw the look Gimli and Legolas both held; it was one of pain and sorrow. Legolas gave her a look that suggested he wished to not be talked to at the moment as Gimli, ax in one hand and his helmet in the other, walked up to the Shield Maiden. "My lady," Gimli chocked out, desperately trying to hold back the sorrow he felt.

Yet Éowyn had one person on her mind as she searched the rank of horses for him "Lord Aragorn," she asked distracted, "where is he?"

"He fell."

The news hit the woman hard, and she looked to her uncle for support only to find him turning away. She turned as well, and then noticed something missing from the other elf's side. "Where is the she-elf?" she asked suddenly, though less concerned about the elleth.

Gimli and Legolas seemed to freeze up at the mention of the lycan along with the other guards. Théoden looked around but couldn't see the elleth, and neither could anyone else in the vicinity for that matter. "Valaina!" Legolas called in agitation as he didn't find the lycan.

"Lass?" Gimli asked the crowd.

"Did anyone see Valaina come back?" Legolas asked now concerned.

"Her horse went up toward the healing rooms," one guard answered him.

"Where?"

"At the top of the keep."

"Come, Gimli," the elf said as he raced up the stairs toward the healing rooms, yet the dwarf did not need telling as he kept up with the elf true to his word at being faster over short distances.

As they came upon the entrance to the healing rooms, they found a very distressed Lacan trying to get away from the two men trying to hold the horse back. "Lacan," Legolas said as he took over for the men, the horse calming slightly at the sight of the elf. "Where is she? Where is Valaina?"

The horse looked back the way they had come, his eyes conveying a single message that the elf had hoped beyond anything that he would not see; Valaina had not come to Helm's Deep. "Laddie?" Gimli tried as Legolas held an empty look about him.

"She's not here…" Legolas started.

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't come back."

Théoden had been walking up toward his rooms in the keep which passed the healing rooms, and stopped as he spotted Legolas and Gimli. "Did you find her? Is she alright?" the king of Rohan asked out of curiosity thinking the elleth had gone and hurt herself.

Legolas's eyes didn't seem to look anywhere in particular as he grabbed Lacan's reins and started to move off toward the stables, two of his friends lost in a single battle now. "She's dead," he said in a monotone voice as he and Lacan left for the stables.

* * *

A soft, velvety nose brushed Aragorn's face, the man tattered and battle worn as he laid on the shore of the face flowing river. He had several cuts that had been washed in the river he had floated down, yet he was still unwilling to get up, and the nose persistently pushed him again forcing him to roll slightly. His eyes fluttered open as the smell of horse filled his nose, and the large form laid down next to him the bay stallion looking as kingly as he could in his slight rugged state with his frayed rope halter. This was neither Hasufel nor Lacan, yet Aragorn grabbed hold of the Rohan horse's mane anyhow and hauled himself up onto the horse's back. The beast stood and began to walk in the direction of Helm's Deep, careful of his unsteady burden on his back, but as the morning grew stronger, so did the rider. They were going at a fast paced trot when Aragorn's head snapped to the sound of a large host, heavy footsteps, and the clinking of hard armor. They crested a hill and saw the cause of the large noise; a host of ten thousand Uruk-hai marched orderly, as orderly as Uruks could get, in the same direction the two were currently heading: Helm's Deep.

Aragorn turned the horse and they cantered off, his strength returned to him at the sight of his enemy. They raced through the grass of Rohan, making all the haste they could, yet carefully too, for the ranger was not fully healed. Near the end of the afternoon, when the sun began to pass into evening, they stopped on a hill and looked out to Helm's Deep, the stone keep built into the mountain looking like a refuge for anyone with troubles at the present moment. The horse galloped the distance, slowing to a canter as he began the incline up the unguarded causeway into the keep. The gates opened wide for the ranger, and the people congratulated him as he dismounted. "Let me through, let me through!" the grumbling voice of a dwarf reached the ranger's ears. "I'm going to kill him!"

The dwarf pushed his way through the people, stopping as he caught sight of the ranger. "You," he started in a half-hearted angry voice, "are the most reckless man I've ever known!" the dwarf grabbed Aragorn into a hug. "Bless you, laddie! Bless you!"

Aragorn looked around as they ascended the stairs and platforms of Helm's Deep up to the king. The ranger was fixing a bandage on his hand as he was making his way to the doors to the king when a certain elf prince stood in the ranger's way causing him to look up started. Éowyn caught sight of the ranger and made to run to Aragorn as spoke to Legolas. "You look awful," the woman heard the elf say to the man.

The jewel Aragorn always wore came into sight, held aloft by Legolas as he gave it to Aragorn, gentle hands clasping around the pendent before clipping it back around Aragorn's neck once more. "You and Gimli both have welcomed me back," Aragorn said as he looked around for the lycan expecting her to pop up and insult, "but where is Valaina?"

Legolas's smile faded from existence causing Aragorn's to fade as well. "She did not return with you?" he asked in slight despair.

"Return?"

"You didn't see her at all?"

"Legolas, what is going on?"

Legolas was silent for a moment, the news of the still lost lycan affecting him once more. "She didn't come back us with," the elf said slowly as he watch Aragorn's face change into the same hard mask he wore when Gandalf passed, his emotions placed behind a barrier.

"She is not gone," he said under his breath as he refused to believe the lycan would have died so easily. "She will come. She will have survived, just as I did. We have another problem at hand," the ranger said in a tight voice before he shoved passed the elf to Théoden.

* * *

Pain. That is all she registered; the flaring burn of pain coursing through her blood and all throughout her body. Yet, this kind of pain was not foreign to her as it came to her often when her emotion became too out of whack or crazed. Something wet hit her fur and she jolted awake with a loud snarl as Valaina was completely lost to the Rage within her from the anger at being pulled over the edge and the amount of energy she had used to fight the rapids to stay alive. The Rage was providing her the much needed strength to survive at the moment as her actual self regained its own strength and energy.

She jumped to her feet, unaware of the multiple wounds on her body as she did so as she only had one thing on her mind, and that was to get to wherever the hell Helm's Deep was, and kill whatever was closest to her if she felt like it. Her white, blood stained coat was dripping wet with water from the river as she strode forward a few paces and gave a howl of rage and pain before racing off in the direction of Helm's Deep, following the scent of horses and blood. Her red eyes flared brightly as the anger within controlled her movements to keep going, the only thing making her move at the moment as her true self was resting within the lycan somewhere.

It wasn't long before the evening began to settle in, and she caught scent of her enemies; the scent of Uruk-hai came to her like a beacon. She stopped on a hill, the six foot tall, white, blood covered wolf stood proud in the dying sunlight behind her. The Uruks saw one of the few prizes their master wanted, and one growled out an order in the orcish language causing a group of six Uruks to branch off to the lycan as the others went on in their march.

Valaina was lost within herself, and took no mercy on the foul beasts, not that she would have done so anyway. They wanted her alive, not dead, and that made them all the easier to kill much to Valaina's joy. They fell to her teeth and claws, one by one until another group raced for the white wolf. So enveloped in her Rage was she that Valaina did not noticed the pain in her side until she turned on the last Uruk and swiftly killed it. Through her Rage, Valaina saw the dagger embedded up to the hilt in her side. It was a small thing, not enough to kill her right away, but enough to most likely slow her to a stop and then kill her from blood loss as the foul beasts took her to wherever they were supposed to take her. That was when reason took over her feral mind, and the true Valaina returned slightly through the haze of the being feral. _Shit…run! Run, damn it! _she yelled at her wolf.

_I couldn't agree with you more right now, _the wolf within her responded before taking off to the mountains, faster than any Uruk could keep up with.

Her scarlet red blood, the red of her eyes, coated Valaina's side as she ran to Helm's Deep. She seemed worse off as the dying sunlight colored the sky red with the white wolf's coat reflecting the sun. Her paws ate the distance up, bringing her closer to Helm's Deep each passing minute. She soon saw the keep built from the mountain as the setting sun reflected off the grey stone. The large, tall, and wide causeway that lead into the keep held four people by the doors.

Valaina's Rage had finally faded back into the mental jar she placed it in as she was able to regain full control of herself, and tiredness filled her as she came within a mile of the bridge. The Rage left the elleth tired and exhausted for around two hours, depending on how long she had been in it, yet that tiredness also healed her when she slept. Valaina couldn't hold on anymore as she came to a tired stop, and shifted. She stood on two legs looking rather beat up with her hand at her left side where the dagger was embedded into her person. She pulled it out and saw just how much blood there was, and a grim thought passed her mind. _I may actually be dying again, _she thought with half a smile. _That's what I get for being so god damn stupid and taking on Uruks when I'm already injured…bet that's going to leave a scar…_

Her knees gave out under her as darkness began to close in about her, and as she fell the rest of the way the brown, bulky form of Lacan came into her view with an all too familiar face on the horse's back.

* * *

As Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Théoden went over the plan of defense on the causeway, the white form of Valaina's wolf came into view causing the four to turn disbelieving eyes onto the bloodied wolf. "It cannot be," Théoden said in slight awe. "By the devil, she lives."

"Thank the Valar," Legolas muttered as a large grin spread across his face, but it soon faded as his elf eyes saw the blood all over the white fur of the tired looking wolf. "She's injured!"

He went to race out to the elleth, but Aragorn had beaten him to it. Lacan, who had once again, for around the fifth time that day, gotten out of his stall in frantic search for Valaina and nearly made it out of Helm's Deep, too, snorted and pawed the ground as he gave a half rear at the mention of his rider's name. Aragorn raced to the horse and mounted him bareback, and spurred the stallion down the causeway and to the falling form of the elleth. Lacan gave out a shrill neigh to the elleth, his ears up in anticipation as he expected her to answer and only become even more frantic as Valaina did not respond from her spot on the ground. The horse slowed to a walk as he got closer to Valaina, and then stopped in front of her still form with concern written all over his features. He nudged the beat up elleth with his nose, nickering as he did so in concern and hurt that Valaina had gone into a fight without him and now laid unmoving in front of him as a consequence. Aragorn dismounted and picked the light elf up gently into his arms as he looked at his 'little sister' in concern. "Valaina?" he asked quietly, but didn't receive an answer. "Damn you stupid, stubborn lycan. You always have to go get yourself hurt, don't you?"

Valaina moved slightly in the ranger's arms as he turned back to the horse who was laying on the ground, waiting for the two to climb on his back. Something incoherent that sounded suspiciously like "I heard that", came from the elleth. No matter what, the elleth was a very light sleeper even when unconscious, and most often as she went into the darkness she would automatically mumble those three words as a sort of reaction to whatever she heard.

"You were supposed to," Aragorn said gently as he looked at Lacan. "Smart horse," the ranger complimented Lacan before settling Valaina in front of him and climbing onto the horse himself.

The horse stood up carefully and broke into his smooth canter back to the causeway and up the steep incline. His ears were back as he raced through the quickly emptying streets of Helm's Deep as the women and children were being sent into the caves and every available man was readying for war. Several times someone had to dive out of the way of the horse's teeth as he moved to bite a few people too slow to get out of his way. Lacan came to a smooth stop outside the hall to the healing rooms, ears forward as he proudly assumed his usual posture as Legolas, being his elven self had already made his way nimbly through the crowd and was currently waiting for the ranger and the unconscious elleth, walked forward toward the horse and his two riders. "Take her to the healing rooms. She will be awake in at least two hours' time," Aragorn said as he dismounted Lacan and handed Valaina to Legolas.

"She's really light," the elf commented as he took the lycan gently into his arms with a relieved look. "Even more so than an elf should be."

"Do not tell her that," Aragorn commented as he turned Lacan back to the stables. "She'll have your head."

Legolas gave the ranger a smile before complying to his orders and taking the elleth to the healing rooms. A woman spotted them as soon as they entered, and her face changed dramatically at the sight of what looked to be like a dying elleth with the way she was all bloodied. "Oh, dear. Come, place her here! Quickly now, before she loses any more blood!" the woman said to Legolas.

Legolas placed Valaina gently on a white cloth bed and watched as her blood created spots on the white sheets, his face furrowing into a frown of concern as he looked at Valaina. "Oh, dear," the healer said in what sounded like despair. "She's bleeding a lot. Evaine! Gaelon! Come help me quick! And you, my dear, I need you out of here."

"I'm not-" Legolas started to protest as the woman began to push him toward the door.

"Get out, dear!" the woman raged before shoving Legolas out the door roughly and sending the elf stumbling ungracefully out the door. "I will send for you when she wakes."

The healers worked quickly as they removed Valaina's oddly uncut, yet rather dirty and bloodied, clothes (after removing her multitude of weapons), and found that the elleth was more than just bleeding from her wounds. They cleaned the elleth up with great speed and efficiency as they were currently unable to work with a mud and blood covered patient. After the elleth was cleaned and placed back in her undergarments, what they found on her astonished them. Valaina had gashes, cuts, scrapes, bruises, and even burns all over her body along with the now very visible large, jagged scar that ran across her torso from her right shoulder to her left hip with several other deep, jagged scars around it. But what really did them in were the massive, black and blue bruises that covered the length of the elleth's ribs causing the pearl white scars to stand out even more against the discolored skin.

As the two assistants bandaged the bleeding wounds, the main healer looked over Valaina for broken bones, and to astonish the healer even further the elleth did not have any broken bones, but instead just nasty bruises where they would, or _should_, be. "Her body is strange," Evaine said, her dirty blonde hair tied up in a bun at the bottom of her head. "She has a body of a woman, yet she has hard muscle like that of a warrior. She has physical damage on the outside, yet nothing on the inside. No broken bones or pierced arteries. What kind of magic is this?"

"I do not know," Gaelon, a young apprentice with auburn hair tied up in a braid, said as she finished the last bandage. "But look now! Her body has been healing itself since she came in. The bruises have been fading along with the cuts. The large wounds are slimming in size as well."

"Her breathing has returned to normal."

"She is at ease, and her clothes have returned cleaned."

They watched as the elleth's skin had begun to regain its original color instead of the pale color that came with the dead. "She is extraordinary indeed. The best fatal case I've ever had to deal with," Pyva, the main healer, said as she redressed the sleeping elleth. "She shall wake soon."

* * *

"It's been two hours," Gimli said as he and Legolas watched Aragorn pace back and forth. "Why hasn't Pyva come to get us?"

"I do not know," Aragorn basically snapped at the dwarf.

"She should be awake by now. Why isn't she?"

"I do not know."

"She cannot be-"

"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted in annoyance, "We are just as worried as you!"

"Laddie-"

"She is awake, my lords," Pyva said as she opened the door. "We do not want her to move-"

The poor healer didn't get to finish as Aragorn and Legolas pushed their way past the woman rather roughly, Aragorn making sure he got into the doors first before the elf. He found Valaina holding back the urge to punch the two girls trying to coax her to lay back on the bed as she tried to sit up. "Please, you will hurt yourself," Gaelon said.

"You need to lie back down," Evaine added as she looked desperately to Pyva for help.

"You shouldn't be moving!" Pyva yelled at Valaina. "Your ribs-"

"Are fine!" Valaina snapped at the healer.

Valaina stood up, ripping her arms away from the two assistant healers and causing Legolas and Gimli to turn their heads away from the elleth as she had on thin shorts-leggings and a short, chest hugging top over her undergarments. Valaina smirked at the two men's shyness toward a less than properly covered woman as Aragorn, completely unfazed by the elleth's current appearance, handed Valaina her clothes. "I'm not shy," she said. "It's not like I'm standing here in my undergarments."

"You could be," Legolas said.

"But I'm not," Valaina argued as she removed the bandages around her legs and pulled her breeches on. "You can stop being so embarrassed. I have my pants on."

Slowly, and rather timidly, the two turned slightly pink faces back to the elleth as she began to remove the bandages on her arms to reveal fading red marks from where she had gotten cut. As she removed the bandages from her torso, those around her found that the very horrifyingly beat up torso of the elleth now had slowly fading, light brown bruises over her ribs, and the gashes that were in her sides now red marks that were fading as well. Legolas stared not at her multitude of fading wounds, but rather the scars on her body that were created by a mace. "You got pretty beat up, lass," Gimli stated as he looked at the elleth.

"You try fighting a damn warg as you tumble off the cliff, hit the outcroppings, fall into the water, and then get tossed to and fro about the rocks like a leaf in the wind. It's not a good feeling. Take it from someone that knows," the elleth growled. "It didn't help that when I woke I was lost in my Rage and took on some of the Uruks that are heading this way."

"How many did you take on to make you look like you did when we found you?" Aragorn asked in fury.

Valaina gave the ranger a smirk. "Fifty."

The fury disappeared from the ranger's face as his eyes met Valaina's red, and he grabbed the elleth in a hug strong enough to break the bones of a bear before the elleth could pull her shirt on. "I thought we lost you," he whispered into the lycan's ear. "I do not know what I would have done without your angry, snarky, sometimes happy self."

Valaina smiled, a real smile, and pulled away. "I have to keep your ego in check," she smiled as she pulled her shirt on and then her leather jerkin after that.

Gimli pushed the ranger away. "You, are the most stupid, ignorant, crazy, heart attack giving she-elf I have ever known!" he cried. "I thought you were dead for sure, lass!"

The dwarf enveloped the elleth in a hug to which she gladly returned. "Glad to know you have so much faith in me, Gimli. Really lifts my spirits," she said sarcastically.

"I cannot believe you are hugging an _elf_," Legolas stated smugly as Gimli pulled away swiftly.

"She is not an _elf. _She is a _lycan_. There is a difference," the dwarf grumbled.

Legolas stood there looking at Valaina, an awkward smile on his face as she met his eyes. "I must admit as well," he said guiltily, "that I, too, lost faith in you. I did not think you would come back. I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not," she said in a stiff tone as she looked at the princeling. "I am very much alive right now."

Aragorn looked between the two elves, the red-eyed elleth looking upset still and the blue-eyed elf prince looking put out. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head toward the elves as Legolas awkwardly looked about the rather crowded room. "Valaina, can we talk alone for a moment?" he asked gently.

Valaina gave him a hard look, the hurt from their rather confusing argument still very evident in her eyes. Aragorn was sure the lycan was going to give a rude remark and reject the offer, but to his astonishment Valaina's features softened as she gave a nod. "Alright," she said before turning to Aragorn. "Where are my weapons?"

"I'll give them to you later," Aragorn said. "We don't need to find Legolas dead somewhere in Helm's Deep."

"I didn't mean it like that," Valaina muttered as she followed the elf out the door.

They walked some ways in silence as they looked around the emptying keep, and they soon found themselves alone on the wall overlooking the land before Helm's Deep. Valaina leaned on the wall as she let out a sigh as the setting sun disappeared behind the land. She didn't know what to say or how to start, or even what to think at the moment as she replayed the words they had said to each other. "I am sorry," Legolas started as he broke the silent barrier.

"For what?" Valaina asked as her head refused to work with her.

"For saying what I did," Legolas said with sincerity in his voice. "I took out my unease on you and it was wrong. I never meant to hurt you."

Valaina did the only thing she could really think to do at the moment which was defend her pride as her head became light and the butterflies danced in her stomach. "You didn't hurt me," she said defensively. "You just…um…shocked…me…"

Legolas looked at the lycan with a confused and slightly annoyed expression on his face that died away instantly at the look on Valaina's own face. She seemed to be fighting with herself as emotions flashed through her eyes and her face had an appalled look on it. He resisted the urge to chuckle at the elleth as she fought herself.

Valaina's mind slowly began to work once more as she looked out across the land, Legolas waiting patiently for the elleth to figure out her thoughts and get her mind working once more. The lycan finally managed to discern what Legolas had said. _He apologized, _she thought to herself in shame. _And I basically just blew him off. I want to stay mad at him, I do, but I can't._

Finally, the elleth seemed to come to her senses and make a decision as her mind worked the right way for her once more. "Sorry," she said in a quiet tone before clearing her throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry for overreacting. Honestly, I have a short fuse. I've tried, really, to see the brighter side of things after Boromir died. I didn't even tell Aragorn this, but I promised Boromir that I would try and be happier, smile more. I'm sorry for just coming up as a pissed off person most of the time."

"You have your reasons. I've heard about your Revenge List, as Aragorn calls it."

"Yeah…about that…I've probably added more to it as I came here," Valaina said as she turned her head to the princeling next to her who had been watching with amusement as she fought within herself, and then mounted the courage to actual apologize for her personality. "What?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing," Legolas said as he looked away quickly.

"Is there something funny about my face?" Valaina asked in a teasing tone.

"Your eyes," was the immediate response from the elf prince.

"So I move funny and my eyes are funny," Valaina asked as she remembered the conversation, or more like interrogation, a certain dwarf had started.

"Well…yes?"

"And what would be so funny about the way I move?"

"It's…unelf like," the princeling started a bit flustered.

"Unelf like?" Valaina asked slowly.

"More wolf-like…"

"Hmm…I wonder why…"

Legolas turned to Valaina who had a bright smile on her face in amusement. "Did you know that after you fell asleep Aragorn told Gimli the whole story?" Legolas asked in embarrassment.

Valaina turned to look out across the darkening sky, a slight pink tone to her face. "Stupid brother, ranger, person…thing," she flustered as they both remembered their embarrassing predicament and then the conversation that had sparked because of the teasing dwarf.

The two elves looked at each other and started to chuckle as they looked back on the incident. As Valaina turned and looked out toward the dark that was closing in on the land, she felt the butterflies dance in her stomach and her wolf give a warning at the approaching enemy. The smile fell from her face as she realized that they were about to go to battle once more, but this time up against a force that was _bred _to eliminate them. "We should get going," Valaina said quietly as she stood up from leaning on the wall.

Before she could turn to walk back the way they came, Legolas's hand gently grabbed hold of her arm causing Valaina to stiffen in shock. "Valaina," he said causing the lycan to turn to him, her eyes meeting his, "I am really glad that you are alright."

Valaina looked bewildered for a moment before pulling the elf into a surprised hug. "So am I, Legolas," she whispered as she realized just how close she had come to death once more. "So am I."

She held onto her friend longer than she really wanted, once again feeling happy and secure in the elf's arms and not wanting to end it so soon. But she did, and when she did the butterflies in her stomach danced unhappily at her actions. "Shall we go find Aragorn and get your multitude of weapons back?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"We shall. Ladies first," Valaina smirked.

Legolas gave a mock curtsey, that was surprisingly good, and led the way back to their other two companions. As they came to their friends, Aragorn gave the two elves a smile as Gimli smirked. But, the sarcastic question died on his lips as Valaina was the first to speak. "So, about my weapons," she started with a pointed look to Aragorn.

"Down the hall to the left," Aragorn pointed. "Gimli was the one who cleaned them for you."

Gimli glared at the ranger. "I thought I told you not to tell her," he grumbled.

"Yes, but you were about to tease her."

Gimli went to give another retort when he stopped and gave a nod. "That's true enough," he said.

"Thank you, Gimli," Valaina said honestly. "I really appreciate that."

"You two are on good terms now, right?" Aragorn asked making sure that the elves were not still mad at each other.

"Yes, Aragorn, we are," Valaina said in exasperation.

"Looks like you two are _more _than 'friends'," Gimli mumbled none to quietly.

Instead of giving a nasty retort, Valaina grew a bit pink and stomped by. "Stupid dwarves…" she started and trailed off into a colorful amount of words for the dwarf as his laughter rang out. "We are just _friends,_ damn it!" she yelled back at the dwarf.

"So you say, lass."

Valaina's head popped around the corner to where her weapons were stored, an odd bloodthirsty appearing in her eyes before disappearing quickly. "Watch it, Gimli," she snarled before turning back into the armory. "Where are they again?" she called out.

"They are…" Legolas started to yell to her and shook his head. "I'm coming."

The elf prince walked down the hall and into the armory to help the elleth search for her weapons. "That look in her eyes," Gimli said in shock, "it was not normal."

"I saw it too," Aragorn said gravely. "When she gets rather angry the Rage tends to appear, even more so when dark beings are around. The Ring, the death within Moria, and the death of Boromir have affected her more so than anything else. But I highly doubt she will succumb to the dark ways of that lycan spirit within her. It is most likely battle nerves."

"More like excitement for the battle," the dwarf said. "She has been holding that nasty anger within her for a long time now. I would have thought she would have lost it a while back, but she has not and it is starting to show."

"Gandalf knows something about Valaina that he wishes not to tell us," Aragorn said quietly. "It could may just well help her."

"We will solve this after the battle, laddie. We will."

Suddenly, a loud crash interrupted their thoughts followed by Legolas's laugh and Valaina's profane mouth. "You put them all the way up there on purpose!" Valaina accused the ranger as the dwarf and ranger made their way to the armory.

"Of course," Aragorn said as he helped Valaina up from a pile of shields.

"And you put these damn things in the way just to make sure you would hear me should I make a grab for _my _weapons."

"Yes I did."

Valaina went to give a retort but shook her head in amusement, and her three companions watched as she excitedly grabbed each weapon and headed out of the armory, the only one looking forward the coming battle even after being beaten close to death. Her excitement only increased as the night fell, and the scarlet red eyes began to glow in anticipation as she followed Aragorn down the hall. _The blood of the Uruk-hai will be spilt, and I'll have my revenge on them. They will regret challenging the lives of my friends! They will regret coming into this world! They will pay the price for taking those I held dear from me, and they will pay with their lives… _


	20. Chapter 20: So It Begins

Chapter 20: So It Begins

* * *

***NEW* A/N: So...a LOT of editing done on this one and a severly jacked up fight scene. I LOVE it! Enjoys...XD**

* * *

**XxKicking Your AxX: **Yes, very scary indeed XD

* * *

Valaina strapped on the last of her weapons, and turned to the empty room she had been given to prepare herself in if she needed to change. The soldiers asked her if she needed any armor or chainmail, and naturally she refused knowing that she could hold her own as well as not wanting be as burdened down in the hefty armor. Aragorn, being Aragorn, protested and Valaina protested back rather loudly much to Legolas and Gimli's amusement. It turned into something of an elvish yelling match with much common tongue being thrown in here and there until Valaina, in a bout of anger and annoyance at the persistent ranger, had grabbed the thing nearest her in the general vicinity to threaten the ranger. However, it happened to be a bucket of ice cold water which, instead of threatening Aragorn with it, she dumped right on his head causing the ranger to halt his protesting. Legolas and Gimli were thoroughly amused by the whole scene that had unfolded and laughed rather loudly as the ranger stomped past the three of them dripping wet and possibly quite cold. Of course, Valaina shrugged it off as a victory on her part, and continued her roaming about Helm's Deep, taking in every square inch of the massive, well-fortified keep just to be sure that she didn't lose her way to certain spots during the battle.

Valaina's hair as currently down at the present moment as she made her way back to where her companions were. She was in a good mood, ready to face the Uruks, and the soldiers knew it by the way she walked around proudly and without a care. It unnerved them as much as it gave them hope that the lycan was on their side. She stopped outside the armory where the men were getting their weapons and whatnot for the battle that was about to ensue, and finding nothing better to do the elleth went ahead and pulled her hair into a french braid that pulled all her hair out of her face, making her appearance all the more fierce as she stood looking out at the keep, her irises glowed and swirled as the flames inside the elleth came to life within her eyes. A sulking Aragorn walked by the lycan to go finish preparing for the battle without so much as a remark about the way Valaina stood around like nothing was about to happen. "Aragorn?" she asked in concern as he marched away.

"Not now!" he snapped at her before disappearing down a hall.

Valaina shrugged it off thinking it was pre-battle nerves, or someone had said something to him to cause the ranger to become upset. Not knowing what to do with herself again, she began to walk around the keep once more as the men began to fill their spots. As she did so, however, she found that many of the able bodied men were either too young, too old, or were too inexperienced with anything but farm tools. They stared at her knowing all too well just what she was, and even then that did not help the growing doubt that was on their minds. Valaina gave a nod to a soldier every now and then when they acknowledged her.

As she continued to walk, Valaina's anger inside of her began to boil as she was itching for a fight, a real fight, one with the blood of the Uruk-hai on her blades. After sometime she came to where Aragorn had finished dressing for the battle, and she saw him and Legolas clasp arms in the fashion of companionship making Valaina wonder what she missed out on.

"If we had time I'd get this adjusted!" Gimli grumbled as he came into the room in chainmail suited for a grown man. He dropped it and the chainmail pooled a bit on the ground around his feet causing Valaina to chock on a laugh at the funny sight. "It's a little tight across the chest," he said at Aragorn's amused expression while Legolas looked like Valaina as they both chocked back their laughs.

"You look rather dashing in it. I think the Uruks will be quite frightened by you in the chainmail. They may even trip up on the loose ends," Valaina said from the doorway.

Gimli grumbled as Aragorn and Legolas used their all their strength to remove the chainmail armor from the dwarf, both nearly falling when it finally did come off. "You are not ready, lass," Gimli grunted.

"Armor hinders me," Valaina said and ended the conversation right there.

"You look ready to take on the entire army," Legolas commented.

"I feel like I can."

"Valaina," Aragorn started as he looked at the lycan that indeed looked ready to take on the army of Uruk-hai, and smiled at her, "promise me you will not do anything stupid out there."

"That's not exactly possible," Valaina said with a smirk. "I always do something stupid. You should know that by now."

"That's why I asked you to promise me you wouldn't."

A horn sounded at that moment cutting off Valaina's reply. It wasn't the harsh sound of an orc horn, but the horn of certain people Valaina did not want to see at that moment yet at the same time thanked the Valar for the extra help. "That is no orc horn," Legolas said with joy as he and Aragorn took off toward the sound.

"No," Valaina growled as she followed Aragorn and Legolas, "that would be Haldir."

"Open the gate!" someone shouted to which the gate was opened.

Théoden followed Aragorn, Legolas, and Valaina to greet the host of elves that had come to their aid, all dressed in armor underneath their royal blue cloaks. They held bows out in front of them as they walked into Helm's Deep in a graceful, battle ready stance. They stopped once within the gate, and Haldir, in full gold elven armor, greeted the king with a smile and a bow of his head. "How is this possible?" Théoden asked in great relief.

"An alliance was once formed between elves in men," Haldir said as Aragorn, Legolas, and Valaina descended the steps, though Valaina was much slower to do so. "We have come to honor that allegiance."

"Haldir!" Aragorn said before embracing the surprised elf in relief. "You are most welcome," he said as he pulled away, hope in his eyes that the battle was about to take a turn of the better.

Legolas clasped hands with the captain at the same time the elves turned as one and rested the ends of the bows on the ground, still holding them with one hand as they looked toward they men and their captain. "Valaina," Haldir said, "The Lady of the Woods sends her blessing."

The lycan's companions looked at Valaina, wondering just how she would respond thinking that she may just tear Haldir's throat out before the Uruks get to the Deeping Wall. "I highly doubt she did," Valaina said in a dry voice as her companions let out a sigh of relief when she didn't attack Haldir for mentioning Galadriel.

"I hope we can settle the wrongs on the battle field tonight, Valaina. We are all at a neutral standpoint tonight. All but myself," Haldir placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head to Valaina and surprising the elleth beyond surprise. "I know you will find it difficult to accept," he said as he raised his head and lowered his arm. "But I apologize for the wrongs that have been done on my account."

Valaina was taken aback by the sincere apology that the captain offered, and gave him a neutral look. "I accept your apology as long as you forgive me."

"Then I, too, accept your apology, and accept you as a comrade."

Valaina's mask fell away into a smile as she stepped forward, right hand out to Haldir, to which he took and they clasped forearms in a sign of companionship. "Then our differences are settled," Valaina said.

"I hope I see you fighting the Uruks just as I have seen you fight in the past against your own kin."

Valaina gave the captain a smile. "Oh, you will see _much _more fight than that, Haldir. Trust me, I will not let you down."

Legolas placed his hand on the elleth's shoulder as she and Haldir stepped away from each other, his own eyes showing with relief and gratitude toward Haldir. "You, Gimli, Aragorn, and I will be on the wall," he said as the crowds dispersed to their stations.

Haldir and half of his elves followed the lycan and princeling as they set out for the wall. "There'll be plenty for all of us," Gimli was saying.

"Unfortunately for you two, I'm going to have the highest count," Valaina said.

"Really now?" Legolas asked with a sly look in his eyes that Valaina somehow completely missed. "Tell me, how are you going to do that if you are at the bottom of the stairs?"

"What are you—Legolas!" Valaina's question died on her lips as Legolas pushed the elleth just enough to make her off balance and send her tumbling down the stairs right into Aragorn who promptly sidestepped out of the way instead of helping her.

Valaina sat up with a glare at the elf prince who was now at the top of the stairs looking at the lycan sitting on the bottom. Several of the elves around her looked at the lycan with apprehension at what she would do for they had only ever known the elleth to attack when insulted. Valaina picked herself up from the ground with what was left of her pride, and walked up the stairs back to her companions. "And you say I'm rude," Valaina grumbled as she walked past the elf and followed Haldir along the wall.

"You didn't snap," he commented.

"No, but I will be stealing several of his kills for that," Valaina said with a sly smile.

Legolas looked confused as he turned to Aragorn. "She didn't do anything…" he said in confusion.

"Yet," Aragorn added as they followed the two elves along the wall before stopping.

Valaina turned and strode back down the wall as the elves lined up to face the coming enemy. She stopped beside Legolas, and he caught sight of the lycan's eyes flashing dangerously as she picked up something along the wind. "I can hear them coming," she said with a slight growl as she shifted uneasily as she waited for the actual action to begin.

Gimli's head couldn't see over the wall, and, as Gimli always does, he complained about it. "You could've picked a better spot," he grumbled.

"Is the wall too high, Gimli?" Valaina asked.

"Why don't you tell me, Valaina?"

"I can see perfectly fine. I do not see why you are complaining."

"Because I cannot see over!"

"Oh…"

"Oh…" Gimli mocked the elleth.

"Perhaps you should stand up then," Valaina said, keeping her face straight. "Oh wait, you are."

Gimli's anger faded as he saw Valaina smile, and he gave a small chuckle. The Uruks drew closer and closer going at their own pace as if they would kill the readied men with the time as thunder rolled in from the distance followed by the soft flashes of lighting. "Holy shit, they move about as fast as Gimli does in the morning," Valaina grumbled. "Why can't they fucking hurry up, damn it!"

Several heads turned to the elleth with shocked expressions on their faces at such colorful words to describe the slow paced Uruk-hai. But Gimli and Legolas just chuckled at the impatient lycan who wanted nothing more than to start the fight already. "I thought the dwarf was the impatient one," Legolas said.

"No, he is not."

The thunder boomed overhead as the Uruks neared the wall while Aragorn walked up to them, a determined look upon his face. "Well, laddie, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said in his oh-so-cheerful voice.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas commented with a determination in his own eyes as thunder boomed again.

"Let's hope _they _last the night…" Gimli mumbled.

"The defenses will hold. I will make sure of it. Point me in any direction and I will go," Valaina growled quietly.

The rain began to fall slowly at first, but then it began to pour down upon the men as Uruks slowed to a stop far enough away from Helm's Deep so that a man could still shoot them with an arrow, but not close enough to initiate an attack. Not yet, anyway. Aragorn shouted to the elves in their language, yet Valaina could not hear as her blood boiled and rushed madly throughout her body. It mixed with the pounding rain effectually drowning out any sound that she did not wish to hear at the moment.

"What is happening?" Gimli asked as he tried desperately to see over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you," Legolas started as he held his bow to his person as if it were a life line, "or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli chuckled in amusement at the elf's words, and looked to Valaina who also had a smile on her face as she looked at her companions. "He beat me to it," she said in mock defeat. "I honestly don't have a retort at the moment."

"Well, that's a first, lass. I wonder why," Gimli said with a smug look on his face as he looked between the two elves who were completely oblivious to the obvious intent behind the words.

The Uruks began to stamp their spears slowly at first, and then they all stamped their spears as loud battle cries emitted from their throats as they took up their own song; their own chant of death. They sang in their harsh tongue through growls and roars, causing Valaina to becoming increasingly unease and angry, soft growls emitting from her own throat as the Uruks chanted one of the black songs, sinister and evil in all it was. The din of the Uruks did not drown out idle the conversation on the wall that many of the men had been having, but it did halt any talk that had been going on between comrades as the battle drew near bringing with it the beginning of the end for some of the warriors that stood upon the walls of the keep.

The din of the Uruks grew louder and rattle Valaina's core threatening to spill the Rage out of the glass jar it was in on the shelf of her emotions. She kept a firm hold of the Rage, not wanting to let go for she herself wanted the blood of the Uruks to be painted on her blades by her own doing, not the Rage. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, and Valaina turned hate filled eyes away from the Uruks to Legolas. Valaina found herself calming down as she looked at the blue eyes of her companion and friend. "Don't let it consume you," Aragorn said from Valaina's other side as she turned to look at her friend that had become her brother over the years as he, too, placed a hand on Valaina's free shoulder.

"Now why would I do that when I have my own revenge to take out on these god damn bastards?" Valaina asked in a snippy tone to which Aragorn smiled.

"Good."

The ranger walked away as he examined the stopped Uruks as they chanted on. The archers notched their bows and took aim at the necks and any other weak points in the Uruk-hais' armor, holding their arrows as they waited for the cue to fire. The Uruk's cries grew louder and louder until it became a din of noting but roars when suddenly someone let go of their arrow. It found the perfect weak spot between the Uruk's helmet and chest armor killing it. The Uruk fell to the ground with a slight moan as the din the other Uruks had been making was silenced, not even the wind blew as the Uruks looked at their dead comrade. The Uruks gave outraged cries, and then their leader stepped up onto a large rock, held his sword aloft, and gave a battle cry. The Uruks rushed forward roaring and growling ready to taste the blood of men and elves, and ready to hack the heads of their enemies off.

Volley after volley of arrows was set loose upon the charging enemy killing dozens of Uruks as they rushed Helm's Deep. "Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked and was met with silence.

"There are plenty for the three of us," she said as she unsheathed her dual blades as the Uruk's came closer. "Yet, only one of us can win."

"I will be the best dwarf of the three of us!" Gimli muttered.

"You're the only dwarf," Valaina said in a voice that was asking for a laugh.

"What is going on? Did they hit anything?"

"Shall I go get you that box we were talking about earlier? Or would you like a lift up?"

Gimli laughed at the elleth as she watched the Uruks come closer and closer to the wall when they were suddenly upon it. "Ladders!" Aragorn yelled as the Uruks began to raise up ladders toward the wall, a suicidal Uruk at the top of each ladder.

"Good!" Gimli cried out at the same time Valaina yelled, "Finally!"

The ladders came up one after the other, and the elves drew their swords at Aragorn's command. Valaina growled once before beheading the Uruk that had tried to step foot upon the wall, yet more came up the ladders. She stabbed several as they tried to come up on the wall, but soon she had to draw her attention away from the ladder and to the enemy that had managed to get up on the wall. She snarled as she twirled her blades at an Uruk who lumbered toward her. Valaina nimbly maneuvered around the Uruk as she cut its chest with her sword and then sliced is neck open in a follow up swipe. She turned to the next Uruk, using her left blade like a sort of deadly shield and her right blade as the death dealer. She blocked the blade with relative ease, following its motion and guiding it out of the way of her person before stabbing the Uruk in the stomach and kicking it away in disgust.

She moved in a deadly dance cutting, slicing, and killing her enemies with her unique, wolf-like grace as she did so rather than the fluid elves around her. Each Uruk that went down by her blade two more seemed to replace it, and Valaina enjoyed it possibly a little too much as something inside of her, the jar that held the Rage within, the controllable Rage, seemed to crack. After killing another Uruk, she heard Gimli's voice above the fighting. "Legolas, two already!" the dwarf stated proudly as he held up his fingers to show his count.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas replied with a large smile.

"Screw both of you," Valaina snarled after slicing the neck on another Uruk before kicking it backward and sending it over the wall down below with several other Uruks, "I'm on twenty-seven now!"

"What?!" they both cried out and for the briefest of moments they watched the elleth dance around an Uruk to stab it in the back and kick it over the wall, the malicious glint in her eyes as she did so.

"I'll not let a pointy ear outscore me!" Gimli charged again.

"I'm not going to lose to either of you!" cried out Legolas as he shot two Uruks. "Nineteen."

"Thirty!" Valaina yelled out in pride.

"Four!" Gimli called out just to make his count known.

The blunt end of a sword hit Valaina square in the back of the head, and sent her to the floor in a daze. The blade seemed to sweep up in front of her face as she stopped rolling out of the way, her eyes out of focus for a moment. _This will not be it, _she growled as her eyes glowed red in anger. _I will kill each and every one of these vile things._

She stood up on shaky legs and stabbed the unsuspecting Uruk in the gut before punching it in the face for a good measure. "For Boromir, my brother in arms," Valaina growled before letting the Rage take her as she was unable to hold it back anymore.

The warm feeling she usually got from succumbing to the Rage didn't come, though, and instead a cold, hard feeling of hatred and anger lined with sorrow coursed throughout her. It was the uncontrollable side of the Rage that she had not felt in a long time. _For Boromir! And for all the pain and sorrow these bastards have caused! _Valaina growled in her head. "I will kill each and every one of them!" she snarled out loud as she swung her sword around to slice the neck of an Uruk and then stab it twice in the gut before it fell off the side of the wall as Valaina kicked it over.

The fierce look within her eyes said a different story than normal for they weren't the eyes of Valaina when she got excited for a battle, but rather the eyes were bloodthirsty and hungry for the kill, murderous and sinister in every which way. The look the dark, blood red eyes gave the Uruks was something different altogether; something that they had only ever seen a few times and even then they were induced with fear. What met the Uruks as Valaina descended upon them was death's embrace as she brought havoc upon each Uruk that challenged her, and they soon began to scattered before the lycan as they were rather afraid of what they saw within the eyes of what should have been a simple elf that they could kill for they also saw a darkness within the eyes that sent every being hiding, and it was the none other than the same darkness of a certain lord they served.


	21. Chapter 21: Battle for Helm

Chapter 21: Battle for Helm's Deep

* * *

***NEW* A/N: Lol...jacked up major descriptive Battle for Helm's Deep XD It is about ten times awesomer than before! Oh, and for bragging rights, it went from 5,149 words to a whopping 7,548 words. What?!**

* * *

**Thanks for Favoriting:  
**_lahphantomhives  
Valerie Michaelis_

**Thanks for Following:**  
_Valerie Michaelis_  
_lahphantomhives_  
_Geekygeek_  
_mavum_  
_Aria Breuer_

* * *

** Seriya Silvermist: **Lol, she is. But, she is about to get worse in the coming chapters. Much...much worse

** XxKicking Your AxX: **She does, but at the same time she cannot control it. It is a side affect of her lycanthropy, and it just so happens to make her _crazy _angry at times.

** Petaldawn: **You are on the right track there! ^^

* * *

The Uruk-hai climbed the ladders up onto the wall in an endless stream of oncoming Uruks. Those on the wall battled them fierce and hard with a certain lycan appearing here and there in places that needed her most along with a certain ranger. Valaina's angry, Rage filled state of mind had only one constant thought, and that was to bring down as many Uruks as possible. She had several large cuts on her arms and legs, an even one on her stomach with several smaller cuts on her face as she appeared next to Aragorn at one point. They fought back to back against several Uruks for a moment before they had cleared the area and went their separate ways once more. Valaina had sustained a few large gashes on her legs and arms from doing so, but she didn't seemed to be slowed down one bit as her anger only rose at the injuries.

Valaina was using her dual blades with rather increasing anger as she moved across the middle of the wall while Aragorn was using his blade with one or two hands, depending on his current situation. Gimli had his double headed war ax out, and somehow managed to get up on the wall between two ladder, and was maiming the Uruks who climbed up the two ladders. Legolas had disappeared from Valaina's view, yet she was far from concerned as she was focused on the enemies before her at the moment. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" Gimli's voice rang out over the wall as he killed Uruk after Uruk.

Three Uruks had decided to take on the red eyed elleth thinking she would be an easy kill for they had just climbed up onto the wall and had not seen the hatred fill lycan fight their comrades. Valaina whipped around to block a blade with her left sword, and proceeded to stab the Uruk's gut with her right sword before kicking it off her blades and away from her. She let out a loud growl as the remaining two Uruks charged her as one. She ran toward them, and then slid on the ground at the last second right between the Uruks, slicing their legs as she passed them. The two fell howling in pain as they could no longer use their bleeding legs. Valaina jumped up from the ground and back flipped onto the two downed Uruks and stabbed them both in the back to finish them off.

She yanked her swords out of the Uruks as she stood up. Her entire appearance looked beat up, yet her eyes said a different story as they eagerly searched for the next Uruk she wanted to kill. She found him rushing for an unsuspecting Gimli, and reacted upon it by drawing a throwing knife and threw it in a quick motion before watching in satisfaction as the Uruk sank, more like fell, to the ground dead with the knife in its neck.

Valaina turned and barely blocked the blade of an Uruk as several came at her. She kicked it's gut before following up by stabbing its bent over head, and then slicing the chest of another Uruk in a quick, fluid motion that was _almost _elf like. From behind the lycan, an Uruk grabbed her neck as Valaina turned around. The Uruk held her against the wall as it snarled in her face, admiring how it had caught Valaina so easily and unexpectedly. But suddenly the hand around Valaina's throat went slack and she kicked the beast away from her in disgust. It fell backward onto the ground causing the arrow in its back to break through the rest of the way. Valaina whipped around to see Legolas rushing forward and firing off another arrow from his bow at an Uruk battling an elf, oblivious to the Uruk running after him. "Damn it, Legolas," Valaina said as she threw another throwing knife into the Uruk's neck, "pay attention!"

"I would say the same for you!" Legolas said back as came within inches of Valaina with his arm holding an arrow outstretched behind Valaina's head. He pulled it back to show black blood all over the arrow head. "But you already know that," he smirked as he fired the arrow away.

Valaina pushed Legolas out of the way as gently as she could as a blade came crashing down on the place the two elves were just at. Legolas stabbed the Uruk's neck with an arrow at the same time that Valaina stabbed the Uruk's stomach with her sword. "Counts as both of ours," Valaina said.

Before Legolas could kill the Uruk behind Valaina the lycan turned her sword and back stabbed the Uruk's stomach before turning and cutting down another Uruk that Legolas was about to kill. The princeling turned to shoot an Uruk but Valaina beat him to it again as she threw another one of her throwing knives at the Uruk. Suddenly, Legolas "tripped" and fell to the floor with his back against the wall as Valaina battled several Uruk's that came at them. She twisted and ducked under one blade while slashing at the Uruk to her side before kicking out her leg and knocking another Uruk down as she stabbed it with a blade. She turned and kicked away another Uruk and sent it into the blade of his comrade before she turned and decapitated the last Uruk around them. Valaina then turned back to Legolas, several new cuts on her arms and hands as she held her right hand out to him. "This is no time to be sitting around, Legolas," she said as she hoisted the princeling to his feet.

"I guess that was for tripping you up on the stairs," Legolas said as he looked around for the largest group of Uruks.

"Yes, it was," Valaina said as she turned to look at Legolas.

Her dark, cold red eyes stared almost unseeing at Legolas's blue as he noticed the cold, hate filled look within them. But as he looked at the unnaturally dark eyes they seemed to change back into the scarlet red that had been filled with excitement rather than the dark, blood red filled with the bloodthirsty rage. Valaina's cold Rage seemed to shrink back into the bottle she had it in the first place as she looked at the elf prince in that single moment. She gave Legolas a cocky smile before hefting her swords up once more and racing off to help a group of elves, the Valaina he knew back from behind the Rage. Legolas turned back to the battle behind him and began to shoot off arrow after arrow into the fray, picking some still intact arrows off the ground and firing them as well.

Valaina found herself somehow back to back with Haldir as they fought off a group of very persistent Uruks that were not taking the hint to leave, or die for that matter. "The bastards just keep coming!" Valaina said as she sliced an Uruk's neck and kicked away another off her blade before turning and cutting an Uruk down.

"Don't tell me you're already getting tired," Haldir said as he dispatched another Uruk and looked at the rather bloody and beat up elleth.

"Hardly," Valaina said as she rolled over Haldir's back as they switched sides, startling the Uruks at the quick switch before resuming the fighting as more Uruks came onto the wall. "I'm just getting started!"

Haldir turned to Valaina and they grasped arms before they pulled against each other, sending themselves to the opposite side they were on, their fluid movements outmatching the bulky Uruks. Valaina dropped low to the ground as Haldir's blade came around and cut the neck of an Uruk so deep the lycan was surprised that it didn't fall off. She jumped back onto her feet and twirled one sword about in an uppercut which quickly turned to slash the neck of the same Uruk, and the other she blocked against an oncoming blade. She turned and punched the Uruk's face, her fist getting cut by the crude helmet on the Uruk's head. Haldir's style of fighting was far more fluid as he maneuvered his sword about with the grace of an elf as he fought against three Uruk's, the speed in which he did so startling Valaina a bit before they fought together. They were a deadly team as they constantly had the Uruks up against different opponents, and never letting the beasts see the same movement twice in a row. Near twenty five, or more for they seemed to blend in with each other, dead Uruk's laid about the two elves when Valaina caught sight of Aragorn in trouble. She looked to Haldir as he locked blades with an Uruk. "Go, Valaina! I have this side covered!" Haldir yelled as he swung his elven sword with two hands and beheaded the Uruk.

Valaina gave a nod before sprinting through the masses of fighting Uruks and elves stopping a few times to make a swift kill before continuing her run to the ranger. She reached the ranger in time as an Uruk raised his blade to kill Aragorn from behind. Valaina jumped from the ground to a falling Uruk using it to get more leverage and pushing the beast over the wall as she did so before landing on the Uruk poised to kill Aragorn stabbing her sword into its neck as she did so. She jumped off the dead Uruk and landed on the ground in a roll to pop up on Aragorn's undefended side. "Valaina, duck!" Aragorn yelled, and the elleth obeyed very quickly.

Aragorn's sword twisted around and beheaded the Uruk going in to kill Valaina. The elleth jumped to her feet and sliced an Uruk's neck open before turning to Aragorn, her eyes dancing widely in excitement. "You seem tired," the ranger said casually as he faced Valaina. "Behind you."

Valaina took her sword and flipped it so the blade faced her before she stabbed it backward into the Uruk's gut behind her. "Not one bit," Valaina said with a smile as she ripped her sword out from the Uruk.

A roar caused the two to turn and block an Uruk coming after each. Aragorn kicked away his Uruk and brought his sword down on the Uruk's neck from the side with two hands before following up by nearly decapitating it as he pulled the sword free with one hand. Valaina stabbed her Uruk's face with her left sword before turning and counter attacking another Uruk as she slashed its chest in an upward diagonal stroke followed by a downward diagonal stroke across its back. She turned and yanked her sword free from the Uruk's face she had stabbed before kicking it backward for a good measure of fury.

Valaina turned to take in how many Uruks were still alive below the wall, and caught sight of several Uruks rush out of the barred opening where the water runoff drained out of Helm's Deep as the Uruks parted in a path that led to the opening. A bright, smoking white light from the ranks of the Uruks caught Valaina's eyes as an Uruk with the white hand of Saruman painted on his head, chest, stomach, and back raced forward holding a large, torch like object that was sparking with white flames. The Uruk wore nothing but a dirty loin cloth as it ran forward to the wall making it very clear what it was about to do. "Shit," Valaina muttered before stabbing her blades backward into an Uruk that had thought Valaina was distracted. "Shit! Aragorn!" she yelled as she turned to find the ranger.

Aragorn heard the elleth and turned in search for her before catching sight of the lycan as she pointed at the suicidal Uruk. "Legolas! Kill him!" Valaina yelled out in the common tongue as Aragorn yelled the same thing in elvish.

Legolas shot the Uruk in the shoulder and then in the heart, but the beast threw himself into the drain as it died. At that moment Valaina felt her feet move out from underneath her as she was flung backward onto the hard stone wall with a ringing in her ears as a large gaping hole formed in the wall, Uruks and elves alike being thrown back and killed from the explosion. Valaina slowly sat up from her position on her stomach as a large gash dripped blood from her forehead down the side of her face. She shook her head clearing the dizziness as she stood, her red eyes searching the area until they found the still form of Aragorn. "Aragorn!" she yelled but the ranger didn't hear.

A cold, burning fire spread throughout her as she lost more of her control on the Rage within her. She sheathed her swords and shifted forms, her white wolf just as bloody as she was as an elf. Her ears laid flat against her head as she howled in anger causing many of the Uruks, elves, and men around her to freezing in their tracks for a moment. She raced to the edge of the gap in the wall and jumped slightly. She landed in the water in front of the Uruk-hai that were trying to pass the walls as she let out a rage filled snarl before attacking, holding nothing back as she did so. She ripped limbs, heads, and flesh off the vile beasts, tasting nothing but the salty tang of blood as her own taste buds did not register the horrid taste of orc blood. She killed at least fifteen Uruks before she saw a certain dwarf also jump into the fray to help out. "Valaina!" Aragorn yelled to which the lycan responded in a bark as she placed her anger back into its jar at the sound of the ranger's voice, alive and well if not beat up.

Valaina watched as Gimli went under the water causing fear to clutch at her heart before she ducked her head in, ironically washing her face and mouth of the orc blood as she did so. She grabbed hold of Gimli's armor within her teeth and hoisted him out of the water as gently as she could. The dwarf sputtered in surprise as the wolf threw him onto her back before grabbing hold of Valaina's white fur in a general reaction. Valaina jumped out of the water and raced back to Aragorn with the dwarf seated precariously on her back. "This is worse than riding a horse!" Gimli grumbled loudly. "A pony I can ride, but a horse or even a wolf? Not fun in the least bit, lass!"

"Well, maybe I should have let you drown," she snapped back in a hearty, teasing tone.

"No, I very much appreciate the help! Just…I'm not as tall as the Durin brothers or their uncle for that matter!"

"Gloin told you about that incident in Goblin Town?"

"It is a favorite of his and Dwalin's," Gimli said as he clutched to Valaina's fur.

Valaina turned and snarled at the invading Uruks as she stood beside Aragorn. The ranger called out to the elves behind him to fire, and they did, taking out quite a number of Uruks. He held his sword aloft and charged along with the elves and Valaina, Gimli still clutching the white wolf's sides as he held an ax in both his hands. The dwarf swung his ax around as Valaina bit an Uruk's arm. "Stop here!" Gimli called to the lycan to which she complied.

The dwarf hopped, or slid, off the white furred back and attacked the onslaught of Uruks once more before Valaina raced up onto the wall and shifted, grabbing her dual blades as she did so. She swung and moved about the enemy mercilessly as she killed Uruk after Uruk, sustaining cuts and bruises along the way but growing angrier as she went about the battle. She was vaguely aware of someone shouting to draw back to the keep to which it infuriated the lycan even more so at having to draw back in an almost surrender. Valaina cut down another Uruk as she turned to find a certain elf prince, and spotted Legolas as he grabbed a discarded Uruk shield and slid it on the ground toward the stairs. The elf jumped on the shield and slid down the stairs, letting loose four arrows before jumping off the shield and letting it embed an Uruk's chest.

"Show off!" Valaina called out as Legolas took an arrow and shoved it into an Uruk's head with an unnecessary flourish before yanking it out and shooting it at another.

"You are one to talk! Shifting and-" Legolas stopped mid-sentence as an Uruk came at him and successfully cut him off.

"Valaina, get back to the keep!" Aragorn yelled out to the elleth to which he was responded with a snarl.

Valaina looked around and caught sight of two elves dragging a struggling Gimli up the slope to the stairs and into the keep, his shouts in Khuzdul to let him go reaching Valaina's ears and spurring the lycan to give those around her time to get into the keep. She spotted Legolas battling with his own dual blades as he tried to fend off three Uruks, his swift movements outmatching those of the lumbering Uruk-hai, but not outmatching them in strength. Valaina growled before shifting and jumping off the wall to land behind the Uruk's attacking her friend. She grabbed one's leg and threw it into the wall next to Legolas, a loud sickening thud coming from the impact, before grabbing one's arm and "accidentally" ripping it off in the process. She then grabbed the howling Uruk's torso and threw him against the wall as well, her ears twitching as she heard the sickening thud of flesh meeting stone cold wall.

Legolas severed an Uruk's head from its body before turning to Valaina to watched as the white wolf picked up an orc blade within her teeth and threw it, watching it sink into an Uruk's chest with surprise written on her face. "I didn't think that would work," she said as she turned to Legolas. "Never really tried it before. Now climb on."

Legolas jumped onto the white wolf's back as he sheathed his dual blades to grasp hold of the wolf's fur. Valaina swiped away an Uruk with her paw before she turned and raced up toward the stairs, the last ones to do so. "Aragorn, shut the door!" Valaina yelled as they started to race up the steps.

Valaina mustered all the strength she could, sent a quick prayer to the Valar that her plan would work, and jumped as high as she could. She just barely landed on the top of the wall before jumping down onto the other side to gently land on the ground in front of Aragorn. Legolas got off from Valaina's back before the elleth shifted. Aragorn and Gimli were bent over trying to catch their breath as Valaina let out a huge sigh. "That actually worked," she said as she caught her own startled breath, the dark look in her eyes now completely gone as Legolas gave her a thankful look for saving his ass from being left behind with the Uruks.

"You didn't think that would work?" Aragorn asked in shock and anger.

"It was a quick last second decision that I wanted to try!"

"Why do you always have to try stupid, crazy things in the heat of the battle?" the ranger asked in exasperation.

"Because it's fun?!" Valaina said and asked at the same time in exasperation causing the ranger, the dwarf, the elf, and many of those listening to give Valaina a "you're kidding me" look.

Aragorn shook his head as he finally regained his breath. "You never cease to surprise me," he said. "Come, we need to go help at the door to the causeway."

"No problem. Care for a lift?" Valaina said as she shifted and laid on the ground, her claws scrapping against the stone in excitement as Aragorn climbed onto the wolf's back. "Gimli, you too. Legolas, get up on that wall and find more arrows."

Legolas nodded and raced off as Aragorn grabbed Gimli and hoisted him up onto Valaina's back. "Not again…" the dwarf grumbled.

"Damn you two are heavy," Valaina joked roughly as she stood with a huff.

"Get moving, lass. We don't have all night, now!"

Valaina gave a growl in agreement before she raced off toward the gate. Théoden was less surprised than some of the other men at the appearance of the white wolf that basically just appeared out of nowhere bearing a dwarf and a ranger. The king had been stabbed lightly in the side as he leaned against the wall in a quick respite from the battle at the door. "You're injured, Valaina," he said as the wolf stopped near him to let Gimli and Aragorn off her back to join the fight at the door. "Your side is covered in blood."

"I know," she snapped. "I won't be attended to until this is over, though so don't even try to make me leave."

"I wasn't about to," Théoden said with a knowing smile before he caught sight of Aragorn. "We need time."

"How much?" Aragorn called back.

"As long as you can give me!"

"Gimli, Valaina!" Aragorn called as he disappeared into a door with a white furred tail right behind him.

They climbed around the edge of the wall and to the large gap between the causeway and the ledge, Aragorn leading them with Gimli right behind him. "Oh, come on! We can take them," Gimli said excitedly as he looked around the ranger.

"It's a long way," Aragorn reasoned with a slight laugh.

"Would you like me to pull your beard to keep you from falling again?" Valaina added to the disgruntled dwarf.

"Toss me," Gimli muttered after a moment.

Aragorn cocked his head to the side in amusement at the dwarf. "What?" he asked in mock disbelief.

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!"

Aragorn gave a slight nod before grabbing the sides of the dwarf's armor. "Ah…don't tell the elf," Gimli begged Aragorn, his face saying it all.

"I won't, promise!" Valaina said with a sly tone.

"Not a word," Aragorn added with the same tone before throwing the dwarf over the gap and following with a cry of his own.

Valaina gave a snarl before she, too, jumped the gap causing several Uruk-hai to fall off the side as the large wolf skid to a halt on the smooth stone. Aragorn and Gimli were back to back as they defended the gap between the door and the Uruks, going in a circle as they swung their weapons. "Valaina! See how many you can knock over the side! It is a death drop!" Aragorn called.

Valaina gave a growl in response before racing into the hoard of Uruks, knocking ten off the side in the first go, and more as she kept going as her large wolf form needed room on the causeway in between the Uruks. She sped up as the decline increased and barreled through the hordes of Uruks, many falling off the sides as she did so. Valaina grabbed an Uruk as she ran and threw him at the group attempting to climb up the causeway once more before she snarled and turned to race back up the causeway and running over the Uruks who weren't so lucky to escape the charging wolf a second time. "Aragorn, get out of there!" Valaina heard Théoden yell as she slowed to a stop next to the ranger and dwarf.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled as he threw a rope down to the ranger who promptly caught it.

The Uruks were gathering again and were only halfway up the causeway once more when Valaina made her mind up to give them more time. "Go, Aragorn," Valaina growled as she began to turn to the Uruks. "I'll hold them off!"

"Shift damn it, and climb!" the ranger yelled as he grabbed Gimli. "We are not leaving you behind a second time!"

Valaina growled before complying with the ranger and shifted as she ran to the rope. She jumped at the wall, grabbing the rope half way in her jump and climbed as fast as she could to the top. She grabbed hold of the wall as Legolas began to heave Aragorn and Gimli up, and a man grabbed Valaina's arms to help hoisted the elleth over the wall. "Thanks," she said to the soldier before turning to help Legolas bring their friends back up onto the wall.

"Fall back! Fall back to the keep! Fall back!" someone yelled as Aragorn and Gimli were pulled back over the wall.

"What!?" Valaina yelled, causing running people to turn their heads to the elleth. "We are just going-"

A hand clamped around Valaina's mouth as an arm around her waist successfully shutting the lycan up for the moment. "We will be killed if we stay here, Valaina!" Legolas said.

His hand left Valaina's mouth before he then proceeded to pick the elleth up, and swung her over his shoulder. "Stop! Let me go, damn it!" Valaina yelled. "Legolas!"

Legolas ran with the elleth over his shoulder like a potato sack as he followed Aragorn and Gimli past the first set of doors before he stopped and placed Valaina on her feet. "Valaina!" he said as he grabbed the lycan's shoulders gently, successfully holding her in place. "Please, we can't lose you again."

Valaina glared at the elf before growling and looking away in defeat. "Fine," she muttered before racing off after Aragorn through the doors to the large hall.

* * *

They had barricaded the doors with the tables and benches as the Uruk-hai tried desperately to get in to the hall. Valaina, who hated surrendering or giving up just as much as she hated Saruman, which was saying something, was currently fighting against the three men holding her back from killing one of the soldiers. She had started a loud argument about going after the Uruks with another man who, in the end, had insulted the lycan that now wanted his head on a pike. "Aragorn!" a man called. "How do you stop her from trying to kill someone?"

"Valaina, would you get a hold of yourself already? The Uruks are outside the door and you are worried about someone insulting your pride?!" Aragorn yelled back and received a death glare from the elleth.

"He started it," she growled.

"That's not natural…" he muttered as he saw the eyes were a dark red, slightly glowing, but not swirling as they should have been as they held a bloodthirsty look in them.

Valaina let out a growl before letting out a deep, heavy sigh, and her eyes returned to their normal swirling reds. "I'm alright," she said between breaths as she regained control of herself. "You can let me go now. Stupid…" she started her string of curses as the guards let her go with wide, shocked eyes at the many colorful words that came out of the lycan's mouth.

"So much death," Théoden said as another bang sounded on the door.

"No shit," Valaina said as she came up to stand by Aragorn. "It's a battle after all."

"You said this keep would not fall as long as your men defend it!" Aragorn yelled as he turned to the king. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

"Do you really have so little faith in what remains of your men?" Valaina asked dangerously calm. "I have fought alongside them and they are not so easily swayed!"

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?" Aragorn asked in a rush but was only met with silence from the king.

"There is a pass that leads into the mountains," Hama piped up. "But the Uruk-hai are too many. They won't get very far."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass! And hurry!"

"We will hold them off," Valaina growled as she walked forward with Aragorn. "I will fight till my last breath and I will take as many of those bastards down with me"

Aragorn clapped Valaina's shoulder. "I know you will, but do not throw your life away needlessly. We will survive this."

"No shit, we will…"

Aragorn gave Valaina a small smile to which the lycan returned. "What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked helplessly.

Valaina rolled her eyes before cursing in a different language as Aragorn's eyes lit up with an idea. "Ride out with me," he said to the king. "Ride out and meet them."

Valaina turned, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Now that will be fun," she said as a shiver of excitement ran through her back.

"For death and glory," Théoden said.

"For Rohan!"

"Let this be the hour where we draw swords together!" Théoden said as he clasped Aragorn's shoulder.

"The sun is rising," Gimli stated the obvious and several men turned their heads to Valaina as if waiting for the lycan to give a smart retort.

Valaina looked out the window and sure enough the sun's light shone through. "We have lived through the night, and we shall live through the morning," Valaina stated with such assurance that the men around her had to agree with her (maybe they thought she would rip their heads off if they didn't). "I will ride out with you as well."

"The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep," Théoden said as his confidence returned, "one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli shouted before running down a hallway to the horn, and Valaina thought that the dwarf had enough rides for one night.

The horses were already tacked and saddled as they made their way down the hallway to the stables. Lacan stamped his hoof impatiently as if he had been waiting for this charge the whole night and they were finally giving it to him when he wanted it hours ago. "We will bring ruin upon them, Lacan," Valaina said as she took up his reins.

The horse nicked in agreement as he danced eagerly as Valaina mounted the saddle. Aragorn was next to Théoden on the large bay horse he had come back on as Théoden sat in Hasufel's saddle at the front, and on the left was Hama on his own horse. Valaina turned to look at Legolas seated in Arod's saddle next to her. "Legolas," she started as she looked in his bright blue eyes with a smile on her lips, "thanks for saving my life several times tonight."

"And thank you, mellon nim, for saving mine," Legolas responded with a smile of his own

"By the way," Valaina said as Lacan danced under the saddle, "I still have a higher count than you and Gimli both."

"Fell deeds awake-" Théoden said as he drew his sword.

"I don't think you do," Legolas said calmly.

"-now for wrath-" Théoden went on.

"I believe I do," said Valaina as she drew her swords.

"-now for ruin-"

"Valaina, I highly doubt it," Legolas said as he drew his swords.

"-and a red dawn!" Théoden said before he jammed his helmet on his head.

At that moment the horn sounded causing a few horses to become startled. "_Forth Eorlingas_!" came Théoden's voice and the horses rushed forward, Lacan giving a slight rear before following eagerly.

The doors burst open as the Uruks broke it down, yet they were very much startled to find charging horses come at them. The horses raced through the door and toward the causeway, blades and bows singing and bringing down their enemies as they went through the keep. They made it out to the causeway and started down it trampling Uruks left and right and sending countless over the edge. "Now, Lacan!" Valaina said to the horse as they touched down on solid ground and broke away from the group.

The horse took off at a gallop with Valaina's blades swinging in the air as Lacan bowled over all in his way with the lycan's swords maiming the others lucky enough to avoid the horse's hooves but not so much the blades. Lacan planted himself firmly into a halt before he twirled around and kicked out his hind legs, bashing in a helmet of an Uruk and kicking another away. The horse reared and charged again, swinging around and allowing Valaina to get in several kills of her own as he did so. Lacan turned about once more to charge, but stopped and looked to a very steep drop in between the mountain sides as a white horse with a certain wizard on its back reared at the top of the slope. "Gandalf!" Valaina cried out as the battle around slowed down to check out the newest addition of forces. "You always have to make some kind of entrance, don't you?"

Another horse, a very grey stallion with an all too familiar rider upon his back, moved up next to Gandalf. "Éomer!" Valaina caught Théoden call out in joy.

Éomer held out his sword as his two thousand riders assembled behind him and Gandalf. "To the king!" came the shout that only keen elf ears could hear at this point.

The horses with Éomer and Gandalf leading charged down the slope as the Uruks got into position to kill the first group of horses. "They won't make it!" someone shouted. "The Uruk's are going to kill them before they have a chance!"

"They have Gandalf with them," Valaina called to whoever shouted as she sat back to watch just what Gandalf will do as the Uruks were rather occupied in wanting to kill the additional forces. "He'll do something wizardly and spectacular before they even get the chance to kill them."

Just before the horses came within a few meters of the Uruks the sun stretched out its bright rays blinding the Uruks and causing them to pull back their weapons allowing the horses to pass easily into the ranks and begin the slaughter of the vile beasts. Lacan took up the charge as Éomer came closer to them. Valaina let the horse do what he wanted as she hacked and stabbed the Uruk's around her without mercy. "Drive them back!" Éomer yelled out rather close to Valaina. "Drive them to the forest!"

"What forest?" Valaina asked in confusion as she slashed an Uruk's neck open.

Lacan charged up the slight hill next to Éomer before Valaina pulled the horses to a stop in shock and slight fright at what she saw before her. "Oh…that forest. Damn that is creepy! How the hell did that get there?!" she said as she spotted the very creepy, and angry groaning Fangorn Forest.

The Uruk-hai disappeared into the forest thinking they would find refuge within the trees. "Do not go into the forest!" Éomer shouted just in time as several of his men pulled their horses back to Helm's Deep, though Valaina highly doubted they needed telling.

Shrieks and screams sounded from the forest as the Uruks were killed, and, though very faint, a howl soon joined in. "Those bastards are definitely dead now," Valaina said with a triumphant look in her red eyes.

"You look like you had quite the fun time as you joined the charge, Lady Valaina," Éomer said as he pulled his horse to a stop beside Valaina.

"Pfft! Please! Just call me Valaina. I don't do those damn titles. It is just a bunch of stupid shit," she said as they turned to head back to the battle field.

"You are very interesting, Valaina. I have never met a woman like you."

"So I've been told…"

"You are also white beast, are you not?"

"I am."

"I would like to see you fight one day."

"You just did," Valaina said to which Éomer only chuckled.

"I meant more than seeing you fight on a horse," he amended.

"You will not have to wait long, Éomer. Not long at all."

"And why would that be?" Éomer asked in curiosity.

"Oh…you'll see," Valaina said with a sly tone that made the horse-lord rethink what he said.

Lacan gave a snort in hurt as he was left out of the conversation.

"You did good, Lacan," Valaina said as she gave the horse's neck a pat.

Lacan pulled himself up even prouder much to Valaina's shock as the horse already carried himself as high as he could as they came stop near Gimli and Legolas. "Final count of mine is Forty-two," Legolas said proudly.

Gimli sat upon a dead Uruk-hai with his double headed war ax embedded in the Uruk's head. "Forty-two?" Gimli asked in a voice that suggested he had something coming for Legolas. "That's not bad for a pointy-eared elf princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three."

Gimli patted the dead Uruk causing Legolas to swiftly draw an arrow and shoot the Uruk's leg. "Forty-three," Legolas said with a smirk.

"Sore ass loser," Valaina muttered.

"He's already _dead_!" Gimli yelled.

"He was _twitching_! I saw his leg move!"

"He's _twitching_ because he's got _my _ax embedded in his _nervous system_!" Gimli said angrily as he grabbed the ax and wiggled it violently causing the Uruk's leg to twitch very noticeably and creepily making Valaina shiver.

"Gentlemen, please!" Valaina said as she dismounted and walked up to them. "Let's just calm down for a moment."

"I have forty-three and the _elf _has forty-two!" Gimli grumbled.

"Valaina, tell the _dwarf_ he is wrong," Legolas said as he crossed his arms and looked expectantly at the lycan.

"It doesn't matter what your count is anyhow," Valaina said in a cool voice.

"And why doesn't it, lass? Hm?" Gimli asked hotly. "What did you get then?"

"I got," she paused and smirked as the two leaned forward including Éomer who was listening to the conversation intently along with Aragorn and Théoden. "Let me see…"

"What is your count, lass?"

"Three fifty-five," Valaina stated proudly as she smiled brightly at the stunned look on Gimli's face. "Though, I may have more or less depending on how many you really want me to count."

"Three…three hundred and fifty…fifty-five…" Gimli stuttered.

"There were over _ten thousand _Uruks, Gimli!" Valaina said in exasperation. "How the hell do you not believe me?!"

Aragorn laughed at the dwarf, the prince, the king, and the captain's faces as their jaws dropped in awe and wonder at the elleth. "Just…how?" Gimli asked after a moment.

"It is a perk of being a wolf. Not that I was without injury," Valaina muttered the last part and regretted it as Aragorn gave a sigh.

The ranger caught sight of just how bloody the elleth really was and it was a wonder she still stood on two legs. He figured the Rage and the adrenaline pumping through Valaina's blood is what kept her standing, but he also thought it was the lycan's pride that kept her upright, though he was still leaning toward the Rage keeping her up. Valaina mounted Lacan once more as Legolas mounted Arod with Gimli close behind him, though their other companions were still in their saddles. "Come," Gandalf said. "Sauron will not be pleased with the defeat here at Helm's Deep."

Gandalf lead the small party with Théoden on one side and Aragorn on the other followed by Éomer while Valaina rode next to Legolas who was next to Théoden, the small group wondering what the wizard had to say or show them at that moment. They crested the hill once more and looked out toward Mordor to see a red fire covered sky burn with lightning and thunder as the anger of Sauron rolled off the mountain and reflected in the sky above Mordor way off in the distance. "The battle for Helm's Deep has been won," Gandalf said. "The battle for Middle-Earth, is about to begin."

At the sight of the fiery sky Valaina's Rage set in quickly catching the lycan off guard as something dark, cold and evil rose up from somewhere inside of her much like the cold hate she felt when she let her Rage take over her at one point in the beginning of the battle. She bit her cheek to keep from falling out of the saddle as Legolas looked over at her. Valaina sat as if nothing had happened at all, but he saw the pain and conflict with his friend's eyes as they turned away from the sight of Mordor in the distance. "We shall get ourselves cleaned and fixed up before we deal with the wizard at hand," Gandalf continued.

"Good, because I have a headache," Valaina sniffed.

"I do not think it would be wise for you to come with us, Eärlindë," Gandalf stated. "You should stay here or ride back to Edoras."

"Like hell I will!" Valaina said appalled. "I'm going to Isengard whether your old, white ass likes it or not you grump, cranky-"

"Are you going to keep going with that train of thought?" Gandalf interrupted with a slight smile.

"-mean, horrid, _old man_!"

"Are you done?"

"No, I am not!" Valaina snapped as she went on a rant describing Gandalf.

"And, she's back," Aragorn muttered to Éomer who gave a smile.

"I think I have come to like her," Éomer responded.

"Wait until she yells at you," Théoden added with a small chuckle.

"I think I shall have to see."

"You are treading on dangerous ground, Éomer. Be careful of where you step, for you may step on her tail," Gandalf added as the lycan continued on her rant.

"Wouldn't want that to happen, would we now?" Éomer said as Aragorn shook his head at the sly tone of the captain.

But, something had plagued him all during the battle. Something about Valaina had turned dark and evil, far more than just a Rage as she thought she lost her friends a few times to the Uruk-hai. Whatever information Gandalf was hiding from the elleth, and from her friends, it could only be bad, and Aragorn just hoped it wasn't something dark and evil as the wizard had warned him when the three had met the first time. _Please, do not let it be what I think it is. I pray to the Valar that it is not,_ Aragorn thought as he looked at the elleth's back as she had stopped her rant and now rode next to Legolas and Gimli, the three talking about the battle. _She is loved by too many for it to be true. _

Valaina turned about in the saddle to give Aragorn 'the look', though it was all in sport. "How many did you kill, Aragorn?" she called out.

"A few less than you, Valaina. Probably around five less give or take a few!" he yelled back.

"See? I told you I wasn't lying. I'm just a better swordsman than you," Valaina said in triumph to Gimli.

Upon whatever impulse that had seized him, whether it was because he found it amusing to cause the lycan embarrassment or because it was fun to tease her in general, Legolas reached over and pushed Valaina out of the saddle and onto the ground. "Forty-four!" he called as he spurred Arod into a gallop back to the keep with a certain dwarf looking rather flustered at the sudden increase in speed.

That was when Aragorn saw a different look in Valaina's eyes, one he had never seen before, as she sat up from the ground looking at Aragorn with an embarrassed look on her face that changed quickly to anger, though it was all fun and games. "Oh, hell no!" Valaina growled as she jumped into Lacan's saddle from behind the horse. "You did not just do that!"

As the elleth raced off, Aragorn turned to Gandalf. "You have seen it too, Aragorn," Gandalf said as they watched the lycan shout at Legolas in elvish, most likely insulting him at the moment. "The way she looks at the elven prince."

"She's becoming happier, Gandalf. Why would that be bad?" Aragorn asked as he detected the underlying tone of upset in the wizard's voice

"In the end, it may just become her own downfall," Gandalf said in a harsh tone. "I have learned something, something terrible. I will not say it here, but I will tell you when I feel you need to hear it."

"She is learning to love again after years of grief and anger. Isn't that supposed to be a good thing when it comes down to the lycan?" Gandalf gave Aragorn a look that told the ranger to drop the matter. "In due time, then," Aragorn snapped before he, too, rode off.

"In due time," Gandalf quietly agreed as something else crossed his eyes that looked suspiciously like sorrow as he watched the lycan push Legolas out of the saddle in pay back.


	22. Chapter 22: Curiosity

Chapter 22: Curiosity

* * *

***NEW* A/N: Edited into this one quite a bit including another story...or two ;)**

* * *

**Thanks for Following:  
**_GirlWhoLivedd_

**Thanks for Favoriting:  
**_galapagos tortoise_

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare: **It's all good. I know there hasn't been a lot of romance, but that is due to the events that led up to the Battle, and so not a lot of romance happens. I do not want to focus this story on _legomance _particularly, but I do want to show that Valaina is, in fact, interested in the elf. I do not want to make another cliche OC/Legolas story in which they both are like "I love you" kiss and are forever happy together. I do not think it will come to that, but I am not throwing out _all _the romance. You reading or not reading is entirely up to you ^_^. I thank you for staying with me this far, and I also thank you for your numerous amount of awesome comments.

** XxKicking Your AxX: **lol, your comment made me laugh! I pictured an upset puppy saying that and just laughed XD

** Seriya Silvermist: **They do not go well together at all lol. And thank you ^^

* * *

The people of Edoras made their way back to their homes slowly and safely as the Rohirrum took up guard about the people, ensuring safe travel. Éomer and Théoden, however, stayed behind at Helm's Deep along with Gandalf's company as they rested from the battle before heading out to deal with a wizard. Valaina was cut up pretty bad, even more so than when she came back from her little disappearance after the warg attack, and the healers had scoffed at her saying that she either didn't know how to defend herself properly or enjoyed getting beat up. Valaina, as expected of course, snapped at the healers saying that she had done a damn good job killing the Uruks while they had sat in the caves with the women and children, and that her injuries just proved that she killed as many as she did. The healers, on the other hand, just shook their heads, and sent the elleth to bathe before they even attempted to fix Valaina's multitude of wounds. The lycan's companions were in much better condition than her, but not in the least bit unscathed and in the end, they, too, had to be patched up before they rode out to Isengard to deal with the unruly wizard at large.

Valaina purposely got up earlier than normal to get out of the healing rooms before Pyva could scold her for not being in bed and healing. Valaina opened the door to the room she had been given, and peered into the hall ever so cautiously before opening the door wide and rushing out it with her top and boots in hand. She pulled on her boots first as she rushed down the hall, quietly stumbling as she did, before pulling her shirt on and then her leather jerkin as she came to the armory where her weapons were at. As quickly and quietly as she could, she strapped on her weapons behind the armory's shut door before proceeding to sneak out and down the hall into the cool, crisp morning air that surrounded Helm's Deep.

She walked into the stables and was greeted by with excited neighs, Lacan's being the loudest and most proud of them all to make it known to the other horses that _that _was _his _rider that entered the stable. In turn, Valaina greeted the horse as she got him food and fresh water before beginning to groom the horse. He gave a sigh of content as Valaina scratched his back at the base of his withers, and stopped eating to stretch his neck out over the stall in content causing Valaina to chuckle at the horse. "You're odd, Lacan," she told the horse.

He gave snort in offense as he turned back to his food.

"What? I'm not insulting you, just merely stating what you did was odd."

The horse gave Valaina a look as he finished his breakfast, and if he could have he would have raised his eyebrows.

"I'm odd? Well, I wonder why."

Lacan gave another snort as he nosed Valaina's face.

"So what if I can shift? Shifting is fun and it is not odd," Valaina defended herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. "At least _I _can use my teeth for something other than eating unlike you."

The horse gave a nicker and gnashed his teeth in a mock impression of Valaina's wolf before making a disgusted face.

Valaina gave a nod in agreement. "Okay, orc blood doesn't taste good at all, I'll give you that," she said as she retrieved the horse's saddle.

Lacan gave the saddle an exited, questioning look as Valaina entered the stall with it in her arms, and then whinnied quietly.

"We aren't going for a run," Valaina told the horse and watched a he grew even more excited. "Yes, we are going to get back on the road once more."

The horse's ears shot forward as Valaina began to place the saddle on his back as he nicked in question.

"To Isengard, Lacan," Valaina said with a slight growl. "We have to deal with a wizard, and I am all too eager to finish this matter. I'm sick and tired of having him threaten my friends."

Lacan turned to look at Valaina, a teasing glint in his eyes as he gave a nicker and flicked his head toward Arod then back at Valaina as if to question which companion of hers was more important.

"What? Hey! I'm just as concerned for him as I am everyone else!" Valaina said rather defensively.

The horse gave a snort in disagreement.

"First Aragorn, then Gimli, though I expected that, and now you," she mumbled as she purposely hefted the saddle onto Lacan's back rather roughly to which the horse gave a startled snort. "That's what you get for teasing me."

Lacan gave another snort in hurt as Valaina began to tighten up the girth and breast collar. She finished putting Lacan's saddle on as the horse danced about excited to hit the road again. "I know. I want to be out of here and on the road as well," Valaina mumbled to the horse.

"Have you been talking to the horse or yourself?"

"I am talking to the horse, Legolas. Thanks for intruding," Valaina said sarcastically before wondering just how long he had been standing in the doorway.

Legolas grabbed Arod's own tack and made his way to the white flea-bitten horse who was far more calm than the big, liver bay stallion that was currently dancing from one foot to another in anticipation. Valaina took Lacan's bridle and removed the bit as she had found that the horse responded to soft commands with less tugging on his mouth much like her old desert mare. "Just curious," Valaina started as she began to put Lacan's bridle on, "how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Not too much," Legolas responded, though the lycan thought he had been there the whole time with the way he spoke. "I woke up when I heard you get your weapons from the armory."

"It wasn't the easiest thing to do, alright?" Valaina defended as she stroked Lacan's forehead. "I had to dismantle all of Aragorn's little 'alarms'. It isn't exactly a quiet thing either."

"Will you be alright when we get to Isengard?" Legolas asked as he placed the saddle onto the Arod's back.

Valaina looked around Lacan's head to look at Legolas, and caught his bright blue eyes with hers for a moment, a moment longer than Valaina had liked. "What do you mean?" Valaina asked as she ducked behind Lacan slightly embarrassed.

"Valaina, we all know the way you tend to get around things that are just…dark. Will you be alright at Isengard, or will it prove too much for you to handle?"

All feeling drained from Valaina as the words sank in, and whipped around Lacan's head to face Legolas, determination set in her features. "I am perfectly capable of maintaining my temper, thank you very much," she said calmly before hiding behind the large horse once more causing Legolas to chuckle and Valaina turn slightly pink.

"Actually, you are right," Legolas said as he finished tacking Arod up and began to lead the horse out of the stall. "You've gotten better at that."

"Thanks, I try so hard to keep it stable," Valaina said sarcastically as she followed Legolas and Arod out with Lacan.

As they mounted their horses intending to wait for the rest of the company at the bottom of the causeway, Valaina realized that Legolas was right. She was able to get a lid on her own temper every now and then, even if her comments were out of natural reaction, but she seemed rather calm and collective around the elf prince most often than not. "You and your first light," Legolas said breaking her thoughts as he shook his head. "It's barely dawn and you are ready to go."

"They said first light," Valaina defended. "Besides, the sky is staring to begin to brighten, so it _is _near dawn."

"Not by much though."

"Still lightening nonetheless."

Lacan moved forward and Arod followed as an awkward silence fell over the two as they traversed the paths of Helm's Deep down toward the causeway, neither really knowing what to say or how to start a conversation at the very moment. "Can I ask you something?" Legolas asked suddenly as to break the silence.

"Um…depends?" Valaina asked rather than said as she caught sight of Legolas curious eyes sending her stomach into a fit of dancing butterflies, which was happening more so than not causing Valaina to question her own sanity nowadays.

"How did you meet Gandalf? I know you said you would tell me in time, but I can't help but think about it. He and Aragorn were talking about…um…something yesterday after the battle, and I couldn't help but wonder how you two met," Legolas said as he remembered the snippets he had caught of the conversation Aragorn and Gandalf had while he and Valaina raced back to Helm's Deep.

Valaina took a deep breath before making her mind up and letting it out. "It had been a hundred years after I found out about my lycanthropy, and I was starting to have more serious control over the Rage within me. Rygó pushed me to my extremes to make sure that I would be able to control my anger in desperate times, and for that I am now very thankful, otherwise I would lose myself every time I got angry or upset. This was one of those days, and I had been sent out to see how long I could hold up against a pack of wargs. I was still young, and could only hold the Rage at bay in for a short while, though I was getting stronger each time I held out longer. Anyway, so I went off and found the pack a few days later. I was already angry at having to track the damn things down so I didn't think I would be able to hold the Rage back too long. In the end, I lasted longer than we had both thought I could, but, like usual, as I continued to fight, I was losing myself.

"I finally lost myself and ended up killing all but four wargs. They ran, and I gave chase, and as they ran, I lost track of where I was at. I still to this day do not know how I ended up on the plains to Rivendell, but I did, and in doing so I must have chased the bastards for a week or so, but I don't remember how long I chased them either. I caught this one warg and killed it, and that was when I first met Gandalf face to face, or almost nose to nose as he had been attacked by the wargs I was chasing as they were now rather desperate. He actually intended to kill me after we finished off the wargs, and I him. I was too enveloped in my Rage and too tired to think properly for I had run a good long while after those wargs, and I could care less if my attacks were doing any damage to the wizard at all. After a while, I felt myself slipping, and then I fell into unconsciousness completely wiped out from the over spent energy. Gandalf could have taken my life then, but I had shifted as soon as I laid down, and he spared my life. Of course, you wouldn't want to kill someone who can shift into a beast without getting answer first, would you now? Anyway, Gandalf set up camp right where I fell asleep at. Two hours later, I wake up to him making some kind of tea. He gave me some and I drank it.

"I should have known, with him being a wizard and all, that he would spike the teeth with whatever wizardly truth telling shit he had up his sleeves. I don't know what he called it, and I don't really care as I never accept tea from him now, but every question he asked I answered truthfully. I ended up telling him everything, and I mean everything. He just took the information and left the next morning leaving me to wonder what the hell he wanted from me. About another hundred years later, I ran into him again, though this time I didn't stop and talk, I bolted. He actually came after me, intent on killing me again because he had found out more about me from Saruman, and decided it would be best to end my life instead of risk leaving me alive. I only know that because he told me later.

"It is quite funny that the third time I ran into him, about fifty years after, was when I ended up saving his life from some orcs. Of course, he could have saved himself, but I was too willing to prove to the wizard that I was not trying to kill him and that I was on his side rather than on some dark power's. He accepted that I was not working for Sauron or Morgoth after much confliction and rather loud arguing that caused us to gain the attention of two trolls to which _I _happened to get us out alive. He allowed me to travel with him for a while for around fifty years. We parted ways in Rohan when I left to find Rygó, and that was when Rygó was killed. I roamed around Middle Earth in my killing anything orc and goblin like for about thirty three years as I learned how to gain control of my Rage on my own.

"I was leaving Mirkwood and Radagast the Brown, the wizard who saved my life from being hit by that god damn mace and was traveling Rohan for a few years, even going to Fangorn Forest to spend some time with my friend. Gandalf found me on my way out of Bree heading to who knows where when Gandalf turned me around and brought me back to Bree. He asked me to accompany him on the quest to regain Erebor with a company of dwarves and Bilbo. I agreed, of course, as I had nothing better to do than track down more wargs and orcs and slaughter them as I was doing in my time. I was itching for adventure in which something crazy and unexpected happened. On that journey, I earned not only Gandalf's full trust, but also that of the dwarves and Bilbo.

"That's basically how I met Gandalf and, rather difficultly, came to be as close to him as a trusted friend would, though I still question some of his words of wisdom."

Legolas listened to the tale with open ears and had to admit that he, too, was glad that Gandalf had stayed his hand from killing Valaina the two times he met her. "I'm glad that he did not kill you," Legolas said carefully as if he didn't know what to say after hearing just how much Gandalf _actually _wanted to kill the lycan before he came to trust her.

Valaina gave a snort. "So am I, but sometimes I wonder if he is still going to come at me when I'm sleeping and kill me for something I said to someone."

"That may just be the general feeling you get when you insult someone."

"Probably, but after insulting a wizard once and having him turn your coat blue while you sleep, you tend to become a very light sleeper."

"He turned your coat blue?" Legolas asked in shock as he tried to picture Valaina's white wolf with a blue coat.

"Yes…and he didn't change me back for a week until I apologized to him."

They rode in silence for a while, both caught up in their own thoughts as they continued down toward the causeway. "What will you do after this all ends?" Legolas asked as they reached the causeway.

"I will make sure that Sauron's forces are dead," the lycan replied immediately.

"I mean after that. Where will you go?"

Valaina sat in an uncomfortable silence as she thought of what she would do after Sauron and his forces were defeated for good, even though she knew that orcs would still survive on Middle Earth just like the trolls had. "I do not know," she said softly and Legolas could hear just how much courage it was taking the lycan to think further into the future, which he had learned from Aragorn that Valaina hated thinking ahead of the present time. "The elves are leaving for the Undying Lands, but I don't think I would be welcomed there. I have been to the oceans many times and have heard the cries of the gulls, yet I do not feel a pull to leave Middle-Earth like the other elves do. I am immortal, and would lose everything and everyone throughout the years of my life if I stayed here, but I cannot go for I am unwelcomed, and to be frank I don't think I'd last very long there."

"You would be welcomed by a few, Valaina," Legolas said giving the elleth a soft smile.

"Like who? I don't think I could stand living in the same place as Galadriel," Valaina said making a severe face at the name.

"I would. I promised Gimli that I would travel with him to the dwarf cities and mountains, and I would show him the forests. I," Legolas cleared his throat awkwardly, "I mean we, would love for you to join us on our own journey. Then after, we will go to the Undying Lands, the three of us."

Valaina turned to Legolas, and found herself captivated by his blue eyes. The butterflies swelled up in her stomach as she gave him a small smile before turning to look ahead of her, rather confused at the new feeling she had for the prince and not knowing what to do with it at the given moment. "I would like that," came her soft reply. "I would like that a lot."

The small silence that met them after that was short lived as Legolas looked back at Valaina who still had the soft smile on her face as she looked out at the land in front of them. "Would you mind answering another question?" Legolas asked carefully, unsure if he was pushing the elleth too far or not with his inquisitive nature at the present moment.

Valaina gave a small chuckle. "You're very curious this morning," she said with a smile. "Ask whatever, mellon nim."

"I was talking with Aragorn the other day and he mentioned an adventure that he had with you in the Misty Mountains, something about you really hating the snow and ice that time."

"He said something about _that_?" Valaina asked in slight horror though her eyes danced in amusement at the memory.

"What happened?"

"Okay, first off, in my defense, that was the first time I had actually traversed a mountain covered in snow and ice. Aragorn wanted to cross the Misty Mountains by using a shortcut. I figured he would know his way with him being a ranger and all, so I followed him without question. We hiked up the mountains…well…_I _hiked up the mountain as a wolf with Aragorn on my _back_. We were a good ways up the mountain when we saw a blizzard coming and found shelter in this cave where we made camp at. Aragorn made a small fire, but he was still cold being an idiot and trying to be all proud by not bringing an extra cloak _just in case _he might get colder or, perhaps as it so happened, that we would get stuck in a blizzard. I stayed as a wolf so that I could keep him warm with my fur and catch some shut eye as well seeing as _I _was the one doing all the heavy lifting as he didn't want to take our horses. But, anyway, the next day we found that we had been blocked in by the snow that had fallen from the blizzard. It came down to where we could either try to dig our way out of the snow or go down this icy tunnel to who knows where."

"What did you do?"

"Aragorn told me to try and dig us out of the snow first and if that didn't work then we would take the tunnel with Aragorn going first. I ended up creating a large hole in the pile and decided to see if I could bound right through it and out of the snow thinking that I was close to the surface. Well, I didn't get all the way through. I got stuck half way. The little tunnel I had made did in fact lead right out into the open, yet I was only able to get my head and neck through. Of course Aragorn was laughing as I tried everything I could think of to get out of that damn hole. If I shifted, I would get buried, and Aragorn couldn't help me in my predicament because the snow that I had kicked up was hiding the ice covered ground. He tried to help me, but ended up slipping and falling into me more so than actually helping."

"So how did you get out?"

"I stayed where I was for the whole day until the snow melted enough for me to get through and then Aragorn. I couldn't feel my front half of my body for I had been laying against the snow for so long that it had numbed any feeling I had in my front. Elves may be impervious to the effect of temperatures, but if you are a lycan and stay in snow all day with it melting around you, you tend to get a _little _cold and numb. I found that out as I tried to walk, only I didn't walk but fell flat on my face in the snow unable to move to move my front legs. I shifted and moved so that I could sit, but Aragorn had tripped on the ice…again. He ran into me and we both went half way down the mountain to an outcropping covered in snow where we stopped rolling. I told Aragorn if we ever get caught in a cave like that again, he was going to dig our way out next time."

"You sure have some interesting adventures."

"It is partly because I have been told to do all the stupid things, and I believed that nothing bad would happen out of them because my own pride told me that I could prove whoever was near me wrong. Gandalf and Aragorn had a good laugh when I was admiring these icicles in a cave that I burrowed our way into through a whole hunk of snow, seeing as being a wolf as some great perks, because I had never seen them before. Said wizard then proceeded to tell me to lick the icicle to see if it was really ice and not a large, pointy glass rock. Well, not really finding a good reason to argue my way out of not licking the icicle, guess whose tongue got stuck on it? Mine. I tore the whole chunk off and ended up walking with this giant, melting icicle in my mouth for two days across the Misty Mountains, and let me tell you I couldn't feel my face for hours after that. A lot of stuff happened in those damn mountains."

Legolas laughed as he pictured Valaina as a wolf carrying a giant, broken off icicle through a blizzard, and in the end Valaina was laugh as well at the memory. They had reached the bottom of the causeway as dawn just begun to touch the sky, and waited patiently as the sky grew lighter. Slowly, but surely, the rest of the company exited Helm's Deep some wearing tired expression while others were wide awake. "Valaina, I swear," Aragorn started as he drew up even to the elleth on Brego, as Valaina learned the horse's name, "you get up earlier and earlier every day."

"You just get up later and later," Valaina said.

"First light means first _light_," Aragorn said with an irritated sigh. "That means the _first light _of the _sun_. Not two hours _before_ dawn, not at the _first sign_ of dawn, _at _dawn."

"Okay, technically speaking, I was avoiding Pyva this morning and woke up an hour earlier than normal," Valaina said as she shrugged off the whole "first light" issue. "But that's beside the point as we are all here. May we go now?"

"Valaina is right," Gandalf said as Gimli was helped onto Arod behind Legolas. "We should be off. The longer we delay the longer Saruman has to recuperate."

"Agreed," Valaina said, but no one missed the glint of hate at the wizard's name.

Shadowfax took off at a canter with Aragorn on the right and Théoden on the left followed by Éomer, who rode next to Théoden, and Hama next to Éomer. Legolas rode next to Aragorn and Valaina next to the elf, even though Lacan protested greatly at the slow pace. As they came out on the large field they moved into a 'v' formation and began the ride to Isengard with all the haste the wizard had them at. "You asked her about the snow cave, didn't you?" Aragorn asked Legolas as they cantered.

"Yes I did," Legolas answered. "Quite an interesting tale."

Aragorn smiled at Valaina who gave the man a glare. "I still cannot believe you had me try to dig through that snow."

"I remember you offered, and then you said you were going to try and run through it the rest of the way because it was 'shallow' enough. It was your fault that you got stuck."

"She got stuck in what?" Éomer asked around Théoden to Gandalf which caused Valaina to give a huff, but amusement was still very evident in her eyes.

"She and I got stuck in a cave during a blizzard," Aragorn started. "When morning came the entrance was blocked by snow, so Valaina offered-"

"Was _asked,_" she corrected the ranger.

"-to dig through. She thought she had dug out enough snow to run through it to break out of the snow, but she slipped up on the ice and got her front half stuck in the snow."

"At least my head was _not _in the snow," Valaina said with a smirk to Aragorn. "But I do remember you trying to help me and falling on your own ass several times as you tried to walk across the ice."

"You kicked me that one time," Aragorn accused the lycan.

"You pulled my tail!"

"It was the only thing around to steady me at the time."

"Whatever," Valaina muttered as the company chuckled at the two's bickering about a past incident.

"Did you mention the time about the icicle?" Gandalf asked.

"I did, but I-"

"She didn't know what they were," Aragorn started despite the lycan's protests to not. "And she believed Gandalf when he said licking the icicle will discern whether or not it is ice or glass rock. She got her tongue stuck on this huge icicle. Her face was priceless as she snarled at the offending piece of ice. What did you do after that, Valaina?"

"I ripped it off and carried it over the Misty Mountains as it melted in my mouth," she grumbled. "I couldn't exactly talk out loud for a few hours."

"Remember that time when she saw the snow in the mountains for the first time, Aragorn?" Gandalf said as he idly reminisced in the memory.

"It was _not _the first time!" Valaina defended. "I saw a _rabbit _and was trying to catch it!"

"As a wolf?" Aragorn asked with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure _you _weren't the rabbit with the way you jumped in and out of the large spots of snow?"

"So what if my wolf side takes over a little _too _much sometimes?" Valaina grumbled as the company laughed at the embarrassed lycan. "I'm done talking with you…"


	23. Chapter 23: Isengard

Chapter 23: Isengard

* * *

***NEW* A/N: I find myself liking this chapter more now that it was been re-rwitten...twice...**

* * *

**Thanks for favoriting:  
**_LuvWolves4ever_**  
**_KrystylSky_

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare: **Thank you. I enjoy variation as well, and I am glad that you are still with us XD

** LuvWolves4ever: **I'm glad you love the story! And here you go, the day's update XD

** XxKicking Your AxX: **No problem! I think Legolas also was glad to finally know how Valaina met Gandalf as well.

** Petaldawn: **I tried to make it as interesting as possible

** Seriya Silvermist: **Thanks ^-^

** Biderdider: **Thanks! And how about we find out? lol

* * *

They had been riding through a forest to get to Isengard for some time now, and Gimli's grumbles had yet to be ceased as he looked at the trees with much apprehension. "Again with the trees…why the trees? They don't like dwarves," he mumbled quietly though the company, and quite frankly the trees, could hear the disgruntled dwarf.

The trees groaned a bit as if to prove to the dwarf he was somewhat right, and to also make sure that the dwarf knew they did not approve of the war axes he held. Valaina also assumed that the trees very much enjoyed making the dwarf rather uncomfortable as they rode in a single file line with Gandalf leading the way, Shadowfax and the wizard seeming to light the way through the forest with their white colors. They finally emerged through the forest to face Isengard as reared its face before them. The tower was well intact while the grounds were flooded, almost belly deep for the horses in water, and the walls had started to crumble in many places as large, walking and moving trees scattered about what was left of Isengard. "Ents," Valaina gasped in shock as she looked upon the humanoid-like trees of different kinds. "The Ents took on Isengard."

"That they did, Eärlindë. They have brought ruin upon Isengard and for good reason. I believe you will find one friendly face among them," Gandalf said as the horses began to walk into the water and through the gates.

Two suspiciously familiar figures sat upon a half broken down wall smoking their pipes, drinking ale, and eating roasted pork by the smell that hit Valaina's nose. "Hobbits," Valaina muttered with a small smile as they rode forward even more so.

Merry stood up on wobbly legs clearly drunk. "Welcome…my lords," he slurred around the meat in his mouth as he stumbled slightly and then pointed to the tower, "to Isengard!"

"Pippin! Merry! Damn it's good to see you two!" Valaina said as she rode past Gandalf to the hobbits.

She hopped up on the wall with her wolf-like grace and embraced the two drunk hobbits in a bone crushing hug before releasing them. "She…smiles!" Pippin slurred as his already bright smile widened. "Why do you have blue eyes?"

"Drunkards," Valaina said with a shake of her head as she ruffled their curly heads of hair. "Why didn't you save me some?"

"She drinks and eats meat?" Éomer asked as he leaned over to Aragorn.

"She's not exactly elf-like," Aragorn responded in the same tone.

"You young rascals!" Gimli said in a haughty, yet relieved voice. "A merry hunt you've led us on! And now we find you feasting and…and smoking?!"

Pippin's smile brightened as Valaina jumped down back into Lacan's saddle and situated herself on the horse once more. "We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Merry slurred again as Pippin let out whiffs of smoke to emphasize the point. "The salted pork is _particularly_ good."

Gimli's face lit up in hunger at the mention of food reminding Valaina of when Gimli's father, Gloin, had readily agreed to following the elves into Rivendell because they offered food. "Salted pork?" he asked with increased interest in the food.

"Yes, Gimli, salted pork," Valaina said with a smile. "They are _eating _it and I highly doubt there will be any left. Those particular two hobbits have bottomless stomachs; black holes that lead to an abyss of nothing that will never be filled no matter what you feed them."

"Hobbits," Gandalf said with a smile and a shake of his head.

"Gandalf, we have Saruman to deal with yet," Aragorn said grimly.

"Right. Get them paired up with someone and we shall be on our way," Gandalf said as Shadowfax moved forward toward the large, sinister looking black tower of Isengard.

Merry was placed behind Éomer on his horse and Pippin behind Aragorn, who was still wearing chain mail under his tunic despite the fact that he didn't need it at the moment. As they continued to move closer to the tower, a large Ent with a mossy beard stopped in front of the group, and Valaina immediately recognized him as Treebeard, the Ent with horrid directions. "Young Master Gandalf," he spoke in a slow, rumbling, tree groaning manner that made Valaina want to push him to hurry up with his words, "I'm…..glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower," he drawled out almost every one of his syllables making his words longer and slower.

"Young?" Valaina said in a joking voice loud enough for the wizard in front of her to hear. "Gandalf is more like _ancient_."

Gandalf turned to the elleth with a hard look on his face and a twinkle in his eyes as he picked up the teasing tone in the lycan's voice. "Ancient and wiser than you, Eärlindë," he said in a hard tone.

"Touché. What _should _we do with the wizard? Try to talk in a _civil _manner to one that is _not _civil?"

"Let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli grumbled, anxious to be out of the shadow of the tower like everyone else was, especially Valaina.

"I agree with that. Sever that head and move on," Valaina agreed.

"You cannot solve all your problems with the drawing of blood," Gandalf rebuked the two.

"Well-"

Gandalf silenced the lycan with a hard look that told her to not say another word. "No, we need him alive. We need him to talk."

"What makes you think that bastard wants to talk with us? He will more or less throw a wizard tantrum," Valaina retorted just as a wizard that looked a somewhat younger and thinner in complexion than Gandalf walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the area.

His white hair and beard were streaked with black and grey, and his white robes slightly dirty as well as he held a white staff in his hands that looked suspiciously like Gandalf's. "You have fought many battles Théoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman spoke as his eyes traveled over the company.

Valaina growled, her anger rising at the sound of the wizard's voice, and she was not against climbing the tower and ripping Saruman's head off from his shoulders with her teeth if it came to it. "Peace?" she said to no one in particular as her usual ranting happens. "He's got air in his head…"

"We shall have peace," Théoden said causing every head to turn toward him in astonishment.

"You _are_ joking, right?" Valaina asked with a startled expression on her face as she turned to the Rohan king.

All worries that the company had concerning the king's words vanished as Théoden's face became a mask of pure rage and anger, which made Valaina's own anger look like a smiling face at the moment. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!" he yelled at the wizard.

"That's the Théoden King that we know," Valaina nodded as she clapped the man on the back, earning an awkward glare from Théoden. "Sorry…" she said as she pulled her hand back as if she was about to get bit by a snake.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Saruman yelled back angrily as his eyes swept over to Gandalf and then fell on Valaina. "You brought the white beast here?" he asked in what sounded suspiciously like triumph.

"Um…I came?" Valaina asked rather than said.

Saruman's evil smile turned onto the elleth. "You do not know the truth even though you have tasted the darkness in your heart and let the wrath of your anger consume you."

"Damn you wizards and your riddles," Valaina said as she tried desperately to figure out what the wizard actually meant. "Is that just the way you all talk? Because it is rather infuriating…"

"Listen not to the words he speaks, Eärlindë," Gandalf said as he stuck his staff out to stop the advancing horse to which Lacan snorted and backed up next to Aragorn.

"You hide the truth from the lycan even though her eyes and mind have felt what she truly is!" Saruman continued.

"I'm going to shoot him if he cannot speak the common tongue," Valaina grumbled as her anger began to mount with the constant riddles.

"You are not what you think you are, _Valaina_. Gandalf has hidden you behind a veil praying to the Valar that your true self does not come to light."

"My…what…true…what the hell _are _you talking about?!" Valaina shouted at the wizard now very much pissed that he wouldn't come clean with whatever he was trying to convey.

"You are not just a _lycan_, Valaina! Within your heart and soul rests a darker power, one that you have witnessed before in the battle, one that has been heard by Lord Sauron."

"What the hell does he have to do with me? What the hell are you saying?!" Valaina growled as she began to move toward Legolas, her hand itching to take his bow from him to which the elf removed and hugged closer to his body.

"Saruman, enough of this!" Gandalf said as he urged Shadowfax forward and bringing the other wizard's attention to him. "She is of no concern of yours!"

"What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc? Or, perhaps, the keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards?" Saruman shouted down to Gandalf.

He then pulled a black orb from his robs, the Palantír, and held it aloft. Searing pain resonated throughout Valaina causing her to grasped hold of Lacan's saddle to steady herself from falling as she hunched over the horse's neck as the pain moved throughout her. She shut her eyes tight and looked away from the Palantír as the pain turned into a cold fire as it spread throughout her body. A soft, dark voice began to whisper in the back of her mind in the tongue of Mordor making the lycan shiver slightly. "_Valaina_," it said in the common tongue as it grew stronger within her mind, "y_ou hold…you are…life…power," _the voice said in fragments as Valaina fought it. "_You…forever…part…me!"_

_"Sauron," _Valaina growled in her head as her anger began to mount while her own warm fire began to fight the pain of the cold burning within her. _"Get out…of my…fucking head…bastard!"_

The dark lord's laugh sounded softly in her head before it disappeared along with the cold pain. She did not notice the gentle hand on her shoulder until she regained her own balance in the saddle as the pain left her. "_Ilma aey ilcmeviran, mellon nim_ (Are you alright, my friend)?" Legolas asked quietly.

Valaina righted herself in her saddle before nodding her head. "Yes," she mumbled quietly.

Legolas' hand left Valaina's shoulder as the elleth turned her attention back to the wizards in front of her. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something you have been blinded to. But the Great Eye has seen it. The chains will soon be broken and fire will rain down upon you. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die!" Saruman continued as Gandalf rode forward away from the group. "But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"Shut up!" Valaina yelled at the same time as Gimli yelled, "I've heard enough!"

"Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," Gimli growled to Legolas.

"Please do," Valaina added.

Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver and was about to fire when Gandalf stopped him. "No! Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared," Gandalf called up to the wizard.

"This is foolish!" Valaina snarled. "He won't surrender. Oh, hell no! He will fight back or throw a wizard tantrum. I say we shoot him now and be done with it!"

"You should listen to the lycan, Gandalf!" Saruman yelled and earned a snarl from Valaina. "Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!"

"Told you so," the lycan mumbled as she glared up at the wizard in hatred.

Saruman held his staff out and formed a large fireball. The flames roared as it soared down toward Gandalf to engulf the wizard and the horse in the flames. Before Valaina could move another inch toward Saruman, very much intent on ripping his head off now, the flames disappeared to show an uninjured Gandalf and Shadowfax. Disappointment was plastered on Gandalf's face as well as something close to sorrow for his once good friend. "Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf stated.

Saruman's staff shattered to pieces in the wizard's hand, leaving a stunned Saruman as a dark figure slithered up behind the wizard that very much creeped Valaina out. "Grima," called out Théoden in a gentle voice as if he'd scare the man away, "you need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down!"

"Um…no. Stay up with your wizard so we can go ahead and kill you as well," Valaina muttered to which Éomer gave a nod in agreement.

The black haired man gave a small bow before beginning to back away slowly, but then, Saruman ruined it all. "A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you, Théoden, Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Saruman called out.

"How dare you?" Valaina said dangerously calm as outrage overcame her features. Although she had her quarrels with the horse-lords, she would never, _never _go that far (unless, of course, they went that far first). "No one gets away with insulting my companions unless it's me! You are dead, Saruman, _dead!" _Valaina yelled as she spurred Lacan forward.

But by luck Legolas was already moving as he saw the lycan's features become angered, and barred the elleth's way before she moved but a few feet. "Wait!" Legolas said to the lycan causing Valaina to snarl in disagreement for a moment before she complied.

Gríma spoke to Saruman and the wizard turned and slapped the man sending him from the sight of the company. "Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf said as he tried desperately to bring attention back to the matter they were first addressing.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman yelled out in a desperate voice.

Valaina caught sight of Gríma as the man walked up to Saruman, the wizard oblivious to the threat of the dagger that was in Gríma's hand, before anyone could react Gríma stabbed Saruman in the back. Legolas shot the arrow he had been holding and watched as it stuck in Gríma's chest right in the place where the man's cold heart would be as Saruman stumbled then toppled over the edge of the balcony, the Palantír falling in the water as well. A sickening thud and crash sounded as the wizard was impaled on a spiked water wheel tucked nearby the tower. "Told you that you would be dead," Valaina growled and Legolas gave her an astounded look as Valaina shrugged. "By my teeth, sword, or another fate he would have die. I would have made sure of it," she said.

The wheel turned slowly until the white boots of Saruman disappeared under the water along with the wheel. "Send word to our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us, we need to know where he will strike," Gandalf said as he watched Saruman's body disappear under the water.

The Ent was speaking, but Valaina did not hear him as she was too busy looking about the place. A sudden splash made Valaina look around as if Saruman was coming back to life, but it was just Pippin as he waded through the water with his eyes fixed upon something. "Pippin, what are you looking at?" Valaina asked unsteadily.

Pippin bent in the water and pulled forth the Palantír causing Valaina to quickly look away. She didn't hear what Gandalf said, but when she peeked open an eye the orb was hidden in Gandalf's robes. "I hate that thing," she muttered as she turned Lacan back to the forest, not caring to stay in Isengard any longer than necessary seeing as their job was done.

The others turned their horses about as well, but Valaina was the quickest as she moved Lacan out of the water and back into the forest not bothering to wait for the others to catch up with her. Eventually Gandalf overtook her and led them through the forest as they left behind the dead wizard and the once beautiful land of Isengard.

* * *

Valaina was the first to wake up, like always, and moved to start readying Lacan for the last leg of their journey back to Edoras. They had camped a few miles away from the forest the night before, and if they rode at a fast enough pace they would make it to Edoras by mid-day the next morning. That was, if Valaina could get any of her companions up. "You are up rather earlier again," a certain horse-lord said from near Valaina.

"If you haven't noticed," Valaina started as she turned to Éomer, "but I never really sleep in."

"Then why do you take the first watch instead of the last?"

"Aragorn thinks I'll 'sleep in' if I stay up longer," Valaina smiled. "I never do."

"She thinks waking us up before dawn is funny," Aragorn grumbled as he slowly woke up. "Loud lycan."

"I am not loud," Valaina huffed. "You are just a light sleeper."

"And for a good reason too."

Valaina's eyes were unseeing for a moment and Éomer suddenly got worried that something was wrong with the elleth. But his worries vanished when Valaina's eyes filled with a memory and she gave a shudder. "Shut up," Valaina muttered.

"No one said anything," Éomer said rather confused.

"That one was your fault that time," Aragorn commented to the elleth.

"My fault? _You _happened to be busy at the moment!" Valaina continued.

"I was not busy," Aragorn defended himself, "I was waiting for the precise moment to attack them-"

"Which was _after _I freed you."

"-and we escaped anyhow, right?"

"Well…yes…but it wasn't _my _fault!"

"Then the rope just _happened _to _catch _your foot while you were walking?"

"Ye—no! I…psh…you were sleeping!" Valaina stuttered in embarrassment.

"Yes and it was a nice sleep until I woke up a few hours before dawn because _you _set me at that pace," Aragorn said as he stood. "If I hadn't woken up at the time I did then you would have been caught."

"Where you got caught-"

"And had to wait for you to come and get me-"

"-you could have easily gotten free of the orcs!"

"I was _waiting _for you-"

"For me to do _what?"_

"Well…um…I…you…you were caught!" Aragorn flustered.

"We both got out in the end," Valaina said.

"That we did," Aragorn agreed with a nod.

Éomer had the most confused, yet very much amused, face that Valaina had ever seen as she turned to the horse-lord as he gave a confused noise. "What?" the lycan asked as she looked around the area.

"You two act like a brother and sister," Éomer said.

Valaina and Aragorn shared a knowing look before Valaina's eyes turned unseeing once more causing Éomer to give a start. He looked at Valaina and then waved his hand in front of the lycan's face to which she gave a frown that didn't reach her eyes, when all of the sudden they turned rather amused as the red eyes turned to Éomer. "What are you doing?" she asked with a small laugh.

"You got this…look in your eyes as if you weren't here," Éomer tried to explain.

"I was just talking with Aragorn, that is all."

"You didn't say anything."

Valaina tapped her forehead with a small smile. "Telepathy. A _small _wolf perk."

"Interesting."

"Don't you have a horse to attend to or are you going to wake the rest of the company?" Aragorn asked Valaina.

"You can wake the wizard," Valaina said as she promptly turned to Lacan. "I have a horse to attend to."

Aragorn shook his head before he proceeded to wake the rest of the company as dawn broke the sky. By the time the sun had begun to rise in the sky, the company was ready to be off as they began to mount their horses, the flat, grassy plains beckoning to the horses and calling them to run. "We make good time. We shall be at Edoras by mid-day tomorrow," Valaina to Gandalf.

"We do, but maybe that is because you have set us at a rigorous pace by waking up before dawn has breached the sky and then waking one of us pour souls," Gandalf commented.

"Lacan has been itching to stretch his legs, haven't you boy?"

The horse snorted once and stamped his hoof as he danced underneath the saddle eager to run the last stretch. "We shall ride through the day, stop at night, and pick up once more at Valaina's ungodly hour," Gandalf as with a look to Valaina as he urged Shadowfax into a steady trot before the horse cantered as the lycan smiled goofily at his back.

"Screw this slow pace, we are stretching our legs!" Valaina called out to the wizard as he and the company left the lycan and horse behind as they stood looking out across the plains.

Lacan reared in delight and agreement with his rider. The large stallion took off as soon as his hooves hit the ground and raced past the company at a break neck speed succeeding in startling the mounts of the rest of the company. Firefoot, Éomer's dark grey stallion as Valaina had come to learn his name, snorted in protest as his rider held him back. "Oh, you agree with the she-elf?" Éomer asked the horse with hidden eagerness.

"They all do apparently," Aragorn commented as his own horse chomped at the bit in protest.

"Then let us not delay their fun any longer."

Firefoot took off at a gallop followed by Arod, Hasufel, and Brego, the hobbits and dwarf clung to the riders they were paired up with to keep from falling out of the saddle. Shadowfax, to Gandalf's dismay, joined in on the fun as well without so much as asking to. "Valaina, I am going to curse your wolf to turn blue!" the wizard yelled over the wind.

"Aw, I thought you were enjoying this?" she called back.

Gandalf's retort died on his lips as he realized that he did enjoy the rush of the run. Valaina's laugh carried over to the wizard on the wind as she did not receive a reply. "I thought so!" she called back.


	24. Chapter 24: Return to Edoras

Chapter 24: Return to Edoras

* * *

***NEW* A/N: So this is actually a very Legolas/Valaina centered chapter (in the second half of the chapter, mind you), but I ADORE the edit in this chapter. ADORE it! I think it came out SPLENDIDLY! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thanks for favoriting:  
**_DemonDamon_**  
**

**Thanks for Following:**  
_saku-kamiya  
Sun Spirit Taia  
DemonDamon_

* * *

** XxKicking Your AxX: **Lol, I tried XD And we shall find out later, sooner, or something lol. Haven't decided yet.

** Wisdom's Stare: **Thanks and lol, yeah. That's what I always thought too! XD

* * *

"I've got to stretch my own legs," Valaina grumbled as they were getting ready to run the horses once more after a good hour walking to give them time to catch their breath.

"Well, then get off your horse and stretch," Gandalf replied as Valaina was doing just that.

"What are you doing?" Merry asked in curiosity as Valaina tied up the stirrups of the saddle and Lacan's reins causing the horse to dance in excitement knowing what the elleth was about to do.

"We are about to keep moving," Théoden added rather sternly.

"Don't worry," Valaina said as she stroked Lacan's nose with a sly glint in her eyes. "I can keep up just fine."

"You are going to try and _run _with the horses," came the incredulous reply.

"Um…yes," Valaina said as if that was an obvious answer.

Gandalf made some kind of noise that sounded like he finally caught on to what Valaina _actually _wanted to do. "I'd like to be at Edoras as soon as possible," Théoden kept going as the company urged their horses into a faster pace leaving the elleth behind as Lacan also joined them closer to the back of the "V" formation.

The lycan stepped back, and gave a stretch before bursting into her wolf as the horses left her behind. She gave a cat like stretch before testing her paws and then jumping after her companions. "Where did Valaina go?" Merry asked from behind Éomer as he caught sight of Lacan's empty saddle.

"Right next to you, Merry," Valaina said to Merry's right.

Merry gave a start before smiling at the white wolf keeping pace with Firefoot, the horse obviously perfectly fine with the large beast next to him. "What are you—holy-" Éomer started as he turned to look at the elleth but was met with a large white wolf instead causing him to become quite startled at the moment.

Éomer steadied himself in the saddle before looking over to Valaina. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" she asked sarcastically.

"I was not expecting you to be…well…_that_."

Valaina gave a chocking laugh at Éomer's reply to her being a wolf. "You stayed in the saddle," she said as she cocked her head to the side. "That's what counts, right?"

"Where is the she-elf now? Did she fall off?" Théoden asked roughly as he, too, caught sight of Lacan's empty saddle.

"No, Théoden, I'm right here," Valaina said as she sped up past the horses just enough for the Rohan King to catch sight of her.

Gandalf shook his head at the lycan as Théoden gave a slight start to seeing the wolf. Aragorn shook his head as well, though he had a smile on his face rather than a frown like the cranky old wizard. "How fast can you go exactly?" Pippin asked.

"I can keep pace with Lacan."

"Can we see?" the hobbit asked with wide eyes.

Valaina gave a wolfish smile as she moved around toward the liver bay stallion. "How about it, Lacan? See who can reach that outcropping of rocks there first?"

The horse gave a snort and then took off at a gallop, his hooves digging into the ground and propelling him forward with speed that not even Éomer expected the horse to have mostly due to the fact that the horse always had a rider on his back. Valaina gave a small growl before taking off after the horse with just as much speed, her legs bunching up underneath her before springing out from under her as she stretched out to grab the ground and then leave it. The company watched as the lycan and the horse raced for the outcropping side by side, neither gaining nor losing ground as they came upon the outcropping of rocks making it a tie. They stopped and waited for the rest of the company to join them as they caught their breath from the short bursting sprint. "We'll take a short break here," Gandalf said as they slowed to a walk at the outcropping, and dismounted their horses to allow them another break.

"What's it like running as a wolf?" Merry asked Valaina as she gave another cat like stretch, the white wolf looking oddly out of place amongst the horses.

"It's kind of like riding a horse, although you are on four legs and doing the work yourself," she responded. "It's difficult to explain."

"Do you get the same rush as a wolf?" Pippin piped up.

Valaina shrugged. "I've never really thought about it. Why don't you hop on and tell me yourself?" she said as she laid down on the ground.

"Really?" Pippin asked with wide eyes as if he had just been told he could have a butt load of free food.

"Sure. Just don't rip out my fur if you can help it. It actually does hurt," Valaina said as Pippin moved and clambered onto the large wolf's back. "Ready?"

"Um…I believe so," Pippin said as he clung onto the wolf's fur.

"Just…hang on…"

Valaina stood up and then jumped into a run almost immediately causing the hobbit to let out a yell of surprise that quickly turned into one of exhilaration. Valaina ran around for a few minutes with the hobbit on her back before she came to a skidding to a stop in front of Merry. "You got to try that, Merry," Pippin said as he slid off of Valaina's furry back in an unsteady fashion. "That was…fun!"

Valaina cocked her head to the side as Merry looked hesitantly at the wolf before giving a nod. "Alright," he said as he climbed onto Valaina's back in the same manner as Pippin, though he was more comfortable with being on the wolf's back than his cousin.

"Hang on," Valaina said as she stood before jumping into a run.

Valaina raced around the area for the same amount of time as Pippin, and found Merry could have been quite the little horse rider if he was given a pony for his size for he sat comfortably on Valaina's back and didn't seem as nervous as Pippin was. Valaina came to a stop once more and let Merry off her back before moving into a sitting position so that she was eyelevel with her taller companions. "Anyone else care for a ride?" she joked.

"Really?" Éomer asked interestedly and then cleared his throat at the amused and astounded look from those around him. "I was joking," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest to hide his embarrassment.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Gimli grumbled from his spot on a rock. "Horses are have a smoother gait than the big, furred dog."

"You're just upset that I threw you onto my back to get you out of the water at Helm's Deep," Valaina said as she cocked her head to the side.

"It is a matter of staying on rather than what the gait is like," Aragorn spoke up. "It's almost like riding a soaking wet horse bareback."

"Right," Legolas added. "Except a wolf's movements are actually quite smooth and easily flow from one to another. It is interesting nonetheless."

Valaina stretched herself once more before she stood to face the others. "Gimli just doesn't like leaving the ground," she stated the obvious.

"That is true, lass, that is true," Gimli nodded. "I prefer to have my feet planted on solid ground."

Valaina shifted back and strode over to Lacan to reposition the stirrups and untie the reins as the company began to mount back up. Once everyone was seated on their horses, they took off at a lope rather than a gallop, much to Lacan and Valaina's disappointment.

* * *

The company arrived back at Edoras around midday the next day just as Gandalf had said they would. They rode through Edoras up to the Golden Hall, many people shouting out greetings to them as they did so to which the company returned wholeheartedly. As the stopped at the stairs to the Golden Hall a few stable hands raced out of the stable to take the horses as the company dismounted. "Thank you," Valaina said to one boy of fifteen, "but I shall take care of Lacan myself."

"As you wish," the boy mumbled with a bow and moved on to the next horse.

"Thank you, my boy, but I shall join Valaina as well," Éomer said as he watched the lycan take her horse into the stable to his stall. "Firefoot has certain quirks when it comes to stabling him, and he really only trusts me."

Legolas gave the horse-lord an odd, untrustworthy look, and went to refuse the stable boy that came to take care of Arod when a certain wizard stopped him from doing so. "Legolas, may I have a word?" Gandalf asked the elf prince.

Legolas reluctantly nodded and followed Gandalf up the stairs along with Aragorn as they entered the Golden Hall. Valaina placed Lacan in his stall before retrieving the horse some fresh water from outside passing Éomer and Firefoot as she did so. She came back with two buckets of water and placed one by Lacan's stable, the horse giving Valaina a look as if to say she needed to take care of him first before helping others, and handed the second to Éomer who happened to have a stall right across from Lacan. "I could have gotten Firefoot water on my own, but thank you," he said as he took the bucket.

"I was already out there," Valaina shrugged before turning to her large horse who gave a huff. "Hey, I'm coming. Just have some patience."

The horse snorted as Valaina walked in and filled his water trough.

"Yes, I know you don't have any patience just like myself," Valaina amended before she removed the bridle and then the saddle.

As soon as the saddle came off a giant sigh escaped the horse before he began to take a drink, relaxing as Valaina began to brush him down. "He seems very at ease with you, Valaina," Éomer said as he, too, removed Firefoot's own tack and placed it on the wall of the stall for the time being.

"I have given him nothing to fear from me. He trusts me, and I him," Valaina said as she scratched the base of the horse's withers causing him to stretch his neck out in joy. "It's an odd fate that brought us together. I don't often ride horses as I can travel on my own, and I've forgotten how much company they give," she said as she resumed brushing his coat out.

"He is a good horse, Lacan. No one but his original rider could ride him. I will not lie, but I had given the horse to you in hopes that he would be set out to find his own land to graze on for I did not think he would ever accept another rider. As soon as you took his reins, I saw in his eyes that he had found another after his own heart."

Valaina stroked the horse's forehead fondly. "I'm glad he did," she whispered. "He is quite the spirited fighter as well. It took all I could to keep him from going after the Uruk-hai that ran into the forest."

"He hates them with a passion, and that is not just because they killed his old rider," Éomer said as he finished brushing down Firefoot.

The door to Firefoot's stall opened and closed as Éomer made his way over to Lacan's stall. The horse's ears flashed back briefly in warning to the horse-lord as he came close before relaxing at Valaina rebuking voice. The horse-lord entered the stall and moved over to Lacan's left side beckoning Valaina over to him. "Come here, I will show you," Éomer said.

Valaina moved to Éomer's side and watched as he moved the horse's mane up out of the way to reveal a long, jagged scar ran from the very base of his left ear to just before the mane ended at his withers. "His mane always covers this side, so the scar is usually hidden from view," Éomer said as Valaina stroked the horrid scar knowing just how much pain came from those as she unconsciously touched her own chest, which did not go unnoticed by the horse-lord next to her. "He got that when he was about three years old. He was being broken on a small farm when the Uruk's attacked the village in the area. He barely missed the sword, but still got caught by it. We found him running scared straight out of his mind on the plains. His previous owner was able to calm him down enough to break him and ride him, but only he could ride the horse after that for Lacan never trusted anyone else. He is a fighter, this horse, and he will protect you with his life."

"That is why he tried to break out of Helm's Deep several times when I was missing," Valaina said with a fond tone to her voice as she smoothed out his mane once more. "Aragorn told me that they had trouble stabling him, and I had ironically arrived just as they were about to drag him back to the stables once more."

"He's a remarkable horse, for a remarkable lady."

Valaina cold eyes onto the horse-lord while Lacan whipped his head about to give the man a horse-like glare in warning. "I do hope you meant that as a compliment and no more," she said in a joking manner though Éomer did not miss the slight shock behind the words.

Éomer smiled at the reaction and backed away at Lacan's warning tone. "That is all I meant. I've seen the way you look at your elven companion. I just wanted to see how far I could push you before you turned all cold."

"You men are horrible," Valaina muttered before a slight tingle of embarrassment hit her. "Wait…what?!"

Éomer just gave the lycan a knowing smile and left leaving the poor elleth to her thoughts and questions as she finished brushing down Lacan before heading back up to the Golden Hall, the horse not amused that his rider had to leave him. As she entered the hall, she noticed the bustling about of setting up tables and the bringing out of barrels of ale, and wondered what kind of surprises the night would hold. She stood there watching the people move about placing tables and benches when a lady in waiting noticed the elleth. "Lady Valaina," the woman said as she came up to the elleth and gave a small bow of her head, "a room as been set up for you so that you may prepare for the feast tonight in privacy. If you will follow me I will lead you to the room."

"Prepare…for what? I'm fine as…I…am?" Valaina started to protest but found the woman was not interested in taking "no" for an answer. "Fine…I'm coming…"

Valaina had no other choice but to follow the woman as she made her way down a hall, and stopped almost at the end of the hall by a door. "Here we are. It is not much, but Lady Éowyn figured you would like some form of privacy from the men so that you could clean up and change. I will take your clothes to be washed while you bathe. Just change behind the screen there," she said as they entered and pointed to the standing screen that had a towel draped over the top.

"Thank you…um…" Valaina started before she realized that she did not know this woman's name.

"Lara," the woman said with a slight bow of her head.

"Thank you, Lady Lara."

Valaina removed her dual blades and visible daggers, and placed them on a table near the bed. She removed her boots as well, taking the daggers out first, before she removed her leather jerkin and surprised Lara by unhooking the hidden daggers on each forearm and then removing two from a back sheath and placing those on the table as well. "You are…rather prepared, Lady Valaina," Lara said as the lycan disappeared behind the screen.

"And for a good reason. If I am relieved of the weapons that are visible on me, then what would I have to fight with?"

"Um…your fists?"

Valaina chuckled with the lady in waiting at the response. As she removed the rest of her clothes, taking in the last remnants of any kind of injury she had on her as she looked at herself making sure everything was healing properly, though her scar was still rather visible. True to her word, she now had a scar on her left side from the dagger that almost killed her back when she attempted to take on the Uruks. As she looked at it, she realized that it was not just a simple stab wound, but it sort of looked as if the warg she had attacked had also managed to rip her side. "Wonderful," Valaina breathed in agitation as she looked at the scar thinking it was rather ugly at the moment.

She wrapped the towel about her and took her discarded yet neatly folded dirty clothes with her as she walked around the screen. Lara's eyes widened as she saw parts of the mace scar on Valaina's shoulder. "Did you get that in battle as well?" she asked motioning her head to the scars on Valaina's shoulder.

"I…did," Valaina said as she handed the clothes to the lady in waiting. "It's a long story, one that I will, no doubt, be telling to the soldiers tonight."

"I am sure it will be interesting. I will take your clothes and have them cleaned up for you. Your extra provision have been placed in the wardrobe."

"Extra provision…I didn't bring any, though," Valaina said confused.

"When you first came to Edoras, Lady Éowyn had an extra set of clothes made for you as she had found that you only had one set."

Valaina was shocked that the Shield Maiden of Rohan, someone she did _not _get along with (_at all_) had actually procured for her suitable clothes when she first came to Edoras. "Out of curiosity," Valaina started as Lara began to make her way to the door, "why?"

"We all have heard that neither of you get along well," Lara said as she stopped at the door, "but she did so to more or less impress the Ranger from the North."

"Ah," Valaina said with a knowing smile as she held back a small chuckle. "That'd explain it then. Thank you, Lady Lara," Valaina said as the woman left the room shutting the door behind her.

Valaina stepped carefully into the bath that had been prepared for her and let out a sigh of content as the water warmed her muscles, something she had not had the luxury to do in a very long time. She undid her hair before dunking her head under the water as well for a moment. She then proceeded to scrub off every speck of dirt, blood, and sweat from her body and hair leaving the elleth feeling clean and relaxed.

She got out of the tub and dried off before making her way over to the wardrobe for her clothes. She found that Éowyn had indeed gotten the lycan another outfit much like her usual one, though this one was different colors. Valaina pulled the clothes from the wardrobe and was about to change when a knock sounded on her door. "Um…hold on!" she called out to whoever it was at the door.

She took in a deep breath through her nose to catch scent of who it was behind the door, and an awkward throat clearing also confirmed her suspicions as to who it was that wanted to talk to her. "I just wanted to talk," Legolas said through the door.

"Oh…shit…" Valaina cursed quietly before moving behind the screen.

"Valaina?" Legolas called through the door again.

"Come in," Valaina said as she successfully hid behind the screen.

Legolas slowly opened the door and peaked inside as if the lycan would jump out and kill him almost instantly. "Valaina?" a confused Legolas asked the seemingly empty room.

"Hold on…ow! Damn it…" Valaina said as she pulled on her undergarments and scratched herself in the process as she hurriedly pulled on the shorts and top over her undergarments.

"Um…where are you?"

"Changing," Valaina stated as she quickly pulled on light brown feminine breeches. "Oof," she let out a huff as she fell back on the floor. "Or at least trying to change quickly…"

"I am really sorry. I shall…um…"

"It's fine," Valaina said as she picked herself up from the ground.

She walked around the screen causing Legolas to turn slightly pink as he realized she did not have her shirt on at the moment. Valaina cocked her head to one side as the elf prince frowned at the mace scar on her torso. "Something catch your eye, _my prince_?" she joked as she looked for her white, long sleeved undershirt.

"Actually, yes," Legolas said as he caught sight of Valaina's newest scar on her left side.

Valaina turned cold eyes to the elf prince who flinched as he realized what he said probably wasn't exactly overly appropriate in the lycan's eyes at the moment. "I-I meant your…um…side," he flustered before pointing to Valaina's scarred side.

The lycan's face fell from cold to embarrassed as she turned and looked down at her side while Legolas grabbed her undershirt off the bed and moved closer to the lycan to hand it to her. "Oh…that…it's from when I disappeared…" Valaina said as she looked at the scar.

"It looks bad," Legolas said as sat on the edge of Valaina's bed and looked over the scar with a frown as well.

Valaina looked up from the scar on her side and felt the butterflies dance in her stomach at the close proximity of the princeling in front of her. She reached out to gently take the shirt from his hand only to stop as his frown deepened. "What's on your back?" Legolas asked freezing Valaina in her tracks.

"U-um…" she stammered not knowing what to say as she pulled her arm back as if bitten by a snake as Legolas's eyes roamed over her side to what he could see of the elleth's nearly bare back. "It-it's nothing…really…"

"Nothing?" Legolas repeated as he cautiously reached out and to place his hands on Valaina's sides causing the elleth to give a start in shock as she felt his warm hands gently touch her skin. "I just want to see," he explained before gently turning the elleth around so that he could see her back.

Valaina flinched at the intake of breath that came from the princeling as he saw just what was on her back. Three large scars in varying sizes ran across the length of her back from her right shoulder to her left hip as if she had been scratched by a warg, but these were too uniform to really be from a warg, and to clean looking. "It's from…um…battles," Valaina tried desperately to lie.

"You only get scars if you come close to dying while in your Rage," Legolas said causing Valaina to turn a confused frown onto the elf as she wondered how he knew that. "Aragorn told me."

"Of course he did," she muttered.

"Who did this to you?"

The fierce tone in the elf prince's voice really made Valaina flinch, a not so subtle flinch. "No one-"

"Valaina, who did this to you?" Legolas said gently.

"It was a long time ago, so there is really no-" Valaina tried to weasel her way out of her situation to no avail.

Legolas frowned and gave Valaina a rather stale looking face as the elleth turned to face him. "Valaina…"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it…" the lycan grumbled as she tried to snatch her shirt from the princeling only to have him move out of the way from her. "Legolas-"

"I want to know," he responded as he held the shirt away from Valaina knowing that the elleth was probably not quite comfortable with leaning over him to get her shirt while she barely had anything on her torso.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you," Valaina retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you are going to have to tell me if you want your shirt."

"I…you…I don't like you," Valaina stammered as she realized that she was shirtless at the moment.

"How did you get those scars on your back? They are too…clean to be battle scars," Legolas said as he moved Valaina's shirt away from her once more as she tried to vainly reach for it.

"Daeron did that to me, okay?!" Valaina rushed and made to grab her shirt once more.

Legolas moved the shirt out of her way again as he frowned at the mention of the elf's name knowing all too well who he was courtesy of a certain two half-elven twin sons of Elrond. "What?"

"Back when I was at Rivendell traveling with the group of dwarves, I ran into Daeron," Valaina started. "Apparently he had fallen in love with me, so when I up and left to find Rygó I broke his heart and he obviously turned dark."

"And Daeron did that to you?"

"Yes. We were simply sparring on the second day in Rivendell. The smaller of the three was an accident, while the other two were on purpose. I refused to stay with him in Rivendell, and he got mad at me again and tried to kill me. I was stunned, I let my guard down, and I got scarred from it," Valaina explained. "Now can I have my shirt?"

Legolas looked at the lycan and realized that she was rather close to him at the moment, mostly from trying to reach her shirt. Out of whatever impulse that seized him at the moment, he gave Valaina a small smile and shook his head. "Can you reach it?" he asked as he held the shirt way out of comfortable reaching distance from the lycan.

Valaina glared at the princeling before making a move for her shirt. "Just…by the Valar, give it!" Valaina said with a small laugh as Legolas moved the shirt away from her once more.

"You aren't doing a very good job at trying to get it."

Valaina, who was now _really _wanting her shirt before anyone else could step in on the two, reached desperately for the shirt by leaning over the bed and Legolas to try to grab it. She lost her balance in the process and ended up falling right on top of the princeling. Legolas, half sitting half lying on the edge of the bed now, looked up at a rather embarrassed Valaina who was now laying more or less across his stomach in the middle of reaching for her shirt. Finding herself already in the predicament, Valaina figured she couldn't have her pride hurt anymore (unless a certain dwarf walked in on them at the moment which she was _praying to the Valar _that it wouldn't happen) and reached over the elf to grab her shirt. "You're actually really light," Legolas said. "For a little lycan."

"Why don't I shift and see how much I weigh then?" Valaina snapped as she moved for her shirt and failed to grab it yet again.

"Will you still be able to get your shirt?"

"You're horrible," she sniffed as she gave up and quite literally collapsed on Legolas causing the elf to almost fall completely on the bed as he propped himself up with his elbows. "I give."

"What? Valaina, the lycan who never gives up, gives up?" Legolas said in astonishment.

Valaina sighed as she placed her head on the bed. "Yes, I give up," came the muffled reply.

Legolas shook his head as he shifted slightly. "I'll give you your shirt back if you get off of me."

"Deal," Valaina said rather quickly causing the princeling to chuckle.

Valaina moved off of Legolas and sat at the edge of the bed next to him as he handed her shirt back to her. The elleth quickly pulled the shirt back over her head before anything else could happen that would cause her more embarrassment. Valaina looked over to Legolas who's smiling face had turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" Valaina asked in concern.

"I was speaking with Aragorn and Gandalf about you when we got back," Legolas started causing Valaina's interest to perk up at the topic.

"Why would you guys be talking about me? I mean, I know I am an interesting person to say the least…" Valaina trailed off as she saw Legolas's frown deepen causing her to now worry what exactly went on between the three.

"It has to do with what happened at Isengard," Legolas said with a sigh as though he really didn't want to tell her yet wanted to let her know all the same. "You were greatly affected by the Palantír, and the words that Saruman had said."

"It set everyone on edge, though."

"But you were the most affected by them."

"Yes, but-"

"Gandalf said that you might have something within you, something dark," Legolas informed the elleth as he looked at her red eyes as a slightly worried look came upon his face. "He fears it may be connected with Sauron. Aragorn and I saw the look you had in your eyes during the battle of Helm's Deep. It wasn't…natural so to say. At least, not for you."

"Look? What look?" asked in general confusion.

"A bloodthirsty, barbaric look that I've never seen you have before. It was not only in your eyes but also in your actions. You killed so many Uruk-hai, and did not think twice about any of the injuries you sustained while doing so."

"I am always like that," Valaina said with a frown.

"This was different. You were not yourself, Valaina and-"

"Is this why you wanted to talk to me?" Valaina asked as her anger slowly grew with her annoyance. "To contemplate at how I acted during a battle that would have either ensured or ended the lives of the men of Rohan? Of course I didn't care how injured I was! I was focused on killing those bastards before they could kill anyone else."

"The way you acted at Isengard was also different," Legolas went on calmly. "You wanted Saruman dead no matter what. That is not the Valaina we know."

"He was pissing me off and he insulted my friends. Of course I wanted to kill him! I was not about to sit around as that stupid wizard insulted and made a fool out of those I call friends!"

"Valaina, calm down. Please," Legolas asked as Valaina's eyes darkened in anger as she remembered the wizard as he insulted those around her.

"You are telling…" Valaina's eyes opened in wonder and then in pain as she growled uneasily before she looked away from Legolas's frightened eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"_Aey ilma ylaillaa illw illvamaw, illw amin ylwamlaanillw_ (You are uneasy and angered, and I understand)," Legolas said in a soft voice.

"No, you are right. I need to calm down and take a few deep breaths," Valaina said before she did just that.

"Gandalf said that you may be…" Legolas trailed off, unsure of how to talk with the elleth without her growing angry or mad at him for saying what was on his mind.

Valaina turned away from the elven prince as her face became an almost neutral mask. "I may be going dark, but not in the way that most do. I grow more and more unpredictable every day, whether I am angry or not. That is what he said, is it not?"

Legolas watch as Valaina pulled one knee up to her body as she continually avoided his eyes, the hurt of knowing that her friends now knew that she was becoming darker and more unpredictable showing in her slightly hunched form. "Yes," Legolas said softly causing Valaina to visibly flinch at the single word, "but I do not think that will be your path. I am here for you, mellon nim."

"But am I here for you? Or am I just a ticking clock waiting to explode when time runs out or when I have no more fight left in me? What then? What if I turn on…everyone?"

"Valaina…" Legolas started as he placed a hand Valaina's shoulder yet she still did not turn to look at him as she continually stared at the floor.

"Rygó warned me once," she said slowly, "that I may have more darkness inside of my heart than anyone could possibly imagine."

"Valaina-"

"What does _he_ want with me?" she asked suddenly in a quiet whisper.

"What? Who wants what from you?" Legolas asked in great concern and worry.

"Sauron. He was in my head back at Isengard when Saruman pulled out that damn Palantír. I blocked him out the best I could, but that wasn't enough to stop the fragments of his sentences from reaching me."

"What did he say?"

"Something along the lines of 'you are mine' as well as some other words…"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Legolas asked hurriedly.

"I didn't want to dwell on it and…"

Legolas waited as he looked at Valaina's rather upset form, but she said no more. "I must speak with Gandalf about this, Valaina," Legolas said as he rushed out the door before Valaina could stop him.

As soon as Legolas disappeared Lara walked in with Valaina's cleaned clothes. She placed them beside the elleth before moving to the door. "Here are your clothes, Lady Valaina. I shall leave you now. If you ever need anything just send word for me," Lara said with a small bow before moving to the door.

"Thank you," came the absentminded reply.

Lara disappeared and shut the door behind her leaving Valaina to her thoughts, her unfinished sentence to Legolas hanging in the air about her. "I didn't want to dwell on it and…" Valaina mumbled before a single tear fell from each eye, "…and I'm afraid of what you will think of me in the end if I really am dark…"


	25. Chapter 25: The Victorious Dress

Chapter 25: The Victorious Dress

* * *

***NEW* A/N: So, once again, a lot of editing done in this chapter and it is a lot better than before. Trust me.**

* * *

** XxKicking You AxX: **Nope, not because he is secretly in love with her. I believe Sauron is incapable of love, or that is just my theory. He's a giant ass Eye anyway! lol. But let me say your comment just made my night 3 Also, I as soon as I finished reading your comment, I pictured Valaina with a horrified look on her face proceeded by fainting XD.

** Biderdider: **We shall find out in the way future! XD

* * *

"No. Absolutely not."

"Please?"

"No. No. _No_."

"Come on, please? Just this once?"

"No. No. No. _No!_"

"Just once!"

"For the love of the Valar, _NO_!"

"It is only for _one_ night."

"I am _not _putting that _horrid thing _on me!"

"Valaina-"

"I do _not _wear those…those _things_!"

"These _things _are called _dresses_," Éowyn said in an angry tone as she glared at the elleth.

Valaina had drawn her dual blades to keep the Shield Maiden from advancing on her with the white dress in her arms. It was a pretty dress being an off the shoulder, long sleeved, backless, v-neck, yet the elleth refused to put the vile thing on as if she was afraid it would bite her head off. Éowyn had been insisting that she wear it, and the commotion had brought Aragorn in to see what was going on between the two women now, and was content to watch from afar as the whole scene unfolded. "It is a _feast_. One for which _ladies _where these _things _called _dresses_," Éowyn persisted in a heated voice.

"Keep that _thing_," she spat the word off her tongue as if it were poison, "away from me. I am not wearing it! No way in hell!"

"Lady Éowyn, it is no use in trying to get her in the dress," Aragorn said a large smile on his face from his safe spot by the doorway in case he needed a quick escape. "She would rather go up against legions of Uruk-hai alone before wearing a dress for a minute."

Éowyn sighed in defeat as she glared at the elleth before turning to Aragorn. "I tried…" she told the ranger.

"Do not be so down hearted," Valaina said though she was not in the least bit sorry about not having to wear the dress. "Those things restrict my movements and I hate it with a _passion_. I am no lady. I am a warrior, a lycan, and I _do not_ wear those…things. It's just not who I am…at all. Not even Arwen could get me to wear one to some elvish ball…dance…thing…"

"You will not wear one even when you marry?" Éowyn asked very much stunned by the fact that the lycan hated dresses with a passion that _almost _matched her hatred for Uruk-hai.

"Marry?" Valaina asked with a frown as she lowered her blades. "No, I do not think I will ever marry. Nor have kids…definitely not have kids. In fact, I do not think I will ever fall in love…again."

Aragorn was trying desperately to hold back his laughter, and ended up chocking out a strangled cough as Valaina pointed at him with one of her blades. "If you find this so amusing then why don't you try on the dress," Valaina growled. "We'll see how _you _feel."

Aragorn waved Valaina away. "You…never…love…" Aragorn couldn't get the words out as he started laughing.

"You were in love once? What happened?" Éowyn asked in curiosity.

"It was a long time ago, and I regret ever having feelings for him," Valaina said with a shake of her head in anger. "What is so funny, Aragorn?" Valaina asked the ranger with a glare.

Aragorn finally righted himself and stopped laughing after a few moments. "First, you refuse the dress and treat it like it is a living snake. Then you go on to say that you will never fall in love again. I highly doubt the latter," Aragorn said after taking in giant gulps of air to calm his frantic breathing that had been shut out with his laughing.

"Is there something I do not know, or get, with everyone making a comment about me falling in love?" Valaina growled in agitation and annoyance. "Because I'm starting to wonder where these conversations will lead to in the end."

"Lady Éowyn, could you give us a moment?" Aragorn asked with all the laughter still very much evident in his voice.

"Yes," Éowyn said with a bow of her head before leaving the dress on the bed and making her way to the door. "If you change your mind, Valaina, it is right there."

Valaina moved away from the dress as if it were a living snake ready to strike her. "So…what?" Valaina offered the ranger as a starting point.

"You are blind to your own feelings, Valaina," Aragorn sighed. "Everyone can see it but you."

"See what exactly?"

"The way you look-"

"What is all this noise and yelling about?" Legolas said as he walked into the room without asking for entrance causing a soft smile to form on Valaina's lips before it died away as she looked back at the thing on her bed.

Aragorn's smile brightened up once more as the elf prince entered. "Valaina is afraid to wear a dress," he stated.

Valaina scoffed at the ranger. "I am not _afraid_! I do not like to wear those…_things_…"

"Afraid," Aragorn answered as if coming to a conclusion in the matter of what the lycan thought about the dress.

Legolas caught sight of the offending dress on the bed and contemplated it, a thoughtful looking coming across his eyes as he looked from the dress to Valaina and back. "I see nothing wrong with it," the elf said very distractedly, and was, without a doubt, attempting to picture Valaina wearing the dress.

Aragorn laughed at the elves' faces as Legolas gave a confused frown and Valaina looked as if she was waiting for a critical answer. "I can't even picture her wearing a dress," Legolas said after a minute with a rather shocked expression.

"See?" Valaina said as she pointed to Legolas as a triumphant smile crossed her face. "He-"

"You should wear it."

"What?" Valaina's face turned into a mixture of horror and disbelief as the low, calm voice threatened to become angry.

"I think," Legolas started as he moved to Valaina and placed his hands on her shoulders to gently turn her to the offending piece of clothing before the elleth turned back toward him, "you should wear it. You would look nice and it would do you good to look different. It shall only be for one night."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Valaina trailed off as Legolas held her eyes with his. "No?"

"Please?"

"No…don-do not…don't you…damn it, no!" the elleth stuttered as she tried to move away from her elven friend.

"Please?" Legolas asked pulling a very adorable, and quite cute, puppy face while Valaina shut her eyes tight and shoved her face into her hands to resist looking at the face, and to possibly hide her blush as she noticed the very close proximity of the elf and the way he was asking her to wear the damn dress.

"I am _not_ looking at your…face…" came the muffled reply, the slight pause causing Aragorn to give a snort of amusement.

The ranger watched the exchange with poorly concealed laughter as Valaina was trying desperately to not be pulled into wearing the dress. "Just one night?" Legolas cooed to Valaina as he tried to get Valaina to wear the dress.

Valaina peeked open an eye through her hands and the butterflies in her stomach danced throughout her stomach making her feel light headed as her face flush slightly at the blue eyes of the elf in front of her as they begged her to comply with him. She promptly shoved her head back into her hands. "No…" came the weak, muffled reply and Aragorn knew that the elleth was close to giving in to the princeling.

"Valaina, for me?" Legolas asked again in a soft voice causing Valaina's stomach to do a backflip.

Valaina gave a sigh of defeat and nodded, her face still very much buried in her hands. "Alright," she grumbled. "Just one night…for…you…." she said in quiet defeat causing the two men to smile brightly at each other.

"Éowyn, she'll wear!" Aragorn called down the hall as Valaina removed her hands from her face to glare at the dress no doubt wishing it would burst into flames at the moment.

Immediately the Shield Maiden was back in the room with a giant smile plastered on her face. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, but I want it shorter unless everyone won't mind catching me left and right all night long," Valaina said.

"How short?" Éowyn frowned.

"Just above my knees," Valaina said from behind her hands, still unhappy about the whole incident that she was getting herself into.

"That is really short!" Éowyn said in dismay. "Is that the fashion you elves wear?"

"No, but that is how I will only ever wear that damn thing. Besides, hobbits wear their dress that short. Why can't I?"

"Alright. We will also need to find you a pair of shoes -"

"I am wearing my boots and you all can't say shit about it!" Valaina said as she looked up from her hands. "End of story. Don't even think about trying to get me into heels, Legolas. I'll kill you with them."

The elf stepped back with his hands up in defense. "I was not going to even try," he smiled.

"Boots would look good with the dress," Éowyn said as she eyed Valaina's pair of elven boots before she grabbed the dress and handed it to the lady in waiting who was at the door. "Lara, please take this to the tailor to get it trimmed and adjusted for just above the knees."

"Yes, my lady," Lara said with a small bow of her head before turning back down the hall.

"Now, we need to do something about that hair of yours."

"My…hair?" Valaina stuttered in fright as her eyes widened.

"It needs a trimming."

"I pray to the Valar that they may give me strength in this time of dire need!" Valaina mumbled dramatically. "Help me survive this!"

Legolas and Aragorn shared a look before Éowyn turned on them. "You will all see Valaina in an hour's time. Now, get out and do not come back," she said as she ushered them out.

"I must see this happen," Aragorn said defiantly as Valaina gave him a death glare.

Éowyn pushed the two men forcefully out of the room. "No. Now, go away," Éowyn said as she shut the men out of the room for good and turned back to Valaina who looked beyond terrified. "Now, come, I'm not going to kill you."

Valaina gave a sigh of defeat as she could see no other way out of her situation. "Let us get this over with, then," she mumbled.

Éowyn pulled out a silk robe from the wardrobe and handed it to Valaina who looked as if she was about to be sick. "Change into this and then come sit here."

Valaina walked as slow as she could to the screen trying to delay time. "I am not going to hurt you!" Éowyn said exasperated though very much amused by the elleth's hatred of dresses, haircuts, and anything that was over the top girly in general.

"I'm going, I'm going…" the elleth grumbled as she moved faster, though she was in no hurry to have her hair cut.

Valaina finally managed to get into the silk robe and moved to sit in the chair Éowyn had pulled out. A pair of sharp scissors rested in the woman's hand along with a comb, and Valaina grimaced as she sat down. "Let's get this over with," she said with a great sigh.

"Your hair is so straight. Are all elves hair this straight and silky?"

"No. That is from my mother's side, the color from my father's side."

"I know you like it long, but your ends are horrid. I am going to cut it near the middle of your back, that way when you go into battle you have less hair to worry about as you fight."

Valaina had never thought about that, though she did like her long hair as most elves did. "I guess that would be the wise choice…kind of like the way I had it several decades ago."

The sound Valaina had dreaded hearing happened at that moment as the scissors cut through her hair easily, and Valaina knew that the dead, frayed ends were gone. After what seemed like an eternity to the elleth, even though it was most likely ten minutes, Éowyn finished trimming the elleth's hair. "There, all done. It looks much better now even if it is shorter," she said as she stood back to admire it before.

"What was wrong with it before?" Valaina asked defensively as she felt her hair.

It was shorter by about six inches or so, yet it looked far more vibrant and health especially with the angle that Éowyn gave it making the hair form a "V" shape to the ends. "Now, how would you like it put up?" Éowyn said. "Though, it is rather pretty down, and I've never really seen you with your hair down before."

"I'll leave it down. It is always up," Valaina agreed.

"My lady, it is I," Lara's voice sounded as she gave a knock on the door.

Éowyn rushed to the door to retrieve the white dress from the lady in waiting before she shut the door quickly with a smile and a thank you. "Here, change into this," Éowyn said as she handed Valaina the dress.

As soon as the soft fabric touched Valaina's hands the elleth flinched as if the dress burned her, and then shuddered as she realized that she really was going to be put into the dress. "I'm going to kill him," she growled as Éowyn laughed.

"You really do not like dresses, do you?"

"I do not like them one bit," came the sharp reply from behind the changing screen.

When Valaina came around the screen Éowyn nearly fell from shock at the sight of Valaina. The elleth looked more like a she-elf should with her hair down and the dress on. Her curves were accented by the fitting bodice of the dress with the v-neck helping to also accentuate the elleth's small chest. The off-the shoulder sleeves showed part of her mace scar as it raced across the visible part of her chest from the v-neck and disappeared behind the fabric. The first three-quarters of the sleeves were snug against Valaina's arms before it flowed into subtle flowing sleeves showing that the elleth did indeed have muscle from the many years of fighting. The bareback also showed the muscle the elleth acquired from her countless years of shooting a bow and wielding a sword, and, though Valaina had hopped it wouldn't, showed the scars that crossed the middle of her back. Even though she had muscle, Valaina was still very much feminine in her complexion, but she did not look like a fragile noble lady. "This…is weird," Valaina said as she looked at the dress.

Éowyn moved toward Valaina with a thick brown belt that had rubies encrusted in a star like pattern though the middle of the belt in her hands. "Here, it is to give the dress some more," the woman looked for the right word before giving up, "you know, flow."

Valaina flinched at the word as she took the pretty belt. "I know," she said as she strapped the belt on just above her waist giving the dress a nice flow to it as well.

"That is a very pretty jewel."

"Huh?" Valaina asked before remembering the little wolf head that rested just below her collar bone that was usually hidden under her shirt. "Oh…thank you…"

"My lady, the feast will begin in half an hour," Lara's voice called through the door as Valaina pulled on her cleaned and polished elven boots that not only fit with the dress but also with the belt. "The lords are anxious to see Lady Valaina as well."

"Don't remind me…" the lycan grumbled.

Éowyn smiled at Valaina as she took in the elf who actually looked like one for once instead of a warrior. "You look very beautiful, Valaina. Do not worry," she said.

Valaina scowled at the dress as she retrieved her four daggers that went into her boots. "I hate this…" she grumbled as she placed two daggers into each boot much to Éowyn's surprise and then the four on her thighs. "I do not like to be unarmed."

"I see. Shall we go?"

"Let's get this over with…after you," Valaina said with a frightened look to the mirror before shaking her head and following Éowyn out the door as slowly as she could manage without looking like a snail.

Éowyn left Valaina to walk by herself the rest of the way to the main hall in which the feast would be held, the elleth having several (actually, thousands) of second thoughts as she walked down the corridor. She took a deep breath before to calm her nerves, and proceeded to walk out into the hall that wasn't crowded yet, but people were beginning to walk in. Aragorn was the first to spot the elleth and he promptly walked over to her. "You look very beautiful in the dress," he said with a smile.

"I feel ridiculous," Valaina grumbled. "Don't even think about giving me your arm either."

Aragorn chuckled. "Come on, then," he said but then stopped. "How many?" he asked in a low tone.

"Eight. Four in my boots, four on my legs," Valaina responded with a smirk.

"You can never come unarmed, can you?"

"No."

"Shall we now?" he asked.

"Don't remind me, please," Valaina said as they started to walked to the table the company was seated at.

Merry and Pippin gapped as Valaina came near the table, both very much impressed that the lycan actually had something elf-like about her for once, well, besides her ears. "You…are…you…" Merry stuttered as he tried to form a sentence to fit the lycan as he had never thought she would actually wear a dress, or look remotely elf-like.

"Why are you wearing boots?" Pippin asked as his focus, of course, went to the elleth's boots causing her to smile.

"Typical Pippin," Valaina said with a shake of her head as she ruffled the hobbit's hair. "Because I can, that's why."

Gimli cleared his throat awkwardly before giving her a small smile. "Well, you look stunning, lass," he said. "For an elf, that is."

"Thanks, Gimli," Valaina shook her head at the compliment-insult-joke that came from the dwarf. "I tried _very _hard to look as much like an elf as I could for once."

"Really?" Pippin asked with shock.

"No," Valaina shook her head in dismay. "I tried to _refuse_, but _someone_ was persistently annoying with it."

Legolas gave her a smile as Valaina directed the conversation his way. "Now I can picture you in a dress," he said with a nod.

"That's because I am wearing one, idiot," snapped Valaina.

"Eärlindë," Gandalf said with a smile and a shake of his head. "I never thought you would be the one to give into your…more feminine side."

"This is a one-time deal, that is it. Not ever again," she grumbled.

"The boots?"

"I do not think you would like to be catching me every time I tried to walk somewhere."

"You have a very good point there, Eärlindë."

"You look very beautiful anyhow," added Legolas.

"I…um…thanks…" Valaina stuttered before looking away from the princeling.

"I never thought that you would grace us with your elf side, Valaina," a certain horse-lord piped up from Valaina's side.

Éomer, who did not have his armor on for the first time since Valaina had met him (to which she saw just how warrior-like the horse-lord was _without _the armor) walked up to the company. "Don't expect it to happen often," she said in a short tone. "I will never hear the end of this from anyone, will I?" she muttered and received a huge grin from Pippin.

"No, you will not," he said with a firm nod of his head to which his cousin wholeheartedly agreed.

"Valaina, this is an interesting look for you," a new voice said and Valaina grumbled yet again.

"Thank you," Valaina said to Théoden as she turned to the king while Gandalf contemplated the elleth.

"Something is missing…" he started. "Something that you never go anywhere without…"

"My dual blades," Valaina offered with great longing in her voice that no one missed.

"Yes, those," Gandalf said before smiling at her. "And tell me, how many daggers do you have on you at this present moment?"

"You're armed?" Éomer asked in shock as he and his uncle turned bewildered eyes onto the lycan.

"She never comes _unarmed_," Gandalf stated to the horse-lord.

"Eight," Valaina stated proudly.

"Eight daggers? This is a joke, right?" Éomer persisted.

"No, I am dead serious."

"Prove it," Éomer said with a smirk.

Valaina placed her left foot onto a bench and motioned to her foot. "Boot," she said before quickly pulling out a hidden dagger from the boot and pointing it threateningly at Éomer. "Dagger. Two in each boot."

"And the other two?" Éomer asked in a sly tone.

"That is none of your business," Valaina growled as she sheathed her dagger once more and placed her foot back on the ground, though no one missed the way she brushed her thighs where her other dagger sheaths would be.

"I still can't believe you got her to wear a dress," Valaina heard Aragorn murmur to Legolas.

"Neither can I," the elf prince responded. "But I'm glad I did."

"She's going to kill you for this."

"No she won't. She loves me too much to do that."

" 'Loves'?" the ranger repeated in a teasing tone.

"You know, as a friend," Legolas recovered quickly as Valaina gave a small growl knowing that they were talking about her.

"Sure," Aragorn smiled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

After everyone got settled into the hall with a drink in their hand, Théoden gave his speech about the Victorious Dead, to which Valaina honestly had a hard time concentrating on as she found her eyes glaring at many different people who had never seen an elleth dress like, well, and elleth. They toasted to the speech, Valaina downing her tankard of ale in a few seconds, the bitter taste sending shivers down her spine, before settling into the feast. Much to Éomer, Éowyn, and Théoden's shock, she ate about as much food as Aragorn did including meat, which they thought elves didn't eat, and Valaina reassured them that she was a lycan and had a taste for meat while other elves did not (at least, not as much as her). Soon, the company parted ways to separate tables as loud feasting, dancing, and music sounded through the hall.

Valaina was sitting with Aragorn, making sure the ranger didn't drink _too _much when a loud raucous came from a table a little ways away from them successfully catching her attention. "Where did Gimli and Legolas go off to?" she asked as she looked for her two friends.

"Over there," Aragorn pointed to the table the noise was coming from. "Gimli has challenged Legolas to a drinking contest."

"And they didn't invite me," Valaina grumbled.

"With good reason too."

"Not on my watch…"

Valaina stood up and made her way over to the table where men and women were beginning to gather to see just what was going on. "No pauses. No spills," she caught Éomer say as he pushed a mug of ale to Gimli and one to Legolas.

"So," came Legolas's smooth, sly reply, "it is a drinking game?"

"Yes, dumbass, it is," Valaina muttered to herself though she was smiling.

The men around shouted in agreement at the same time Gimli caught sight of Valaina in the crowd. "Lass, are you here to watch me out drink the pointed ear princeling?" the dwarf said with a nod to the elf.

"Actually," Valaina said as she those gathered turned to her to see what she had to say, "I have come to join you."

Gimli scoffed at Valaina as she made her way to stand next to Legolas. "Come now, give me one as well," she said as Éomer hesitated.

"Are you-"

"Hell yes, now give it to me and be ready to keep them coming," Valaina said as she cut the horse lord off.

"Last one standing wins," Gimli said heartily as if he had already won the game before he downed his mug quickly along with Valaina and Legolas.

As soon as their mugs hit the table another was set in front of them. Valaina quickly drained another and another, not in the least bit affected by the drinks as they kept coming. The men cheered them on, and then they began to shout encouragement to Valaina as she drank on still. Gimli farted a few times as he drank, and even burped in between several drinks causing Valaina and Éomer to give him a disgusted face. He began to slur and say nonsense things that generally made those gathered laugh. Valaina began to quicken her own pace as Gimli began to waver as his own pile began to amount higher and higher. As she placed down another mug, Gimli glanced at her with a huge smile, "The," he gave a loud burp before continuing what he was saying, "she-elf…can actually…drink!" he slurred.

"Yes, Gimli," Valaina said, "didn't your father ever say anything about my drinking? Or, perhaps, one of the others of the old company?"

"Yes…uh…I can't remember lass," Gimli slurred in shock before continuing his drinking.

Valaina picked up another mug and downed it at her leisure as the men about them roared. "I feel something, a slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me," Legolas said in astonishment as he looked at his fingers with twenty-five tankards standing in front of him.

Valaina downed yet another, making her count thirty, and Gimli's twenty-six. "What did I say?" Gimli's slurred, barely coherent voice sounded as he wobbled backward dangerously causing Valaina to pause in her drink, "he can't hold his liquor…"

The dwarf's eyes shut, and he fell backward with a loud thump sounding as he hit the floor completely passed out and snoring quite loudly. "Well, it looks like it is-" Legolas started before Valaina downed yet another mug, and proceeded to slam the empty mug on the table loud enough to get the elf's attention back to her.

"Not so fast, Legolas," came a completely sober voice as she sat on the table in an un-lady like fashion and held her hand out to Éomer for another. "I am not yet done. Let's go, another!"

Éomer handed Valaina another tankard gingerly wondering if the elleth would ever stop or if she was even _sober _at this point by the way she sat on the table without a care in the world. Legolas watched as Valaina smoothly downed the drink, her eyes never leaving his as she did so, and placed it next to the rest of the cups. "What are you standing around for? Do you give up?" she asked not even slightly tipsy which made the elf prince wonder if she was drunk or not.

"Legolas, I would give up now," Aragorn said as he parted the crowd with his words.

"Why? Is she…drunk?" Legolas asked as he looked at Valaina's sly, smiling face as she drained another.

"Alcohol doesn't affect her," Aragorn stated causing the men around them to gawk.

"What?" Legolas asked in shock as Valaina drank another.

"What is my highest count?" Valaina asked Aragorn with a sly smile.

"Um…let me see…I believe it is fifty."

"Ah, yes…fifty. That was back when I stopped at Rivendell with Thorin's Company. They challenged me to see how much I could drink and I got to fifty. Never try to out drink a _lycan_. Thanks to the Rage with in me, it consumes and burns the liquor before it can even begin to affect me. The downside to this is that it leaves me extremely thirsty as the drink is basically burned dry once I drink it, and I can get very dehydrated if I continue to drink."

"So, shall we continue then?" Legolas asked as he raised another glass to his lips before pausing. "Or do _you_ give in?"

"The question is, do you want your dignity to remain intact or not?" Valaina asked as she downed another drink. Her throat was on fire and bone dry as she came closer to fifty drinks once more.

"Well…put that way…"

Valaina smiled at the princeling and shook her head. "I'll give in and find myself some water. My head is beginning to hurt from the lack of a substantial drink."

"Then I win," came the proud voice as Legolas smiled at the lycan who shook her head once more.

Valaina grabbed another mug and raised it to Legolas as she pointed a single finger at him in warning. "If you ever challenge me again, I shall drink until you are passed out like Gimli, or are too drunk to remember what happens," she said before downing the tankard to seal her vow.

Legolas smiled brightly at the challenge. "I shall hold you to that," he said and drank his as well.

Éomer handed Valaina another glass, though this one was filled with water. "Thanks," she said as she gulped it down, the dry, burning feeling in her throat finally quenched.

A servant took Valaina's cup and went on her way through the crowd leaving Valaina with Legolas as they roamed through the hall. The sudden noise of two hobbits caught her attention, and she quickly excused herself to see what mischief the two hobbits were up to at the moment. Merry and Pippin were dancing on a table, obviously a bit drunk but still surefooted with a tankard in each hobbit's hand, and were singing loudly about the Green Dragon. Before she could reach the two joyous hobbits a hand gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table and out a door she had been walking by to get to the hobbits. She whipped around to face whoever had pulled her out of the room only to come face to face with Aragorn. "It is only I," he said as he raised his hands to show he was weaponless.

"Maybe you should warn me before you do that," Valaina growled as she stalked away to the front of the hall to calm her nerves.

She looked out across the plains of Rohan marveling in their sheer size and beauty in the night. The stars twinkled overhead as a full moon shone down upon the land, the peace of it all sinking into Valaina for a moment. "What do you want, Aragorn?" she asked softly as the gentle wind blew into her face.

"I wanted to finish talking with you, that is all," Aragorn said as he came to stand next to Valaina.

Valaina gave a huff of a laugh. "Is it about that conversation we had earlier? The one about me never finding love again?"

"Yes," Aragorn hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should approach the unsteady topic. "You already have, Valaina. Yet you seem to be oblivious to it."

"Oblivious to what?" she asked with a slight growl.

"That is my point. Everyone can see it but you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have deeper feeling than friendship for a certain member of our company."

"You are like my older brother," Valaina said with a laugh. "But you already know that."

"Yes, but I am not talking about me."

Valaina said nothing as she felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter, knowing who Aragorn was talking about but refusing to acknowledge it completely still. "I feel nothing more for Legolas than what we are: friends, close friends," she said stubbornly.

"So that slight pink color on your face is from the cold wind? Because that affects you _so _much," Aragorn said hotly. "You have come to like him more so than you already do. Admit it."

"Like I said before, we are close friends, nothing more."

"You are so stubborn! Like a dwarf!"

"Why, thank you," came the dry reply to the comment.

"Why do you keep denying yourself the happiness you deserve?"

"Every time something good comes along in my life, something bad comes to ruin it. I do not wish for that to come upon those I…" Valaina stopped herself before she could say the one word she honestly hated using in serious situations like the current one.

"Valaina-"

"What did Gandalf say to you and Legolas?" Valaina growled as she rounded on Aragorn. "He said that I am going dark, did he not?"

"Yes, but I am not concerned-"

"What else did he say, Aragorn? What else?"

Aragorn looked at the steadily blazing red eyes of Valaina, and thought it would be best to tell her the truth rather than keep it hidden from her so that she could find out later from the mostly grumpy wizard. "He believes that if you continue to allow your emotions for Legolas grow that it can become your downfall. It will make it easier for the Rage within you to consume you like it did at Helm's Deep several times. He told me to tell you to not give into whatever you are feeling for him."

"But here you are, _encouraging _those feelings," Valaina said with a smirk. "Besides, love is for those who deserve it."

"But you do deserve it, Valaina."

"Aragorn," she stated dryly, "I am a lycan. I can lose myself to this killing rage within me. I am the last damn person that deserves it."

"Valaina…" Aragorn started as he saw the hurt and sorrow coming into the elleth.

Soft tears welled up in Valaina's eyes as she thought back on all the people she had come to love as family over the years. Many of them had parted ways with her, for good and bad, and others had stayed with her. Her thoughts landed onto the only other person she had ever loved more than a friend. Aragorn pulled the elleth into a hug, letting Valaina sink into his arms as she wrapped her own around him to keep herself steady. "The last time I let myself love I ended up hurting them," Valaina said softly as a few tears made their way out of her eyes. "I found out that a good friend of mine died, and so I left him back in Rivendell. I left him for years to come back and see he was so different from when I had last seen him. It was my fault that his heart was broken and as a consequence he nearly killed me from the pain I had caused him."

"That was someone else-"

"I told myself that I would never, _never _allow myself to come to love again. Not that way. I don't deserve it. I don't want to hurt him…"

"You wouldn't…"

"Aragorn," Valaina said in a soft, yet hard tone, "I am not right for him, and he deserves someone so much better than me."

"You are such a pup," Aragorn muttered in the elleth's hair. "So small and reckless, but easily hurt."

"You would know."

Aragorn smiled at the reply. "Yes, but that is only because I have seen it happen to you countless times."

Valaina wiped the horrid tears from her face, but did not move from her brother's arms. "Emotions suck and I hate them," she grumbled. "It would be so much better if I just stayed angry at everything. It's easier and I have a reason to actually kill people."

"But I like the happy, smiling Valaina," Aragorn said in an offended tone to which Valaina gave a nod.

"It's nice to smile," she admitted. "But still-"

"You can't solve everything with bloodshed."

"Sure I can. It's just a matter of how messy it can become."

"Valaina…"

"I was joking," Valaina said with a smile as she pulled out of Aragorn's arms.

"Let's return to the feast, shall we?" he asked as he looked to the elleth who seemed better now than a moment before.

"Alright. But please do not tell Legolas about this conversation," Valaina said as they began to walk back.

"Not a word," Aragorn promised.

He held the door open for Valaina to walk in first, but then stopped as he caught sight of a figure that moved from the shadows from the other side of hall. Aragorn turned from the door and walked back to the hooded figure knowing all too well who it was. "You knew I was there the whole time, yet you prodded her to speak," Legolas said as he looked over the plains just as Valaina had done.

"Yes."

"You are horrible, you know that?"

"Perhaps. I'm surprised that she didn't smell you," Aragorn said honestly as the two chuckled softly that soon faded. "What do you have to say about what you heard?"

"I do not know for my own feelings have yet to be deciphered. That was cruel for you to make her cry like that."

"I didn't purposely do that."

Legolas shook his head. "Who was she talking about?"

"An elf named Daeron."

"I know of him. I've heard the story from a certain pair of half-elven twins."

"How do you feel about her?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"She is a dear friend, nothing more. Just as she said in context to me."

"You elves are so stubborn. Much like dwarves."

"I shall not speak a word of the conversation you had with Valaina."

"Very well," Aragorn said as he pulled his pipe out of his pocket. "She best be left to her thoughts for a while."


	26. Chapter 26: The Palatír

Chapter 26: The Palatír

* * *

***NEW* A/N: So...I definitely cried re-writing this chapter...it SUCKED! But I re-wrote it as much as it pained me to do so...enjoyish...**

* * *

**Thanks for Favoriting:  
**_dyingdaisys_**  
**_Lumihiutale89_

**Thanks for Following:**_dyingdaisys_

* * *

** XxKicking Your AxX: **Shhh...stop reading my mind! Though, it will not be any time soon...if at all *evil smile!* lol

** Seriya Silvermist: **Here you go! XD Sorry for the wait. Been busy

** Guest: **Lol thanks XD And I am a big, _huge _horse person. Lacan is based off a horse I rode on a trail ride I take every so often and I will soon be volunteering at the place over the summer :) Thanks a ton and I am glad you like the story and Lacan ^-^

* * *

Valaina moved through the crowd of people having had enough festivities for one night as she had finished telling Éomer and his men, including Théoden and Éowyn, about the scars on her back and the mace scar on her front. "Where are you going, Valaina? The feast has just begun!" a very happy, and very drunk, Pippin asked.

"I have had enough for one night, Pippin," Valaina said with a smile to the hobbit as she moved through the crowd and away from the momentarily upset hobbit.

She walked down the hallway to her room and barricaded herself inside. She let out a sigh before proceeding to change into her usual attire. As the last dagger was placed in its spot Valaina made her way out of the room and down the hallway to a backdoor exit to the outside. Once outside in the cool night air she walked around to the front, completely disregarding Legolas and Aragorn as they talked quietly in the spot that she was just at an hour or so before. "Where are you off to this night?" Aragorn asked as he watched Valaina appear from the other side of the building to walk to the front where the stairs were.

"I'm taking Lacan out for a run, that is all," Valaina said as she made her way down the steps to the stable.

"You haven't been in public for but an hour and you are already running off."

"I do not like crowded places. It makes me feel…exposed. And I am not running off! I need air!"

"Do be back before midnight," Aragorn asked. "That way you aren't entitled to wake us up at first light."

To answer Aragorn, Valaina waved her hand in the air before disappearing into the stables for Lacan. She didn't bother to saddle the horse or bridle him, but just put a lead rope on the halter he was currently wearing and led him out of the stall. Valaina mounted Lacan before urging the horse to canter out the stable and down the road out of Edoras, Legolas and Aragorn's eyes boring into her back as she did so. Lacan slowed to a stop just outside of Edoras, and Valaina dismounted. She felt the desperate need to run and stretch her legs at the moment as her pent up emotions and confused thoughts bothered her mood. She shifted as Lacan gave a snort and began to gallop off, challenging the white wolf to a race. Valaina obliged and gave chase after the horse as the wind caressed her face and calmed her nerves. It was the freedom she needed at the moment, and gladly accepted it with the horse by her side as they ran.

* * *

Valaina rode back into Edoras on Lacan with the moon high in the sky but not high enough to be midnight. "It's about eleven, right boy?" Valaina absentmindedly asked the horse.

Lacan gave a snort and a nod, agreeing with the elleth even though he had no idea if it was eleven or not. Valaina stabled Lacan and brushed the horse down before proceeding to give him some water, and bid the horse goodnight. She made her way up the steps but did not exactly get by Aragorn and Legolas without them noticing. "You are back a few hours early," Aragorn commented.

"So what if I am?" Valaina replied with a glare to the ranger.

"I just thought you'd be out longer."

"Well, I'm not. My head hurts and I'm going to bed. Good-night," she said in a short tone.

Without waiting for a reply, Valaina slipped into the hall as quietly as possible. The candles were out, and the torches dim; even the fireplace was just the dying embers as the place was quieted down for the night as the festivities had ended an hour or less earlier, all the drunkards returned to their beds. For some unknown reason that she couldn't comprehend, Valaina felt the darkness around her get heavier and heavier as she made her way to her room which passed the hall her male companions were fast asleep in already, save but Legolas and Aragorn who had yet to move from the spot she left them by the front of the hall.

As she drew even with the double doors to the hall Gimli's snores were coming from, she noticed Merry and Pippin moving about and whispering none too quietly, at least to Valaina's ears. Valaina's anger began to climb as the Rage began to awaken within her as whatever was causing the darkness to become heavy and cold it was starting to affect Valaina's Rage as well. Valaina was about to continue to walk past the room when through the crack in between the open doors she caught a voice. "What are you doing?" Merry whispered in short tone to his cousin.

Pippin didn't answer as he rose from next to Gandalf with something in his hands hidden from sight by a cloth. Valaina couldn't see what the hobbit was doing for his back was to her, but the cold feeling that had been growing along with her Rage seemed to quicken its spread throughout her body as she realized what we was doing. _He's looking at the Palantír…_she thought. And then, _He's look at the god damn _Palantír_! _

"Are you mad?!" Merry's voice came again in shock and anger.

_Yes…he is!_

"I just want to look at it," Pippin replied in a very eager and excited voice that chilled Valaina to the bone. "Just one more time."

_No…damn it, Pippin!_

"Put it back!"

_Don't do it, Pip. Don't do it, Pip. Don't do it, Pip, _Valaina repeated over and over though she knew that it wouldn't help.

The cloth fell away as Pippin slowly turned to Merry and allowed Valaina to see the odd black orb. She had the urge to rip someone, anyone's, throat out at that moment and it sickened her to her core as she felt the cold, dark intention swell throughout her. She wouldn't have minded if something evil, like an orc or Uruk or warg, was nearby for her to do so, but this was a pure dark though that had sprung up into her mind and it made her feel light headed for a moment. As quickly as the thought came to her it vanished as Valaina fought for control of her anger and her mind from whatever dark power had tried to enter her mind. Pippin began to shake, slowly at first as if someone was trying to gently wake him up, then very violently. The hobbit jumped to his feet with lightning quick speed as a soundless scream was plastered on his face ripping Valaina's heart open as she thought of the pain the little hobbit was going through.

Valaina reacted on pure instinct and burst into the room, jumping over sleeping forms and to the hobbit as quickly as she could. "Pippin!" she yelled out waking those in the room almost instantaneously at the loud voice.

Her red eyes flashed in the dark room, the irises glowing fiercely, as she moved with only one thought in mind and that was to rid the hobbit of whatever pain he felt at the moment. She grabbed one of Pippin's wrists and twisted it, forcing both hands to let go of the Palantír at the awkward and very painful angle of the unbroken wrist. "Do not touch the Palantír, Eärlindë!" Gandalf yelled just as Legolas and Aragorn burst into the room.

But it was too late of a call as the Palantír dropped from the hobbit's hands right into the elleth's. Valaina could not break her hands away from the orb as hard as she fought, and she found herself stuck in one place with a look of surprise on her face. Suddenly, anger burned in her eyes before, unlike anything she ever felt, coursed through her body. She shook, a mere shiver, as those around her took a few steps back to give the elleth room not knowing what was about to happen with the unpredictable side of their friend. "Valaina, don't you dare let him in!" Gandalf commanded.

A loud snarl, and a few colorful words, ripped from Valaina's throat as she stood holding the Palantír with her head bowed over it, eyes shadowed from those around her as the snarl turned into a low growl causing many to take another step back away from the unpredictable elleth. The cold, dark pain flowed throughout Valaina burning her from the inside out with icy fingers as she tried to fight it with all she could. But she soon felt herself slipping into the darkness that she had kept at bay for so long. _I will _not _give in,_ she said in her head over and over again, trying to encourage herself to resist the magic and dark power Sauron was trying so hard to call out from her.

Valaina felt the black abyss of nothingness begin to creep over her, the kind of feeling one gets when they begin to feel faint, yet this was not that feeling. It was something she seldom encountered in her years of life, and it was also something she had recently experienced before the battle at Helm's Deep. It was death's grip, and she began to fight a two front war that no one could help her with. The energy in Valaina quickly faded as the Rage within her burned to life yet death was not so kind as it, too, tried to consume the elleth.

Valaina felt her legs weaken, her own spirit beginning to fade as her energy left her. She felt herself fall, her body crumbling in on itself as she hit the floor on her left side with a loud thud before rolling slightly to her back as the Palantír rolled from her hands to rest in front of Gandalf. Her eyes shut as if she was asleep, but she had ceased all movement and laid upon the floor, her warm body beginning to slowly go cold with either death or the dark magic that the Palantír had affected her no one knew. Aragorn rushed forward oblivious to the odd orb that Gandalf swiftly wrapped up in his cloak. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf roared in anger at Pippin.

Pippin flinched at the anger and then looked at Valaina's still body with the ranger checking her for a pulse or something. "Aragorn, is she alright?" he asked quietly, the sound echoing in the hall.

"She's barely breathing," the ranger said in a slightly panicked tone, the look echoed on his face.

Gandalf tore his eyes away from Pippin to look at Valaina. He placed the wrapped orb next to his staff on the ground away from Valaina yet still in his peripheral vision in case any other stupidity filled personnel decided to try their hand at looking into the orb. "She will wake. I will make sure she does. She will come back from the world in between the land of the living and the land of the dead. Sauron will not have killed her if he could help it. He wishes to speak with her no doubt, or even try to unlock the darkness inside of her," Gandalf said in a grave voice.

"What are you talking about?" Aragorn asked as he grabbed hold of Valaina's slowly growing cold hand, trying to give it warmth with his own.

Gandalf sighed. "Her…lycanthropy," he started uneasily as if it wasn't the time to tell those gathered what he knew, "comes from Morgoth. When Sauron was stripped of his ability to shift into five different creatures, one of them being a large wolf, Morgoth was able to take one of the abilities and place it inside of the nearest being he could find with his limited power. That power, the power of lycanthropy, was placed inside of Valaina while she was still developing in her mother's womb," Gandalf paused to speak a few words in a different language toward the elleth before continuing.

"Within Valaina rests a piece of Sauron's power, a piece of Sauron's life as well though as small as it is. Because Valaina is an elf, the darkness of that power contradicts with her own pure heart, creating the Rage and her crazy temperament, though she may have had that without the Rage within her. She has been able to keep that darkness at bay, but as soon as she was in sight with the Palantír at Isengard Sauron tried to call up the darkness within her. He failed, of course, but when she touched it he gained access to Valaina's mind, heart, and spirit. She was fighting him for control, and she is still fighting to keep the darkness in her locked away. No doubt Sauron is telling her much the same. If she can hold out her own, she may yet escape this death trap that she is in. If not, then she will be lost from us."

Poor Pippin looked as if he was about to die feeling immense guilty at the sight of Valaina's still form. "You will bring the lass back, Gandalf," Gimli stated rather than asked as he looked at the lycan.

"I will do all that I can," he said in a tired voice before placing his hands gently on Valaina's temples and began to recite a spell or counter-curse in a different language, one unknown to those in the hall.

* * *

Valaina's eyes opened slowly as she felt the hard, rocky ground of some unknown place underneath her back. As she slowly sat up and took in her surroundings, she noticed right away that she was not in Edoras, nor was she truly awake. She could move her body, see the place, feel the rocky ground under her, but it was the whole notion of the place and the way she felt was too dreamlike for it to be truly real. Valaina slowly stood up and looked around her at the barren wasteland of grey rock as far as her eyes could see. The clouds over head were nothing more than dark grey, dull lifeless shapes overhead that barely even moved. Not even a wind was present in the place, and it unnerved the lycan. "Valaina, it is a pleasure to finally meet you alone and without a barrier," a voice drawled out in a cold, echoing tone, one Valaina knew all too well for her liking.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where am I?" Valaina snapped in a low, angry tone as she tried to find the owner of the horrid voice.

"I am Sauron, but you already know that. As for where we are, we are merely in the space between the living and the dead."

"What the hell do you want? Get out of my head!"

"But I am not in your head, and neither are you," the voice said in a sly tone.

"What do you want?"

"To show you what you will become," the voice growled. "To show you what will happen to your world as you know it when the power within you becomes mine once it is released!"

The barren, grey wasteland about Valaina changed in a rapid blur as it took the form of a blood soaked, grassy plain that served as a battlefield, one that Valaina had never really seen before so it comforted her slightly that it wasn't _really _the future, just merely Sauron trying to mess with her head. Orcs, goblins, men and horses lay about her either dead, dying, or fighting for their lives. From what she could see, the fight had been going on for some time either wise the dead wouldn't be at such a high count as it was. Probably hours already, and the men that were fighting looked like they were beginning to tire. Valaina automatically reached for her dual blades but found that they weren't there, and neither were her other weapons for that matter. When she tried to move her feet she found them stuck in place. Her stomach dropped as she realized that she couldn't move, couldn't fight, and most certainly couldn't help those that she knew around her.

As her eyes roamed over the battlefield to try and see who was winning, though it was very hard to tell with the amount of those who were dead and those who were fighting looking to be nearly equal, she caught sight of several figures that stood out most amongst the others in the fight. Lacan was the first Valaina saw as the horse was lying dead on the ground in front of her. Tears stung at her eyes and her throat burned with sorrow as she saw the horse. A spear ran straight through his shoulder into his heart, blood covering his entire front. His eyes were frozen with a look of wild pain and fright beyond anything Valaina had ever seen in a horse. His bloodied neck was torn open, and his mouth was opened in a silent scream of pain with his tongue hanging out in death. Valaina, who usually had a strong stomach when it came to everything, even gruesome deaths, felt bile rise in her throat at the sight of what looked to be a hopeless fought battle that cost her horse his life. She choked back the tears and bile in her throat, and took a deep, shaky breath to calm her nerves.

Valaina tore her eyes away from the gruesome sight of Lacan only to see Théoden ride forward on his white stallion. She watched as horse and rider were snatched from the ground by a Nazgul's dragon like mount with two legs and two wings. The sound of the horse's frantic cries and Théoden's pained shouts reached Valaina's ears as she saw the Fell Beast's claws drive into his catch. With whatever strength he had, Théoden swung his sword around and cut the legs of their captors. The Fell Beast immediately dropped the two, sending them plummeting to their death. Valaina wanted to tear her eyes away from the scene, but she found that she couldn't. The horse and his rider landed on the ground with a sickening thud and several loud crunches of breaking bone. The horse's spine stuck out in several places, its once white coat covered in blood and dust as his stomach bled onto the ground from the large wounds the Fell Beast had caused. Théoden had been crushed under his horse, and was hidden from Valaina's sight. The back of her throat began to burn as she held back a cry of pain for the dead Rohan King.

The lycan turned her eyes way from the two as she heard the shout of a familiar horse-lord. Her impulse was to look away, to scream her lungs out to drown out whatever sounds of the battle that the horse-lord would probably loose. Half his armor was missing and he now only wore chain mail under a green shirt, how the majority of his armor was missing, Valaina didn't know nor wished to find out. Yet, she couldn't move from the sight as she watched Éomer's horse, Firefoot, charge the enemies with his rider and several others. An arrow struck the horse in the leg causing him to stumble and then fall to the ground with his rider. The horse came to a stop, dead from a broken neck, a little ways away from Éomer, the horse-lord having been thrown from the saddle. Éomer had no time to grieve as he jumped to his feet to defend himself from orcs left and right, his men either fighting or dying around him. Valaina wanted so desperately to help him, help his men, to fight against the enemy, yet she couldn't move and couldn't speak. Instead, she held back the tears as an Easterling snuck up behind Éomer, the horse-lord looking rather worn down now from already fighting the battle to now fighting for his life against odds too great for a man even with his swordsmanship to be able to fight through. Before Éomer could raise his blade to defend himself from another attack, the Easterling behind him ran his blade through the horse lord's back. Éomer slumped to the ground, blood covering his entire chest as his wound bled out. He slowly fell over his dead horse, the two united once more in death.

A single tear fell from each eye as Valaina saw herself in the form of her white wolf race through the hoard of orcs to her other three companions that she had grown so close to. She was bloodied and beat up, but clearly in a Rage for her eyes were far darker than normal, and they held a cold, bloodthirsty look within them that should have never been there in the first place. Valaina watched herself shift as she came close to Gimli; the dwarf was defending himself against several orcs with his single headed ax. His double headed ax laid broken within two dead orcs, his throwing axes in another few, and his spare was nowhere to be seen. He fought against the orcs with as much ferocity as he always had done, but Valaina could see he was tiring. He had a slight respite as the orcs that were currently swarming him now all laid dead on the ground. Gimli looked up from his last kill to see where his next opponent was when he stumbled over a dead, mangled body of an orc.

He began to stand up just as more orcs started to come his way, a look of relief on his face as he caught sight of the Rage consumed elleth approaching him. "Lass, you too long enough to come help me," he said good-naturedly as he expected a snide comment from the dark elleth. "Lass?" he asked uncertainly as he caught sight of the dark, blood red eyes foreign to the real Valaina as the bloodthirsty, cold eyes bore down into the dwarf.

Valaina watched as she was unable to move or shout to the dwarf, a horrified expression on her face. Every fiber of her being tried to move to the dwarf's aid, but nothing budged as she stood there and watched herself take the dwarf's head and swiftly break his neck in a manner that she would only do to her enemies. A few tears flowed down her face as she watched Gimli's body fall to the ground, his head turned completely around in a one eighty degree angle that made Valaina sick to her stomach. Whatever logical part of her that had been saying that this was what Sauron wanted her to see was now gone from Valaina's mind completely as she watched herself move onward.

She watched herself make her way closer to Legolas, the elf prince oblivious to what happened with Gimli as he continually shot his arrows at the enemy. He was pretty beat up looking as well, but seemed to be faring better than everyone else at the moment. At the sound of Valaina's approach, he turned around and stopped firing his arrows. "Valaina, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked as he searched the rather beat up dark elleth for serious wounds.

Without warning, the dark elleth drew her dual blades and lunged for Legolas's throat, a snarl ripping from her lips as she did so. Legolas jumped back, but wasn't quick enough to avoid another attack as Valaina's foot came around in a kick. He used the only thing he had on him at the present moment for defense and that was his bow. It snapped in two as the dark elleth's foot careened right through it with ease. Legolas jumped back once more as he pulled out his dual blades to defend himself against Valaina's heartless attacks. "What are you doing?" he yelled at Valaina as she continued to fight against him.

Legolas defended himself as best as he could before the dark elleth disarmed him, the point of her dual blades at his neck. "Snap out of it, Valaina! Come back to us," he pleaded as he tried to get the elleth to come back, but it was useless.

In a swift movement, the dark elleth cut a deep, fatal 'x' across Legolas's chest without another thought, and then cut his throat. Blood welled up from the wound as Legolas, too, sank to the ground on his knees with one hand on his bleeding throat. He whispered the dark elleth's name before falling to the side, crimson blood pooling around the wounds and covering his torso before beginning to drip onto the ground from his lifeless body. The tears now fell freely down Valaina's face as she watched herself move on to her next target. She could feel her heart breaking now, a cold chill moving throughout her being as she watched herself mercilessly make her way through the battle to the last of her standing friends, cutting down orcs, men, and whatever happened to be near her at the present moment.

Valaina watched her darker self stride up to a defeated Aragorn, the ranger on his feet but so badly beat up it was a wonder he still stood. Whatever brotherly love he had for the dark elleth striding up to him was gone as he glared at her with all the hatred in the world. He yelled out words in elvish that the real Valaina could not decipher as her being was numbed to the core with fear and sorrow as she watched herself drive her sword into Aragorn's abdomen without so much as thinking before swiftly pulling the blade out. Aragorn looked stunned as he sank to the ground onto his knees with a hand on his wound, his blood staining his torso. The dark elleth kicked the ranger away without missing a beat and moved on through the throng of the battling forces leaving Aragorn's lifeless body as his blood dripped and stained the green grass crimson.

Valaina's tears flowed down her horror stricken face as she looked at Aragorn's dead form on the ground, no words nor thoughts able to form in her mind now as she watched darker self make her way slowly to the Fell Beast that landed a few feet away from her. The dark elleth pulled the Nazgûl down from the saddle before stabbing its invisible face with such malicious and brutality it now made the real Valaina sick to her core. The Nazgûl cried out in pain before crumbling in on itself and exploding in a gust of air. The Fell Beast stood growling at the dark elleth before it willingly lowered itself to the ground to allow her to climb into the saddle. The Fell Beast rose into the dark, rain cloud covered sky as it began to make its way toward Mordor. The real Valaina had a vague idea of where her darker self was going, as she knew there was only one reason for her to go to Mordor with the killing rage still in her eyes: she was going to kill the hobbit that bore the One Ring, and his friend that willingly accompanied him to what could be, and in this instance will be, his doom.

Valaina sank to the ground in cold defeat and fear as tears flowed down her face. The smallest part of logic that was still in her head came to life as Sauron's voice began to talk to her once more. "You will fall to the darkness inside of you," he said with malicious dripping from each of his words.

"I won't," Valaina murmured as her mind tried to work itself into thinking once more.

Sauron's laugh echoed throughout the area and in Valaina's head as each of her dead companions appeared in the space before her. "It's not real," she whispered to herself as she shut her eyes to keep from looking at their dead bodies only to find the images behind her eyelids. "It's not real…"

"It will become real."

"It's not real," Valaina said over and over as Sauron's laugh grew stronger and stronger.

The only thing she could do that her mind would let her do was to think of something_, anything_, other than the cold burn of her broken heart. The image of Aragorn's head popping out of the river he fell into came into Valaina's mind. She watched as the large, grey draft horse she was riding ran right past her as she tried to apologize to Aragorn for running him over with the horse. His smiling face seared through her mind before the image shifted and she saw Legolas's smiling face, something that made her stomach tie into knots from what she just saw happen to him. Gimli, with a look of anger upon his face, sat on his forty-third killed Uruk-hai as he yelled at Legolas. Each and every one of her companions popped into Valaina's mind trying to soothe her aching, shattered heart.

But then suddenly, Valaina was growling making Sauron's laugh died down to nothing. Something inside of her clicked as she realized that this was what Sauron wanted. He wanted her broken; he wanted her to be as close as possible to losing herself to the darkness within her. Valaina's raised her tear streaked face to stare out at the blood covered, body littered battlefield before her as the tears ceased to flow freely down her face. Her scarlet red irises glowed and swirled with her fury at the dark lord as he played with her mind and heart as he tried to bring her to her lowest point. Her anger only grew at Sauron, and if he stood before her at that second he would drop to the ground dead just like her companions in the vision for the lycan would have gladly tore into him. Valaina gave another growl as she stood and glared at the battlefield about her. If looks could kill, then that one glare would have set the entire battlefield and its occupants on fire a thousand times over. "I've kept the darkness within me sealed away for far too long," she said in anger. "I've kept it at bay for my _entire life_, and it will _stay that way_!"

"You have no choice. You hold a part of me within you. You are mine to command!"

"Like hell," she snapped.

Without warning, a cold fire burned throughout her, the pain increasing tenfold into nothing she had ever felt. A scream tore from her throat as the pain increased beyond her tolerance levels, something that never happened. She crumbled to the ground as the world around faded to black.


	27. Chapter 27: The Beacons Are Lit

Chapter 27: The Beacons Are Lit

* * *

***NEW* A/N: Once more, a shit load of editing to this chapter. And I mean it. The word count in this chapter alone was nearly tripled from being 3,505 words to 10,635 words (that's 23 pages right there...just saying...)...**

* * *

** XxKicking You AxX: **Valaina doesn't need saving! XD Well, she does, but Gandalf is just helping her along the way at this point as she has to fight Sauron herself for it is really in her head.

** Wisdom's Stare: **Thanks! And, let me say, I nearly cried as the picture came into my mind of each character dying. I hadn't the heart to make Gandalf die, so I didn't include his death. I just couldn't. It was a super hard chapter to write, yet I must say it was fun being able to sort of "break" Valaina's tough act at a few points. She needs to show _some _kind of emotion, right? XD

* * *

The scream that ripped from the once still elleth startled those gathered around Valaina. Even Gandalf, who had been uttering his spell, jumped away from the elleth as if she had bit him. Valaina's eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly, the scream dying as soon as she was sitting upright. She scrambled up onto her own two feet nearly falling several times as she did so. Her red eyes were ablaze with anger and pain as they looked around for anything that would attack, not seeing those in front of her. The scarlet eyes blazed different hues of red as they searched the area for the immediate threat, the pain and anger she had felt clear in her eyes.

Gimli looked to Legolas who turned his head to Aragorn to which the ranger turned to Gandalf, the three asking the wizard with their eyes to do something to help the lycan. Gandalf looked to the lycan and took a tentative step toward her. "Valaina…" Gandalf started cautiously as if the lycan would turn and attack him.

Valaina whipped around with her blades drawn as she didn't register the person in front of her. Her breath was coming fast as if she had ran for days on end at her pace with no stops what so ever. "Valaina," Gandalf stated more firmly as if to call the lycan back from whatever was holding her.

The lycan's eyes lost their wild, angered and pained look and turned to one of confusion as her mind registered the voice and then its owner. She lowered her blades and relaxed her stance as she tried to figure out how to make her mind work with her once more. Something seemed to click into place as a knowing look came upon her face. Valaina looked around her at the stunned, concerned faces of her companions, and then turned her eyes to the blades in her hands as if the objects were new to her. She sheathed them quickly, if not a bit embarrassed, before looking up to those around her. "Are you alright?" Aragorn asked as he took a step forward.

Valaina looked at the ranger with an uncomprehending look. Aragorn was about to repeat this question when Valaina gave a small nod. "Fine," she mumbled. "Just…wonderful…"

"You didn't look alright, lass," Gimli started and all eyes turned to the dwarf with something that was either on the lines of "shut the hell up" or "she's going to kill you" on their face.

Valaina just looked at the dwarf as a response was absent from her mind at the present moment. Something incoherent came from the elleth as she shrugged. "I probably didn't," was all she said before she moved toward the doors. "Excuse me…" she mumbled as she walked past Gandalf and avoided all eyes.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Gandalf asked in a harsh tone.

"I…I need air. Like, now," she said in a hurried tone as she walked out the doors and broke into a sprint.

Gandalf gave a sigh before turning to Pippin as he started to speak to the hobbit about what he saw in the Palantír. Aragorn leaned over to Legolas with a concerned look. "I'm going to see if she really is alright," he said quietly.

Legolas gave a nod in understanding as he was about to do the same, though he didn't know if that would have been a wise decision on his part or not. Legolas didn't reply as Aragorn turned and walked out the doors after the upset lycan.

Valaina raced through the quiet hall, the need to be outside and to reassure herself that Lacan was also currently alive too great to keep her in the hall. Without knowing what else to do, she raced out of the halls none to quietly, scaring a few night guards in doing so, before opting to skip the stairs and jump to the ground. She landed in an ungraceful roll before standing up on unsteady legs and running into the stable. Most of the horses, who _were _asleep, woke instantly at the sound. Lacan called out to Valaina in concern, yet the elleth didn't say anything. Instead, she flung open the stall door and careened into the horse startling Lacan slightly before he returned the hug by draping his head over the elleth's shoulder and pulling her closer to him. He nickered in a worried tone as he felt Valaina shaking underneath him. "I need to get out of here, Lacan. Just for an hour," Valaina whispered before pulling herself onto the horse's back.

Lacan, feeling his rider's unease and pain, obliged quickly and took off out of the stable, causing the horses to give angry snorts and nickers at being awoken at the ungodly hour of night. The large, liver bay stallion galloped through Edoras and then out onto the plains without pausing. He stretched his legs out as he slowed to a lope to enjoy the light of the full moon in the clear night sky, the soft breeze caressing him and his rider as they continued to run further away from Edoras, not knowing nor caring where they were going at the moment.

Valaina leaned against Lacan's neck in unusual silence. Even her usual love for the fast pace and wind was absent from her as Lacan continued on. The horse looked back at his quiet rider and found her eyes shedding silent tears as she stared at swiftly passing ground. Lacan slowed down to a walk as his concern for his rider overtook his want to keep running. He turned his neck to Valaina, the red-eyed lycan not showing any signs of acknowledging that they stopped moving. Instead, she slowly half fell-half slid off of Lacan's back and landed unsteadily and ungracefully on her feet before literally plopping herself on the ground against Lacan's legs as the silent tears slowly streaked down her face. Lacan, feeling rather helpless, gave a pathetic whinny in an attempt to get his rider to talk with him. Unsuccessful, the horse nosed Valaina's head, yet still received no response from the elleth as she was in a different place at the moment. Her mind was back at the battlefield, the one where all her friends laid dead in front of her by her hands, but the horse didn't know that.

His concern and helplessness grew when the lycan lay down on the ground and just stayed there. Lacan lay down next to Valaina and the elleth immediately curled into his side for comfort. The horse felt the sadness roll of his rider. Valaina just laid next to Lacan unable to really do anything else at the moment and needing to be away from all that was in Edoras. "I swear to all that is good on Middle Earth, that I'll kill the bastard myself if I have to," was all Valaina mumbled in answer to Lacan's nicker.

If she heard the approaching hoof beats, she didn't give any sign. Lacan turned his own head to see who was coming and relaxed immediately when it was the familiar face of Aragorn. Brego slowed to a stop, a questioning look on his face as he turned his head to Lacan. The liver bay stallion gave a snort in answer to the dark bay horse as Aragorn dismounted. "Valaina?" he asked gently as he came around to see the lycan.

Something that sounded like a muffled "what" came from the lycan as Aragorn moved to face her as Lacan nosed the elleth's face. "Stop…" Valaina grumbled but the horse wasn't done as he nosed the lycan's face again. "Stop, Lacan…st-fine…" Valaina grumbled as she sat up looking rather disheveled.

She didn't look up as Aragorn sat himself next to the lycan, still rather apprehensive of what Valaina would do even though he knew her well. He caught sight of her tear streaked cheeks, and wondered what Sauron did to cause someone like Valaina, someone who would kill the dark lord on sight, to cry. Aragorn reached over and gently tucked Valaina's hair out of her face and behind her ear, all the while waiting for her to give a snide comment or even slap his hand away. But instead, she just sat there looking so unlike herself that it began to unnerve him. "What's wrong, Valaina?" he asked gently.

"That bastard messed with my head…" she said quietly as if she'd be killed for talking. "He…messed…with my god damn head…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aragorn offered.

"No…I want the images out of my head," Valaina sighed and winced.

Aragorn watched as the elleth clutched her stomach as if she was going to be sick, but it was really the pain she had felt that she was so desperately trying to put away. Fresh tears found their way down the elleth's cheeks, and Aragorn reached out and brought the elleth close to him as if to protect her from whatever Sauron had showed the lycan. Her usual warmth that came from being a lycan was absent, and instead she shivered in the ranger's arms, her whole being chilled to the core. "You're cold…why are you cold?" Aragorn said as Valaina leaned into him.

"I don't know, damn it," she said in a quiet, tear filled voice.

Whether it was from the cold pain that had filled her when she denied Sauron the power he wanted, or whether it was from the brokenness she felt when she watched each of her companions die, Valaina did not know. "But…lycans don't get cold," Aragorn said seeing as he had nothing else to really say and chose to go for trying to cheer her up. "Unless, of course, they get stuck in the snow trying to dig a tunnel out of a cave."

Valaina gave a small laugh. "I didn't get stuck," she defended herself. "I was…resting…"

"In the snow?"

"It was white and fluffy…wait, those are clouds…" Valaina said as the tears became less.

"What about that rabbit again?" Aragorn prodded further.

"There was a rabbit that one time, and I was trying to get it. It just…disappeared in the snow faster than it reappeared."

"So, you jumping in and out of the deeper patches of snow was because that was where the rabbit was?"

"Yes…no…maybe…"

"What about that time you ran me over with that draft horse? Were you chasing a rabbit then?" Aragorn asked with a smile as the lycan wiped her face of the tears and a small smile appeared instead.

"No…he spooked from a squirrel."

"And you thought it'd be nice way to introduce yourself to me by running me over?"

"Yes…you looked like you needed a bath anyway."

"So, tell me," Aragorn started and Valaina tensed up in fear, "what did you see that made you suddenly take off in the forest near the Ettenmoors that one time? You were a wolf and suddenly you took off."

Valaina relaxed and then chuckled. "I maybe, possibly, saw a squirrel and chased after it…" she mumbled.

"You would have thought you saw those Durin brothers you were so excited."

"Maybe my wolf side took over a _little _too much…"

"It took you right into a tree," Aragorn stated with a laugh.

"That tree came out of nowhere," Valaina said defensively as she removed herself from Aragorn's arms looking a thousand times better and more like herself now.

"And that tree just so happened to pick you up and trap you in between the two branches?"

"I…well…yes!" Valaina started hopelessly. "No…"

Aragorn smiled at Valaina but it soon faded as the lycan turned and looked out across the plains. He went to say something else when the lycan's words stopped him. "What Sauron showed me," she started hesitantly, but continued on, "it…it basically tore me to pieces."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Valaina," Aragorn said gently.

"No…but I won't forget what he showed me," she growled softly. "It just gives me another reason to fight him. I swear, if I have to personally tear down Barad-dur, I'll do it. But what he showed me is something I never want to see again."

Aragorn was wondering just what it was that Sauron showed his little sister when Valaina suddenly turned her head toward him, everything she had been feeling all the more evident in her eyes. Instead of telling Aragorn what she saw, Valaina showed him the memory that was now seared into her head despite everything she tried to think of to get it out. In that moment, the ranger felt and witnessed everything the lycan had when Sauron messed with her head. When she was finished conveying the thought, Aragorn looked more pissed off and concerned for Valaina than she had ever seen. Before he could say anything about what he saw, Valaina's hard gaze bore into his eyes. "Aragorn, if I ever turn into something like that-" she started.

"You won't, Valaina," the ranger interrupted.

"Listen," Valaina hissed. "If I go that far into the darkness within me, I want you to promise -"

"No, you won't and-"

"Shut up and listen, Aragorn," Valaina said in an exasperated voice. "I want you to promise me that, no matter what, if I am too far gone to bring back that you will end my life right then and there."

Aragorn sat there stunned at the request that had come from someone that could always come back from whatever rage she was in. "Aragorn," Valaina started again now desperately, "promise me that _you _will be the one to kill me if I fall into the darkness within me. Please."

Aragorn still hesitated, but slowly nodded his head. "I promise. But I do not think it will come to that, Valaina. You have too much control and hate Sauron too much to actually let him win," he said as he pulled the lycan into a hug for reassurance, whether it was for himself or for Valaina, neither knew but both welcomed it. "You _will not _fall. You're too…I don't know…too Valaina to fall."

"Thank you, Aragorn," Valaina sighed. "But it is just in case I do, I know that I will not kill those I hold dear to me."

"Hold dear…" Aragorn repeated with a slight huff. "Is that one word so hard for you to say?"

"What word?"

"Oh, I don't know. It starts with an 'L' and ends with an 'E'…"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Valaina sniffed as she pulled away from the ranger.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No…"

"L-"

"I know what you are saying."

"-O-"

"Aragorn-"

"-V-"

"-stop. Just-"

"-E-"

"-…really?"

"Love. See? Wasn't that hard to say," Aragorn smiled.

"Shut up," Valaina sniffed as they stood and mounted their horses.

"What? You _love _L…." Aragorn prompted as they turned the horses and began to walk toward Edoras.

"Lacan?" Valaina said causing the horse to arch his neck in pride.

"Do I have to spell _that _out for you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

Aragorn shot Valaina a cheeky smile which told the lycan that he was going to say something she didn't like. Before he had the chance, Lacan took off on the two. "I _love_ sleep!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Really?" Aragorn asked as he urged Brego into a gallop after the two. "Because you _love _your first light."

"That I do."

* * *

Sleep did not come to Valaina easily, and instead it avoided her at all costs. She tossed and turned in her sleep, her covers thrown off her person several hours earlier. Her mind did not want to let her forget the vision Sauron showed the lycan, and now she bolted awake from once again witnessing herself kill Aragorn. She sat breathing fast as her body was cold and numbed once more. Her hand clutched at her stomach as if to keep the pain in, but it did nothing to calm the lycan's nerves.

Seeing as sleep was not going to come to her at all, and it was an hour before dawn, Valaina got up and got dressed, her nerves calming slightly as she did so. What she really needed was to go fight something even if it was a dummy. She needed to get herself moving and relax her nerves and calm her mind. She opted to go only with her dual blades and her long dagger before leaving her room and the cover devoid bed. Even the pillows were scattered about the room as she had tried to use them to try and hit Sauron's head a few times in an attempt to kill him (as she was asleep and in her dream they were her throwing knives).

She made her way out of the hall and past the dawn shift who looked as if they were about to fall asleep on their feet, although one man already was. "Good morning, Lady-" one guard started but stopped at Valaina's raised hand.

"Just…Valaina," the lycan said in a short, though as good-naturedly as possible, tone. "And if you can inform those who call me 'lady' to not, I'd much appreciate it."

"Good morning, Valaina," the guard corrected himself.

"Good morning."

"Where are you off to at an hour like this?"

"I always get up at this hour, and as for where I am off to, I do not know. Where are your training yards?"

The guard gave Valaina a nod and pointed to the right side of the hall that went around back. "Follow the right side to the back of the hall and you should see Éomer sparring with a dummy," the guard said. "Apparently, he is not the only one that likes to get up at the first signs of dawn."

"Thank you. That saves _me _from having to spar with a dummy myself," Valaina said as she stretched her arms and began to walk the way the guard had pointed her to.

Sure enough, Éomer was out in the large yard going through the motions with his sword looking as if he had already warmed up and was currently killing multiple invisible enemies. He looked as if he had gone to bed in his brown shirt and breeches from the night before and decided to not change when he woke this morning. Valaina quietly unsheathed a dual blade and walked forward, her eagerness to spar with someone almost radiated off Valaina. Éomer turned to slice down another enemy but was met with Valaina's blade blocking his attack. "Your enemies seem to be having a problem holding up against your attacks," Valaina said as Éomer gave a start at the sudden appearance of the lycan. "Perhaps someone with more skill would prove to be a better opponent."

Éomer stepped away and looked at Valaina with curious eyes and frowned. "You look uneasy," he said.

"Nightmares," Valaina shrugged.

"Why are you out here? I would have thought you might have gone for a ride with Lacan instead."

"I could, and will eventually, but I really need to relax my nerves."

"By fighting," Éomer guessed.

"Well…yes…I mean, I can hunt, but I'd really rather not shift for a while if I can help it," Valaina answered and Éomer could hear the underlying tension in the lycan's voice.

"I do not think I would be a good opponent for you," Éomer answered.

"Now, what makes you say that?" Valaina asked as she looked at the relaxed horse-lord as he drove his sword into the ground to talk with the lycan.

"Well, take your kill count back at Helm's Deep for an example."

Valaina sighed as she propped up her arm with her other and placed her hand on her forehead with a smile on her face. "Éomer," she started as she removed her hand in exasperation, "did you _not _see how beat up I was?"

"I did, but-"

"Trust me when I say you will be a challenge for me to beat. I rarely beat Aragorn…fairly…"

"Fairly…what do you mean?" Éomer asked curiously.

"Aragorn thinks I fight dirty," Valaina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do not understand…" the horse-lord said, though Valaina had an inkling that he _did _understand what she was getting at, but wanted to hear the lycan say it herself.

"In a _normal_ fight, one in which you are fighting for your life, you use whatever you have on you including your fists and feet. When you _spar_, you are only supposed to fight with your blades. I tend to spar as if I am in an actual fight," Valaina explained.

"So you are one of those," Éomer said with a knowing smile and a nod. "A _dirty _fighter when it comes to sparring sessions."

"How do you think I beat Aragorn? If I was only allowed to use my blades then I'd have a much harder time beating him, and he usually sets _that _standard before we start."

Éomer gave a thoughtful nod before taking his sword and pulling it from the ground with a look at Valaina. "Alright then," he started with a smile as he saw Valaina's excitement grow in her eyes at the prospect of a fight, "care to do me the honor of sparring with me _fairly_ for a while?"

Valaina gave a mock offended gasp. "You don't want to _really _fight me?" she asked with an all too evident tease in her voice as she unsheathed her blades. "I'm hurt."

"We'll see."

"That we shall. Whatever you do though, do _not _go easy on me. If you do, I'll put you on your ass."

"Shall we then?"

"Ladies first," Valaina mock bowed and brought her blades up in an 'X' to black Éomer's attack.

Valaina resisted the urge to kick the horse-lord away as she fought to keep his blade from getting any closer. Instead, she maneuvered herself around his bade and swiped it away from her, again resisting the urge to get in close and clock Éomer's face with her elbow. She flipped her left blade to face her forearm and used it as a shield while she attacked with her right blade more so than her left. Valaina got the gist that the horse-lord took her seriously and was not taking an easy on the lycan to which Valaina was relieved as she half expected the horse-lord to go easy on her.

They fought for a good half-hour as dawn slowly made its way into the sky and Edoras began to wake. A few other Rohirrum were mingling about cleaning their armor and weapons, and sometimes stopping to watch the two warriors spar. Valaina ducked under a swing and dove to the side to pop up and bring her right blade around in a horizontal cut to which Éomer blocked with an upward diagonal stroke. Valaina saw the flick of his wrist a little too late and brought up her left blade in an attempt to block. Éomer's sword slid up against her left and sliced the side of her arm as Valaina's left blade was too low to block the attack properly.

At the sight of blood on the lycan's forearm, Éomer stopped and Valaina gave an agitated sigh. "Damn, I thought I had that," she snapped as she inspected her arm. "It's a simple cut, nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry about that," the horse-lord immediately replied. "You should go get that wrapped…"

Valaina looked up from with an embarrassed look on her face. "It's just a cut…" she mumbled as she repositioned her blades with a twirl. "Shall we?"

"But…your arm doesn't _look _like a small cut," Éomer started as he saw the blood begin to cover the side of the lycan's forearm through her long sleeved shirt.

Valaina pointed her blades toward the ground with an "are you serious" look upon her face. "I'm fine," she added.

"No, go get that wrapped."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Valaina said as she raised a blade and pointed it at Éomer. "I've had worse. Now, shall we continue?"

Before the lycan could move, someone tapped on her shoulder making her turn to face Aragorn. He raised an eyebrow to her before he held up a strip of bandage. "The first thing you do in the morning is fight and get yourself hurt," he said as Valaina took the bandage and wrapped up her arm.

"I would have woken you up, but you were snoring too loud for me to do so," Valaina joked.

"I believe that was Gimli."

"Are you sure it wasn't you?"

"I don't snore."

"No, you sleep with one eye open."

"I sleep with my ears open," Aragorn said as he tied the bandage on the lycan's arm as she was having trouble. "What troubles you?"

"What are you talking about?" Valaina muttered as she stepped away and twirled her swords in a test.

"The only reason why you would agree to a fair fight is because something is troubling you," Aragorn said as he stepped away and gave a nod to Éomer to continue.

The two started up again. "I couldn't-" Valaina paused as she dove out of the way and popped back up in an attack, "-sleep."

"Your left side is a little slow," the ranger pointed out to which the lycan quickly fixed. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Nightmares," Valaina replied after a few moments of battling her way out locked blades.

"You are crouching slightly. Care to talk about them?"

Valaina positioned herself so she was no longer crouching slightly like she was about to jump for the kill. "Not exactly."

Valaina danced out of the way of a downward stroke that quickly changed into a vertical slice toward her chest. She brought her left blade up and maneuvered herself around the stroke to guide the blade away from her with her left sword, and then followed up with a flick of her right wrist bringing her right blade around and up. "Get your feet under you," Aragorn instructed as he watched the lycan's foot work as she was slightly off balance as her right foot was off the ground slightly and her left foot bore all the weight. "You have absolutely no elf-like grace in you movements. You look like you are about to go in for the kill."

Valaina got her feet underneath her once more and then crouched slightly again before moving back a step and then to the right as she brought her left blade around in an attack to change things up a bit. "I am a lycan after all, Aragorn," Valaina grunted as blocked Éomer's blade with her left. "What more do you want?"

"I want you to move your left side around faster. Your fighting style has definitely begun to show more often nowadays. It's just interesting to watch."

"My left side is slower," Valaina paused in her sentence to guide Éomer's blade away from her midsection before attacking with a stab that quickly changed into an upward vertical slice toward the horse-lord's left shoulder, "because it is my least dominant side."

"Good footwork there, and get your right blade around quicker next time if you are going to do some kind of flourish like that."

"I'm working on it," Valaina snapped as she felt the urge to do something stupid and daring.

She brought her left blade up in a block as she stepped in closer to the horse-lord. The flat of her blade smacked into Éomer's close to the hilt, causing a jarring motion to which made the horse-lord drop his sword and jump back as Valaina brought her right blade in for a "kill". She twirled her left blade in some intricate move before her left blade dropped into its sheath as the hilt of Éomer's blade landed in her hand to which she pointed at the gawking horse-lord's chest. Even Aragorn stopped to give Valaina an odd look. "How did you do _that_?" Aragorn asked as Valaina handed Éomer's sword back to him.

Valaina shrugged looking just as surprised as the two men. "Um…honestly, I have no idea," she said as she sheathed her right blade. "Well, I kind of do I just didn't think it would work. It was a sort of modified disarm. Either away, it would have landed in my hand or to the side somewhere. Although, I don't think I'll be able to do that again."

"Reflex?" Éomer asked as he sheathed his blade.

"More like a spur of the moment sort of thing. Thank you for sparring with me," Valaina said with a small bow of her head.

"Likewise, though I am still very much interested in how your actually fight."

"Éomer, I do not think you want to go down _that _road," Aragorn said. "Unless you want to become rather beat up."

Valaina shook her head at the ranger. "You are just mad that I can actually beat you if I really fight," she said as she and Aragorn turned to find some breakfast.

"Am not. You just fight dirty."

"And how often does the enemy fight fair?"

"That is different-"

"My point exactly."

As they came closer to the large hall, Valaina saw Gandalf on Shadowfax with pippin seated in front of him. The white stallion took off down the road and then out of Edoras. "Where are they going?" Valaina asked curiously as they walked into the hall.

"They are going to Gondor," Aragorn explained as he held the door open for Valaina. "Pippin had-"

"If it is about that god damn orb thing," Valaina cut Aragorn off as she walked past him, "I don't want to know."

"They are going to try and raise the alarm and call for aid."

"Well…this should be interesting then," Valaina mumbled as she looked to Théoden who was currently talking to one of the captains of the Rohirrium. "Very interesting indeed."

* * *

"I told you," Valaina said in amusement at the soldier she had put on his ass, "_to not _go easy on me! I can handle myself."

The man picked himself off the ground slowly, retrieving his sword in the process as his comrades around them chuckled in amusement as they watched him fight the lycan. It was nearing midday and Valaina was itching to do something other than explore Edoras for the umpteenth time like she had the day before after her spar with Éomer. Théoden even came to watch the lycan spar with his men a few minutes before hand, but soon left to attend to some kingly business. Valaina thought about taking Lacan out for a run, but she did that all day the day before, and was eager to get to fighting again. "I did not think you really meant it," he groaned as he hopped back over the fence for a respite.

"Who's next?" Valaina asked as she looked at the men safely on the other side of the fence including Éomer who opted to have his men train against the lycan instead of himself seeing as Valaina wanted different challenges.

Éomer turned to a man with long auburn hair tied back into a pony tail and tons of muscle. He muttered a few words to the man who gave a nod and hopped over the fence of the training arena as he drew his long sword. Valaina heard, and saw, many of the men place bets on who would win this fight in the end, and had to smile at the rise in number for the man in front of her. Valaina twirled her dual blades dangerously. "I do hope you aren't going to go easy on me either," Valaina said as she looked at the man.

"I promise you I won't," he responded as Éomer gave the go ahead for the two warriors to begin.

The man jumped at Valaina instantly without hesitation taking the offensive approach to fighting the lycan. Valaina parried the attack and danced away with the grace of a wolf as she moved over the ground on the light feet of a hunter. She flipped her left blade to face her forearm, something Éomer noticed that she did so that she could use it as both a weapon and a shield depending on her current situation. He also noticed the way that, no matter how many times Aragorn reminded the lycan, Valaina would crouch slightly before she sprung into an attack or defense. She seemed to move more like a predator, a wolf, than anything. He also noticed that the way she would attack or maneuver out of the way always seemed as if she was about to attack again right away without thinking. The horse-lord came to the conclusion that, even though she was an elf in her appearance, that the lycan was exactly that: a lycan with little elven grace or fluid movement.

His attention turned back to the sparring session before him. The man's blade came down in a vertical slice toward the lycan's shoulder, and the men half expected the Valaina to dance around the blade and maneuver her own into an attack, but instead they watched as she stepped forward and raised her left blade to meet his. The blades gave a soft clang before Valaina slid her left blade down the long blade directing it away from her and toward the ground with a great push that sent the man off balance. Before the man could regain his balance or even comprehend the lycan's next attack, Valaina followed up with a punch to the man's face with her right hand in which her blade was still clutched in facing her forearm at the moment (if it were a real fight and he was an orc and not a man of Rohan, Valaina would have sliced his neck, but that was beside the point). The man stumbled backward as the lycan dropped to the ground, and tripped the man up with her outstretched foot. He looked up from his spot on the ground right at the pointed end of the elleth's blade. "I yield," he said in defeat as the lycan sheathed her blades with a small smile.

Groans rose up from those who lost their bet as Valaina helped the warrior up, and then proceeded to grasp his forearm in acknowledgement once the man was on his feet. "That was a good fight," she said with an earnest nod.

"Likewise, though, my pride is a bit hurt," he answered in a rumbling voice as they dropped their arms back to their sides.

"That is to be expected when you lose a fight. But I am sure you have a reputation that overshadows that."

He gave the elleth a small smile before walking off to join the crowd. Several more men fought against Valaina, each failing to best her as she pulled out a tricky, dirty move that would either place them on their butt in the dirt or have them disarmed. Valaina was not unscathed as a few men were able to score some well-earned cuts on the lycan. She brushed each one off as nothing, and the men did the same. Even Aragorn had joined Éomer's side as Valaina continued to fight on seemingly to have no end to her energy levels. But soon, the _men _began to tire and Valaina reluctantly sheathed her blades as Éomer dismissed them to their daily work.

"Thank you for sparring with my men, Valaina. You are a good swordsman," Éomer said with a small bow of his head as the lycan joined the horse-lord and ranger at the fence.

"Thank you for sparring with _me_," Valaina answered with her own bow of her head.

Éomer gave the lycan a small smile before he turned and made his way with a few of the men to the stables to do a border patrol in case the enemy decided they wanted to brave the borders once more. "Would you care to spar with me?" Valaina asked Aragorn as she was still all too eager to keep fighting.

"Not now," Aragorn said as a distant look as his thoughts swirled in his eyes.

"What is on your mind?"

"A conversation that may not pass beyond my thoughts."

"Well…that's not a good conversation starter," Valaina said as she leaned against the fence next to Aragorn.

"Another thought plagues my mind," Aragorn went on with a frown. "If the beacons of Minas Tirith are lit, will Théoden answer the call for aid?"

"That has yet to be determined, for they have not been lit."

"Do you think he will?"

"If he won't, then I will personally steal the Rohirrum and ride off to help aid Gondor myself whether he likes it or not. I'm sure Éomer would gladly agree with me on that."

"I do not doubt that you would, Valaina."

"How is Legolas holding up?" she asked with a slight sad tone underlying her calm voice. "He seems…distant…as if he is afraid I will rip him to pieces or something of the like."

"He was worried about you," Aragorn answered. "We all were. We didn't know what was going on or what was happening to you."

"You have a point there," Valaina said then suddenly stiffened at the smell of a newcomer.

"What have you two been doing?" Legolas asked as he took up a spot leaning on the fence on the other side of Aragorn using the ranger as a barrier between himself and the lycan.

"Talking obviously," Valaina mumbled.

"Gimli has situated himself to eating his lunch like a wild man," Legolas said disgusted. "He inhales everything placed in front of him."

"That's a dwarf for you. They always do that, and they aren't afraid to do it around others."

"Would you care to take a ride with me?" Legolas asked successfully startling both Valaina and Aragorn.

"You should go with him, Aragorn. You need to socialize more," Valaina teased the ranger.

"I think Legolas was asking you, Valaina," Aragorn responded as the elleth began to hop over the fence.

At the last second Aragorn gave the lycan a shove, and sent her toppling back to the ground on the other side of the fence with a thud. "Hey!" she called out to the ranger as she jumped to her feet, yet Aragorn was already gone from the scene. "Asshole," she grumbled with a smile as she dusted herself off and hopped over the fence once more, this time landing on the other side on her feet.

Legolas and Valaina made their way to the stables and were greeted with excited neighs; Lacan's being the loudest as Valaina entered. She took his bridle off and placed it on the horse not really bothering with a saddle seeing as she didn't want to bother with the heavy tack. Legolas either had the same idea or was just agreeing with the lycan and bridled Arod. The two elves brought the horses out of the stable before moving to mount them. Legolas executed a fancy, graceful, elf-like move to which a few of the passing by ladies stopped and basically swooned at the way the elf now sat proudly on the grey stallion.

"Show off," Valaina mumbled before performing a sling-shot mount that was definitely not as graceful or elf-like as Legolas, but all the same impressive.

"I believe you are the one that is showing off," Legolas said as the two cantered down the road and made their way out of Edoras.

"I beg to differ. I didn't have some _women _swooning over me," Valaina said with a smirk thrown toward the elf.

"No, but I was not the one that decided to spar with half of the Rohirrum."

"It was not _half_…more like a good handful…" Valaina mumbled before the two went silent.

Lacan gave a snort as they came onto the golden grassed plains, his legs itching to go faster. Valaina held him back for around twenty minutes to let his muscles really warm up. "Feel up to a race?" Legolas asked as the horses urged their riders to let them move faster.

"Where too?" Valaina asked.

"The river."

"I will see you there!"

Valaina urged Lacan into a full blown gallop leaving the flea-bitten stallion and an elven prince to scramble to catch up with them. They, too, jumped into a gallop without hesitation as Valaina's laughter and Lacan's whinny reached their ears. The large, liver bay stallion stretched out, the light rider making it easier for him to really get speed. His hooves dug into the ground and pushed off with each stride, his large form moving swiftly across the ground with ease. Arod was easily catching up as the horse was built more for speed than Lacan was, yet the liver bay stallion wasn't about to lose any time soon. He stretched out his legs further and further, attempting to keep his lead if by a head or nose while Arod was stretching himself out just as much, and soon the horses were racing stride for stride alongside each other, neither wanting, nor willing, to give up the lead to the other.

Legolas looked over to Valaina and caught sight of a small smile upon the lycan's face as she was enjoying the run just as much as the horses. She bent low over the horse's neck and whispered something into Lacan's ear causing the horse to perk his ears toward the lycan. She said something else and the horse picked up his pace even more causing Arod to do the same as he kept pace with the larger stallion. Legolas looked over to the lycan and had to smile himself as he saw exactly how much she was enjoying the race. Her eyes were bright and full of happiness for she was beyond relaxed as she was in her element with her horse. Everything that had happened since they set out as the fellowship to the point they were at now, awaiting Gondor's call for aid, was absent from Valaina's features. She was, at the moment, the happiest she had ever been since the start of the journey, and it was something the elf prince rarely ever saw in the lycan which caused him to give a soft smile.

Soon, the large, shallow, and very clear watered river came into view. Arod began to slow as he caught sight of their destination ahead, yet Lacan, on the other hand, kept going as he barely slowed down as he drew closer and closer to the water. "Valaina!" Legolas called out as they were upon the water.

Lacan slowed to a canter as he entered the water, but didn't stop running at all as his ears were forward and full of excitement. "Lacan, what the hell-" Valaina began but was cut off as the horse literally dove into the deeper water.

Both horse and rider went under and then resurfaced as Lacan stood in the water up to his withers. He shook his head before moving in the water and ducking under once more taking Valaina with him whether she wanted to go or not as she was currently on his back. The horse resurfaced and turned back to the shore, and moved into the shallower water with a very stunned Valaina on his back. Before the lycan could do anything, the horse suddenly turned and jumped into the water once more now playing in the cold river with a flustered lycan on his back. Valaina finally abandoned the horse to his play time and swam to the river's edge with a shocked look on her face as Legolas dismounted and helped the soaking wet lycan up on her feet. "That's it," she said in exasperation as she sat down on the dry grass, "my horse is a kelpie. He tried to drown me."

"He loves the water, doesn't he?" Legolas asked with chuckle.

Lacan noticed the absence of Valaina's weight and raced back to the shore to where the lycan sat still stunned by the way the horse loved the water. He nuzzled Valaina's shoulder and motioned back to the water. Lacan impatiently nuzzled the elleth once more with a pathetic nicker as he _begged _Valaina to come back into the water with him. "I'm coming, Lacan, I'm coming," Valaina smiled before she performed a swing-mount onto the sodden horse, and nearly falling off the slick side doing so. "Legolas?"

"I will follow you two," he said as he removed his bow, quiver, and dual blades and placed them safely away from the water's edge along with his boots. "I think removing your blades would be a good idea."

Valaina cocked her head to the side as she wondered how the elf prince knew that she only wore her dual blades as she had left her many daggers in her room that day. She removed the blades and handed them to Legolas, who put them safely with his own weapons. Valaina then took her boots off, turning each one upside down to rid them of water before tossing them down to the next their weapons, and then proceeded to remove her leather jerkin and opting for just her long sleeved shirt and breeches. Lacan gave an impatient sigh as Valaina took her own sweet time removing what she didn't want to be drench in water any more than she had, and then finally turned Lacan back to the water.

The horse, delighted at being able to go swimming again after having to wait a _long _time, charged the water after giving a slight rear. Water splashed into Valaina's face as they entered the river once more before the horse moving deeper into the water until Valaina was lying across the horse's back holding onto his mane as the horse swam. He snorted before sticking his head under water to get his entire face wet again. "You sure like the water, don't you, Lacan?" Valaina asked as the horse turned and moved faster through the water and back to the shore again.

As they moved to the ankle deep water, according to the horse's height, Lacan began to drop to his knees. Knowing exactly what the horse was about to do, Valaina dove off his back before the horse rolled in the water. Valaina emerged sputtering out water as Lacan gave her an innocent look. The lycan splashed water into the horse's face earning her an offended snort and a huge splash back as the horse stomped his foot in the water. "Oh, you want to fight now, do you?" Valaina asked the horse before standing and engaging in a water war with the large horse, and in the end Lacan, of course, won being the larger of the two.

Legolas sat upon Arod's back content to just watch the two play with each other. Valaina took notice of his sideline actions, and once again climbed onto Lacan's back. The horse cantered through the ankle deep water and toward the other horse. Lacan raced passed the horse, but circled back causing Arod to move deeper into the water as the fast approaching horse came closer to him the second time around. "Don't you dare!" Legolas yelled as Arod moved faster into the river, coming up to chest in the water.

Legolas tried to maneuver the horse back to the shallower water, but ended up making Arod walk diagonally into the water going deeper and deeper. Lacan slowed to a walk as the water restricted his movement more and more. As they began to pull up parallel with Arod, Valaina crouched on Lacan's back, and prepared to jump into the water, or so Legolas thought. Just as Lacan began to pass the flea-bitten stallion, Valaina jumped and tackled Legolas off Arod causing both to dive awkwardly into the water. Arod snorted in confusion as Lacan was, once again, swimming in the water and enjoying himself. Valaina's head broke the surface of the chest deep water before Legolas, and laughed at the expression on her companion's face. It was one of amusement and confusion. He looked at Valaina and began laughing as well. "You should have seen your face," Valaina said after she caught her breath. "Holy crap, you looked like you were about to have a heart attack!"

"I was," Legolas defended himself. "It is not every day that an elleth literally throws herself at me and then tries to drown me in the process."

"Don't you feel special then."

Legolas gave a hurt face. "But, I am special."

Valaina smiled at his hurt face. "If you are the one that is special, then where does that leave me?"

"The one that is _not _special?" Legolas smirked.

"Hey!"

"Just, don't tell the dwarf about this…"

"He'll find out somehow, but I promise I won't. Do you really think I want to hear _that _interrogation?"

"Probably not."

Valaina's smile began to fade as she felt herself becoming lost within Legolas' blue eyes, and tore her own red eyes away from the elven prince's as she was unable to hold back the butterflies that fluttered about in her stomach. No matter how hard she tried to deny the fact that she did have feelings stronger than friendship, she knew in the back of her mind that she continued to fall for her elven companion, and knew all too well where her feelings were beginning to lead her. She couldn't help the tiny thought that wondered if Legolas felt the same way, or was trying not to as much as she was. Some selfish part of her wished it to be true, but the logical part argued that he could never have feelings for a cursed elleth like herself; he would never be able to love the lycan with the darkness hidden away in her heart. She knew that he deserved someone so much better than herself as well, yet the small voice in Valaina's head still hoped that maybe, just maybe, he did feel something toward her.

Valaina turned away from the elf and made her way toward the shore before sitting herself on the dry grass to watch her water loving horse challenge Arod. Legolas gave Valaina a concerned look before joining her, wondering why the happy look upon her face suddenly vanished. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Valaina thought about lying to him, and then thought about asking the dread question if he did feel something for her. But, instead she shook her head and smiled at her horse as he took up a mock fight with Arod in the water. "Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking about how far we have come in this journey. That is all."

Legolas would have prodded the lycan further as he saw the smile did not reach her thought filled eyes, but didn't have the heart to as he saw the conflict moving through the red irises. He wondered what more could trouble the lycan, and just how much she was going to bear alone before her walls fell and everything came out.

* * *

The next morning came and Valaina felt herself begin to wonder if she could go insane from being in one place too long with the prospect of a fight on the verge of breaking through. She was pacing in the empty area of the hall as Théoden talked with Éomer near his throne, Gimli smoked his pipe, and Legolas watched Valaina. "Valaina, stop pacing," he finally said. "You're making me dizzy watching you."

"Then don't watch me," she replied.

"What is on your mind now, lass?" Gimli puffed.

"It's been three days now since Gandalf left," Valaina started with a huff. "What the hell is taking him so long?"

"He's Gandalf and he takes his sweet time doing things, lass."

Valaina was about to give a sharp retort when the double oak doors to the hall opened loudly to let a slightly winded ranger rush in. "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" he yelled as he came to a stop. "Gondor calls for aid!"

Valaina stopped her pace and looked at Théoden wondering what he would do as Legolas sat up from the pillar he was leaning on and Gimli stopped smoking his pipe. For a second, Valaina thought that Théoden would deny Gondor aid as he looked to be in confliction with himself, but her worries were put to rest as he looked back at Aragorn with determination set in his eyes. "And Rohan shall answer!" Théoden said.

"_Hell _yes!" Valaina growled as she turned around to the open doors with a triumphant look on her face and began to make her way to the stables to prepare Lacan for their departure the next day as it was too late to leave then as evening had set in. "Took him long enough to even _send _the damn message…"

Éomer followed slower as he gathered his helmet under his arm before walking out of the hall yelling out the order for all the Rohirrum to assemble to go to war for the next morning. The women, children, and those who were not going to war moved out of the way of the men and horses as they began to prepare. The sound of metal clanging onto metal, horses calling out in excited neighs and whinnies, and men yelling to one another as they began to fix tack, sharpen blades and shoe horses merged into the uproar of Edoras as the men prepared themselves and their mounts for the coming morning.

Aragorn and Théoden began to talk about plans of attack as Éomer sent out several other riders to raise the rest of the Rohirrum over the Rohan country side. Valaina, who was all too eager to do _something_, offered to help with the horses along with Legolas. Gimli went to who knows where, Valaina _assumed _it was the forges to help with the preparation of weapons and sharpen his own pretty axes.

Valaina was pulling out a rather excited seal bay splash stallion who hated the farrier, his rider on the other side to try and calm the animal down. She around the stallion's tossing head to the rider. "What calms him down?" she asked as the horse caught sight of the farrier and began to increasingly become edgy.

"Rubbing the star on his forehead or his withers, but other than that he's always hated shoes, and he needs them because his hooves are bad," the rider answered. "Will you be able to handle him? My brother needs me to help him with his horse who is twice as bad as this one."

"We will be fine," Legolas said from behind Valaina.

"Of course you would come intervene at a time like this," the lycan accused the elf prince as he took up the rider's position on the other side of the stallion just as a loud, frantic and frightened scream rose up from where the rider had gone.

Legolas began to whisper elvish to the horse as Valaina rubbed the horse's star in a gentle motion, and silently cheered when the horse began to relax. They slowly moved forward with the horse who had calmed down enough to trust the two elves at his head, but was still very much apprehensive of the farrier. They finally were able to get the horse to relax and calm down enough for the farrier to begin to shoe him without having to worry about getting bit. "Since when is a _wolf _able to calm a horse?" Legolas teased.

"You know, I have no clue," Valaina answered as she stroked the horse's forehead to keep him calm. "You can't be jealous. You can talk any horse into calm down and trusting you with your elvish words."

"So can you," Legolas pointed out to which Valaina immediately started to turn slightly pink in embarrassment.

"I knew that…" she mumbled as the farrier finished shoeing the horse.

The rider, now sporting a nasty looking cut on his arm, came back to take his horse. "Did you get your brother's horse to calm down?" Valaina asked.

The rider chuckled. "Yes, but that was after he fought us for a good fifteen minutes. Thank you."

"Anytime," Legolas and Valaina replied.

"I should check Lacan…" Valaina started as she turned to move toward the stables.

"And I should check Arod," Legolas responded with a smirk.

"Are you following me on purpose?" Valaina teased.

"No, I just happen to be going in the same direction."

"Smartass."

Valaina moved into Lacan's stall and checked his hooves and was assured that the horse did not need new shoes. Arod happened to be the same way, though he looked a bit peeved at having his feet touched. Lacan looked out around Valaina to the commotion going on in the dying sunset. He gave a questioning whinny to the lycan and then snorted. "We are going to war, Lacan," Valaina said. "We are going to go kick some ass back into place."

The horse gave another snort in agreement as Legolas chuckled. "I'm here too, you know," he said in mock offense.

"What?" Valaina asked innocently as she turned to face her elven companion. "Jealous that I'm talking with my horse?"

"What if I am?" Legolas asked as he leaned against the rail to the low stall wall that separated the horses.

Lacan gave a snort and rounded on Legolas accidently head-butting the elf back into Arod causing the flea-bitten stallion to step sideways in shocked agitation. Valaina laughed as Legolas picked himself off the ground with a hand on his head, and soon Lacan joined in with a whinny. "Very funny," the elf grumbled with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning found Valaina wide awake an hour before dawn. She strapped on the last of her weapons and began to make her way down to the stables at the same time Éomer stepped into the hall fully dressed in his armor with his helmet under his arm. He was about to say something to the lycan when she suddenly stopped at the doors in the motion of opening them. She seemed frozen to the spot for a moment as her form went rigid and tense. A soft growl escaped her lips before she shook her head and made her way quickly outside leaving the horse-lord very confused as to what happened.

Valaina swiftly made her way down the steps to the stable as dawn was beginning to approach. She found Lacan had already been fed and watered, as were all the other horses, and was now waiting to be saddled. She pulled the horse's brush down and moved to start brushing the horse when Éomer walked in. "You are up early," he said as he walked into Firefoot's stall.

"I am," came the tense reply.

"Are you nervous to be off? You seem…tense."

Valaina didn't reply immediately as she began to brush down Lacan, the horse feeling his rider's tense movements. "I'm fine," Valaina lied pitifully and then sighed as she moved to the other side of the liver bay stallion. "He tried to call to me again," she said honestly and a bit angrily.

"Who?"

"Sauron, that bastard," she growled softly before clearing her throat in an attempt to calm her nerves. "I just need to calm myself down. I'll be fine," she added to Éomer's concerned face.

Valaina had finished saddling Lacan and moved to Arod as Éomer finished Firefoot and moved his horse out of the stable. She brushed the flea-bitten horse down and proceeded to saddle him as well, making sure that his saddle and bridle were in good shape before moving to Brego. The dark bay stallion was slightly apprehensive of the lycan, but calmed under her gentle, knowing touch as she began to brush him down as well. The horse nickered in content as Valaina reached a particularly itchy spot on the stallion's stomach. Lacan, who was very much jealous that Valaina wasn't paying attention to him at the moment, gave a snort and knocked a hoof against the stall. Valaina shook her head at her horse as she began to saddle Brego. With the three horses brushed down and saddled, she then moved them out of the stable and to the side and out of the way of everyone else as dawn broke the sky.

The Rohirrum began the quick saddling of their horses as everything they needed was packed away and ready. The horses snorted and whinnied as the men began to shout out to one another whether it was looking for a saddle, bridle, or a certain person or horse. Théoden, Aragorn, and Éowyn walked down the steps to their waiting horses and were shortly followed by Legolas and Gimli. The dwarf was grumbling about the early hour, but everyone was assured that the dwarf was going through his normal grumbling.

Legolas took Arod's reins as Aragorn took Brego's. "You were up early," Aragorn said to Valaina.

"Like usual," Valaina amended as Éowyn moved her horse out of the stable up to Aragorn's.

Valaina rolled her eyes at the shield maiden as she told Aragorn that she would be riding out with them as was the custom for the shield maiden to do. Valaina mounted Lacan as Gimli was helped onto Arod and Merry was given a white pony to ride, though the pony was just barely a pony as it reached fourteen and three hands high. She turned and watched as Éowyn got up into the saddle of her horse and had to hide her eye roll. Lacan sensed Valaina's agitation, and turned his head to look at the cause. Immediately, his ears went back at the sight of the shield maiden and her horse, his own obvious dislike very evident. "Between Valaina and her horse," Gimli mumbled to Legolas as they moved away from the stairs to wait for Éomer and Théoden to mount their horses, "I don't know which one of them dislikes the shield maiden more."

"_That_ is your horse?" Éowyn asked Valaina with great distaste toward Lacan.

"Yes, this is _Lacan_," Valaina said in as calm a voice as she could as the woman eyed her horse with hatred.

"That _horse_ is a horrid _beast,_" the woman snapped. "He tried to run me over."

"So Lacan did," Éomer added in more toward his sister than Valaina. "But then again, you were in his way when he was trying to find Valaina."

Said horse puffed himself up in earnest as he gave a horse-y glare toward Éowyn as the shield maiden turned back around to try and find Aragorn. Valaina leaned over to the horse's ear and gave him a pat. "Nice job, Lacan," she muttered to the horse who gave a nicker in return.

Lacan danced under the saddle as the men were finally ready to depart. Théoden took up the lead with Éomer and Aragorn behind him, then Legolas, with Gimli seated behind him, and Valaina, followed by Éowyn and Gamling, and the rest of the Rohirrum in two lines as they rode out of Edoras. The women and children waived their good-byes as the riders exited the city. Once out on the open plains on their way to Gondor, the horses spread out more allowing enough room in between each horse as they fell into a rhythmic run to the meeting point. Valaina rode in between Legolas and Aragorn, the four companions feeling at ease once more as they made their way to their next battle together.


	28. Chapter 28: The Shadow of the Mountain

Chapter 28: The Shadow of the Mountain

* * *

***NEW* A/N: Another severely edited chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare: **Why thank you! I am super excited for this next battle, as I want to make it a good one. I will make sure it gets its justice and then some

** Seriya Silvermist: **Thanks and lol, I think she would have won the race fair and square or not. And I cannot wait for the battle either!  
_Valaina:_I agree with the reviewer, I beat you, Legolas.

** XxKicking Your AxX: **:) lol

* * *

The ride to the rendezvous point was swifter than Valaina had expected it to be. Éomer, Gamling, and two other marshals had broken off an hour into the two day journey to call forth more riders, and were no doubt already at the point of their meeting. Large, rugged mountains loomed before them and on their sides as they rode through the tree splotched valley to a particular mountain. The greens of the grass and trees contrasted greatly with the dark, shadowy mountain before them. Neat rows of tents lined the plains in different clearings representing the different areas each section of riders had come from and continued to join them. For every group of fifty tents stood three draft horses near a large wagon, and from the looks of them Valaina discerned that they were the pack horses that had carried all the items the soldiers needed before departure to battle. The horses, most tethered to makeshift posts, looked just as eager for battle as Valaina felt. The men called out greetings to Théoden as the riders of Edoras made their way to the path to the top clearing in the mountain where they would rest for the day and night before they all set out to war the next morning.

Valaina turned a knowing look to Aragorn as they passed a certain large, grey draft horse that reminded the lycan and the ranger of a certain other horse. "Hey, Aragorn, why don't we find a river and I'll take that horse there and run you over with it?" Valaina asked the ranger next to her who shook his head.

"How about you find the river, stand next to it, and _I'll _run you over with the horse this time," he answered.

"Why would you want to run each other over with a draft horse?" Éowyn asked confused.

"That was how we met," Valaina replied.

"What?"

"I was minding my own business and was currently tracking a deer by a river when suddenly Valaina comes charging down the path on a large, grey draft horse. She basically ran me over with the horse and I fell into the river behind me. Valaina wasn't watching where she was going and got knocked off the horse when she didn't duck underneath a low hanging tree branch," Aragorn explained.

Valaina absentmindedly rubbed her forehead. "You know what?" she started. "I'm pretty sure that tree moved and knocked me off itself."

"Because trees can move," Éowyn smirked.

"They can," amended Aragorn as he came to Valaina's aid for but two seconds. "And they tend to like knocking Valaina off her feet."

"That, they do," Valaina muttered as she rubbed her forehead again. "And it hurts when you _do _get hit. It hurts a lot."

They came up the steep, three horse wide path that led up to the Edoras riders' camp. They rode up the path in pairs, the horses unfazed by the steep rocky path and the death drop below them. They finally came to the large clearing where tents had already been set up, and a smithy was already cleaning armor and sharpening weapons for the men already there. Valaina followed Aragorn to his tent to which Aragorn pointed out that hers was right next to his. "We ride to battle tomorrow," he said as they dismounted their horses.

"I've been dying for some action," Valaina said as she began to unsaddle Lacan.

"You have had some action. You have been fighting with the Rohirrum."

Valaina turned to the ranger with a "really" look upon her face. "I meant with the enemy. As much as _some _may hate fighting them, I quite enjoy it," she said as she hefted the saddle onto the makeshift holder.

The sound of a frantic and frightened horse reached their ears, and the two turned to try and located the horse. As they looked around, they caught sight of a dark, shadowed path that sat in the middle of the mountain with an ominous feeling of darkness emitting from it. Valaina gave a small growl as she felt her Rage began to grow in apprehension of the path. "I do not like that place," she growled in earnest as she gave a nod to the path.

"Neither do the horses," Aragorn commented as they watched a man try to calm his unsteady steed.

Aragorn gave Brego a good brush down, some food, and water before he turned to look out across at the camp for a particular person. Valaina brushed down Lacan, the horse very pleased at the attention that he was getting from Valaina, and he seemed to be falling asleep as the lycan finished brushing him down. The elleth gave him some food and water, to which a nicker of thanks was given. Valaina gave the horse's neck a pat before she looked up at the king of Rohan. Théoden had removed his armor and placed it in his tent to comfortably move about the camp without the hindrance of the armor. He now stood where the watchmen stood guard of the path to their camp, and looked out over the valley contemplating their current situation as Aragorn moved to stand next to the king. "Six thousand spears," Théoden said as Aragorn went to stand next to him. "Less than half of what I had hoped for."

Valaina moved toward the two as well, intent on voicing her opinion in the matter if need be, which she would do so whether or not the two liked it. "Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor," Aragorn said in a slightly grim voice to which Valaina rolled her eyes.

"More will come," both Théoden and Valaina said.

The two men turned to the elleth to see what she had to say in the matter. "You must have hope in your men," she said as she moved closer to the two men, her red eyes scanning the ranks of those who had come. "They ride in the name of their king. They came when you called them."

"Yes, but we need more," Aragorn persisted.

"What, do you not count the horses as warriors as well?" Valaina challenged to which Lacan perked his head up a little ways away as the horse's eyes rested upon his rider. "They are strong willed and battle ready. Their blood boils in their hearts for they know what is coming. They _will _break the lines of Mordor when the time comes and they _will _help lead us to victory."

"What makes you so sure that we will survive this?" Théoden asked.

Valaina looked around her, taking in everything she saw before her. "Though you may have doubts," she said in a voice that knew much pain, anger, and battle, one that shocked Théoden even though he should have known better, "you must not let those dishearten you. We believed that we could hold Helm's Deep till Gandalf returned, and we did. If we believe that we will ride to victory on the fields of Pelennor, then by the Valar we will come out victorious. Do not lose hope in your men for they are strong at heart when the battle grows hot, and the blood of their brothers is spilt. Before the end come, the strength of men will rise once more."

Théoden and Aragorn looked at the elleth, her womanly figure, French braided blonde hair, and fierce warrior posture added a harsh effect to her words. She wholeheartedly believed that they would survive the battle, and they could not help but believe her as well with the way she stood there confident as ever and without a worry or doubt in her mind. She looked at Aragorn and Théoden, determination and the angry fire of a battle hungry warrior flamed in her red eyes. "I will personally fight the armies of Mordor alone if you two cannot face them," she challenged as a smile broke out upon her face.

Aragorn clapped the elleth on the shoulder. "If we had let you go on alone, I do not think there would be much left of those armies save but the few that would be half dead," he said.

"You have much fire in your heart, Valaina," Théoden spoke up with a small smile of his own, "I know that you will not fail to remind us of who we are when we ride to battle."

"That, you can count on," Valaina smiled. "But, we must reach Gondor before _they _lose hope in us."

"Yes," Aragorn piped up once more. "If we do not make haste it will be Gondor's defeat. We _must _ride in the morning."

"Yes, for time is against us in this matter," Valaina added with a shake of her head. "Damn time is always against us…"

Théoden looked at Aragorn in contemplation, then gave a small smile and nodded as he saw something in Aragorn's eyes that betrayed the kingly manner in the way the ranger looked over the gathered armies below them. Valaina noticed the look Théoden was giving Aragorn, and it was one of acknowledgment and a hint of pride as they both saw the man before them grow more and more like a king each day. Valaina began to wonder if the king hidden underneath the ranger would show soon, and she could only hope that when it did that everyone would wholeheartedly follow him.

The sound of nervous horses reached their ears once more, and Valaina caught sight of a particularly anxious seal bay refusing to be led any closer to the dark, ominous path, his whinnies becoming louder and louder making Théoden and Aragorn both turn to look at the horses with concern. Valaina moved away from the two men and made for the nearest trio of horses who danced on the tethering posts as unease rolled off their bodies. She soothed a particularly anxious dapple grey as Legolas and Gimli were making their way over to her. Éomer was bringing Firefoot's saddle to a makeshift saddle post next to Valaina and the three horses, and as he passed her he gave a nod to the calming horse. "You know how to calm even the most nervous of horses," he said. "Leof, the one you are currently trying to calm, is the most skittish near mountains. He has a fear of the large, looming rocks for no particular reason."

"Leof…doesn't that translate to beloved?" Valaina asked with a small smile.

"Yes."

"Who's beloved is he, then?"

Éomer gave her a cheeky smile, one that she did not miss. "His rider. He was an orphaned foal, and his current rider has raised him from birth. He is only seven years of age, still very young. Leof will, perhaps, mellow with time."

Legolas and Gimli walked up to them slowly, the elf taking in the uneasy horses and men around them with anxious eyes. "The horses are restless and the men are quiet," Legolas said to Éomer as he and Gimli stopped in front of the horse-lord and lycan.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Valaina said earning a shake of the head from Éomer.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Éomer said.

"Well, that was also pretty damn obvious," Valaina said as the four looked to the path that led deeper into the mountain. Actually, it was the _only_ path that actually led _into _the mountain now that Valaina got a good look at her surroundings

"That road there," Gimli asked with great caution as he leaned against his one headed ax, and Valaina thought heard slight fear underneath the dwarf's words, "where does that lead?"

"Do not tell me you are growing nervous in the mountain's shadow as well, Gimli," Valaina said as she tried to ease their minds a little. "You are a dwarf, are you not? Do you not like the deep mountainous paths?"

"This one is not so comforting, lass," Gimli said with a shake of his head as they turned back to look at the still very much ominous path.

Legolas's eyes sparked up in recognition. "It is the road to Dimholt, the door under the mountain," he said in what Valaina was sure was a hint of fear.

"See? A road that leads under a mountain. Feeling more at home, Gimli?" Valaina asked with a slight tease though the mountain had indeed peeked her Rage.

"Not one bit," the dwarf grumbled.

"None who venture there ever return," Éomer continued with a grave voice. "That mountain is evil," he said with a look that suggested _he _was afraid of the mountain.

"Do you not feel anything, Valaina?" Legolas asked as he, too, was beginning to feel the effects of the mountain, and now all three looked to the lycan to see if she was feeling any effect from the dark of the mountain.

Valaina stared at the road, her eyes fixed on a particular spot as a vague, transparent green figure seemed to appear, though it was barely noticeable by those who did not have eyes of a hawk, but even then Valaina wasn't quite sure if Legolas saw it as well. The Rage within Valaina began to grow, but not in fear. Something evil did in fact rest down that path, and she felt its eyes upon her as she looked down the path herself, and gave a slight growl as her anger began to grow at the evilness that was emitting from the mountain. "Yes," she said, "I feel something of the like. But I do not fear it."

"You fear little," Gimli grumbled.

Aragorn moved closer to the mountain, and leaned against a large, jutting rock. He seemed to be caught staring at the same vague green form of what looked like a decaying man. Valaina knew right then and there that the form was only being seen by Aragorn and herself at the present moment as Gimli dismissed the path almost altogether. "Aragorn," Gimli said making the poor ranger jump slightly with an odd look in his eyes as he turned from the mountain. Gimli gave the road a glare before turning to Aragorn. "Let's find some food," he said gruffly and walked away.

"Aragorn," Valaina asked before the man followed Gimli, "you saw it too; the green figure."

Aragorn looked around quickly before bending closer to the elleth, his lips near her ear. "Do not say anything about it to these men," he said in a low whisper.

"Like I was about to," Valaina said with a shocked look.

"Valaina…"

The lycan gave a nod before following Aragorn and Gimli to find food. They passed her tent and she stopped to check on the untethered Lacan. The horse looked at Valaina then to the mountains and back to the elleth. He seemed to grow nervous for a few seconds, but then he relaxed as he saw his rider was neither afraid of the path nor the beings that rested beyond it, and was not about to let the mountain affect him either. Valaina began to brush the horse down once more as she did not feel overly hungry at the current moment. "You do not tether the stallion?" Éomer asked from behind Valaina.

She turned around to face Éomer and saw that he had taken his armor off leaving him in dark brown breeches, boots and white undershirt that peaked through the V-neck cut of his maroon shirt. The muscle the horse-lord sported that was previously hidden under all his armor showed through his clothing once more. "I trust him," Valaina said as she stroked the liver bay stallion's blaze, "and besides, I do not think he will leave my side anytime soon. He likes to be able to see me."

"That is quite a stallion you have. The relationship you two have is strong," Éomer said as he stroked the stallion's neck to which the horse responded by giving him a glare which turned into a look of content at the attention. "He does not grow nervous within the shadow of the mountain like many of the other horses do. Instead, he looks to you for guidance, and since you are not afraid, then neither is he. A remarkable horse indeed."

Valaina smiled as she remembered them crossing the river on their journey to the mountain. Éomer had joined back up with them that day with a thousand Rohirrum from another part of Rohan that was close to Edoras. "Do you remember when we crossed the river?" Valaina asked with a smile.

Éomer's face turned to that of one in concentration before he nodded his head. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because this _remarkable horse_," Valaina said in a teasing voice as Lacan perked his ears up, "is also a god damn kelpie."

Éomer's face softened and a soft laugh escaped the horse-lord's lips. "Ah, yes! I remember! He practically dove into the water just to swim in the deeper part of the river. We had to wait for you to drag the poor horse out of the water. I thought for sure that my uncle was going to fall out of his saddle he was laughing so hard," Éomer said as he recalled the river ride Valaina had taken even though she tried to steer the stallion away from doing so.

Valaina smiled as she marveled at the memory. "I must admit that I, too, enjoyed it."

"Lacan is a good horse for you," Éomer confirmed his thoughts with a nod of his head. "He seems to complete you."

"Much like Firefoot completes you and Snowmane completes Théoden. It is rather a funny thing to have come across such a fine horse," Valaina said as she looked into Lacan's eyes. "I have been blessed to become Lacan's rider. I will not leave him, ever, and he will not fall in the battle."

"What makes you so sure? We will, no doubt, be going up against archers. Even you cannot be impervious to arrows let alone Lacan."

"He will be protecting me as I fight, and I will be protecting him as we charge the enemy. I have had many years of practice to perfect the dodging of volleys."

"And what would that be?" Éomer asked very interested now.

Valaina beamed at the horse-lord. "Trick riding," she stated with confidence.

Éomer stood back away from the horse and elleth, the area in front of Valaina's tent was wide enough for a small sparring session. "Would you care to show me?" he asked.

Valaina gave him a contemplating look, and then nodded. "Why not? I can perform these particular moves because I am light, and unhindered by armor," she said as she moved to the spot in front of her tent with Lacan following. "I traveled with Gandalf for a while…actually, I have traveled with Gandalf a lot longer than I care to really remember sometimes. We stopped at Rivendell where we stayed for ten years. In that time, I learned how to trick ride thanks to Arwen and her brothers. Elves need to have a way to pass time for we cannot sit around all day for years. Such tricks can come to help in a battle, such as the ones I am about to perform. With our enhanced sight, we can see the arrows from long distances. We are also extremely light, being able to walk across snow. I have actually developed my own style of these tricks," Valaina explained to the curious horse-lord. "Most arrows tend to strike a horse's head or chest, correct? So, what I do when I see a particular arrow coming down onto the horse's head, I literally leap over the horse's head, twist, then grab onto the breast collar as I am falling to the ground and perform a modified swing mount back into the saddle. I must say, though, that this particular trick was insanely hard to master and I ended up very bloodied after each try."

"How long did it take you to master this one?" Éomer asked as Valaina began to saddle Lacan, a small crowd beginning to gather as a few men listened in on the conversation between the two.

The sun had begun to descend the sky, and food was just starting to cook now and most of the men wanted something to do to pass the time. "A full five years. I had long interventions in between my learning sessions. As I said, I got pretty beat up and it probably did not help that I would get angry each time I fell. But then again, my mare was always the one to run me into a few things such as the trees, or rocks, or Elrond, or even Gandalf at one point."

"Are you talking about your trick riding?" Aragorn asked as he saw the growing crowd that had become very interested in the conversation, actually, they were interesting in anything that would take their minds off the mountain.

"Yes, I am," Valaina said as she finished saddling Lacan.

"Are you going to perform a few tricks for us?"

"Yes, per request of Éomer."

"It will do the men some good to take their minds off the mountain. You have enough room along this path if we clear it for you," Théoden said as he and his niece joined the crowd in interest. "I am interested in these _tricks _of yours."

"What is all this talk about trick riding? What is that? I have never heard such a thing," Gimli grumbled as he followed Legolas to stand by Aragorn.

"You shall have to see, my friend," Legolas said. "I heard this from the twins as well."

"Yeah, well, they were two targets of my desert mare when she was finished riding for the day, so they no doubt told you about that as well," Valaina commented as she checked the girth.

"They particularly like the one where your mare purposely ran you into Elrond," Aragorn added.

"They remind me every time I get on a horse."

"With good reason too. That's five people you have run over with a horse."

Valaina paused in her mounting to turn an embarrassed, smiling face to the ranger. "Actually, I've run over a lot more people than just five," she said with a sheepish smile. "I lost count after I ran you over with that draft horse."

"Or maybe you lost count when you were knocked from the saddle by a tree branch," Aragorn added.

"Hey, that tree branch came out of nowhere."

"So you say."

"Lacan can canter along this path, but I shall not go any faster unless you would like to see us fly over the edge or disappear along the road to Dimholt," Valaina said as she swing mounted into the saddle.

The men gathered did not need to be told to step out of the way, and instead made a sort of half circle barrier in front of the path deeper into the mountain and the one that led down the mountain. Even the horses seemed to calm down a bit at the prospect of something happening that didn't involve ominous darkness emissions. "We have time before the cooks finish dinner," Théoden said as he motioned to the small stretch that would give Lacan enough room to start his canter and slow to a stop safely. "Go ahead then."

Valaina gave a nod and Lacan moved forward he cantered down the end and back. "I am just getting a good look at the ground to make sure I do not hurt either of us," Valaina explained as she turned and cantered back toward the mountain once more.

She stopped Lacan in a position facing the mountain. "Ready, Lacan? Let's show these men what we can do," Valaina said to Lacan who snorted in agreement.

Lacan reared up and turned on his rear legs to face his path. "Show off," Valaina said to the horse who gave a snort.

He pushed off into a canter as excitement buzzed in his steps. Valaina took her feet out of the stirrups and crouched in the saddle, and then jumped leaping over Lacan's head slightly to the left. In the air she twisted so that she was facing Lacan as she began to fall to the ground. The horse picked up speed, and look like he was about to run Valaina over when she reached out and grabbed the side of the breast collar, as close to the saddle as she could get, bringing her feet up underneath her in the process. She righted herself slightly as her swinging momentum changed direction. As her feet hit the ground she pushed off in a jump using her momentum to swing herself back into the saddle and securely placed herself firmly in the seat as Lacan slowed to a walk and circled around the half circle of men who were clapping. "That," Éomer said with an approving nod and smile, "was impressive."

"And extremely painful and irritating to learn out to perform properly," Valaina said. "Try doing that when at the last second your horse turns to a tree as you jump. Guess where you land?"

"In the tree?" Aragorn guessed as he cut the lycan off.

"In _between _the tree's branch and trunk where you get stuck with two twins laughing at you," Valaina said with a shake of her head. "Though, it was kind of funny."

"What else can you do?" Éomer asked curiously

Valaina smiled as Lacan cantered back to the opposite end and turned once more to break into a canter. Valaina took her foot out of her right stirrup and sort of hung off on the left side of Lacan as she held onto the horse's neck with her left arm. With a push off the ground with her right foot, she leapt over the horse's back. When her feet hit the floor she gave another push, using her hold on Lacan's neck to swing her forward around the horse's chest with her left leg out in a kick and her right bent up slightly. She swung around the horse and back into the saddle before Lacan halted in the same spot as before, except this time he had more flourish in his halt. "That one took me a while as well," Valaina said. "And that was the one where Isil ran me into more trees than I'd like to remember."

Lacan snorted and turned his head to look at Valaina, asking if they were going to do anything else fancy as the horse seemed to be enjoying the attention they were receiving. "I do have more tricks, Lacan," she said with a smile but dismounted, "but they may only be done at higher speeds. Perhaps one day when we have enough distance we may be able to do them."

The horse's high held head sunk quickly in disappointment, and he gave a feeble nicker, saddened that he would not be able to be in the spotlight any time soon. "You perform those with such ease that it looks easy enough to do," Éowyn said from beside her uncle.

"I have also been training with Lacan on our rides alone," Valaina said as the crowd dispersed to get dinner as she unsaddled Lacan. "We have a few tricks of our own that will surprise the enemy. They do not yet know of the white beast in which I am, and they shall be very surprised to see what we have in store for them."

"What have you two been doing?"

"We have been training and working together not only as rider and horse, but beast and horse. Even as a wolf I am still very light, thanks to being an elf. It has its perks," Valaina placed her saddle down and turned to Éowyn with a sly smile on her face. "Perhaps you shall see our training come in to play when we go to battle."

With that being said Valaina turned to find Aragorn leaving the shield maiden speechless. Valaina found Aragorn smoking his pipe, and a plate with food on it next to him. Without so much as looking up from the fire he held the plate out for Valaina. "Eat. I just finished my own," he said very distracted.

"Thanks for offering me a seat," Valaina teased as she took a seat next to Aragorn, digging into the food quickly. "What is on you mind?"

Aragorn did not answer for he seemed to not have heard her, and instead of repeating her questions, seeing as though she wasn't about to be heard by the ranger any time soon, Valaina gave a nod of her head. "Right, I shall find someone else to talk with," she said and turned to leave.

"Good-night," Aragorn said absentmindedly.

"Good-night."

Valaina finished the plate of food as she walked, and dropped it off with the cooks who smiled and waved her on. Merry ran past Valaina dressed in Rohan armor, a bright smile on his face making him look more like a kid causing Valaina to smile at him. "To the smithy!" Éowyn commanded the hobbit to which he carried out.

"You should not encourage him," Éomer said as he finished eating his own food.

"You should not doubt his heart."

"It is not his heart I doubt, but the reach of his arm," Éomer said as Gamling snickered.

Valaina walked up behind the two and thwacked them on the back of their heads. "Shut up, assholes," she said as she sat in between the two purposely making room for herself in the tight space to which they moved over for the lycan. "Just because you are taller than Merry doesn't mean he is less dangerous than you two."

"What makes you say that?" Éomer said as he held his throbbing head with a laugh evident in his voice. "Is it because he can only swipe at his enemies' waists?"

Valaina situated him with a serious look. "You should have seen him and Pippin tackle Aragorn to the ground," she said her voice stern yet her eyes gave away the laugh she was hiding. "Unfortunately, the ranger got the short end of the fight."

"You three are harsh," Éowyn said as she stomped off and away from the three chuckling warriors.

Valaina talked with the horse-lords for an hour until the sun disappeared entirely. As they were talking, a cloaked figure on a white horse road up to Théoden's tent and disappeared inside without so much as looking at anyone else in the area. "I wonder who that was?" Valaina asked no one in particular.

Aragorn walked through the tent as well a few minutes later, and Théoden came out. After some time, Aragorn and the figure walked out, and Valaina smiled at who it was that walked out of the tent. "Elrond!" she said as she walked up to the elf. "How is Arwen? Is she well?"

"It is good to see you too, Valaina," Elrond said with a small smile that quickly faded. "Arwen is not well. She has begun to fade."

"What?" Valaina asked in disbelief. "But she cannot! Aragorn…"

"I will make all the haste back to Rivendell," Elrond said as he placed a hand on Valaina's shoulder. "The news will give her strength. Do not fear, for she will be alright."

"She better or I will kill her."

"Stay safe, Valaina. I must go."

Elrond gave Valaina a smile before mounting his horse and riding back the way he came. "That was a short hello," she grumbled. "No, 'hello Valaina, it is good to see you are alive still'. Or even a, 'nice to see you have yet to kill yourself'."

Valaina turned to talk with Aragorn, but found that the ranger had disappeared, and a certain shield maiden had stalked him. Legolas, hauling a tacked up Arod behind him, and Gimli were fully prepared to travel as they walked right past Valaina. "Where are you two going?" she asked as she joined them.

"With Aragorn," Legolas said. "He intends to call those from Dimholt to come fight, and we will join him."

Valaina's happy attitude changed drastically. She visibly shrunk back into herself, hiding her emotions from the elf and dwarf, and she said no more as she followed them along the path. Éowyn stalked past them at that moment with tears trailing down her cheeks, yet Valaina did not give a snide remark as her two companions looked to her for one. Aragorn was pulling a travel ready Brego behind him when Gimli spoke up, stopping the ranger in his tracks. "And just where do you think you are off to?" the dwarf said in a gruff voice.

"Not this time," Aragorn said in what he thought would be a firm tone that would keep the dwarf there. "This time you must stay, Gimli."

"Have you heard nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas said as he stopped next to Aragorn with Arod.

"Or that of the elves," Valaina muttered.

"Might as well accept it," Gimli said with a smirk on his face. "We're going with you, laddie."

Aragorn was about to protest, but he smiled a defeated, yet very much relieved, smile. "I will not be joining you," Valaina said with crossed arms. "Not this time."

The three men turned to look at Valaina, an expressionless statue at the present moment. "But you must," Legolas said in an earnest tone. "We cannot leave you here."

"And I cannot go into that mountain," Valaina snapped but her features softened. "I will not be able to hold the anger within me back when you face the army of the dead. They invoke anger and rage in me, making me all the more vulnerable to lose myself. I will not put my friends at risk."

Aragorn gave a nod and a small smile as he knew all too well what the lycan was referring to as they shared a knowing look. "I understand, and I knew from the moment I made my choice that you would not be joining us," he said as he clasped forearms with Valaina who then quickly pulled the ranger into a hug.

"I figured you would. I didn't want to risk it," she mumbled quietly to Aragorn before pulling back and turning to Legolas. "Do not let him get into anything troublesome," and then she looked at each one of them. "All three of you better come back to me. Do not do anything stupid or reckless. Um, scratch that, do not do anything that will get you _killed_. In other terms, do not do anything that I would do. Besides, I have a top score to beat."

"We shall see when we get back, lass," Gimli grumbled as he hoisted his ax onto his shoulder in triumph. "We shall see."

Aragorn mounted Brego with one last smile to Valaina and started to walk off. Legolas helped Gimli onto the back of the horse before looking at Valaina one last time. The butterfly sensation in the elleth's stomach came up and she began to become lightheaded. A strange thought came to her mind as she began to lose herself in the blue eyes of the elf prince before her, one that would have given her cheeks a pink color if not for her emotionless gaze at the moment. She quickly dispelled it as she gave the elf prince a small smile. "Promise me you will not die in battle," Legolas said in a firm tone.

Valaina gave a nod in agreement before outstretching her hand to say farewell. But, instead of grasping her forearm, Legolas pulled Valaina into a hug that sent the butterflies in the elleth's stomach dancing. She stood there for a moment with a shocked expression on her face before she wrapped her arms around Legolas as she hugged him back. "_Amin tymeselaa_ (I promise)," she whispered in his ear before pulling away.

Legolas smiled at Valaina before hopping into Arod's saddle and joining Aragorn who had stopped and waited for the elves to say good-bye, a small smirk on his face as he looked at Valaina. _"I saw that," _he thought to her.

_"Shut up."_

_"But I'm not done teasing you!"_

_"You are now. Be careful and stay safe as much as you usually can."_

_"Likewise, Valaina. I want to see that smiling face when I return."_

_"And you shall," _Valaina thought with a smile as she gave the ranger, the dwarf, and the elf prince a nod.

A few men gathered around to watch the two horses and their riders walk to the path and into the darkness of the mountain as the black hole swallowed them up. Murmuring spread through those gathered as the ranger, dwarf, and elf left the camp to who knows where. Théoden also walked up to the crowd as the men began to question as to where the three were going. "Lord Aragorn!" someone yelled.

"Where are you going?" another rang out.

"Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"

"He leaves because there is no hope," Gamling said in a grim voice.

"Here we go again," Valaina grumbled.

"He leaves because he must," Théoden said.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor," Gamling said in a knowing tone.

"You men are ridiculous! He is going to raise the army of the dead, and cleanse this mountain of its evil," Valaina growled as her patience with the men dwindled. "Have you all no hope?"

"He is right, Valaina," Théoden said. "We cannot defeat them. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless."

Valaina gave a growl causing many heads turning to her. "We can defeat them if you all believe in it. By my swords or by my fangs I will kill all those who stand in my way. It is all about the way you look at it."

"And how do you look at it, _my lady_?" one man mocked. "What would a _woman _know of war and bloodshed?"

"Far more than you, bastard," Valaina spat. "I look at is as a challenge. And if _you _are too much of a god damn coward to go, then I will ride alone and take out the whole god damn army myself if I have to."

She growled once more and stalked off having enough of the hopeless men for the night. She would get her rest and be awake before dawn the next morning with Lacan ready for battle. They would be victorious even if it called for her to knock some sense into the men with a severed orc head which she planned to do if need be.


	29. Chapter 29: Battle of the Fields of Pele

Chapter 29: Battle of the Fields of Pelennor

* * *

***NEW* A/N: So this one has been jacked up again because of the fighting. I love fight scenes! I really do! They make me happy when I write them, and i don't know why XD.**

* * *

** XxKicking You AxX: **Well...she can't quite throw a rock at their heads, or knock them with her blades. It was a spur of the moment thought...XD

** Seriya Silvermist: **Thank you and here is the update!

* * *

Valaina woke with a start, her head slightly spinning from the nightmare she had. But, as she thought more about her ungodly dream, she came to realize that it was no nightmare she had, but yet another repeat of the vision Sauron had given her. She shook her head clear it of thoughts instead as she placed her hands on her face. Now was the time she really wished Aragorn was with her so she could consult him or find comfort in the ranger's words. But he wasn't, and instead of trying to think of what he would say to her, she got up and braided her hair into a French braid before pulling on her clothes. As she strapped the last dagger into its place, Valaina felt the necklace around her neck grow cold. She pulled it out of her shirt to look at the wolf head, marveling at the small ruby stones, before tucking it back in her shirt and away from prying eyes. "I know who I am," she said under her breath, "no need to remind me. I have plenty of blood boiling Rage to do that for me. I've been holding back for the battle in three days' time."

Valaina exited her tent and made her way over to Lycan, the horse already wake and ready to be on the move just like Valaina. She gave the horse some food and water before eating some lembas bread she had stored for herself on the journey. She checked the horse's tack to make sure everything was in place, and discarded the things that would only weigh them down. Dawn had not even broken the sky when a familiar horse-lord walked up to Valaina. "You are up early before the sun and even the marshals this time," he commented.

"So I am," Valaina said as she checked the breast collar for the saddle.

"What troubles you this morning?"

"Nightmares," Valaina said as she paused in her checking of the saddle to look at Éomer. "I am getting tired of them, and tired of the bastard that caused them. I'm ready for this battle, and I feel as though I need it more than anything."

"I can see. Tell me, how many daggers do you have on?"

Valaina stopped taking out yet another hindrance on the saddle and looked up at Éomer, the horse-lord sporting a cocky smile. "Well," Valaina said as she straightened out the sleeves of her shirt, "I have four in my boots, three on my back, two on each leg, and one on each arm. So I have thirteen daggers in total, my knife and my double blades."

"You sure are armed."

"Well, I do not like to be unprepared."

Valaina turned back to the saddle and started to brush down Lacan. "Why are you up early?" she asked after a few minutes silence.

"I could not sleep, for the battle lays heavy on my mind," Éomer said as he leaned against a barrel to watch the lycan and her horse.

"I do not doubt it," Valaina said as she switched sides. "I know that we will, for a fact, lose a lot of men and horses in this battle. But the enemy shall lose even more."

"Will you ride at the head of the company with my uncle and I and the other marshals?" Éomer asked suddenly causing Valaina to pause in her brushing down of Lacan once more. "My uncle had brought it up the other night at the battle meeting, and we all agreed that you should ride with us up at the front. You, Valaina, of all people tend to show the much needed energy to fuel the fire before battle."

"I would be honored," Valaina said as she finished brushing Lacan down. The horse gave a snort and an indigent toss of his head which caused Valaina to chuckle. "I mean _we _would be honored."

"I must get my armor on and then saddle Firefoot. I shall meet you as soon as Uncle is ready to depart the valley," Éomer said as he gave a small bow of his head.

"I look forward to it," the lycan said with a bow of her head as well.

Valaina saddled up Lacan and then bridled him, making sure everything was on perfect. She had forged a head plate attached to Lacan's bridle, a chest plate for his breast collar, and four leg guards. Valaina wanted to make sure the horse was going to be alright during the charge, and she made sure of that by double reinforcing the breast plate to withstand a pike as they galloped full speed. The chest plate was actually an ingenious idea given to her by the dwarves when she was traveling through Erebor a few years back. They had taught her how to make the armor thick and strong, yet still light enough to wear. It had taken three years for her to master making the small bits of armor for a horse, and when she finally mastered it, she still did not have a horse to call her own as she had lost her black desert mare to a warg during her travels with Thorin's Company. That was the last time she had a horse to call her own up until Lacan, and she wasn't about to let this battle take her beloved horse away from her now that she found another. As she looked at Lacan, proud and mighty with his lighter, less hindered tack and the bits of armor Valaina had ensured the horse wear for this upcoming battle, she couldn't help but smile at the proud beast. The horse snorted as he arched his neck, muscles rippling as he did so. "Hell will have to freeze over before I let anyone take you from me," Valaina said as she stroked the liver bay's nose. "We will show Sauron just who he is messing with. He will regret everything he has done and then some."

Lacan snorted in agreement before nudging Valaina as his eyes moved to the sky. The lycan turned around and saw the sky had begun to grow light and the camp had started to move. She mounted the horse, beyond ready to leave for the battle soon to come. Éomer had just finished tacking Firefoot as well as he, too, mounted the horse's saddle. He rode over to Valaina and pulled Firefoot to a halt next to her, his right hand on the reins and the left holding his helmet tucked under his arm. "It couldn't be a slower morning," Valaina grumbled. "I swear, I never knew someone could move slower than Gimli in the morning up until now."

"Well, most are just waking up. The horses have been watered and fed an hour and a half ago so all the men need to do is to brush them down and tack them up," Éomer said as he looked at the camp.

"Don't you sound a horn or something?"

"Wait for it…"

At that moment the horn of Rohan sounded out, and the camps burst to life. Men rushed out of their tents as if they had been bit or set on fire, and began to groom their horses in a quick, efficient manner before tacking them up. Théoden's horse had been dressed in full battle armor as the king himself walked into his tent to begin to put on his own armor, having been talking to Éowyn as they looked out over the camp. By the time dawn had breached the sky completely, the riders of Rohan were almost completely ready to leave, and the stragglers would ride at the back unless they made their way to the front. Théoden marched out of his tent and thrust his helmet on his head. He said a few words to a messenger before mounting Snowmane, his white stallion.

The horse snorted in anticipation as Lacan and Firefoot moved forward bearing their riders. All three horses exchanged a snort, Lacan dancing impatiently under the saddle. The riders were either mounted on their horses or in the process of doing so as they began to set out once more. Valaina caught sight of Merry at the same time Théoden did. He was giving his flea-bitten pony a few words when Théoden and his company stopped in front of the hobbit. "Little hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc," Théoden said and Valaina couldn't help but agree with the Rohan king as she looked at Merry.

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind!" Merry protested.

"Théoden, he can fight," Valaina said as she tried to get someone else on Merry's side.

Théoden ignored the elleth completely as if she wasn't there. "It is a three day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

"Merry is not a burden and no one needs to look after him," Valaina growled to which she was still ignored.

"I want to fight!"

"I will say no more," Théoden said as he turned Snowmane away, urging the horse forward.

Valaina looked at Merry; the poor hobbit's eyes were begging her to take him with. Valaina looked behind her and caught sight of the eyes of a particular stupid shield maiden. She was dressed for battle and looked to have heard the conversation. Valaina gave the woman a nod and received one back, both sharing the same thought without communicating it. "I cannot take you with me," Valaina said but then jerked her head in the direction of Éowyn. "But someone else may. Stay right there and do not move."

"Valaina!" Merry started but the elleth had already urged her horse into a canter to catch up to the king and his marshals.

Éomer had gotten his spear, but had yet to put his helmet on as they traveled down the mountain, the horses and riders joining them as they made their way to the end of the encampment. "Riders, move out!" Éomer shouted. "Riders, move out!"

"We are, Éomer," Valaina said as their horses picked up a canter. "Do you not see the mass behind you?"

Éomer gave her a good-natured glare before Théoden yelled out, "Ride! Ride now for Gondor!"

"We are."

"Valaina, shut up!" Gamling said from next to her though there was a grin on his face.

The six thousand horses picked up the pace and the masses joined in on the journey to Gondor, the horses picking up the pace to a canter and finally a gallop as they raced to Gondor's aid praying that the white city of Minas Tirith would hold out until they arrived.

* * *

Valaina had once again turned around in the saddle to lie backwards across her galloping horse as they traveled onward. "How do you do that and find it comfortable?" Éomer asked as they neared the dawn of the third day.

"I just do," Valaina said with a shrug.

"We just passed into Gondor," Gamling said from beside Valaina.

"We are ten minutes away from the White City then. It's about time," Valaina answered.

They had just remounted their horses after an eight hour's rest. They had rode as close to the border as possible the day before so that they could rest their horses that night and ride into battle the next day. Valaina's Rage began to surface, the excitement of the battle starting to make her blood boil once more. She righted herself in the saddle as they slowly drew to a walk, a rise in the landscape ahead of them showing that they were at the fields of Pelennor. They formed ranks with sections of riders who would follow their specified marshal after they charged the enemy ranks, and the men sounded their horns as they reached the top of the hill. The enemy's numbers were large, far larger than that of Rohan, but Valaina did not mind, not in the least bit as she eyed the masses with glee. Hell, they would pay for coming to Gondor, she would make sure of it.

They halted on the hill, the commanders all stepping out in front of the line of riders. The sky was cloudy, and the sun was at their backs as they looked out across the green fields. It would be an overcast day, perfect for a battle on the once beautiful fields that now held masses of orcs and, to Valaina's excitement and the men's horror, a large number of armored trolls. She then spotted the nine Nazgûl upon Fell Beasts; the foul beings were circling the white city looking for prey. Her anger surged at the sight of the Fell Beasts and their riders, and Lacan stepped away from the lines.

Lacan stood a little ways away from Firefoot as he stopped and took in the sight for himself. Valaina saw Théoden scowl at the army of Mordor, and a determined look glinted in his eyes. He turned Snowmane and began to ride past each marshal, giving them orders. "Éomer, take your _Éorad _down the left side. Gamling, follow the king's banner down the center. Grinbold, take your company right after you pass the wall," he said and each rider turned to take up his place in front of his riders. "Forth! And fear no darkness!"

Valaina drew herself up as she sat in front of the king's banner men as Théoden rode up and down the line in front of his marshals. "Arise! Arise Riders of Théoden!" Théoden called as he made his way back toward Valaina. "Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day, a red day, and the sun rises!"

Théoden turned and faced out toward the army of Mordor, the Rohirrum moved nearly as one, pointing their spears at the enemy as they formed their own ranks of pikes and archers. From her spot on Lacan she could see the orcs had fearful looks in their eyes, but not in their faces as they had a determined look about them. "That shall have to change," she murmured a loud and Lacan snorted in agreement as he stomped his hoof.

Théoden drew his sword and cantered along the front row, hitting spears with his sword held aloft as he rode down. "Ride now!" he yelled out, clearly pumped for the battle to Valaina great relief. "Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!"

He stopped in front of his men and held his sword up high. "Death!" he yelled.

"Death!" the riders answered.

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Death!" the call rose up from the riders, louder than the sound of their horns. The men were ready for battle and bloodshed.

Snowmane circled in place as Théoden called out, "_Forth Eorlingas!_"

The horn of Rohan sounded from the men, and they moved forward as one. Théoden looked ready to kill someone, and Valaina had no doubt that the king would take out a large number of orcs himself as he rode forward. She growled, the prospect of the battle sending her blood boiling in excitement and nearly over the top. "Finally!" she snarled as Lacan snorted.

Théoden gave her a look and he saw the bloodthirsty, battle hungry look in the elleth's eyes, the same look she had worn at the battle of Helm's Deep, and could not help but feel thankful that the lycan was on their side and riding with them into battle at the moment. The horses walked at first, and protested greatly wanting to break forth and run as all battle horses wanted to do when they felt their rider's boiling blood. The pace quickened into a canter, and less than two seconds later they were galloping down the hill and across the stretch of land toward the foul orcs, the six thousand men astride their horses all crying out their battle cries as they urged their horses faster than the one next to them.

Valaina found herself riding next to Théoden at the head of the charge, and knew right way if Lacan was to get passed the lines of orcs they would need to pull off some trick riding, or even throw out something they had been planning after the volley of arrows was released. The pounding of hooves thundered all around her as time seemed to slow down. The horses snorted as they dug their hooves into the ground only to stretch their legs out eagerly as they continued forward flying across the ground. The men astride each horse had a look of determination upon their faces, though some outright bore fear in their eyes. And they should, for their enemy was much larger in number then them, yet it came down to the ones who had the heart and courage to fight on, to battle through the hordes.

At that moment Valaina saw the vision, the nightmare, Sauron had showed her come to life in her mind once more as she closed her eyes to shut out the cold pain of the uncontrollable killing rage within her. She saw the bloodied field, the dead and the dying, the fighting, and the loved ones she killed. She could see it all clear as day as they rode forward toward the enemy. With a growl, her burning fire was set aflame as her anger mounted once more in the way that _she _could control it. No matter what happened she would remain in control of her being. She needed to or else something bad would happen. Whatever darkness that rested within the lycan's heart would need to be contained as Valaina felt her control slowly seep away as they drew closer and closer to the battle before them. She grasped onto the one thing that seemed to always keep her rooted no matter what; the one thing she finally came to realize was the sole reason she was able to stay in control of herself. His face flashed in her mind as Lacan picked up the pace even more, and Valaina held onto the image in her heart. Her eyes snapped open, the scarlet red flaring brightly as she gave a small growl. _I promised you I would stay safe_, she thought. _And by the Valar, I'll keep that promise._

Valaina saw them before anything else as the orcs fired their bows and the volley of arrows rained down on them, and Valaina knew right away they would not be hitting the ones in the front, but the riders in the middle. The orcs were figuring the pikes would take out the first few rows instead and abandoned trying to take out the front rows with the arrows. She turned and saw horses and men go down here and there, but most arrows missed their targets as the horses were maneuvered strategically out of the way. They came closer and closer to the line of orcs, and Valaina saw out of the corner of her eye someone hand Éomer a spear. She had found out about the horse-lord's amazing arm back when she was sparring with the men one day. She wondered why just how good of a shot he was and he gladly demonstrated for the lycan his skills to which she was thoroughly impressed.

The orcs, now visibly frightened by the oncoming horses, began to turn tail and run, the majority leaving their position with their pikes and opting to try and outrun the horses. Valaina took this opportunity to surprise the remaining, very suicidal, orcs that would surely impale the king and those around him. She looked at Théoden, but the king was too busy focusing on the fast approaching line of running orcs. She growled as she took her feet out of the stirrups, crouched in the saddle, and then launched herself into the air far over Lacan's head while letting out a loud howl that sent the remaining orcs running for their lives as well. She shifted before landing on the ground, her white fur a large contrast to the horses around her, and ran next to Lacan, the horse whinnied his hello as she drew even with him. She snarled and charged the line of retreating orcs. They were terrified of the white wolf, mostly because Valaina just shifted in the air unexpectedly. They must have expected more wolves to appear out of nowhere because the pikes where all but abandoned assuring the riders that the horses would not fall to them.

Valaina pulled away from the horses to the front of the line and quickly killed a stubborn orc that would have for sure killed Théoden before jumping at Lacan's saddle and shifting in the air. As she landed in the saddle, she drew her dual blades just as the horses began to trample the retreating orcs. They bowled over all in their way, killing each orc that fell to the thundering hooves of the horses and the blades of the riders. That was the large advantage of having the hooved beasts; they could easily thin out a larger army with ease. Valaina hacked away at both sides, slicing necks and beheading orcs here and there as she rode next to Éomer. Many horses, including Lacan, slowed to a canter as the horses broke off into their different sections.

Valaina growled and jumped, shifting once more, and attacked three orcs nearest her. She dispatched them as Lacan jumped over her and trampled two more. The horse circled about and they raced past each other, taking out the orcs that had thought a riderless horse would be an easy target to kill or use to get out, but which Valaina did not know and did not care as she was focused on bringing ruin upon them. She snapped the neck of an orc before slicing another's neck open. She turned and raced forward, seemingly about to crash into Lacan as the horse cantered in her path. She shifted at the last second and slid under the horse, feet first, while grabbing the girth. She used her momentum to propel her up and over the horse and into the saddle. They both had a few cuts on them already, but they would live. Both horse and lycan were bloodthirsty as their energy pulsated as they moved forward, intent on killing more orcs than the person next to them. "We are already at seventy, Lacan!" she said to the horse as she stabbed an orc's head and twisted her blade to slice another. "I counted the ones you trampled and added it to the count. I'd say we are half and half right now."

The horse snorted and gave her a look over his shoulder before snaking his head out and biting an orc's neck, his herbivorous teeth taking a large, fatal chunk out of the orc. "Nice one!" Valaina said as she sliced open the neck of an orc. "Eighty!"

"Make safe the city!" Théoden cried out as they began to drive the orcs back to the river.

The horses and men all cried out as the lucky orcs turned and fled for the safety of the river, but suddenly, the Rohirrum stopped. Large, drum-like pounding, the cry of an elephant mixed with that of a fell beast, the chant of brutal men and the horns of a desert people sounded out as they faced their newest threat. The Haradrim astride oliphants, _mumakil_. The large beasts, that were enormous with huge saddles that held at least thirty plus men, walked toward them through the fire smoke. Valaina counted twenty of the beasts. Their four tusks had different types of spikes on them as black and red war paint covered the oliphant's heads, legs, and trunks. The men wore brutal desert tribe clothes and had similar war paint upon their faces along with malicious looks. "It looks like you are not the only one that wants to kill mercilessly, Valaina," Éomer said to the lycan next to him.

"You got that right," Valaina answered. "I've never killed a mumakil before, so this is going to be interesting."

Valaina looked around and saw the fear painted on the men's faces. It sent her anger up sky high as she lost all patience with the men. She pulled out in front of the riders which ironically just so happened to be Éomer's men. "You are riders of Rohan!" she yelled, her voice reaching out over them as she was sick of their hopeless, defeated looks. "Pick up your swords and spears! Muster your courage! Fight for all that is good in this world! I will _not _watch you men fall to your fear! I will take them on! All of them!" a snarl laced her voice as she sat up in the saddle, Lacan snorting as he danced underneath the saddle as his blood ran hot in the battle along with Valaina's.

"Who will join the charge?!" Éomer added as Firefoot moved up next to Lacan, the stallions giving loud snorts.

"I!" came the resounding shout from the men as they held their weapons aloft along with Éomer and Valaina as Lacan gave an over dramatic rear.

"Damn it, Lacan!" the lycan yelled at the horse. "Now it _not _the time to be over egotistic!"

Éomer smiled at the lycan and chuckled as the horse gave an indignant snort. "Ready yourselves," he called out to the riders.

"Aim for the heads as we charge them! And once behind them, shoot the back of their knees," she snarled as Lacan turned to face the oliphants. "It should weaken them. I've never really gone up against one, so I hope I'm right on that."

"Reform the line! Reform the line!" Théoden was shouting out. "We'll take them head on! Charge!"

The horses charged the oliphants, and Valaina knew that this was her time to steer Lacan to safety. As they neared the massive beasts, the oliphants swung their tusks, taking out chunks of horses. Some got stepped on, and others fell over the fallen in their haste to move out of the way. Standing on the head of each oliphant was a Haradrim steering the beasts by the ropes that attached to the oliphant's ears. They enjoyed the brutal death that awaited the horses and men, and it sickened Valaina to the core. She snarled at them as they drew closer, and out of the corner of her peripheral vision she saw Éomer grab a spear and hoisted it up, preparing to throw it. The oliphant rider smirked at the horse-lord, completely oblivious to the amazing arm that Éomer had. The horse-lord threw the spear and watched as it skewered the Haradrim's gut. The man tumbled off the oliphant, the dead weight yanking on the beast's ear and pulling him directly into another, piercing the second oliphant with its sharpened tusks and spikes that created a sort of mower. The second fell on top of the first, crushing its head. That was two down, and at least eighteen to go if Valaina had counted right. She saw her opportunity as the oliphant charging her was swinging its head out of the way. "Lacan, run right under him and don't stop!" she told the horse.

Lacan complied and picked up his pace to a gallop. He raced past the swinging head by sheer luck, and began to run under the oliphant. Valaina struck at the beast's legs with her dual blades, slicing the thick skin like it was butter with her sharp, elven blades. The horse and elleth passed out from underneath the oliphant unharmed and still in one piece. Lacan turned about and they watched the oliphant go down tumbling over itself once and killing the men on its back. "That's what, a hundred fifty?" she asked Lacan.

The horse shifted in a sort of shrug, and Valaina turned to look at the battle scene before her as there really wasn't any enemy behind her at the moment as the battle was in front. She saw Éowyn race underneath another oliphant and execute the same move she had just done moments before successfully taking out the mumakil. Another oliphant to Valaina's left fell backward as it reared up to avoid the arrows to its head only to have a spear embed itself in the back of its knees courtesy of Éomer. Lacan turned and charged another oliphant without Valaina acknowledging the horse to do so. He drew up close to the side and Valaina knew what the horse was telling her to do almost immediately. "Good thinking, Lacan!" Valaina yelled as she crouched on the saddle. "Be safe, and don't you dare get yourself killed!"

The horse snorted in a promise, and Valaina jumped. She grabbed hold of two of the many arrows sticking out of the beast's thick hide and began to climb up the side all the while dodging the large, powerful tail as it swung back and forth to try to knock her off causing a large amount of colorful choice words to escape the lycan's lips as she climbed higher. She got onto the beast's rump before shifting into her white wolf. She howled, drawing the attention of the Haradrim archers to her and away from the men below. Before they had time to attack, Valaina was in the saddle-carriage-thing spilling the blood of the Haradrims without a second thought. Her Rage was high, beyond the breaking point, and she let a bit out as she attacked and killed, but was careful to hold onto the control that she had. After the last Haradrim was dead or dying as she threw them off the sides of the mumakil, including the one directing the beast, Valaina shifted. "You bastard," she growled as she cut the saddle thing away leaving just the charging oliphant. "You're time is up."

She moved to the head and brought her dual blades down into the beast's head, killing it instantly. The oliphant began to collapse, and Valaina caught sight of Lacan racing the falling oliphant without a care in the world. The beast fell and Valaina raced down one of the trunks before jumping and landing into Lacan's saddle and continuing forward. "Come on, boy! We are at two hundred," she growled. "We need to find another."

The loud screech of a Nazgûl sounded; the cry nearly shattering Valaina's hard kept seal upon her Rage as it did so. It was so close, too close for comfort, and they called to her anger, and she almost answered. Lacan gave an unsteady nicker that brought Valaina around to logical thinking long enough to remember her promise to Legolas, his smiling face flashing in her mind's eye. She calmed down as she fell into her controllable Rage, the one she could easily come out of, and let the warm fire burn throughout her blood and fuel her energy. Lacan must have felt it for he, too, became enraged at the enemy around him. He reared, crying out at his enemies in pure anger.

A few turned to see what was going on with the elleth and her horse, and watched her charge yet another oliphant. Éomer had stopped to watch her as well, a sight to see as the two charged the mumakil in front of them without a care. Lacan snorted ears back and legs out in a dead gallop. Valaina's eyes blazed with her fire. She was now beyond anger; she was pissed. At the last second, the horse turned, and pivoted away from the oliphant as Valaina jumped onto the spiked tusk scratching up her legs and arms as she did so.

She climbed up the tusk, avoiding the thick, dangerous trunk as it tried to slap Valaina off it. Valaina drew a dagger and jumped at the trunk as it came down on her again, and stabbed it with her dagger securing a position on the mumakil. The beast howled in pain as Valaina climbed up the trunk with her dagger. It tried to shake its head of the lycan and successfully ripped its ears even more so causing it more pain. Valaina reached the mumakil's head and threw her dagger at the Haradrim rider, and watched as the dagger sank into the man's neck. She moved up onto the mumakil and drew her blades. She cut away the saddle killing the Haradrim in it and turned to the still raging mumakil. "Take this you god damn bastard," she growled as she took her blades and stabbed them into the mumakil's head.

It cried out in pain before it began to fall at the same time a fell beast came down toward the lycan intent on either killing or catching Valaina, but she did not know which was true and didn't care at the present moment. All the elleth had in mind was ripping the head off the fell beast through whatever feat it took.

The fell beast swopped down toward the falling mumakil with the lycan standing triumphantly on its head as she sheathed her blades. Valaina crouched and then jumped as the fell beast came in close, shifting as she did so. She snarled as she landed flat out on the side of the fell beast's head, and quickly dug her teeth into the scaly flesh, snarling as she did so. The Ringwraith on its back screeched only succeeding in making Valaina angrier. The fell beast flipped in the air, and Valaina got a hold of the winged beast's neck by sheer good luck from the way it turned, but the fell beast's claws also caught hold of the lycan and tried to desperately pry her off. She dug her teeth in deeper as a slight pinch in her stomach occurred, listening as the screech of the beast sounded out as it blood pooled from its neck. The fell beast jerked its head away as a sword struck Valaina's side causing her to let go as an ice cold burn ran throughout her body.

Valaina fell, shifting as she did so, and landed on her stomach right in Lacan's saddle with a painful thump. After she got her breath back and righted herself in the saddle she surveyed the damage, and was shocked to see just a small cut, not too deep at all, on her bicep. The fell beast had jerked its head in time for Valaina to avoid a death blow, and the lycan concluded that either luck just happened to be on her side this day, or death did not want her. However, she was bleeding badly from the gashes that the fell beast's claws had made in her stomach.

She looked around and saw the enemy was retreating from the fight, and the forms of green, dead ghosts were massing everywhere on the field and in the city. They were flowing over the enemy without mercy, killing all that was against Rohan and Gondor. Valaina turned and saw a blonde head climb up onto the rear of an oliphant, shooting arrows as he advanced. He grabbed hold of a rope and swung along the side of the oliphant, cutting the saddle off as he did so. He used the falling saddle to sort of walk up the side of the oliphant and back onto its back before he notched three arrows and shot them into the oliphant's head. As the beast feel, he slid down the trunk and landed on the ground with a smug look on his face at his well-achieved kill in front of a very familiar dwarf. "That still only counts as one!" Valaina heard Gimli yell at Legolas.

Then it all hit her smack in the face. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were finishing this fight. They were there, alive and unhurt.

A large smile spread across Valaina's face as her eyes caught a familiar blue she always got lost into nowadays. Lacan turned and gave a warning to Valaina. She turned as well and saw the green ghosts surge toward her and then around her, a cold icy wing blowing past her as they did so. She urged Lacan into a gallop toward her two friends as the fighting died down as the ghosts finished the stragglers off. Valaina jumped off of Lacan before the horse slowed to a trot, and stumbled very ungracefully right into Legolas's outstretched arms to steady her. A large smile was plastered across his face as he gained his balance back. "You guys did it," she said as she regained herself and pulled Gimli into a hug as well. "Thank the Valar, you saved our asses!"

Legolas beamed at her. "You hardly looked like you needed help, Valaina," he said. "We saw you take out that mumakil. Actually, Aragorn pointed it out before he turned to fight his own battle."

"The amount of orcs your horse killed doesn't count by the way, lass. Just so you know," Gimli said with a smile as he leaned against his double headed ax.

"Well," Valaina said as she shared a look with her horse who was offended at the dwarf's words. "That is alright with me. Lacan is a separate count anyhow. Lacan, did I kill that fell beast or no?"

Lacan shook his head with a sad whinny.

"Damn, I was close. If I had held on longer I would have ripped its fucking throat out!"

Legolas's eyes scrutinized the elleth as he frowned at her as his smile disappeared. "Valaina, you're bleeding…badly," he started in concern as he hoped it wasn't the lycan's actual blood.

Valaina's eyes moved down to look at her stomach as a dull throbbing came from it. That was when she saw just how bad it was hurt. Her stomach was shredded and she was bleeding out, and it was a wonder she still stood at the moment. "Well," she said as the pain began to increase and her head became light as she turned to look at Legolas, "this sucks. Piece of shit fell beast…"

Legolas saw the pain look in the lycan's eyes as the controllable Rage left her and the adrenaline died away leaving an exhausted Valaina to collapse on the ground before anyone could move. "Valaina?" Legolas asked as he picked the elleth up after putting his bow away. "Lacan, I-"

As the elf prince turned to the horse, he found Lacan was already lying down on the ground waiting for the two elves to get on his back. "That is a smart horse. I shall find Aragorn and tell him what happened. Go get the lass to a healer!" Gimli said as he shooed the three away.

Lacan stood up quickly and gently with Legolas in the saddle and Valaina seated in front of him. "I've got you this time, Valaina," he whispered in the elleth's ear.

Something along the lines of "shut up" came from the almost unconscious elleth. Lacan jumped into a gallop and raced across the fields with a speed that Legolas had not known the horse had until now. Many had to dive out of the horse's way as he maneuvered his way through the body littered battle field with relative ease. He slowed as he neared the gate and stopped as Legolas asked a guard direction. "Where are the healers?" he very nearly shouted.

"At the top of Minas Tirith," the guard said in fright as Lacan's head turned to him with his ears back and teeth bared in a warning.

"Go, Lacan!"

The horse surged forward following the scent of other horses that had traveled up this path with other wounded people. He took the turns quickly and efficiently, making the ride up to the top smooth and without jolts as people dove out of the way of the galloping horse. They finally reached the top of Minas Tirith and found several healers already out and waiting to take patients to cover. Lacan skid to an easy stop as close to the building as possible and then laid down to let Legolas and Valaina off. "This way!" a woman called and led Legolas, with Valaina in his arms, to a door into a side building.

She led them to a bed where he placed Valaina down gently. "I'll wait outside," he mumbled before leaving the room not wanting to be yelled at by the healers like he had been at Helm's Deep.

The healers went to work quickly, removing Valaina's shirt to assess the damage, and found that it was worse than what they had expected. The elleth's stomach had been shredded deeply; three large gashes close to spilling Valaina's guts out. Without another word, they began to work quickly, but even as they did so Valaina's body began to mend the nearly fatal blow leaving three new scars to add to the mace scar across her torso.


	30. Chapter 30: Aftermath

Chapter 30: Aftermath

* * *

***NEW* A/N: Total re-edit on this one! Also, more Legolas/Valaina moments in here than last time, and I must say that this is SO much better than the old chapter. I am, in fact, stalling in re-writing the last two chapters...I do not want to end it so soon...NO!...Enjoys...and I basically doubled this with it used to bing 2,350 words to now being 7,351 words. Whoot!**

* * *

**Thanks for Favoriting:  
**_girllyingbythesea901_**  
**_Clodcaberte_

**Thanks for Following:  
**_Lorento  
Clodcaberte_

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare (Ch. 28): **Thank you, and I would so do it too, if I had a horse lol.

** XxKicking Your AxX: **So it seems, and riddles! Gandalf loves them!

** Wisdom's Stare (Ch. 29): **Lol, she's had hundreds of years to practice! And as for the tricks, I had this dream where I had my own horse (17 hh black thoroughbred stallion) and I did these tricks. That's where I got the ideas from...a dream XD These computers can be real pains lol. And yes, Gandalf is beginning to bug everyone, but it shall be revealed in the coming chapters...the end chapters...cry...

** Guest: **lmao, that made my night XD I think a lot of people are thinking that...

** Seriya Silvermist: **Thanks, and yes, Gimli couldn't beat Valaina even if he had a head start. And thank you so much ^-^  
**Valaina: **Lycan, Gimli, I am a Lycan...

* * *

After some time, when the healers had cleaned and dressed Valaina's wounds, they began to redress her stomach only to find large, red scars now in place of the once gut wrenching horror that had been on the elleth. "What magic is this?" one healer asked out loud to no one in particular.

"That, my friends, is a lycan, and she has already been healing herself since she passed out. You are the ones to thank for speeding up the process, and for saving our dear friend's life," a voice said from behind the healers.

"Mírthrandir," a healer said as they gave Gandalf a bow.

"It has been three hours now, and she should wake-"

"What the hell?! Where am I!?" Valaina shouted as she sat up quickly, and glared at the healers as she stood. "Where am…I…Gandalf!" Valaina said as her anger disappeared at the sight of the white wizard.

"Eärlindë," Gandalf said as he smiled at Valaina.

Valaina smiled as Gandalf handed Valaina her mended clothes as she was in her undergarments with her extra cover ups on top. "Here you are, my dear. You have three new scars to add to your collection."

Valaina looked down at her stomach and touched the three, jagged scars that ran across her mace scar, and grimaced. "So it seems I do," she mumbled quietly as the healers left to tend to another patient. "I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

Valaina began to pull her breeches on as Gandalf scrutinized her. "What?" she asked as she pulled on her now sleeveless shirt as the sleeves were too ruined to be mended.

"You have quite the large collection of scars, my dear," the wizard said gently.

"I tend to piss a lot of people off, Gandalf," Valaina grumbled as she pulled her boots on next. "But it is not like I parade around showing them to the world."

"It is an interesting sight to see an elf with scars. Not many have them, you know."

"I'm a lycan," Valaina corrected the wizard as she tied the last of her ties on her leather jerkin. "Not an elf. I've given up telling people that. They don't tend to believe me seeing as I am _un_elf-like in everything I do."

"You have a good point, my dear Eärlindë."

Gandalf and Valaina both frowned at the scars on the lycan's arms as she removed the many bandages that were covering her arms. Four large scars rested on her left arm (two on her forearm in the shape of a warg scratch, two in a sort of 'X' across her upper arm), and five on her right arm (three on her upper arm in various shapes but in the same clean motion, two on her forearm in the shape of yet another warg scratch). "Now, shall we go see your eager companions?" Gandalf asked as he motioned to the door. "Lacan has not moved from his spot by the door. Neither has as certain elf that you have grown quite fond of."

"I'm not _that _fond," Valaina defended herself a little too hastily as Gandalf let out what sounded like a chuckle of regret.

"My dear, you are indeed oblivious to your own feelings as Aragorn has said."

"Thanks, Gandalf…I really appreciate that," Valaina said as she walked out of the room, thanking the healers as she did so.

The white city top had neat patches of green grass around the paths, and in the center a lone small island in the middle of a small pond with a white tree. Valaina looked at the grey mountains the city had been built from and had to admit that Boromir was right when he bragged about his white city and its beauty, a twinge of sorrow hitting her mood for a moment as she thought about her dead companion.

But before she had the chance to dwell on her sorrow, someone, or more like something, tackled her quite literally to the large patch of green grass that lined the path to the healers' halls. Valaina coughed a few times as she tried to regain her breath from the startling hard hit, and when she finally looked up she saw the head of a liver bay horse looking down at her with two large hooves on either side of her own head. "Lacan," she reprimanded in a gently voice as she stroked the horse's forehead all the while Gandalf laughed at the two, "that is quite the greeting for someone that nearly died a few hours ago."

The horse huffed in what might have been a "whatever" before gently stepping backward and letting Valaina get back up on her own two feet. Once steady, she embraced the horse into a hug to which he gladly returned very heartily. "Thanks, boy, for having my back out there in the battle," she said into the horse's fur with a soft smile before frowning and stepping back to examine the horse after sniffing his fur once more. "You smell clean. Did you get a bath? And where is your tack?"

"I took the liberty to clean him up," a voice said causing the butterflies in Valaina's stomach to flutter sky high. "He was too dirty for his own good."

"Thanks for bringing me…well…here," Valaina said as she looked up at Legolas.

"I couldn't leave you dead in the field, now could I?"

"Well, you could have, but you didn't," Valaina pointed out with a smile.

"We have a score to settle, lass," Gimli huffed as he made himself known.

"It is good to see you as well, Gimli," Valaina mumbled though a smile was on her face. "You first, then!"

"Sixty-two," Gimli said with an overly large smile thinking that he had the highest count this time. "And your horse's kills don't count as your own."

"Seventy-three," Legolas stated with a huge grin on his face as Gimli's own faded.

"Lacan got three hundred and thirty-five," Valaina said. "I killed three oliphants…"

Gimli's eyes boggled at Valaina. "T…thr…three? That's two more than you, laddie," he said in shock.

"Yes, Gimli, I know," Legolas muttered.

"And I got a hundred and sixty five making our count in total five hundred and one."

"Five hundred and one in total?" Legolas asked confused.

"Both of us," Valaina said as she grabbed Lacan around his neck and motioned to the two of them. "He trampled so many that I began to estimate just how many he killed, though I am sure it was well over three hundred. The other thirty-five he killed with his hooves and teeth. He's quite the fighter, and we make such a _killer _team."

Gimli huffed again in defeat. "We both lose to a _she-elf _once more…"

"And a horse," Legolas added.

Valaina smiled brightly at the two as Lacan brought himself up proudly, and then saw Aragorn heading to them along with Pippin. Valaina wasted no time in greeting the two of them, over joyed that they made it through the fight even though Pippin looked rather disheveled at the moment but still very happy to see the lycan once more. Éomer came as well and, with a saddened heart, told them that Théoden had passed in the battle. Valaina knew that the king of Rohan would have wanted them to not mourn too long on his passing, but celebrate his life as Éomer had said. The horse-lord looked worried far more than that, though, and Valaina just had to ask what was going on with the horse-lord. "What is wrong, Éomer?" Valaina asked as they began to walk toward the entrance to the great halls of Minas Tirith.

"Éowyn is in the infirmary. She killed the Witch King, but was severely wounded as was Merry."

"They will be alright, Éomer. They are strong enough to pull through," Valaina said as she gave the man's arm a reassuring squeeze. "This battle has been won, Gondor is safe for the time being, and now we shall ease our minds before we make our next move."

"Took the words right out of my own mind, she did," Gandalf mumbled to Aragorn.

"Gandalf, I haven't been able to read your mind since that one time we were traveling across the Misty Mountains," Valaina grumbled loudly.

"Is that another one of your crazy stories?" Pippin asked in a happy tone, one that Valaina had missed dearly.

"Eh…sort of…"

"Well, what happened?"

"Let's just say when a certain lycan intrudes on the mind of a wizard," Gandalf started, "she learns to leave that particular wizard be."

Pippin looked utterly lost, and was about to ask what in the world did Gandalf mean when Valaina stepped in again as Aragorn chuckled. "In my defense, it was an honest mistake due to the fact that I was trying to figure out where the hell we were going for he had refused to tell me. Because I 'intruded', he turned my coat blue for the next week until I apologized."

"Blue? He turned your white wolf blue?" Pippin asked.

"Not just any blue," Valaina mumbled and shot a glare at Gandalf. "Fucking sky blue. He would 'lose sight of me' because I 'disappeared' with the skyline."

"It was quite amusing though," Gandalf added.

"For you," Valaina snapped.

"You still were never able to catch that 'rabbit' even when your coat was blue."

"Oh, speaking of food, we do have dinner, right?" Valaina asked to change the subject from her embarrassing story of her sky blue coat.

Aragorn gave a chuckle. "By the Valar, you would be the only one in a light hearted mood after nearly dying in battle, and being so close to Mordor," he said.

Valaina just smiled at the ranger. "Just thank the Rage for keeping me calm. I let out most of my anger on that god damn fell beast. Nearly killed me too, but I'm here and very much alive last time I checked."

"And I-we," the elf corrected so quickly that Valaina wasn't sure if he had said "I" or not now, "are glad you are," Legolas said as he wrapped an arm around Valaina's shoulders to which she made no move to remove it anytime soon and instead leaned into the embrace. "I do not know what _we_ would have done had you not found Gimli and I when you did."

Valaina gave him a soft smile before she quickly turned her head away to attempt to hide her slightly pink cheeks, and even Éomer had to give the two elves a smile, his own sorrow being washed away as he realized that Théoden would not want to have been mourned for, but instead would have wanted them to celebrate all that he had done in his life. "Valaina," Éomer said as they entered the great hall, "thank you for keeping the men's courage up in battle."

Valaina gave the horse-lord a smile as she was lost for words at the present moment when suddenly another thought hit her. "Where are my weapons at?" she asked no one in particular.

"In your room," Aragorn said from Valaina's other side.

Before the ranger could open his mouth to direct the lycan to her rooms that had been given to her for the time being, a certain elf jumped in at the chance. "This way," he said as he motioned with his free hand to the hall that branched off down to a series of corridors. "I'll show you."

"Do I have a choice?" Valaina asked as they began to walk down the hall.

"No."

"I didn't think I did."

"Dinner is in an hour," Aragorn said to the two elves.

"Got it, Aragorn," Valaina waved the ranger off.

Aragorn smiled at the two elves as he watched Valaina walk away with a happy look on her face. Gandalf, however, was not so pleased with the way the two elves were walking together, and it caused Aragorn to frown in slight anger. "You still do not like them together," he commented as he turned to the wizard.

"No," Gandalf said regrettably, "I do not and I have my reasons."

"What did you see, Gandalf? What is so wrong about Valaina being happy?"

Instead of answering the ranger, Gandalf shook his head and scowled, saying something in a different language altogether before walking away to check on a certain hobbit and shield maiden. Aragorn knew that the wizard was hiding something important about the lycan they all called their friend and it was not good if he could not so much as reveal to them what it was.

* * *

Valaina and Legolas continued down the hall, the lycan listening intently to her elven companion's tale of the journey down the road to Dimholt. She gave a chuckle as Legolas told her that he had entered Dimholt before Gimli, and caused the dwarf to become rather flustered about the whole ordeal that an elf was not afraid to go underground when a dwarf was. They finally reached Valaina's rooms, and entered a white room with a single, full queen sized bed, a wardrobe to the side, and an open balcony that overlooked the city. Valaina was reminded of her own rooms back at Rivendell as they entered the room, and she felt as though she was more at home than she had been in the past months of the journey.

The lycan immediately went to the open balcony and leaned against the rail as she looked out over the city below, and closed her eyes as the soft breeze blew into her face calming her. Legolas joined her, but instead of looking at the city, he looked at the lycan next to him and was reminded to the time he had caught her on the balcony at Rivendell. He had been curious as to why there was a she-elf with dual blades on her back and several visible daggers, and was wanting to ask her who she was and if she was even skilled with the blades. He was quite shocked when Valaina had come up with the pitiful lie that her eyes were scarred, and was further confused as to why a blind elleth had weapons in the first place. But, as he thought about that night, he also realized that the lycan had actually been enjoying the peace and quiet the secluded area had to offer, and, now that he was thinking of it even more so, she had looked rather beautiful in the light of the moon with her slight smiling face turned up a bit to catch the wind. She had indeed looked like any other she-elf on the balcony, with the exception of all the weapons on her person, and Legolas had merely wished to take up a conversation with her. He really got a kick out of how surprised she was when he made his presence in the area known.

And now, here he was with the same elleth on a different balcony overlooking a partially broken city of men. Valaina had the same look on her face as she leaned against the rail, her face turned slightly upward toward the wind with a soft smile on her lips. The sun was currently hidden behind the overcast sky, but that didn't matter as she looked just as bright and beautiful as she had looked on the balcony at Rivendell that one night, the same she-elf look about her once more, something that wasn't normally present with the lycan as she tended to come across as something along the lines as aggressive looking. _Beautiful_, Legolas thought with slight confusion. _That is an odd word to describe her_.

Indeed it was an odd word to describe the lycan for, in terms of elves, along with beautiful the word graceful usually followed, and that was something Valaina was not. Yet, no other word could come to the princeling's mind as he looked at his lycan friend enjoying the breeze. _Friend is a word that I can use to describe her, _he thought stubbornly. _A good friend, a close one._

Little did he know that the lycan next to him was also having the same internal confliction with herself as she realized how close in proximity the princeling was to her. She thought about the way he had seen her already jumping out of the saddle and was prepared to steady her when she got off of Lacan. Valaina thought back to the way Legolas asked her to promise him that she would not fall on the battlefield. Her mind went back to the first time she had seen the elf prince on a level that was close to actual friendship and not just as acquaintances, and realized that it was during the time when they had the chance to talk one on one with each other, the time when he finally figured out who she really was. Sure, she had been skeptical, even if a bit more towards ready to kill the elf prince should he have made the wrong move, but she softened up as she came to learn that he did not know of her lycanthropy at that given moment and was, honestly, not there to kill her per request of his father who she still deemed an asshole, but that was her general opinion of anyone who didn't like her.

Valaina agreed on the fact that they had definitely grown closer over the journey, sometimes a bit too close for her own comfort. Just when did they _really _become closer as _friends_? That was the question that came to her mind at that moment, and Valaina came to the conclusion that they had, without a doubt, become closer when she acted on impulse and saved the princeling's ass from going over the side of the mountain back on the pass of Caradhras. And then, when they were in Moria, he seemed rather content to keep a closer eye on her, but that was probably due to the fact that she looked very comfortable underground in the sorrow, darkness filled mines. They became even closer when he found her in a sorrowful heap against the wall of her old house holding onto a necklace and crying, something she didn't do around those she _just _called friends.

But, as she thought about the journey, she wondered when did she _really _start to feel something other than friendship toward the princeling to her left? Was it when they started to hunt down the Uruk-hai? She'd have to settle with that for she really didn't know when, or even where for that matter, the offending feelings began to bud up from. But that was, at the moment, beside the point, and now she was thinking back to how she really felt toward the elf prince. _Friend…more than a friend…_just _a friend…_she fought with her mind over and over in a pathetic friend, more than a friend argument that was neither a winning nor losing battle.

Legolas watched with fascination and amusement as Valaina fought with her mind on whatever subject was going through her head at the present moment. He resisted the urge to chuckle as she glared out at the city below them in her mind-war, and instead turned his eyes away from Valaina's face to her bare arms as he caught sight of something on them. He saw the white scars that lined her arms, and found that curiosity had, once again, gotten the better of him. "Where did you get those?" he asked.

Valaina's head shot around to Legolas, alarm plastered all over her face as she was yanked from her thoughts. A sheepish smile overcame her features at her sudden shocked expression. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"Where did you get these?" Legolas asked as he reached out and gently touch the scar on Valaina's left bicep causing the elleth to flinch slight at his touch and move away very subtly, and if Legolas noticed he didn't show.

"From my battles," was all she said and it was really explanation enough.

Without meaning to, Legolas trailed is hand softly down the lycan's arm and then slowly pulled it closer to him so that he could get a better look at the scars. Valaina resisted the urge to pull her arm back away from the prince, and instead just stared out at the city with a face that just had "holy shit" plastered all over it, but the true meaning behind the expression wasn't clear as it seemed to be more toward shocked and wanting to flee than anything else that flashed across her face. Legolas must have felt the lycan tense up and dropped her arm right away and looked out over the city once more leaving an awkward silence to hang in the air between the two.

Somehow, the two ended up chuckling after sending each other odd, sidelong glances as if trying to prompt the other to talk first. "Have the marks that were left by the fell beast heal well?" Legolas tried to break the barrier, and regretted asking the question almost immediately as he saw Valaina's face fall into a frown.

"They have, but now they are just another set of god damn scars," she said harshly.

"They can't be too horrible," Legolas said as he tried to make something good out of the bad.

Valaina shrugged and turned to face the elf prince after untying the bottom ties of her leather jerkin, and pull her shirt up just enough to reveal her three, shiny new jagged scars that went from her right hip across her stomach to just below her left ribcage over marking some of her mace scar. "They're pretty bad, though I am quite happy that they didn't cover my entire torso like the mace had," Valaina said with a flinch as Legolas looked at the scars with confusion.

He looked as if he wanted to touch them to make sure they were real and not some kind of illusion or trick of his mind, but refrained from the childish impulse and instead cocked his head to the side like a puppy, something he had picked up from Valaina as she sometimes tended to do when she became confused or amused. "If I may say, they do look rather good on you," he said absentmindedly causing Valaina to become the confused one now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I merely meant that they don't look horrible. They actually look rather…fierce," Legolas said as the right words evaded his mind.

"Oh…thanks?"

"It was a compliment," Legolas chuckled at Valaina's indecisiveness as to whether he just complimented her or insulted her or both. "So, you took down three mumakil," Legolas started.

Valaina turned a smug, smiling face to the elf prince. "Yes, three. Lacan can vouch for me as can Éomer."

"The horse-lord seems rather fond of you…"

Valaina just about threw herself off the balcony at the comment. _Did he just _hint _at what I think he did? Was that something like jealousy in his voice as well? Or am I just losing it all together? I'm going to go with that I'm losing it, _Valaina thought to herself as her internal question conflict rose up once more. "Well, he's a friend to say the least," Valaina ended up saying after a moment or so as her mind evaded her speaking rights.

Legolas raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Valaina asked in a slight harsh tone.

"No," Legolas smiled, "I just wanted to see your reaction."

Valaina now wanted to throw _him _off the balcony, but instead punched his arm…hard. "Ow," he whined.

"Oh, grow up," Valaina smiled as she shook her head.

Legolas gave a small chuckle to which Valaina rolled her eyes. "You really scared me out there, you know," the princeling started.

Valaina's face turned away from Legolas at his comment, and the elf expected some kind of retort to come from his lycan friend, but received only silence. "How do you do it? How do you just…get up after all that happens to you?" he asked.

Valaina didn't answer right away, and instead looked out over the city below her. Legolas began to worry that he might have said something wrong when Valaina gave a sigh. "I'm just not afraid of death," she started softly as if she were telling a secret almost. "If I find myself able to open my eyes and live on, to stay away from the darkness that comes with death, then I merely go with it. I don't dwell on the fact that I almost died. I'm alive, I'm here, and that's that. I just accept it and continue on. I find a reason to keep going onward. It is something I've always done, so it just comes naturally."

Legolas gave a nod and was about to ask something else when Valaina gave a soft chuckle. "I have a hard time dying anyway," she said as an afterthought.

"We have all witnessed that. You give it a good shot, though."

"So I have," Valaina mumbled before she turned away from the view of the city and began to strap on her weapons.

As she placed her last dagger in its spot, she caught sight of Legolas shaking his head with a smile on his face. "What?" Valaina asked innocently.

"We just _came _from battle a few hours ago, so why are you preparing to go to battle again?" he asked. "We are just going to eat."

"I like to be prepared at all times," Valaina said defiantly.

Legolas just shook his head. "You are odd, Valaina," he said as he turned away from the balcony and made his way over to the lycan.

"Of course I'm odd!" Valaina said appalled as they began to walk to where dinner was being set up. "I'm a lycan. Everything about me is odd according to you."

"Did I offend you?" Legolas asked in a serious tone as he wondered if he really did offend the lycan.

"No," Valaina smiled and shook her head. "We all know that I'm _odd_."

"That is true," Aragorn said from behind the two elves. "You are the only person I know that will try to talk trees out of hitting you."

Valaina absentmindedly rubbed her forehead at the ranger's words. "Thank the Valar it is only Fangorn that does that," she said.

Legolas went to ask how the trees outright hit her when Aragorn beat him to it with the explanation. "The trees in Fangorn forest move, and whatever Valaina did to anger them has caused them to have quite the fun time in tripping her up or sticking their branches out to hit her when she isn't paying attention."

"I didn't _anger _them," Valaina snapped. "Colven finds it hilarious when the trees play around with me."

"So who exactly is this Colven person?" Legolas asked.

"Colven is a werewolf," Valaina started and visibly saw Legolas tense at the mention of the evil spawn. "He's not a servant of Sauron, though," she said quickly. "Trust me, I would know. There were a few who opposed the dark lord, and those few had a cleaner conscious than others. Colven was one of them along with Rygó, who was also a werewolf. There was another whose name was Fiane, but those are the only werewolves that I knew _personally _that opposed Sauron."

Aragorn excused himself to go find Éomer and left the two elves alone wandering the halls. Valaina looked up at Legolas and saw the usual face he made as he tried to figure out how to ask a question, and she smiled. "Are you curious as to how I know them and came across the three?" she asked causing Legolas to give a slightly sheepish smile and a nod.

"Well…yes," he said as Valaina chuckled.

"Rygó was the first werewolf I met. He is the one that killed my father, not that I was against that seeing as he was trying to kill me in the first place. But anyway, Rygó basically raised me after he killed my father. He took me and helped me learn to live on my own and how to get in touch with my wolf side. A year after that, we found Colven. He was actually a rather weak werewolf when he was younger, and Rygó took him in and raised him himself. We were traveling when he ran into Fiane. He was Rygó's cousin or something of the sort, and traveled with him for a while before we all went our separate ways."

"Was there a time where you didn't travel?"

"I…well…um…no," Valaina said with a frown. "I mean, not for more than a month. I never stayed in one place too long."

"And why is that?" Legolas asked curiously.

Valaina lapsed into silence as she reminisced through her thoughts as she tried to discern just why she never really stayed in one place. She came to several different conclusions, and decided to voice them all. "Honestly, for several reason," she began. "I was either being hunted down by someone, I was needed by friends, I was chasing down my enemies and the like…"

"And?" Legolas prompted as Valaina began to fade off.

The lycan took a subtle breath in through her nose and released it as she slowed in her walk a bit. "I never really could stay in one place for the sole reason I was never wanted," she answered. "Not many people trust me, or like me for that matter, so I had no reason _to _stay."

"But you have always had a reason to _leave_," Legolas commented.

"I did."

They stopped outside the great hall's wide open doors and paused for a moment as a certain dwarf was already in the hall along with Aragorn and Éomer. "What about now if we did not have Sauron to deal with?" he asked suddenly. "What would be your decision if you had to make one? Would you leave?"

Valaina shook her head as she looked into the princeling's blue eyes. "I wouldn't leave now," she replied.

"And why would that be?"

Valaina looked at the slowly filling great hall and her eyes landed on Aragorn. But, they didn't stay long and returned to Legolas. "My friends are here, and that is where I should be as well," Valaina answered. "And besides, Aragorn wouldn't let me leave so soon anyway."

"I have several guesses as to why that would be," Legolas mumbled as they walked into the great hall.

"Several guesses I would not wish to dwell upon," Valaina added.

Dinner was set in the throne room, the rich smells all too tempting for the tired, battle weary warriors. Gandalf sat at the head of the table, for Aragorn argued greatly about it, with Aragorn to the right of him and Éomer to the left. Valaina sat next to Aragorn with Legolas on her left with Gimli across from her. Pippin sat next to Gimli, and was eagerly eating everything placed in front of him. The men talked about the battle, laughing occasionally as they told what they accomplished on the Pelennor Fields. "This lycan, here," Éomer was saying, "had more guts than the majority of my men out there."

"Have you seen the way she takes out orcs?" Aragorn asked as Valaina beamed proudly at him.

"They are vile and disgusting and should not be left to live in Middle-Earth," Valaina added. "So yes, I take them out rather cruelly."

"It is actually quite frightening," Éomer commented. "And the mumakil-"

"About that," Aragorn cut in as he gave Valaina a good-natured glare in minuet anger, "did you lose your mind, Valaina?! Three mumakil?"

"It was Lacan's idea to go after the last two," Valaina huffed. "And I came out unscathed-"

"Do _not _even go there."

"-from the mumakil!" Valaina continued despite Aragorn. "I can't say the same for the fell beast though."

"You now have a nice set of wondrous scars to add to your collection," Gandalf commented.

"Yes, but I am still alive-"

"What were you _thinking_?" Aragorn asked.

"That is the problem with our lycan, Aragorn," Gandalf was saying as Valaina took a large drink of her water, "she does not think at all."

Valaina chocked on her water in offense and, once she regained from a slight chocking fit that very much embarrassed her, she glared at the wizard. "I do think!" was the only defense she could make at the given moment.

"I beg to differ."

"I managed to take out _three _mumakil, Gandalf. How many did _you _take out?!" she retorted.

"_I _took out a few _trolls_."

"Trolls are stupid and easy to kill," Valaina argued.

"Unless a certain lycan gets caught by one a and is tied to a tree," Gandalf started.

"That was _not _my fault!"

"I am pretty sure it was, my dear-"

"_Bilbo _had to go and get _himself _caught _first _which caused the other dwarves to _lay down their weapons _and _piss _me off," Valaina argued though the laugh was all too evident in her voice at the memory of the three trolls that had caught her and the group of dwarves she was traveling with way back when.

"But you still lost control over your wolf and ended up getting caught on your own accord."

Valaina grumbled a few unkind words before settling into her water once more while Gandalf went on to explain the whole incident to the rather confused men at the table. In the end, each person was laughing at the recount of the tale and had to admit that the incident was a rather humorous one indeed.

* * *

When dinner was done and everyone had enough time to relax, the table was removed and they lapsed into a war meeting once more, much to Valaina's delight that made Gandalf wonder if the lycan was enjoying the growing number of battles a little _too _much. Gimli sat in the steward's chair smoking his pipe while Aragorn looked absentmindedly at the statues of his forefathers. "Is that seat comfortable enough, Gimli?" Valaina asked as she entered the hall once more having gone and given Lacan a good brush down after she fed him.

"Yes it is," Gimli said with a nod while Valaina moved forward, but soon stopped short as Gimli put up a hand. "Do not even think about it, lass," the dwarf grumbled. "I was here first."

Valaina stepped away from the dwarf with her hands up in defense and a smile on her face. "I wasn't about to," she replied as Legolas moved to stand near the chair next to Éomer while Gandalf stood on the opposite side of Gimli, eyes seeing beyond the room.

Aragorn stood in front of a statue near Gandalf, looking at the carved person with a thoughtful look upon his face, and Valaina found herself standing opposite of Aragorn as she contemplated another statue as well. She cocked her head to the side and decided then that she had no idea who the hell the person was and turned from it. Finally, after some time in painstaking silence, Gandalf turned to them with a frown upon his face. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," he said in a heavy tone.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn replied seemingly annoyed with the wizard.

"Sauron will _not _have the Ring, no matter what. Frodo and Sam would not willingly give up," Valaina added. "Besides, if he had the Ring we would know it…or I would not it."

"It's only a matter of time," Gandalf continued. "He suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Regrouping?" Valaina asked as she turned to Gandalf. "The forces behind the Black Gates are ready to leave now if they were commanded to do so. Sauron is merely contemplating his next plan of attack which is what we should be doing instead of talking of despairing thoughts."

"I was merely looking to see if I could find Frodo," Gandalf defended himself.

"But that doesn't mean that we have to begin to contemplate whether or not Sauron has the Ring when we know he doesn't."

Gandalf gave Valaina an unreadable look and was about to say something to her when Gimli spoke up. "Let him stay there," Gimli said. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Gandalf turned a glare onto the dwarf and was about to reprimand him when Valaina beat him to it. "If we let him be he will gain the advantage over us," Valaina started. "Every day that goes by, Sauron grows stronger. If we leave him there, he will not rot. No, he will rise, grow in strength, and come forth into this world once more with or without the Ring. The more we leave him to do as he pleases the more powerful he gets. As far as I know, I would rather _not _have him walking Middle-Earth once more. He was a pain in the ass last time, so he would only be an even bigger pain in the ass the next time."

"Ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Barad-dûr," Gandalf added walking towards the dwarf some.

Gimli took his pipe out, a surprised look on his face before he fell silent. "Isn't that a wonderful trip?" Valaina said sarcastically. "I would kill to be in the heart of that place. Do you know how high of a kill count I could get?"

"You wouldn't dare, lass," Gimli replied.

"I was being sarcastic, Gimli…" Valaina grumbled.

"I sent him to his death," Gandalf told them in realization.

"No, you have not. Frodo is strong, and Sam is with him. They will not abandon hope nor will they abandon each other. Frodo will not die in Mordor. He will not die at Barad-dûr."

"No," Aragorn added as he turned to look at Gandalf. "As Valaina said, there's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked as he cautiously gave an overly excited Valaina a side long look in a nervous fashion.

Valaina smiled as an excited shiver ran down her spine as her blood began to boil with a thought of what Aragorn's line of thinking was going. "Yes, Aragorn, how?" she asked as if she shared his plan, which she somewhat did having just conversed with the Ranger via the telepathy.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands. Then, we gather our full strength, and march on the Black Gate," Aragorn said as Valaina gave an enthusiastic nod.

Gimli chocked on the pipe smoke and then looked at the lycan as a soft, excited growl came from her. "I think that is a wonderful plan. Chop off some heads, slash throats, cut off limbs," Valaina started with an edge to her voice.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer spoke up.

"Well," Valaina scoffed at the horse-lord, "they do come in handy at points."

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us," Aragorn reaffirmed. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas stated in realization.

"Took you long enough," Valaina said with a smile.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," said Gandalf as he moved to stand in front of Aragorn.

"Yes he will," Valaina growled as she, too, stepped forward. "Remember, I am a lycan with _his _power inside of me. He will, no doubt, want it back to make him stronger. He will not overlook an opportunity to regain even more power. I will be too tempting to be overlooked."

"Certainty of death. Small chance of survival," Gimli said with his pipe in his mouth and his other hand exaggerating the 'small chance'. He shrugged, nodded his head, then raised his free hand in another shrug. "What are we waiting for?" he said sarcastically.

Valaina smiled and walked in between Éomer and Legolas. She threw her arms over their shoulders making them lean down a bit because of her shorter stature as she beamed up at the men in true excitement. "That's the spirit, men! When do we leave?" she asked enthusiastically.

"In the morning," Aragorn said with a shake of his head. "You are always so eager to rush into the thick of the battle after just getting out of another."

"Of course! Where would I be if I didn't?" Valaina asked with a shake of her head and a shrug.

"Not in battle and very much unscathed," Aragorn replied.

"But what fun is that?"

"It keeps me from having to kill you myself."

"That's too boring," Valaina scoffed. "I'd have a dull life if that were the case."

"Aragorn," Gandalf said in a grave voice as he looked at Valaina and then to Aragorn, "I must speak with you alone."

The two walked off, Gandalf giving Valaina a look of what appeared to be great sorrow and pain as he and Aragorn exited the throne room leaving a slightly flustered Valaina as she tried to piece together why the wizard was acting the way he was. "He's acting odd," she stated as the two disappeared.

Éomer removed Valaina's arm from his shoulder slowly as if it were a snake about to strike him while Legolas, on the other hand, just gave Valaina a disapproving look at her over enthusiastic tone toward another battle that was about to ensue. "Yes, so he seems to be," Éomer said slightly wary of Valaina though the smile on his lips said otherwise.


	31. Chapter 31: The Final Battle

Chapter 31: The Final Battle

* * *

***NEW* A/N: I enjoyed re-writing this chapter because...well...it was a fight scene! XD Anyway, we near the end of _Scarlet Eyes _and i grow ever sadder at the prospect of ending this story...again...Well, I loved writing this chapter (most of it anyhow), and I hope you all enjoy it as well. Oh, and for the record, 3,960 words nearly DOUBLED to 6,782 words! Just saying...**

* * *

**Thanks for Following:**

_ .shadow_

* * *

** Wisdom's Stare: **Lol, I like that one too XD

** Seriya Silvermist: **Aww! Same here. I'm dreading _posting _the final chapters XD I don't want to end this! *cries and runs* As for a sequel….I am planning a _pre_quel….

* * *

Rohan and Gondor rode out together the next morning with Aragorn dressed in the armor of Minas Tirith, a black tunic with a white tree on it over his chainmail. Brego had been dressed in full battle armor, though the horses would be sent a few miles away from the Black Gate once they got there to save them from the actual battle.

Aragorn rode at the front with Gandalf on his right and Éomer on his left. Valaina rode behind the horse-lord next to Legolas and Gimli followed by the rest of the soldiers in a three horse column. The battle force would take a few days to reach the Black Gates, and they would need all the haste they could make if they wanted to keep Sauron busy and give the two little hobbits enough time to destroy the Ring. Halfway through the first day Éomer looked back and saw Valaina facing the wrong way on the horse laying across Lacan's back in utter comfort as the stallion cantered along with the rest of the horses. "I will never know how you find that comfortable," he said with a shake of his head and a small smile.

Aragorn turned to look at Valaina with a large smile on his face. Her other companions turned to look at her as well as Gandalf gave a sound of disapproval. "What in the world…" Gimli muttered very much stunned by the lycan's complete comfort on the back of the cantering horse.

Valaina's gave a soft growl as she pushed Sauron out of her head once more and locked her mind to him as best as she could. "God damn asshole," she mumbled loud enough for those around her to hear, "I'm going to tear your damn head off your shoulders if you so much as try and touch my mind again."

"I have a single guess as to who she is talking about," Gimli said to Legolas.

"And that is a good enough reason to _not _make her angry," Legolas warned the dwarf.

"Now why would I do that?" Gimli asked in a less than convincing tone as Legolas shook his head at the dwarf in dismay, and prayed to the Valar that the dwarf would not irritate the lycan any more than she already was.

* * *

The army had stopped for the night on the third day to let the horses and men rest before the rode to battle the next day. They would need all the strength they could muster if they were to take on Sauron's forces, all ten thousand of them, though the men were sure that Valaina had enough energy to spare for two armies as she excitedly brushed down Lacan and talked elvish to the stallion.

Legolas had finished un-tacking Arod and was starting to brush down the fleabitten stallion when he noticed Valaina had gone quite from talking with her horse. "How are you feeling?" Legolas asked in hopes to start a conversation with the lycan.

"Alright, I guess," Valaina responded as she ripped herself from her thoughts and turned to the other elf. "And yourself?"

Legolas shrugged indifferently. "I am alright myself. Arod is eager to be away from this place, as are the other horses."

"Lacan would rather join us in the charge," Valaina chuckled. "But he and the other horses will benefit from staying _away_ from the battle."

Lacan gave an annoyed huff and flicked his tail hitting Valaina's head gently as if to prove his point at not being able to join them.

The two finished brushing the horses in silence, enjoying the quiet company as each seemed to delve into their own thoughts. Legolas looked up over Arod's back and caught sight of Valaina having another war within her mind and had to give a small smile at the lycan before he turned to move around the large fleabitten stallion. Valaina put the brush down and turned toward Legolas, but her eyes did not meet his for a moment, and when she finally managed to sort out her thoughts, she still seemed rather uneasy about voicing them when she turned her scarlet red eyes up to meet the blue of the princeling she had grown so close to over the course of time. "Legolas," Valaina started finally as she leaned against Lacan's side to face Legolas who was leaning against Arod their weight doing little to affect the horses. She paused as if still unsure if she wanted to say what was on her mind, but went on despite herself, "don't worry about me tomorrow. Just worry about yourself."

"What are you talking about," Legolas stated warily rather than asked as he frowned at Valaina.

Valaina smirked at the princeling as she thought of what a certain dwarf had told her a while back, and decided to tell Legolas. "Gimli told me about how you were worried about me on the way to the Pelennor Fields."

"That dwarf…"

Valaina's smirk turned into a soft smile before fading into a straight, hard set face as she looked at the elf. "Legolas, you must promise me you will look after yourself," she said seriously and then cleared her throat a little nervously as the butterflies in her stomach danced at her next words. "I can't lose you," she mumbled and turned her eyes away from Legolas. _Why is it so hard to speak to him? _she thought to herself stubbornly. _I can talk to everyone else just fine…this is so damn ridiculous…_

Lacan nickered in amusement at the elleth to which she turned a hard glare in his direction in a sort of "shut up". He stomped his hoof and pushed Valaina's shoulder with his nose affectionately as the lycan grew a bit pink in the cheeks.

"As long as you promise the same," Legolas said in the same tone though he was more serious than Valaina had been, mostly due to already having prepared himself to tell the lycan to be careful.

"I promise," Valaina answered quietly as she looked into the bright blue eyes of the princeling causing the butterfly feeling in her stomach to roar about in a nerve wracking way.

She thought a moment more before she moved her hands up to her necklace that was hidden under her tunic and undid the clasp all the while the strange butterfly feeling in her stomach growing stronger as she did so. She held the small, silver howling wolf head with the ruby eyes that hung from the thin braided bowstring, and watched as it caught the half-light of the rising moon. Valaina closed the short distance between her and Legolas, and gently took his hand into her empty one and placed the necklace within it. She gently wrapped his fingers around the necklace, her hands lingering over his one holding the necklace just a moment longer than she wanted to. "Keep it safe for me," she said softly as she lost herself in his blue eyes. _And keep yourself safe as well, _she added in her head not knowing what else to say as her thoughts and her voice began to evade her.

Legolas would have said something had a certain intruding wizard not appeared to ruin the moment between the two. He walked up to the lycan and the elf prince, and watched as Valaina's hands dropped back to her sides in an almost sad way, at least to his eyes. "Valaina, may I have a word, my dear?" Gandalf asked the lycan.

Her eyes lingered on Legolas's a moment longer before she tore them away to look at the white wizard. He did not miss the soft look that she reserved for the elf prince alone as it disappeared into her usual look. "Yes, you may," she said with a nod before walking away with Gandalf without another glance cast over her shoulder to the princeling as she did so.

Legolas looked away from the retreating form of Valaina and to his hand wrapped tenderly around the necklace that was so dear to the lycan. He unfurled his fingers and looked at the necklace. It seemed to give off its own little glow as he held it in hand, the same kind that the Evenstar Aragorn wore gave off. Legolas turned and began to make his way over to Aragorn by the small fire he was currently sitting at. "She gave it to you," Aragorn said as Legolas, still holding the necklace in apparent shock, joined Aragorn by the small fire. "Her necklace," the ranger clarified at Legolas's slight questioning look.

"So she did," Legolas replied still slightly stunned by Valaina's actions.

"You know why she did it, do you not?" Aragorn asked as he saw the look in elf's eyes.

"She gave it to me for the same reason Arwen gave that to you," Legolas said as he nodded his head in the direction of the necklace underneath Aragorn's tunic.

"Valaina loves you," Aragorn stated rather softly as if the lycan would jump him for saying so out loud. The words were still a shock to Legolas even though he had figured it out the moment she had given him the necklace. "She is much too guarded to say so," Aragorn finished his thought after a sigh so filled with emotion that Legolas didn't know what it was for in the first place.

Legolas took the necklace and placed it around his own neck, the pendent resting on his chest just below collar bones. He didn't respond right away as he replayed the moment over in his mind wondering what kept him from saying something more to the lycan or even to Aragorn's words. Finally, he settled on not trying to discern anything more on the matter and just gave Aragorn a look that was as neutral as a look could get. "She will tell me herself," Legolas replied at last as he looked at the slowly rising moon as if it would give him all the answers that he needed, yet, of course, it did not and he continued onward with his thought, "but only when she feels comfortable enough to do so."

* * *

The makeshift camp was wide awake before dawn broke the sky, something that was courtesy of Valaina for Aragorn had actually _asked _her to wake him when she woke so they could get to the Black Gates as quick as possible. That and the lycan was about to go insane from not being able to rip something to a million tiny pieces. But, as many of the men saw, that irritation died away around her friends almost immediately and even more so around the only other elf in the entire army.

A quick breakfast was fixed up for the men who ate and prepared to continue on their journey in a rather quick manner. Valaina had moved off to help tack up several horses as she was prepared for too early for Aragorn's liking, and left Legolas alone by Arod. He was tacking up Arod when Gimli finally woke up, but whether either from the smell of food or the constant shouting that had continuously grown louder and louder, Legolas did not know. The dwarf grudgingly trudged up to the princeling and grumbled a few incoherent words along the lines of the early rise before his eyes caught the dangling necklace around Legolas's neck. "What is that you've got around your neck?" Gimli asked curiously as he leaned on his double headed ax in utter comfort.

"It is Valaina's," Legolas answered the dwarf with a slight guarded sound in his voice.

"Why did she give it to you?" the dwarf asked still very much confused at the reason behind the giving of the necklace.

"She gave it to me for the same reason Aragorn wear's Arwen's Evenstar."

Gimli's face turned into a smirk as he recalled why Aragorn wore the elven necklace, and pieced two and two together. "So, she fancies you then," he said with his smirking, devious dwarf smile.

"So it seems," was all Legolas offered the dwarf causing Gimli to frown.

"And what about you, laddie?" he asked in all seriousness as his teasing manner disappeared completely. "How do you feel about our lycan?"

Legolas looked up from tightening the saddle girth on Arod and scanned the area for the lycan. He spotted Valaina talking with Éomer as the horse-lord took Firefoot's reins from the lycan. He said something to Valaina as he turned away and then made some sort of comment causing the lycan to turn her scarlet red eyes onto her two friends who were currently talking about her. Her eyes caught Legolas's before she quickly turned away in search for her large, liver bay stallion who was currently evading her. "I believe I feel the same," Legolas answered after a moment's thought.

"Did she tell you so herself?" Gimli asked though the tease in his voice was all too evident for he knew just as much as Legolas and Aragorn did that the lycan was too stubborn to admit to giving into her feelings.

"She will," Legolas responded as he helped Gimli onto the back of Arod as the men began to mount up.

"Or you will," Gimli hinted with his grumble. "You two certainly took your time-"

"We are _not _about to discuss this on the way to the Black Gates, are we?" Legolas commented rather gruffly. "If that is the case, I can always find someone else to give you a ride."

"I am just teasing you, laddie," Gimli defended himself as Legolas swung up into the saddle.

The princeling turned Arod and caught sight of Aragorn, Éomer and Gandalf all at the head of the mounting men, and joined their side, yet Valaina nowhere to be seen. "Have you seen our elusive lycan?" Gandalf asked heartily though Legolas thought he caught a hint of sorrow underneath the voice.

"She is…right there," Legolas said as he spotted Valaina.

Lacan galloped through the throng of horses and men with the scarlet eyed lycan on his back, and skidded to a halt in front of Brego. He snorted in discontent as he threw his ears back and his head up high. "We've already discussed this, Lacan," Valaina said haughtily as she gave the infuriated stallion a growl of disagreement. "You are _not _going in with us!"

"Is he still upset about not being able to join the charge?" Aragorn asked.

"He's being a baby," Valaina snapped as the last of the men mounted their horses.

Lacan gave a disgruntled snort as he stepped back a few paces with anger written all over his face. He didn't trust Valaina going in alone when he could, without a doubt, go in with her and it was making him angry.

"That is everyone," Aragorn said and turned Brego around to face the directions the Black Gates were at. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Valaina growled out quickly as Lacan gave a half rear in emphasis that he still disagreed with staying behind. "You are still not going in with us."

He gave an angry snort and followed after Brego with a kick in his step. It was near the middle of the morning when they spotted the great Black Gates. They were about ten minutes away by horse at a steady canter and continued to ride until they were about a five minute canter away from the gates where the soldiers dismounted, all but four men, Éomer, and the last members of the Fellowship. They left the horses with a few caretakers and continued onward, the remaining members of the Fellowship, Éomer, and four banner men who would take the remaining horses back toward the meeting point, rode on with the army behind them making slow progress, but it was one that many of the men wanted to take. The combined forces of Rohan and Gondor, though courageous men they were, did not want to face Sauron or his army of ten thousand anytime soon, and it was all too apparent.

Valaina sat in Lacan's saddle, back straight and tall with the proud horse beneath her as they rode next to Legolas and Gimli, though the proud horse was still upset about being left out of the attack. Soon, although too soon for some, they arrived at the Black Gates. The men were restless, and talk had been hushed almost completely though a few made a quite comment here and there. Pippin sat on Shadowfax in front of Gandalf, and Merry behind Éomer, and Valaina was surprised that not even the two hobbits spoke a word as they came to an uneasy halt a good distance from the Black Gates. Not a soul moved behind or on top of the Black Gates, and Valaina was wondering where in the _hell _was the army. "Where are they?" Pippin asked in a whisper voicing Valaina's thoughts.

"They must have decided to crawl back into the hole they came from," Valaina growled.

"Either that, or you just scared them off, lass," Gimli commented heartily.

Without a word to those around him, Aragorn urged Brego forward into a canter toward the gate and was soon followed by Legolas, Valaina, Gandalf, Éomer, and a rider holding the flag of Minas Tirith. They hoped that their forward ride up to the gates would encourage some kind of movement, but even as they slowed to a stop nothing happened and all was still. "Cowards, come on out!" Valaina snarled at the Black Gates angrily as Aragorn shook his head at the lycan with dismay written on his face. "What are you going to do, try a more diplomatic approach?"

To the lycan's astonishment, Aragorn did. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called out. "Let justice be done upon him!"

Still, nothing happened. All was silent. Not even the wind blew, and even when it did nothing seemed to come with it. No noise, no sounded except for the uneasy snort of a horse or two and the shifting of positions in the saddle. Their eyes shifted uneasily as they waited for the enemy to spring forth at any given moment, but when they did not Valaina gave a snarl of anger and clear impatience. "You really like to piss me off, don't you?" she grumbled to no one in particular.

As if on cue, the sound of giant locks unlocking rang out and the gates began to open as the sound of the coming army began to mount into a roar. Through the growing crack, Valaina caught sight of the flaming Eye. It turned from wherever it was looking and faced the opening gates with a fiery rage. _"Valaina!" _Sauron called out in the lycan's head causing a startled yelp to emit from her mouth.

Her eyes flashed in different hues of red as her anger mounted greatly from the surprise, and Legolas was quick enough to grab Lacan's reins before the horse took off into Mordor at Valaina's command, though he seemed all too willing to do so as well. "I'm going to kill him," she whispered in a murderous tone as her swirling red eyes glared at the slow approaching army.

The army began to advance, thousands of orcs making their way to the waiting army of men. "Pull back," Aragorn said as he realized his taunt had worked, either that or Valaina's own taunts worked. Whatever was the case, he knew that they had successfully drawn out Sauron's army and his attention. "Pull back!"

Lacan didn't move when Aragorn turned around, and the ranger gave a great sound of frustration as Valaina seemed to ignore his command. "_Valaina_!" Aragorn yelled at the lycan making her jump slightly at the frustration and irritation in his voice.

She turned her angered eyes onto the ranger, and something along the lines of fear passed across the swirling red orbs, something that not one of her friends missed, before they returned to their angry glare. A snarl ripped from her throat as Lacan reared and turned before cantering off to catch up with the rest of the horses. "Fine! Stupid, mother…" a string of insults in many different tongues sprang out of the lycan's mouth at being forced to cowardly retreat, though it was not in cowardice that they had to as they needed to be with their force when they went to attack the enemy.

They cantered back to the waiting army as ten thousand orcs poured out of Mordor in a slow manner as if they enjoyed seeing the men at their last stand. As they reached their men, the Black Gates were opened to their full width to show the army of orcs within the land of Barad-dûr, and Mount Doom spewing black, toxic smoke and lava. The men looked as if they were about to run from Mordor as the great eye was fixed upon them and had no intent on relinquishing its control.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn yelled as he slowed to a trot, moving Brego back and forth along the front line of men while the remaining members of the Fellowship turned their mounts to face the enemy in front of them. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day," a wild, kingly look came about Aragorn, and Valaina knew that the it was not just the ranger she knew, but also the king that rested within the man before her was coming forth to lead his people in the last battle of the Ring. "An hour of woes, and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, men of the west!"

The men drew their swords, looking ten times more confident with such a confident, kingly man to lead them. Aragorn held his sword up as Brego reared and turned to face the enemy as they poured out from the gates. Those on horses that would be fighting in the battle dismounted and the flag bearers took the five horses back to the rendezvous point. Pippin drew his sword from in front of Gandalf as Merry took in a deep breath and let it out clearly nervous beyond comprehension. Gandalf gave them both a reassuring smile as he drew his sword as well.

Valaina drew her dual blades, feeling slightly better knowing Lacan would be safe and away from the battle despite the horse's great protesting. Her eyes gleamed with excitement at the oncoming battle that was about to ensue, and no matter what the men were feeling at that moment, the lycan gave them even more confidence as she turned to look at Aragorn with a bright, confident smiling face along with the overly excited gleam in her eyes while the orcs swarmed about them and encircled the men. Éomer fixed them with a glare as did Valaina, though Valaina's was rather intimidating given the red eyes she had. "I never thought I'd die side by side with an elf," Gimli stated with a hint of a grumble as he looked at the army in front of him with just as much apprehension as many of the men did.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked as he looked at his dwarf friend, a smile upon his face as he did so.

"Aye," Gimli said with a small nod and a sorrowful smile, "I can do that."

"What about me?" Valaina asked in mock hurt and both turned to her. "Are you going to leave me out of this?"

"No, lass," Gimli said with that small, sorrowful smile. "We are not."

"Good," she said firmly with a nod before turning to look at them both, a gleam in her eye that said she was going to make sure her next words rang true, "but we will not die."

"How can you be so sure, lass?"

"How can you be so negative? Think positive, and think about beating my score," Valaina scoffed.

Gimli gave a sigh, and, with a bright smile, looked up at Valaina. "Lass, as much as it pains me to admit," he took a deep breath and let it out as if the words were about to cause him a large amount of pain, "but neither of us will be able to beat it."

"I know that," Valaina smirked stupidly like a little kid who just won an obvious argument, "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Gimli scoffed at the elleth before turning his eyes back to the orc army around them. "Stupid she-elf…" he grumbled though the smile in his eyes said he was far from angry at Valaina.

A confused look came about the features of the men as they watched Aragorn lower his sword and take a few steps toward the orcs that surrounded them. He seemed to be in a sort of trance before he turned back to the men with a fierce look on his face that was reflected in his eyes. "For Frodo," he said in a quiet voice that easily carried over to his companions that had been with him on the long journey.

Aragorn held his sword up with two hands, turned, and charged the orcs. Valaina wasted no time in joining Aragorn with a loud growl. Merry and Pippin followed after, crying out their battle cries, and soon the rest of the army followed with their own battle cries as they attacked the orcs, and the last battle began.

Valaina beheaded an orc instantly and sliced another's throat open so deep it was a surprise that it wasn't decapitated. She moved about the enemy, slicing and killing left and right in a deadly dance that caused her several large cuts here and there. With each orc that fell, Valaina's anger rose and Sauron's voice grew stronger within her head. The malicious voice poked and prodded at the already raging lycan trying to desperately call forth a dark power within her. Yet the lycan fought, resisting the darkness that prodded at the back of her mind and the images of her companions dead by her hands. With each thought she pushed away, she grew angrier at Sauron and his constant prodding, and fought all the harder. She swung her dual blades about her body as a deadly extension of herself as the blades gleamed in and out of sight, the silver slicked with black orc blood. As she fought on, Valaina found herself back to back with Éomer as a large number of orcs surrounded them. "Switch!" Éomer yelled out suddenly.

They broke off from each other and switched sides in a flurry of flashing swords that ended up downing two orcs only to have two more replace each fallen orc. Valaina flicked her right sword over her head and down across one orc's chest, the blood splattering from the cut arteries while her left blade stabbed right into another orc's neck at the same time Éomer beheaded an orc and stabbed another in the gut only to kick it off his blade. "Éomer, duck!" Valaina said to the hore-lord.

The horse-lord ducked down allowing Valaina to roll over his back and slice an orc's face open with a growl as she brought her right blade around in a large arc following her roll. "Assholes," she snarled as she stood up and parried away a blow and followed up quickly with a twist and a downward vertical slice, "they don't know when to quit."

Éomer gave a grunt as he blocked a shocking blow from a rather large orc. "Maybe you should induce a bit of fear in them," he said as he knocked the orc's head back with a well landed blow by his fist. "We could use the extra height and strength."

Valaina had an orc in a headlock as she countered another blow. "Sounds like a good idea," she snarled, and twisted the orc's head snapping its neck around almost in a one-eighty.

She sheathed her blades and shifted letting out a howl as she did so. The orcs around them paused as Valaina's white wolf came into sight as a serious of resounding cracks were drowned out by the magnificent battle about them. Her red eyes blazed brightly and dangerously as the anger within swirled in the red orbs. She could no longer hear Sauron, and was glad. She barely comprehended the battle as her ears filled with the snapping of bones, the shrieks of the orcs, and the blood pounding in her ears. She had long ago left Éomer in the center of thinned out orcs, how or why she did not know. All she knew was that the enemy was about her and she wanted them dead.

As she charged through the throng of orcs, a familiar head of brown hair entered her vision, and she raced over to him, trampling orcs and dodging men at the same time. She leaped and careened into an orc that would have given Aragorn a fatal blow, and quickly killed it. "Valaina, thank the Valar," Aragorn said after decapitating an orc with a grunt of effort, "you are all right!"

"I can say the same for you," she growled back as she turned to look at Aragorn directly.

"Look out!" Aragorn said before jumping at Valaina.

The wolf sidestepped before leaping over Aragorn to come crashing down on three orcs as Aragorn dispatched another two with a swift swipe of his blade. "You stay safe, Valaina! I mean it!" Aragorn called as he raced off to help a group of Rohirrium men.

"Likewise!" Valaina called back knowing all too well that Aragorn could handle himself.

She raced through the fray to trample more orcs just for the fun of it, though the cuts on her legs began to increase much to her disliking. Valaina skid to a stop and snaked her head around to chomp down on an orc. With a vicious snarl and yank, she ripped the whole shoulder off the orc before she turned again and pinned another orc to the ground. The orc looked into the flashing red eyes and saw only malice in them, and screamed in fright. Valaina ripped the orc in half before she slashed out and delivered a fatal blow to two more that had come running up to her thinking she was open to an attack. She turned again and came face to face with Gimli, the dwarf in his own excited frenzy as he looked up at Valaina with an over confident smile upon his face. "Forty-four!" he told Valaina proudly.

In turn, the wolf gave him a wolfish smile. "One seventeen," she stated.

"Whatever!" Gimli said as he swung his single-headed ax over his head and killed two orcs in the one move that were rushing the 'distracted' dwarf.

Valaina shifted and pulled out her double blades with a rather psychotic smile on her face as she glared down three orcs. She twirled her dual blades expertly before attacking the orcs around her, fighting next to Gimli for a moment as they each hacked and whacked at the orcs. The dwarf called out insults to each orc he attacked, and each one fell to either his double headed ax, or his single depending on the dwarf's liking. Valaina lost sight of him soon after as the dwarf disappeared into the thick of the orcs. She twisted to the side and stabbed an orc's gut before lodging her right blade in another orc's head. With a quick turn, she ripped both blades form their victims and lashed out at an orc that came up on either side of her. She had finished a particularly persistent orc when her back slammed into someone. Valaina whipped around, thinking only of killing the orc she had backed up into. But it was not an orc that came she came face to face with. The two had the same thought as their blades clashed into each other, both eyes holding surprise and relief in them.

Valaina moved swiftly around Legolas and attacked the two orcs that were coming after them. She flipped her left blade to face her forearm and brought her shin into the gut of an orc causing it to hunch over in a loud shout of pain before it ceased to move as Valaina sliced its neck. She grabbed another in a headlock and swiftly jammed her left blade into its face before she threw it away from her. An arrow flew inches from her head as she turned around to face the orc she knew was coming up behind her. She kicked it away and found that two orcs were currently blocking her line of sight of Legolas. With an agitated, yet slightly happy, grumble, she took her left blade and lodged it into the side of an orc's shoulder before back stabbing another in the gut while beginning to turn in a swift twist. She grabbed her left blade and jerked it out of the orcs' shoulder, the bone fragments sticking out in many different places as its black blood gushes out from its body. As she turned again, she lashed out with her two blades cutting down another orc.

They fought side by side and back to back, a deadly duo with an interesting style each. Valaina fought with wolf-like grace while Legolas retained all the grace of an elf as he pulled forth his own dual blades for he ran out of arrows. They were back to back once more and had paused for a moment at the orcs around them tried to regroup with the growing number of dead that piled up around the elf and the lycan. "You take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right?" Valaina asked Legolas heartily.

"That can be arranged," Legolas replied.

They both attacked in the same movement that was somehow different. Valaina seemed to be going in for the kill as she jumped at the orcs while Legolas looked as if he was performing some elegant dance. The lycan gave a growl as she cut down several orcs that tried to retreat from her blades to no avail. When she turned back around, she caught sight of Legolas easily cutting down orcs left and right without so much as looking to have a hair out of place. They stopped and faced each other as the orcs became too hesitant to come at them for a moment and tried to decide between fleeing and fighting.

In that moment, Valaina felt the world stop around her as everything ceased to exist in her eyes except for the single person in front of her. With her mind set, she closed the distance between them sheathing one of her blades as she did so. With one hand, she gently pulled Legolas's head down and brought her lips to meet his. Her stomach swelled with butterflies, and she felt as light as air. That single kiss was like an eternity for Valaina, a good eternity. It was sweet and filled with love. As they slowly pulled away, Valaina felt the world slowly spin back to her crashing ungracefully about her in a manner slower than she ever thought possible, but welcomed it in that moment. Her eyes met Legolas's and held them longer than she should have. "I love you," she whispered. Before Legolas could reply, Valaina turned from him and unsheathed her other dual blade, and charged the orcs once more with a new reason to fight with all she had set in her heart.

The screech of a Nazgûl reached Valaina's ears breaking her barriers as her body shifted on its own accord while a howl of pure rage ripped from her throat startling many orcs about her. Her white coat contrasted with those in battle as she raced through the thick of the battling men and orcs and toward the source of the noise as she tried to pinpoint the closest Nazgul to the ground. That was when Valaina spotted a troll and watched as it advanced on Aragorn, a Nazgûl coming closer to the both of them at the same time. She raced forward toward the troll, and with a loud growl she jumped at the troll using the beast's height to propel her up even more so giving her a clear range of the fell beast. She collided with a fell beast's leathery body and latched her jaws around its neck. The fell beast pulled up away from the battle on the ground, beating its wings to get away from the wolf, though Valaina was not going anywhere anytime soon. Valaina moved to an upright position on the fell beast's neck, and shifted to fight the Nazgul.

The Nazgûl screamed as he raised his blade at the same time Valaina raised hers. Valaina attacked, and the Nazgûl defended for the moment as the lycan reined blow after blow upon its head. She did the best she could in the situation she was in. But, she was not in a good position to fight the Ringwraith. The fell beast dove and Valaina lost her balance. The Nazgûl swung his blade, and Valaina tried to bring hers up to block, but was just a little too late. The fell beast pivoted, and saved Valaina from being killed as the Nazgul's blade sliced across the elleth's stomach. She cried out in pain as the gash left from the Morgul blade burned in an icy pain and her Rage began to break from the jar she placed it in. She regained herself in time to stab the space where the Nazgul's head would be while it gave another cry. The Ringwraith cried out in pain as it crumbled in on itself before becoming nothing more than a pile of armor and cloth that swiftly fell from the beast it had been riding on.

The fell beast rose in the air once more and Valaina jumped onto another. The Nazgûl was ready for her, and attacked first with its large, heavy sword. Valaina defended herself the best she could when she suddenly heard the screech of eagles. She took a moment to look over her shoulder and saw giant golden eagles attack the remaining wraiths. She turned back to the Nazgûl and was about to attack when a burning sensation flared throughout her body in a pain like no other. Valaina cried out as a burning fire seemed to come from her midsection and rise up through her body as if burning her from the inside out. She slumped over and screamed again, feeling as though her chest and stomach were melting from the inside, and the very fabric of her being tried to dismantle itself and rip apart. Her eyes caught sight of Barad-dûr, the eye shifting and flaring about as if it, too, were in pain. "Frodo did it," she caught someone yell and Gandalf's words from the conversation they had the night before flooded back to her.


	32. Chapter 32: The Fallen Warrior

Chapter 32: The Fallen Warrior

* * *

***NEW* A/N: ...I stalled...dramatically while re-writing this chapter. I changed it nearly entirely, and yes it is also short AND FOR A GOOD DMAN REASON! I didn't have the heart to make it so...heartless and left it at that though I still an SO FREAKING UPSET that it is the end! *enter long string of Valaina profanities*...well...thank you all for reading, and please read the A/N Chapter! Please, please, please!**

* * *

**Thanks for following and favoriting:**

_waterflower63_

* * *

** Seriya Silvermist: **Lol, yes they did. And yes, the prequel with be about the Hobbit.

* * *

_"I have been distant from you lately, as you can tell," Gandalf said once they were out of earshot of every man and horse in the general vicinity. "And you may be wondering why."_

_"Yes, I have been wondering," Valaina answered in a somewhat angry voice._

_Gandalf sighed, and Valaina knew that whatever he was about to say to her weighed heavily on his shoulders. He did not want to speak about it as he, too, did not want to believe the words just like Aragorn had been constantly denying them. But, he knew the lycan needed to hear what he had to say and she needed to know it before she went into battle. "Valaina," Gandalf started with a grimace, and then sorrow clouded his eyes, something that made Valaina's own heart nearly break as the look was so foreign to the wizard, "there is a reason I do not approve of you falling in love with _him_, and I have my reasons."_

_When Gandalf paused, Valaina knew that the wizard had been holding onto the information for a long time, but had refused to believe it as well. "Go on, Gandalf," she urged gently as if talking to a small child._

_"You may have figured it out already, the reason why your Rage reacted against the Ring as it did, and the reason why you can hear Sauron's voice whenever you feel your anger rise."_

_Valaina looked at Gandalf, an unreadable expression on her face._

_"Valaina, your life is attached to the Ring. When it…" Gandalf trailed off, not having the heart to tell the lycan what he knew anymore, but Valaina was right on track with him._

_"When it is destroyed, so shall my life," Valaina finished. "That is why you do not want me to give into my feelings…" she couldn't finish her own sentence as her exact words began to sink in clearly, though her expression was easily mistaken for one of upset._

_"Valaina, do not despair," Gandalf said hopelessly as his own demeanor was not in the best of shape either. "You may yet be able to survive it though."_

_"How?" Valaina asked bitterly._

_"I believe you are strong enough to withstand the end."_

_"And what if I am not?" Valaina fired back before she flinched at her own words._

_Gandalf looked hopelessly at Valaina and saw in the elleth's eyes a strength he knew not that she had as she denied the fact that she could very well die when the Ring was destroyed. "I do not fear death, Gandalf," she snarled confidently before giving the wizard a reassuring smile. "I shall fight until my last breath."_

_Gandalf gave her a smile knowing all too well that every word the lycan said, she meant with all her heart. "I know you will," was all that Gandalf could say not having enough strength within himself at the moment to say anything else for fear of breaking down in front of one of his great companions that he had grown fond of over the hundreds of years. He pulled the lycan into a hug, something he felt as though he would never do again. "I know you will," he repeated softly._

* * *

Valaina stifled her cry of pain as she found her feet once more on the unsteady flying fell beast. The Nazgûl in front of her swung his blade around complete unfazed by what just happened, and Valaina barely had time to defend herself as she stumbled and the Nazgûl took his chance, and drove his blade into Valaina's stomach. The lycan did not cry out as the icy burn flared up from her midsection, but looked stunned instead. The Nazgûl pulled his sword out, the blade covered in Valaina's red blood as the lycan stabbed the Nazgul's head with her remaining strength before she fell off the fell beast, too weak to stay upright anymore. An eagle caught her gently in its talons as it swopped down to halt Valaina's long fall to the ground

She felt the darkness come upon her, and her grip on her dual blades loosened, yet they did not fall from her hands for they were held by the eagle's talons as well. Valaina saw the faces of those she loved flash before her eyes until a single face stood out more so than all the others.

It was Legolas.

Slowly, Valaina faded into the darkness as her own spirit slipped away. "I told you bastards I wouldn't go without a fight," she mumbled weakly to the wind, the only thing to hear her words.

* * *

The orcs were on the run from the army of men as a giant trench opened up from the violent eruption that was coming from Mount Doom. It swallowed up the land between Mount Doom to the Black Gates consuming every orc and goblin that had not made it passed the Black Gates fast enough. Three eagles had flown off toward the erupting mountain, and several descended to pick up seven familiar faces and flew off a little ways away from the horses. As soon as each person touched ground, the eagles flew off back to where they had come from. The two eagles that had gone to Mount Doom headed in the direction of Minas Tirith with two familiar faces in their grasp. "Where are they going?" Pippin asked curiously.

Gandalf's face was engulfed in a smile of relief. "They have Frodo and Sam," he said, "and they are bringing them to Minas Tirith."

Legolas, Éomer, and Aragorn looked about in search for the one face that wasn't amongst them at the moment. That was when Aragorn began to feel something close to panic rise in his chest as the one person who was never out of sight at the end of the battle was currently out of sight. "Where is Valaina?" Aragorn asked worriedly.

The cry of a third eagle made the men look up at the sky to the descending eagle with a blonde headed figure clasped gently in its claws. They watched as the eagle placed the lycan on the ground carefully before stepping away from her. "Valaina!" Pippin cried out in confusion but he received no answer from the still form.

"Stay here," Gandalf commanded to the dwarf, the horse-lord, the elf, and the two hobbits as he and Aragorn rushed over to the lycan. "Valaina," he said to the lycan as he bent down next to her.

She grimaced slightly as her hand wrapped around her side as it gushed blood staining her midsection crimson and the ground about her. Her eyes fluttered open, and the scarlet red color seemed to be fighting to keep its strong light. "What?" she grumbled.

"By the Valar, Valaina," Aragorn said as he knelt by her other side and looked at the wound on the lycan. "What did you do?"

"It's just a cut," she mumbled with a pained smile before she grimaced and shook her head at Aragorn as he moved to take off his cloak. "It's too late, you know."

"Valaina-"

"Aragorn," the lycan cut the man off harshly and the pain that laced into the growl was enough to freeze the ranger in his movements, "I'm not going to heal."

The ranger looked at the swirling red eyes filled with unimaginable pain and sorrow that he felt his hard built walls begin to crumble. That was, until, Valaina then gave an unelf-like snort and glared at him. "I'm not dead yet though, so stop looking like I am," she grumbled. "It's offensive."

Aragorn looked up at Gandalf and saw that the wizard had taken up one of Valaina's hands in his own and gave a subtle nod. "My dear…" he started but seemed as if he didn't have the heart to go on and instead gave Valaina's free hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know," Valaina said softly to the wizard. "I know, Gandalf."

Gandalf smiled at the lycan once more and stood leaving Aragorn with the feeling that the two had already shared their good-bye the night before. Gandalf moved back to the waiting companions and placed a hand on a distraught elf's shoulder, but said nothing as he continued to move toward Shadowfax who was waiting patiently for Gandalf.

Legolas was at Valaina's side in an instant, and Aragorn almost laughed at the angry glare that Valaina gave the princeling who looked as if he was about to die. "What is with the face?" Valaina grumbled. "I'm not dead yet."

She winced and her hand on her stomach clutched her side tighter. The sight of the lycan so broken and weak twisted both the elf and the ranger's heart. They never thought that they would see one of their closest companions in the state she was in. "For the Valar's sake, stop gawking at me, you two," Valaina growled out through clenched teeth.

"Valaina, this is no laughing matter," Aragorn scolded the lycan gently.

"You are right, it's not," Valaina replied as her face fell into a neutral look.

Legolas had not said a word yet as he was lost for any amount of words possible.

"You're still wearing it," Valaina commented to Legolas as she caught sight of the necklace chain about his neck.

"I promised you that I would keep it safe," Legolas responded in as calm a tone as he could.

Valaina gave a small smile before she clenched her eyes tight as another wave of pain wracked her midsection and sent her body in a fit of shivers. _I can hold on,_ she thought and repeated over and over as another shooting burn filled her being. A string of profanities escaped Valaina lips as she opened her eyes once again. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look before they looked at the lycan. "For what?" they chorused.

"For letting you down," she said and then she turned her head to Legolas as best she could. "And I'm sorry I broke my promise," she mumbled. "Keep this bonehead in line for me…"

"Valaina-" Legolas started to protest but stopped when Valaina's eyes literally _begged _him.

"Legolas, please," she asked softly. "Please keep him from doing anything stupid…"

Legolas tucked a stray lock of Valaina's hair back behind her ear as he gave her a soft smile. "I promise," he told her.

She felt the darkness close in on her as she shut her eyes to block out the last bit of pain that flared through her weary body as the last of her fight and effort to stay in the light faded altogether as her soul was ripped apart by the destruction of the Ring, and the life taking blow she had received from the Morgul blade. She fell silent and moved no more as her hand dropped from her stomach and laid lifelessly against the ground.

From the horses in that stood waiting to taken back to their riders, a scream of a horse reached the two men's ears as the special connection that Valaina had made with Lacan disappeared leaving a part of the horse's heart empty and devoid of warmth. Aragorn looked dumbfounded at Valaina, unsure if she would pop up and start laughing as if it were all a bad joke or not. Then from the very depths of his hard kept walls around his emotions, his eyes cleared and grief sprang up into them as silent tears made their way down his face while Lacan let out another scream, the anguish of the horse tearing at the hearts of those still by the still lycan's side. Head bowed, Legolas seemed to show no emotion when, in reality, he, too, had silent tears streaming down his face as grief clawed at his being as well. Gandalf, who stood next to Shadowfax, placed a hand over his face hiding it from view. Another heart-wrenching cry came from Lacan, and Legolas could have sworn he heard Lacan's heart break from sorrow as Valaina did not appear to help ease the pain within him.

"What is wrong with Lacan and Valaina?" Pippin asked Éomer in earnest confusion as the horse-lord looked shocked beyond anything in the world. "Éomer?"

The heart wrenching cry came again and the companions turned to watch as the large stallion burst from the other horses in a frenzied panic. He slowed to a stop at the sight of Valaina's unmoving form and he slowly made his way over to the lycan. "She's gone," Éomer finally answered the hobbit.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Merry asked.

"She's…gone…" was all Éomer could respond with as the shock settled in once again.

"Dead?" Gimli asked. "No, not Valaina…"

"Yes, Gimli," Gandalf said with a heavy heart, "she is no longer with us."

Éomer seemed to still be unable to register within his mind that Valaina was indeed gone, and to further shock him Lacan did not run away as most Rohirric horses with that strong of a bond did, but instead he nosed the still lycan in a last good-bye, and turned to look at Legolas as he did not know what else to do.

Before anyone could question how what they should do with Valaina's body, a small light formed in the middle of the still lycan's chest. The light glowing brighter and larger as it began to envelop Valaina while Legolas and Aragorn both stood up and stepped back from the lycan in shock when suddenly the light vanished along with Valaina.

A hushed silence befell the land around them as Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Éomer, and Gimli joined the upset ranger and elf. They watched as a white glowing orb came into view again in front of them more than five feet above the ground where Valaina was just at. The ghostly outline of a wolf appeared before them with white fur that seemed to have smoking tendrils coming off of it as an unknown wind blew against its fur. The white glowing eyes looking at each one of Valaina's friends without any emotion as it contemplated who they were once more. The wolf gave a howl, the last howl of a friend that would ever fall upon the ears of those gathered. As the howl died down, the white eyes flamed to a scarlet red along with the rest of the ghostly outline of the wolf making a very clear statement of who it was that was there. "Eärlindë," Gandalf mumbled with a small bow of his head to the wolf.

The wolf silently turned and walked towards the empty, barren land that faced Minas Tirith. Slowly, she gained speed and rose into the sky, her ghostly outline shifting into the shining white orb before disappearing all together in the growing night sky, never to be seen again by her companions as the lycan with the scarlet eyes became nothing more to the world but a friend of those present. "I can almost hear her now," Gandalf started as he looked at Aragorn with a sorrowful smile, "the long string of rude names she usually calls me. That was what she would be saying to me right now. I should have warned her earlier…"

"Somehow she knew, Gandalf," Aragorn said in the same tone. "We all knew one way or another."

"What will she be remembered as? The lycan so many feared? Or the friend so many came to know her as?" Éomer asked.

"She will always be Valaina, the scarlet eyed lycan," Gandalf answered. "As for what she is remembered for, that depends on the person. But to her friends, she is Eärlindë, _our _scarlet eyed lycan."


	33. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

**Hello to all my readers! I have posted the first chapter to the prequel of ****_Scarlet Eyes_****. It is called****_ Eärlindë_****, and can be found in the ****_Hobbit _****section of the fan fictions. If you ever see an update on ****_Scarlet Eyes_****, that is because I may be answering reviews that I cannot answer in PM's (private messages for those who do not know what that means). Anyway, if you enjoyed this book, and were wondering what happened when Valaina went on the journey to Erabor that had been hinted throughout the book, then I suggest to you ****_Eärlindë_****, the prequel. I feel kind of weird writing backwards, but hey, that happens sometimes, right? XD Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope to you will enjoy ****_Eärlindë _****as well ^-^**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

** sillystring-roxs-the-earth: **I'm sorry for making you cry! I really am! I got attached to her as well, and have decided to write a Prequel as mentioned above ^-^ Thank you for reading and reviewing as well and sticking with _Scarlet Eyes _to the end!

**finalfan21: **I know I did, and a lot of people are upset about it, but I still feel the end is as it should be. As for an alternate ending, I do not think I will write one. I'm sorry about that. Thank you for reading and reviewing, though. I appreciate it!

**Guest: **Thank you so much, and I am glad that it has captured you enough to say that. You have no idea what that means to me, and all I can say is thank you from the bottom of my heart for those words :) I am really glad you enjoyed it as well, and thank you for reading and reviewing.

**The Lead Mare: **I'm sorry...but don't cry! There's the prequel...!*attempts a comforting face...fails*


End file.
